


Vzhledem k důkazům (Given in Evidence)

by Hanetka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!John, Case Fic, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Podfic (AmE) available, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, submissive Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 88,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Vrátit se ze záhrobí může být poněkud komplikovaná záležitost. S novým případem na obzoru je vybudovat si znovu život jedna věc… ale vybudovat znovu přátelství úplně jiná. Pro Sherlocka a Johna už to možná nikdy nebude stejné…





	1. Dům, který není domovem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Given In Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348259) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> Here is my translation of your awesome story. Thanks for your permission, verityburns!
> 
> Přicházím k vám s překladem Given In Evidence od naší nepřekonatelné verityburns. Doufám, že si příběh užijete stejně jako já – od slz dojetí až po slzy smíchu.  
> Obrovské díky vzdávám Rowaně, Kalamity Jane i miamam za betování.  
> Celou povídku můžete najít i na stránce miamam, celé věnované johnlocku:  
> https://johnlockpositive.wordpress.com/  
> Tak, dost zdržování a pusťte se do čtení.  
> A pokud se vám příběh a jeho překlad bude líbit, autorku i mě potěší kudos nebo komentář.

# 1\. kapitola: Dům, který není domovem

_Šest měsíců po Reichenbachu_

 

„On se hodlá nechat zabít!“

Sallyin hluboce nesouhlasný hlas byl stejně pronikavý jako obvykle. Lestrade si povzdechl a otočil se k ní.

„Neměla bys zrovna teď makat na těch loupežích?“

„To říká ten pravý!“

Sevřel rty a pohlédl zpátky přes ulici, teď v pozdním prosincovém odpoledni už setmělou, do míst, kde John Watson útrpně snášel péči hezké zdravotnice ze záchranky a jeho dost pošramocenou tvář v pravidelných intervalech osvěcovala blikající světla kolem.

„Nemůžeš ho nechat takhle dál pokračovat,“ naléhala Sally znovu. „Je čiré štěstí, že už není mrtvý – jeden z těch dvou měl nůž, víš.“ Mávla rukou směrem k poblíž zaparkovanému policejnímu vozu, do kterého právě cpali druhého lupiče aspiranta i s jeho sny o životě krále zločinu.

„John si poradí sám.“

Sally zavrtěla hlavou. „Člověk by si myslel, že se trochu zklidní, teď když…“ nedopověděla; pro jednou se zdálo, že si všimla hranice, než ji překročila.

„Sherlockovo jméno bylo očištěno,“ připomněl jí Lestrade stroze. „Co kdybys byla trochu užitečná a zapsala pár výpovědí? Zdá se, že oběť má přátele na vysokých místech.“

„Hotovo,“ zvedla Sally zápisník, co držela v ruce. „Pane,“ dodala. Nalistovala poslední stránku. „Ten děda je v pořádku, jen trochu otřesený – zkracoval si cestu zadní uličkou, když na něj vyskočili Pat a Mat.“ Hodila jedovatým pohledem po těch dvou delikventech, které právě auto odváželo kolem nich, a pak se vrátila k poznámkám.

„Mám jeho výpověď plus svědecké výpovědi dvou majitelů obchodů a toho chlápka, co na rohu prodává _Večerník_.  Všichni říkají totéž – John je ‚milosrdný Samaritán‘, který jenom náhodou procházel kolem, na správném místě ve správný čas, bla bla bla bla bla.“  Vzhlédla. „Pane, stává se to až moc často.“

Lestrade se ji pokusil odmávnout, ale Sally byla stejně neústupná jako vždycky. To, že jí dokázali, že se v minulosti mýlila, jí nijak neubralo na přirozené podezřívavosti… což z ní dělalo zatraceně dobrou policajtku. Většinou.

Lestrade si znovu povzdechl. „Těžko se z něj stal samozvaný strážce zákona. Prostě se zdá, že má čich na nebezpečné situace a neváhá do nich zasáhnout.“ Vyhledal její pohled a do svého přidal trochu autority. „Neporušuje žádné zákony a vlastně koná jakési dobro. Nech ho na pokoji.“

„Ale, pane…“

„To je rozkaz, seržante. Minule mělo tvoje vměšování k užitečnému hodně daleko a nepomáhá to ani teď. Dej si zpátečku.“

Sally vzdorovitě stáhla ústa, ale trochu povolila. „Budeš si to vyčítat, až ho jednoho krásného dne někdo zapíchne,“ mumlala. „Tím tempem, jakým pokračuje, je to jenom otázka času.“

 Lestrade se na ni zamračil a ona se nafoukla a pak oddusala pryč. Vyprovodil ji pohledem, pak se podíval zase na svého přítele, který teď popudlivě vystrkoval bradu a zarytě odmítal deku.

„Neříkám, že se pleteš,“ zamumlal, když už byla Sally bezpečně z doslechu. „Ale právě teď jsem si dost jistý, že nebezpečný život je jediná věc, která ho udržuje naživu.“

***

Když se o pár hodin později John blížil k domu 221B v Baker Street, čekal na něj mladinký bezdomovec, choulící se v mikině s kapucí, v tomhle počasí a teplotě naprosto nepostačující. „V pořádku, Billy?“ zeptal se ho John. „Zápěstí zase funguje, jak má? Chceš, abych se ti na něj podíval?“

„Ne, to je v pohodě, doktore Watsone. O moc lepší, díkes.“ Billy vytáhl ruku z přední kapsy klokanky a zakroužil zápěstím, aby předvedl dobrý rozsah pohybu, třebaže prsty měl modré zimou.

„Kam se poděly tvoje rukavice tentokrát?“ zeptal se John rezignovaně.

Billy pokrčil rameny a začal se vrtat špičkou dost obnošené botasky v zemi. „Vždycky se najde někdo, kdo je víc zmrzlej, víte?“ Zvedl hlavu, pohled napůl omluvný, napůl paličatý.

John se pokusil zamračit, ale nevydržel to. Povzdechl si a zadíval se na hubenou tvář a jasné oči před sebou.

„Vím.“ Vyhrabal klíče a kývl bradou ke vchodu. „Pojď nahoru – myslím, že tam mám někde schované ještě jedny navíc. Než je najdu, můžeš si zatím ohřát ruce o hrnek čaje.“

„Ehm…“ Billy se na něj opatrně zadíval a bezpochyby si povšiml jeho čerstvě přelepeného šrámu na lícní kosti a tmavnoucí modřiny v koutku čelisti. „Promiňte, doktore Watsone… je mi jasný, že jste unavenej, ale je tu něco…“

John byl okamžitě v pohotovosti. „Zprávy?“ ptal se dychtivě. „Něco o Moriartym?“

Billy zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Ne, lituju, nic takovýho. Pořád po něm není vůbec ani slechu. Je to jen… je to divný, nevím…“ vytratil se mu hlas. „Moh‘ byste jít se mnou a mrknout se?“

John zaváhal. Byl utahaný… tak strašně utahaný a celý bolavý – bolest šla tentokrát přímo do kostí. V duchu si představil horkou vanu, láhev whisky a křeslo u krbu…

A prázdné křeslo naproti.

Mávl rukou. „Veď mě.“

„To Myra si toho všimla,“ řekl Billy, když se vydali dolů ulicí a zahnuli za roh.

„Myra? _‚Podvrtla jsem si kotník, když jsem nakopla úchyláka do koulí‘_ , tahle Myra?“

Ve světle pouličních lamp zazářil Billyho úsměv. „Je jenom jedna Myra,“ souhlasil. „Mimochodem, pořád ještě je vám vděčná, že jste jí to potom zavázal.“

„Dal bych jí cenu za službu veřejnosti, kdybych mohl,“ odpověděl John. „Bandáž kotníku, to nic nebylo.“

Billy po něm střelil pohledem. „Pro nás to není _nic_ , doktore Watsone.“

„Takže, kam to jdeme?“ zeptal se John rychle, aby zaplašil sentiment, než ho pohltí.

„Není to daleko,“ slíbil Billy a zamířil k boční ulici. „Ten dům je v podstatě zchátralej, stojí tam opuštěnej už léta. Myra tam čas od času squatuje.“

John kývl, následoval Billyho, který šel dál a nakonec se protáhl kolem kusu uvolněného prkna, aby se dostal na zadní dvůr skoro rozpadlé budovy. John se skrz tu díru musel procpat – přestože v posledních měsících výrazně shodil na váze, pořád byl o dost podsaditější než Billyho vyhublé tělo.

Skrz vyražené okno se dostali do sklepa, odkud vedly nahoru vratké schody. „Druhý patro,“ hlásil Billy a vedl ho dál. „Někdo sem chodil, ale Myra vlastně neviděla, kdo. Ale byla z toho na nervy – radši se teď přesunula jinam.“

Strčil do dveří a John jimi prošel. Pohled mu padl na pozůstatky něčí přítomnosti před oknem – bedna převrácená dnem vzhůru, cigaretové nedopalky, noviny…  Podíval se na Billyho, který na něj kývl, aby pokračoval. Na malou chvilku se mu vrátil záblesk vzpomínek na spousty okamžiků, kdy mu kdosi ukazoval směrem k náhodným důkazům a čekal, že přijde s něčím užitečným… nebo alespoň s něčím ne _nudným_.  John zavřel oči. V duchu měl před sebou představu Sherlocka, tak živou, že skoro slyšel šustot dlouhého kabátu, jak před ním vlál, a cítil tu charakteristickou směs pachu chemikálií a planoucí netrpělivosti…

Pomalu a rozvážně vydechl. „Tak dobře.“ Promnul si čelist, posbíral roztroušené kousky své mysli a zase je dal dohromady. „Co bych tu měl vidět?“ Vyrazil to ze sebe trochu příkřeji, než chtěl, ale Billy to přešel a ukázal na okno.

„Ten výhled.“

John briskně popošel vpřed a podíval se ven na londýnský obzor.

„Níž.“

John spustil oči dolů pod úroveň střech a okamžitě si všiml povědomé červené markýzy Speedy’s Café. Automaticky pohlédl výš a uviděl okna 221B, která matně zářila – paní Hudsonová zase musela nechat otevřené dveře ke schodišti.

„Vidíte, co jsem myslel?“ zeptal se Billy. „Todle je prostě barák, kterej je víceméně naproti _vašemu_ domu. Nemusí to nic znamenat – ale proč by někdo sedal u _tohodle_ okna? Nic jinýho tu není a Myra říká, že v těch pokojích vzadu je teplejc.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Omlouvám se, jestli jste ztrácel čas, doktore Watsone, ale mně to dělalo starosti.“

„Ne, udělal jsi správně, Billy.“ John se zamračil, pomalu se otáčel dokola a zkoumavě si prohlížel zbytek místnosti. Vytáhl baterku, aby podpořil světlo, které sem dopadalo z pouličního osvětlení, pak se otočil zpátky a soustředil se na prostor bezprostředně kolem sebe; dřepl si, aby prozkoumal podlahu a okenní parapet a v pozadí mysli mu zněla fráze _‚prach je výmluvný‘_ , dokud ji nezablokoval.

Na parapetu _bylo_ pár stop, jak si všiml, a podíval se na ně víc zblízka. Symetrické a dost charakteristického tvaru…

Někde v hlavě se mu rozezněl poplašný zvonek, ale ta asociace byla tak nečekaná, že mu chvíli trvalo, než si to uvědomil.

„Myslím, že někdo jde.“ Billymu byla v hlase znát mírná nervozita. „Mám jít a podívat se…?“

„Počkej.“ John promluvil tiše, ale krajně autoritativně.  Pohnul se kupředu, popadl Billyho za kostnaté rameno a postrčil ho za dveře. Stáli tam spolu mlčky, uši nastražené… Zvuky pouličního ruchu, vzdálená siréna a pak rozhodně dole zaskřípaly schody.

John přiblížil ústa k Billyho uchu. „Jestli přijde někdo sem nahoru, chci, abys tu zůstal, dokud nebude v pokoji, a pak proklouzni za něj. Vypadni z toho domu, rozumíš?“

„Ale…“

„Billy.“ John varovně zesílil stisk ruky.  „Myslím to vážně. Dostaň se odsud a nevracej se. Jestli nebudu za hodinu doma, předej vzkaz inspektoru Lestradovi, dobře?“

Billymu se zkřivila tvář obavami. „Vy víte, kdo to je?“

John zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevím _kdo_ , ale mám dost jasnou představu…“ Odmlčel se, když se ozvalo další zapraskání, tentokrát o hodně blíž. „Potřebuju, abys to pro mě udělal, Billy, ano? Nezklam mě.“

Billy měl vytřeštěné oči celé ustrašené, ale narovnal ramena a kývl.

„Pašák.“ John mu naposledy stiskl rameno, pustil ho a zacouval zpátky do stínu; v duchu si udělal inventuru všeho, co měl u sebe a co by se dalo použít jako zbraň. Naneštěstí ten seznam nebyl dlouhý. Soustředil se na svůj dech, a když se rozlétly dveře, opanoval ho povědomý klid, ačkoliv starost o Billyho měl pořád v popředí mysli.

Postava, která vstoupila, byla vysoká, se širokými rameny, a pohybovala se s atletickou sebejistotou, která svědčila o důkladném tréninku. _‚Nebyla by to žádná hanba, kdyby…‘_ John nemilosrdně tu myšlenku potlačil. S úlevou se díval, jak Billy potichounku vyklouzl ze dveří, a pak pustil chlapce z hlavy a soustředil se na vetřelce, který nesl jakousi brašnu a vypadal, že si jeho přítomnosti není vědom.

Muž zamířil přímo k oknu, brašnu položil na bednu a otevřel zip, to vše nacvičenými a automatickými pohyby, zatímco se zároveň díval z okna. John čekal, chtěl si být absolutně jistý, ale nemohl to tak nechat příliš dlouho… Jakmile se objevila první část rozložené pušky, pohnul se, vyřítil se z rohu, kde se schovával, a s maximální hybnou silou, jakou dokázal vyvinout z tak krátké vzdálenosti, do toho muže vrazil a zaútočil na něj rozmachem paže, ve které svíral baterku.

Měl výhodu momentu překvapení a muž byl očividně šokovaný, takže zavrávoral zpět, ale reakce měl fenomenálně rychlé… Už stačil stočit stranou, a tak Johnův úder prosvištěl vzduchem naprázdno. Musel rychle strhnout paži, aby se vyhnul ruce, která hrábla po jeho zápěstí, podařila se mu jen jediná ostrá rána, než uskočil zpátky a hledal příležitost k další.

Muž zavrčel a pohnul se vpřed. „Nepereš se jako squatter.“ Hlas měl plochý a bez přízvuku.  Chladný. Johnovi dopadlo na tvář světlo z okna a jeho protivník se prudce zastavil. „Hm, to se mi hodí.“ Najednou zněl pobaveně. „To je od tebe velmi milé, víš.“ Sklonil se, položil části pušky na bednu, pak se narovnal a zapraskal klouby na rukách.

John zůstal na místě, byl si jistý, že je pro tuhle chvíli z dosahu. „Takže, kdo tě poslal?“ zeptal se. „Proč to všechno?“

Muž pokrčil rameny. „Plním smlouvu,“ řekl. „Laskavost mezi zloději a tak. Rozumíš.“

„Ani trochu.“

„To není můj problém.“ Vrhl se vpřed a John byl v háji.

Dělal, co mohl.  Zaplašil pokušení, které potlačoval celou dobu, a vydal ze sebe úplně všechno, vytáhl každičký trik, který se kdy naučil, sáhl po veškerých zkušenostech a znalostech, rval se s nasazením všeho, co měl… ale ten druhý chlap měl nad ním převahu o dobrých čtyřicet liber a všechno ve svalech, vracel mu to s úrovní trénovanosti, s jakou se John předtím jen zřídkakdy setkal.

Konec byl nevyhnutelný, jen způsob nebyl jistý. John nakonec klopýtl, když došlápl na baterku, kterou někdy během rvačky upustil, a zvrtla se mu noha. Ztěžka dopadl na záda. Jeho protivník byl okamžitě na něm.

John tiskl bradu dolů proti prstům, které se mu draly kolem hrdla, ale věděl, že je to beznadějné. _‚Nebyla by žádná hanba…‘_  Ta myšlenka se mu vrátila, myšlenka, kterou měl v hlavě celou dobu, ale kterou ten voják v něm nikdy nepřijal. Tentokrát to bylo jiné. Rukama šmátral po podlaze, hledal cokoliv, co by mohl použít jako zbraň, ale nic tam nebylo.

Zatmíval se mu zrak, před očima mu začaly tančit zářivé jiskřičky, až z muže, který mu bral život, nezbylo nic než šmouha… tunel… dveře, otvírající se k cestě, po které chtěl kráčet celých posledních šest měsíců. Kráčet? K čertu… _utíkat_. Silné palce zmáčkly hrbolatou chrupavku jeho hrtanu a John ochabl; už byl schopen zaslechnout Sherlockův hlas, jak volá jeho jméno.

Usmál se; prostoupil ho mír, poprvé za dlouhou, až moc dlouhou dobu. Byl tak unavený, sklíčený, tak úplně prázdný a sám. Nechal odevzdaně spadnout hlavu dozadu a jeho vědomí se konečně díkybohu vytratilo.

_‚Brzy tě uvidím…‘_


	2. Muž v kapuci

 „Johne! No _tak_ , Johne…“

_‚Dejte mi zatraceně pokoj,‘_ byla Johnova první myšlenka, když zjistil, že ho někdo zvedá do sedu. Uvědomil si, že ho kdosi křísí, velkou rukou protaženou zezadu přes rameno mu jemně masíruje solar plexus, ale nechtěl, aby se mu vědomí projasnilo… Zrovna teď, když všude kolem už už cítil Sherlockovu přítomnost.

„No tak, Johne, _prosím_.“

Zakoušel mučivou bolest, každý nádech ho stál obrovské úsilí a dlouhé minuty se John jen opíral o tělo, které mu poskytovalo podporu, a lapal po dechu. Když se mu postupně začala vracet síla a dokázal se soustředit, spatřil, že jeho protivník leží na podlaze tváří dolů a ze zátylku mu trčí rukojeť něčeho smrtícího.

_‚Kdo pro všechno na světě…?‘_  John otočil hlavu a podíval se přes rameno. To, co uviděl, tam nemohlo být.

Zavřel oči. _‚Je to sen,‘_ usoudil. _‚Jen se mi to zdá.‘_ Nechtěl se probudit.

„Johne!“

Přinutil se znovu otevřít oči. „Jsem mrtvý?“

„Měls k tomu až moc blízko, ty _idiote_!“ Ten hlas byl ostrý zlostí, pramenící z úlevy.

Někdo ho předklonil, pak se ten muž přesunul stranou, dřepl si vedle něj a vzal ho pod rameny.

„Musíme jít.“

John na něj hloupě civěl.

„Johne! Podívej, já vím, že je to šok, ale…“

John napřáhl ruku. Muž ho za ni okamžitě vzal a zatáhl, ale John se vzepřel, takže ho strhl dopředu na kolena. Zírali jeden na druhého, drželi se za ruku a pak John zvedl tu druhou a shodil dozadu kapuci, která stínila obličej jeho zachránce. Ty lícní kosti si nemohl splést.

„Jsi mrtvý.“ Hlas ze sebe dostal jen jako šeptavý chrapot.

„Evidentně ne.“

_‚Halucinace… nedostatek kyslíku v mozku…‘_  Johnovy myšlenky zalétly k muži, který ho napadl, ale oči je odmítly následovat.

„Vážně musíme hned jít, Johne.“

„Ty jsi _mrtvý_. Viděl jsem tě… Díval jsem se, jak… Já… Sherl…“ Johnovi se zase rozmazalo vidění. Ten muž – _Sherlock_ – se mu pokusil vymanit, ale John ho nemohl nechat. Jednou rukou držel Sherlockovu a v druhé svíral sundanou kapuci jeho mikiny a nedokázal ho pustit.

„Vážně, musíme…“

John si ho přitáhl k sobě.

Chviličku byl Sherlock proti němu napjatý a nemotorně rozpačitý, ale pak se mu zvedla volná ruka a John cítil dlouhé prsty, jak se mu zatínají do látky bundy na zádech.

„Jsem rád, že tě vidím.“ Hlas měl tlumený, jak mluvil proti Johnově krku.

Voněl jako Sherlock. John k němu nejspíš nikdy předtím nebyl tak blízko, ale voněl… správně. I _po hmatu_ ho cítil správně. Moc hubený, ale pevně stavěný… Cítil…

„Jsi to opravdu ty?“

Sherlock se maličko odtáhl a usmál se na něj. „Opravdu já,“ zapřísahal se. „I když bez límce kabátu, který bych si mohl vyhrnout.“

John se skoro zasmál, ale hrozilo, že se smích změní ve vzlyk, a tak ho potlačil. „Nemůžu uvěřit… žes přežil ten pád!“ vypravil ze sebe. Otočil Sherlockovi hlavu na stranu, pátral po jizvách, snažil se přimět mozek, aby akceptoval, co vidí.

Sherlockovi povadl úsměv. „Já…“ Zamračil se. „Pojďme.“ Zvedl se na nohy, když ho John konečně pustil, a pak vytáhl nahoru i jeho. „Můžeš chodit?“

John na něj zíral, vzal na vědomí dost obnošenou mikinu s kapucí a vybledlé džíny a snažil se je sladit se vzpomínkami na svého přítele. Ale byl to Sherlock. Byl to Sherlock. _Byl to Sherlock_. Přikývl.  „Jasně, že můžu.“

***

„Hádám, že to byl zatracený Mycroft, kdo to narafičil,“ brblal John chraptivě o hodinu později. „Myslím předstírat, že jsi mrtvý. Přesně něco takového by ten hajzl udělal.“

„Nezkoušej mluvit.“

John si dal další bolestivý doušek čaje, který mu Sherlock uvařil, a usmál se na něj přes kuchyňský stůl. „Co, žádné bratrské pošťuchování? Myslel jsem, žes říkal, že ses uzdravil?“

Úsměv mu zmizel a očima znovu přejel po Sherlockovi. „ _Uzdravil_ ses, že jo? Vypadáš v pořádku, nekulháš, končetiny vypadají v pohodě… Ale ten pád… _Viděl_ jsem tě…“ Sáhl přes stůl a sevřel Sherlockovi rameno. „Já jsem tě viděl… nenahmatal jsem…“ Prsty přesunul k Sherlockovu zápěstí, sklopil zrak a počítal rovnoměrný tep. Byl trochu zrychlený, ale tak _skutečný, tak přítomný_ … John se musel přinutit ruku pustit. Omluvně pokrčil rameny.

„Musíš nechat ten krk odpočívat.“

„Mluvil jsem šest měsíců jen _sám se sebou_ , tak se s tím budeš muset smířit.“ John zaváhal. „Podívej… očistili jsme tvoje jméno, víš. Ani to nebylo tak těžké; Moriartyho historka byla plná děr a on ji nijak nehájil – vlastně se zdá, že zmizel.“ Naklonil se dopředu, upřel na Sherlocka vážný pohled a nutil hlasivky, aby zůstaly funkční… Musel ze sebe ta slova dostat. „Nevím, proč jsi měl pocit, že musíš udělat to… cos udělal. Ale nebylo to potřeba, upřímně – tohle nikdy není řešení. Máš přátele, Sherlocku – lidi, co při tobě budou stát bez ohledu na cokoliv; nikdy nemusíš…“

„Johne, prosím, přestaň mluvit.“

John zvedl ruce do vzduchu. „No, tak potom mluv _ty_. Očividně tě museli resuscitovat, ale co se stalo potom? Kde ses celý ten čas léčil a jak…?“ Jeho hlas to konečně vzdal a John zvedl čaj a mávl rukou, aby naznačil, že co nejrozhodněji vyžaduje odpověď.

„Musím se vysprchovat.“

John ze sebe vydal jakýsi zvuk na protest.

„Já… Podívej, víš, ta textovka, co jsem dostal, když jsme dorazili domů?“

John přikývl.

„To byly dobré zprávy. Věřím, že teď už nebezpečí pominulo. Můžu zůstat… jestli to je to, co chceš.“

John na něj zůstal nevěřícně zírat. _Co jiného by chtěl?_ Otevřel ústa, ale Sherlock zvedl ruku.

„Už žádné mluvení. Jdu do sprchy, a potom budu… vysvětlovat, a pak…“ Zaváhal. „Pak to bude na tobě.“

Zvedl se a John se zmateně zamračil, sledoval ho, jak jde chodbou, a odolával nutkání jít za ním.

_‚No, tohle bylo divné.‘_

Chvíli zůstal sedět a jen naslouchal zvukům dalšího člověka v bytě. _Toho_ dalšího člověka. V  _jejich_ bytě. S pocitem, že se zbláznil, se štípl do paže a následujícímu _‚au‘_ se usmál.

Zvedl oči v sloup sám nad sebou, vstal, v jedné ruce čaj a druhou si masíroval krk – naštěstí prášky na bolest, které mu Sherlock vnutil, jakmile se dostali domů, už zabíraly a on už se necítil tak moc jako pochodující podlitina. No, buď to zařídily ty léky, nebo euforie, jedno z toho. Možná obojí. Zavrtěl hlavou nad dalšími nahodilými myšlenkami, které se mu honily hlavou – existovalo tisíc otázek, které se dožadovaly jeho pozornosti, ale u žádné z nich se nedokázal udržet dlouho. Pořád pokukoval po noži, který Sherlock vytáhl tomu ostřelovači z krku a který teď ležel na kuchyňském stole. Byl důkazem reality, a tak neustále přitahoval jeho pozornost.

Zvuk sprchy nesoucí se z koupelny ho ještě víc uklidnil. Došel k oknu obývacího pokoje a vyhlédl ven, líně se pokusil nalézt pokoj v opuštěném domě, kde všechno nabralo tak dramatický obrat. Pak jeho pohled přitáhl nějaký pohyb na ulici, a když se podíval dolů, uviděl Billyho, jak se třese u zábradlí. Když na něj John zamával, v hubené tváři se mu objevila znatelná úleva.  Billy mu kývl na pozdrav a napůl se otočil k odchodu. John se najednou cítil nanic, že na něj nepomyslel dřív – jak dlouho tam ten chudák kluk stál? Zvedl ruku, aby mu naznačil ‚počkej!‘, položil čaj na stůl a zamířil ke dveřím – se zastávkou, aby zkontroloval, že pořád slyší Sherlocka – pak honem seběhl schody.

„Proč jsi prostě nezmáčkl ten zatracený zvonek?“ vyčinil mu s úsměvem, aby uhladil ta ostrá slova.

Billy vykulil oči.  „Jste v pohodě, doktore Watsone? Váš hlas zní příšerně!“

John si jeho starosti nevšímal. „Jsem v pořádku, Billy. Líp než v pořádku.“ Nedokázal ovládnout úsměv. Chtěl tu svou novinku vykrákat do světa, ale dělal, co mohl, aby počkal a nejdřív to probral se Sherlockem. „Takže ses tedy dostal ven bez potíží?“

Billy na něj zamrkal a John si uvědomil, že musí vypadat úplně vyšinutý – muž samá modřina a šrám, a stejně se prostě nedokáže přestat culit.

„Zavolal jsem panu Wigginsovi,“ vyhrkl Billy. „Vím, že jste říkal, abych počkal hodinu a pak šel za policajtama, ale já jsem prostě nemoh‘… ten chlap byl obrovskej… Nemoh jsem vás tam nechat a vy teď vypadáte… no…“ Ustaraně si Johna prohlížel.

John popošel o krok dopředu a poplácal ho po rameni. „Udělal jsi správně.“ Uvízl mezi souhlasným pokyvováním hlavou a vrtěním v pokračující nevíře a výsledný pohyb Billyho znervóznil ještě víc než kdy předtím.

John se pokusil ovládnout svoji mimiku, ale bylo to nemožné. Rozesmál se, štěstí z něj úplně vytrysklo. „Abych byl upřímný, teď by ses mohl přiznat, že jsi snědl poslední vanilkový rohlíček, a stejně by ti to prošlo!“

Z Billyho se vytratilo napětí a taky se teď usmál. „Doufal jsem, že to bude v pořádku, ale pan Wiggins mi to prostě zavěsil… a pak se o deset minut pozdějc fantasticky přiřítil jeho kámoš jako krysa z akvaduktu!“

John se uchechtl nad hláškou z  _Monty Pythona_. Billy o Halloweenu dostal nakládačku od dvojice yuppies, což vedlo k tomu, že ho John odtáhl nahoru do bytu, aby ho ošetřil. Od té doby, co shlédl jeho kolekci DVD, začal náhodně citovat z  _Pythona_ , aby se pokusil Johna rozesmát. Do téhle chvíle neměl velký úspěch.

„Poslyš, musím se vrátit zpátky dovnitř, dobře? Máš dneska kam jít na noc?“ John sáhl do kapsy, ale Billy okamžitě ucouvl a zvedl ruce.

„Jsem v pohodě, doktore Watsone,“ ujistil ho. „Nezačnu teď od vás brát prachy, s tím vším, co jste pro nás udělal.“

John ho nepřemlouval. „Dej na sebe pozor, ano? Brzy se uvidíme.“ Už byl napůl ve dveřích, když mu něco došlo. „Billy!“

Kluk k němu přiklusal zpátky.

„ _‚Jeho kámoš‘_?“ otázal se John. „Řekls, že se za tebou přiřítil _‚jeho kámoš‘_?“

Billy přikývl.

„Čího kámoše jsi to myslel?“

„Ehm… pana Wigginse.“ Billyho tón zněl, jako by říkal ‚no samozřejmě‘.

„Ze sítě bezdomovců?“

Billy znovu přikývl a John se zamračil. „Ty jsi v Londýně teprve od konce června, viď?“ Dostal další zmatené přikývnutí.  „Tak jak víš, že Sherl… že ten muž, který za tebou přiběhl, je Wigginsův kamarád?“

Billy vypadal zmateně. „No, možná je ‚kamarád‘ špatný slovo, ale vídal jsem je spolu,“ vysvětloval. „Ne často, ale sem tam jo. Jsou spolu jedna ruka, to teda jo.“

John na něj zíral. „A od kdy?“

„Hmm… skoro tak dlouho, co jsem tady,“ informoval ho Billy. Zamyšleně se mračil. „V červenci, určitě, protože to měl narozeniny Phil a pan Wiggins mu dal dvoje cigára a já jsem viděl, že je dostal od Cigyho.“

„Od Cigyho?“

Billy vypadal trochu v rozpacích. „Takhle mu v duchu říkám – kvůli těm cigárům, fakt. On je vždycky má. Jednou jsem se na něj pana Wigginse ptal, ale on mi řek‘, abych se sakra staral o svý.“

John sáhl rukou k zárubni, protože se mu zdálo, že se kolem něj všechno chvěje. „Takže ty mi říkáš, že ten… _Cigy_ se tu kolem potloukal už od července? A nebyl… já nevím… o berlích, nebo tak něco?“

Billy pokrčil rameny. „Mně připadal v pořádku. Teda, držel se stranou, nemluvil nikdy s nikým až na pana Wigginse a objevoval se vždycky jen tu a tam. Někdy vypadal, jako by se někde porval, ale nikdy to nebylo nic vážnýho.“

„Dobře…“ John zavrtěl hlavou. „Dobře.“

„Jste si jistej, že jste oukej, doktore Watsone? Nepotřebujete, abych…?“

John ze sebe vydoloval úsměv. „Všecko je v pořádku, Billy. Můžeš jít.“

Dál si nepamatoval nic, jen to, že trhá za závěs u sprchy.

***

Sherlock samozřejmě slyšel, jak se s prásknutím rozlétly dveře koupelny, ale když viděl Johnův výraz, rozhodl se nebránit. Jestli se chystá k úderu, on ho přijme.

Pomalu spustil ruce z hlavy, kde si právě oplachoval šampón z vlasů – jeho oblíbená značka, jak si všiml, ačkoliv to nebyla tatáž láhev, kterou tu nechal.

„Otoč se dokola.“ John prstem naznačil kroužek a Sherlock pomalu udělal otočku o tři sta šedesát stupňů, jak mu bylo nařízeno. Byl si vědom všech důkazů, které John _nenajde_.

„Nemáš na sobě ani stopu,“ prohlížel ho John. „Ani nic významného. Rozhodně nic šest měsíců starého, co by nasvědčovalo pádu z vysoké budovy.“

Sherlock zůstal zticha, dával Johnovi čas, aby si to přebral… což udělal.

„Jen kouzelnický trik.“

Sherlock přikývl.

„No dobře.“ John spustil závěs zpátky na místo a odkráčel pryč.

Sherlock zavřel oči a přál si, aby je byl zavřel o zlomek sekundy dřív; než spatřil výraz, který se kvůli němu právě objevil ve tváři jeho vůbec nejlepšího přítele.

***

O deset minut později se Sherlock vrátil do obývacího pokoje, poprvé za strašně dlouhou dobu zase zpátky ve svém.  Zvažoval, že si na sebe vezme jen svůj župan, aby vypadal zranitelněji, ale John by to mohl považovat za promyšlený trik. Rozhodl se pro černý oblek a tmavě šedou košili, což se mu zdálo jako vhodný kajícný háv.

John seděl ve svém křesle; Sherlock zaujal svoje místo naproti a přemítal, jak prolomit ledy.

„Moriarty je mrtvý,“ začal, za což se rozhodně dočkal reakce.

„Cože? Kdy?“

„Před šesti měsíci. Zastřelil se na střeše Bart’s, ne dlouho předtím, než ses tam dostal.“

„Hledal jsem ho.“

„Já vím.“

„Tak co se stalo s tělem? V novinách ani zmínka, nikdo nic neví…“ John se zarazil a zavrtěl hlavou. „Mycroft.“

„Mycroft,“ přisvědčil Sherlock.

„Takže celá ta záležitost s tím, že s tebou nemluvil – což se zdálo vlastně trochu nečekané – to byla jen…“

„Přetvářka. Ano.“ Sherlock se zkusil trochu usmát. „I když tahle byla celkem osvěžující.“

John mu úsměv neopětoval. „Obviňoval jsem ho z tvé smrti, víš. Skoro jsem ho praštil na… na _tvém pohřbu_.“ Povzdechl si. „Teď si skoro přeju, abych to udělal.“

„Proč jsi to neudělal?“

„Nebyl jsem si jistý, že dokážu přestat.“ John se podíval stranou, ztratil se ve své hlavě, myšlenky očividně nepříliš veselé.

Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl. Čas kousnout do kyselého jablka – jestli si nezíská Johnovo porozumění, nemá naději na jeho odpuštění.

„Když sem Moriarty přišel tehdy po procesu, ptal jsem se ho, jak to chce udělat – ‚ _spálit‘_ mě.“ John poslouchal, ale nevypadal, že se tak úplně soustředí.

„Nazval to ‚posledním problémem‘.  Tvrdil, že už mi odpověď dal…“ V duchu slyšel Moriartyho pozpěvovat _‚ale poslouchal jsi vůbec?‘_  „Poté, co ta holčička ječela a ta síť se kolem mě začala utahovat, řekl jsem Lestradovi, že mě Moriarty chce rozcupovat cár za cárem – usoudil jsem, že se pokouší mě zruinovat profesionálně a vypadalo to, že to doručení toho spáleného perníkového panáčka potvrzuje.“

John se začal potulovat pohledem… Sherlock ho ztrácel. Naklonil se dopředu.

„Ale on mi objasnil už v tom taxíku, že diskreditovat mě nebyl jeho ‚poslední problém‘.“ Sherlock nechal ve svém hlase zaznít sebeznechucení. „Slyšel jsem, ale _neposlouchal_ jsem!“

John odvrátil hlavu. Sherlock vstal z křesla a dřepl si před Johnovo, aby se mu díval z očí do očí. „Johne! Dáváš pozor? Snažím se ti to vysvětlit!“

„Není třeba,“ pokrčil John rameny. „Chápu to. Rozhodl ses předstírat svoji smrt. Nesmělo o tom vědět moc lidí – nedostal jsem se do úzkého kruhu. Jen o tohle tu jde, ne?“

„Špatně.“

„Nevěřil jsi mi.“

„Úplně špatně.“

„Když to říkáš.“

„Johne! Musíš mě nechat vysvětlit… Udělal jsem to _pro tebe_!“

Zdálo se, že aspoň _tohle_ vnímal. John přimhouřil oči a Sherlock lehce ucouvl a zvedl se.

„Tys to udělal… _pro mě_?“

Jak dokázal dostat tolik hněvu do tak zničeného hlasu?

„Máš vůbec tu _nejmenší_ představu…?“

Tak rychlá reakce; city tak blízko pod povrchem. John se celý třásl, dech zrychlený a přerývaný.

„Byl jsi můj život, Sherlocku… můj _život_! Neměl jsem ani přítelkyni… ani své vlastní místo… nebo dokonce práci, která by nezahrnovala pobíhání za tebou. Pár dní v měsíci, kdy jsem zaskakoval na klinice, bylo sotva nějakým rozptýlením. Byl jsi pro mě _vším_.“

„Já…“ Sherlock se cítil ztracený. „Znali jsme se osmnáct měsíců a šest jsem byl pryč. Věděl jsem, že to bude zprvu těžké, ale teď už jsi tu žil sám třetinu času, co jsme tu bydleli spolu… Nemyslel jsem si, že bys ještě…“

„ _Hajzle!_ “ John vyskočil z křesla a Sherlock před ním instinktivně ucouvl, než si vzpomněl, že uhýbat nechce. Zarazil se, nechal ruce dole a zůstal bezbranně stát.

John se okamžitě zastavil. „Myslíš si, že se tě chystám praštit.“ Znovu se podíval. „Ne, ty mě chceš _nechat_ , abych tě praštil.“

Sherlock se rozpačitě ošil. „Jestli ti to pomůže cítit se líp...“

John ze sebe vydal krákavou imitaci smíchu a zadíval se na něj se stopou hysterie v očích.  Pak si zase sedl, svěsil hlavu a zajel si rukama do vlasů. „Když jsi…“ vytratil se mu hlas, pak se zhluboka nadechl a znovu vzhlédl. „Když jsi _‚umřel‘_ ,“ zvedl ruce, aby naznačil zahnutými prsty kolem toho slova uvozovky, „no…“ Polkl a pohled mu sjel stranou. „No, nebyl jsi sám.“

Sherlock nevěděl, co říct. Zamračil se. „Ale já jsem _neumřel_ ,“ poukázal vstřícně. „Neměla by to být dobrá zpráva?“

John zavřel oči. „Tohle nemá cenu… ty to nikdy nepochopíš.“ Zvedl se. „Potřebuju trochu…“

„… vzduchu,“ dokončil za něj Sherlock. Prohlédl si šedé vyčerpání v Johnově obličeji. „Neměl bys chodit ven, když jsi na tom takhle – ty zůstaň tady, půjdu já.“

„Ne.“

„Jenom na pár hodin…“

„Ne!“ John ukázal na Sherlockovo křeslo. „Sednout!“

Sherlock se posadil.

„Zůstaň tady.“

Znovu poslechl.

***

Sherlock počkal hodinu, což se zdálo jako dostatek času, pak otevřel dveře, kterými za sebou John po cestě ven práskl, a sešel schody dolů. No… sešel do poloviny schodů.

„Žalostné, co?“ odfrkl si John, když si Sherlock sedl vedle něj a nešikovně poskládal nohy pod sebe. „Vlastně jsem se nedokázal přimět jít ani o kousek dál.“

Sherlock po něm pokukoval. John měl tvář začervenalou a samou skvrnu a ani se neobtěžoval ji odvrátit.

„Byli jste tři,“ řekl Sherlock tiše. „Mí _‚jediní tři přátelé na světě‘_ – jak vás označil Moriarty.“ John teď vypadal smířený, že si ten příběh poslechne, bojovnost z něj vyprchala.

„Poslal mi tři vzkazy… Jablko, které jsi viděl, písmena nastříkaná sprejem na okna naproti Scotland Yardu a čerstvé graffiti na rohu proti Baker Street.“ Sherlock se otočil, aby seděl víc čelem k Johnovi.  „Tři vzkazy. Tři kulky. Tři střelci. Tři oběti… pokud…“

John pomalu zvedl pohled k jeho, oči dokořán a pátravé. Konečně přikývl. „Pokud bys neskočil.“

Sherlock s nadějí sledoval, jak John začíná uvažovat, a trocha tísně mu zmizela z tváře, když se soustředěně zamračil.

„Takže, to jablko… to bylo tady, v našem bytě. To jsem byl já?“

Sherlock raději kývl, než aby odpověděl nahlas, donutil tak Johna, aby se na něj nepřestal dívat.

„A ti další… Lestrade, to byl ten Scotland Yard?“ Sherlock znovu kývl. „A paní Hudsonová, samozřejmě.“

„Samozřejmě.“ Sherlock se usmál. „O tolik víc než jen domácí.“

Johnovi proběhl tváří krátký záblesk potěšení. „Já jsem _věděl_ , že pro tebe něco znamená! Vypadalo to tak hrozně, když jsi byl v laboratoři tak pohrdavý a lhostejný, když jsem myslel, že ji postřelili, ale ono to nebylo tak, že bys neměl starost, to bylo prostě proto, že jsi… _och_.“ Tvář mu znovu povadla, jak sledoval myšlenku k jejímu závěru. Zavrtěl hlavou. „Samozřejmě. Potřeboval ses mě zbavit.“

„Johne…“ Sherlock zvedl ruku, nebyl si jistý, jestli má nebo nemá zkusit nabídnout nějaké fyzické ubezpečení. Usoudil, že by John mohl pocítit alespoň nějaké uspokojení, když mu setřese ruku, váhavě mu ji položil na rameno a byl nesmyslně šťastný, když mu bylo povoleno ji tam nechat.

„Takže, myslím, že Moriarty se nakonec pokusil vypálit ti srdce z těla,“ pokračoval John po chvíli. „Och, tak tohle tím myslel, když říkal, že už ti odpověď dal?“

 „Vypadá to tak,“ souhlasil Sherlock překvapený rychlostí, s jakou John došel k závěru, k němuž sám Sherlock dospěl za nepřijatelně dlouhou dobu. „To byl ten ‚poslední případ‘, který pro mě připravil. Nestačilo zničit mi život – chtěl zničit můj obraz sebe sama jako sociopata, přinutit mě obětovat se, abych zachránil lidi, které… no…“ pokrčil rameny. „Vždyť víš.“

John se na něj zvláštně zadíval. „Tak kdy jsi na to všecko teda přišel? Očividně jsi to celé stačil nachystat v předstihu.“

Sherlock odvrátil pohled. Tohle bylo prozatím tak akorát dost informací… Lepší dát Johnovi nějaký čas, než ho dorazí tím zbytkem. „Nedělají ti starosti ti ostřelovači?“ zkusil odvést jeho pozornost.

„Měli by? Myslel jsem, žes říkal, že je to nebezpečí pryč?“ John zavrtěl hlavou. „Nedokážu si představit, že bys přišel zpátky dřív, než by sis byl jistý – i když jsem překvapený, že ti trvalo šest měsíců vypátrat tři střelce. Míval jsi ve zvyku vyřešit jeden případ za dopoledne a uprostřed odpoledne lézt po zdi kvůli dalšímu.“

Sherlock se naježil. „No, nebylo to tak jednoduché. Moriartyho síť byla rozsáhlá; já…“ zarazil se – na to nebyl pravý čas. „Moran byl poslední – to byl on, kdo tě dnes večer napadl.“

„Dobře.“

„Byl Moriartyho pravá ruka.“

„Fajn.“

„Pátral jsem po něm celé měsíce.“

„Ehm… dobrá práce.“

„Byl to můj prioritní cíl už od… Už strašně dlouho.“

„No – dostal jsi ho. Blahopřeji.“

„To on měl za úkol zastřelit _tebe_ , kdybych se nezabil – byl pro tebe hrozbou celou dobu. To _jeho_ jsem nemohl najít, nedokázal vypátrat, nemohl jsem riskovat, že odhalí pravdu.“

„Sherlocku… nevím, co chceš, abych ti na to řekl.“ John se náhle na schodech sesunul, většinu své váhy opřel o ruku na svém rameni. „Jsem unavený. Bolí mě krk. Když na to přijde, vlastně mě bolí celé tělo. Otočil jsi mi svět vzhůru nohama a já vím, že je toho hodně, co mi neříkáš. Hodně, co mi nejspíš neřekneš nikdy.“

Posunul se dopředu a opřel se lokty o kolena. „Zrovna teď nevím, co si mám myslet, a tak se budu držet toho základního. Jsi naživu a to je strašně dobrá věc, ať už důsledky… Svět bude vždycky lepším místem, když v něm budeš ty.“

Když otočil hlavu, na tváři se mu objevil vyčerpaný úsměv. „Myslím, že jsem úplně otupělý. Řekl bych, že bys mě měl od téhle chvíle ignorovat, protože jen Bůh ví, co řeknu.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Tak trochu bych si chtěl přilepit prsty kolem tvého zápěstí, abys nemohl zmizet… ale potřebuju se vyspat.“

„Dobře.“ Sherlock se zvedl a sešel po pár schodech, aby se nad ním tak úplně netyčil. Zaváhal a pak natáhl ruku.

John se na ni podíval. „Pořád mám otázky, i když jsem moc unavený, než abych je pokládal.“

Sherlock přikývl. „Budu tu, abych odpovídal.“

John jeho ruku přijal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tato kapitola v originále inspirovala fanart ‚Illustration‘ od squeegeelicious:  
> http://leacreative.tumblr.com/post/26376792148/so-i-said-there-was-going-to-be-art-well-here


	3. Poslední, kdo to věděl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tato kapitola v originále inspirovala fanart ‚Permanent‘ od khorazir:  
> https://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/18689558951/permanent-inspired-by-given-in-evidence-by

„Tohle je _permanentní_ popisovač?“

Sherlock otevřel oči, ale neposadil se. Bylo skvělé být zase zpátky na svém gauči – dokonce se mu podařilo dosáhnout několika hodin nepřerušovaného spánku, což už se mu nestalo měsíce.

Přímo před obličejem mu trčela ruka. „Zdálo se to účelné,“ odpověděl.

John ruku odtáhl a zadíval se na její hřbet. „‚Nejsem mrtvý, SH‘,“ přečetl. Vrátil se pohledem k Sherlockovi. „Připadá ti vhodné psát lidem po rukách vzkazy – _nesmyvatelným inkoustem_ – zatímco spí?“

„Omlouvám se.“ Sherlock si přitáhl župan těsněji kolem sebe a dovolil si lehce našpulit rty. „Myslel jsem, že bys mohl ocenit připomenutí pro případ, že bys byl po probuzení dezorientovaný.“ Podíval se na něj koutkem oka a viděl, že John začíná vypadat trochu rozpačitě.

„No, ano…“ přejel prstem po iniciálách na své levé ruce. „Dobře, ano, to bylo…“ Sevřel rty. „Ale, Sherlocku – to nepůjde dolů!“

Sherlock nějak dokázal pokrčit rameny, aniž by narušil svoji pohodlnou pozici, ke které se dopracoval. „No, nevím, jak dlouho ti potrvá, než si zvykneš,“ poukázal rozumně. „Je to jednodušší, než muset to psát každý večer znovu.“

John na něj upřeně zíral a Sherlock mu pohled vracel. Nakonec si John povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavou, pak se otočil a zamířil do kuchyně.

„Rádo se stalo!“ zavolal za ním Sherlock.

O pět minut později stály na konferenčním stolku dva hrnky a John byl usazený v sousedním křesle.

„Musíme promyslet, co s paní Hudsonovou,“ začal. „Jak jí to prozradit, myslím. Bude mít samozřejmě radost,“ dodal rychle. „Ale bude to asi šok.“

„Zcela správně, Johne,“ souhlasil Sherlock. „Radostný šok je dokonale výstižný popis.“

V křesle bylo chvíli ticho. „Tys‘ jí to už řekl?“

Sherlock se přetočil do sedu a sáhl po svém čaji. „Wiggins mě včera kontaktoval, aby mě varoval, že je možné, že to s mou „smrtí“ prasklo… že se šíří zvěsti.“

Napil se a usmál; John si ještě vzpomínal, jak míval jeho čaj rád. „Jestli už to bylo venku, pak nemělo smysl udržovat tě dál v nevědomosti – ale ty jsi byl v tu dobu na policii, takže jsem přišel sem do Baker Street.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Nechtěl jsem použít hlavní vchod, a tak jsem to obešel dozadu ke dveřím paní Hudsonové.“

„Co říkala?“

„Nejdřív usoudila, že jsem jeden z tvých,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Řekla, ať přijdu později – ale pak mi zašla pro ovocný koláček.“ Ucítil nával lítosti; toho koláčku byla škoda… Pro koláčky paní Hudsonové měl jednoznačnou slabost.

„Jeden z _mých_?“

„Jeden z bezdomovců, který potřebuje dát do pořádku,“ vysvětlil Sherlock. „Než se vrátila, sundal jsem si kapuci.“

„A co na to…“

Sherlock se zašklebil. „Padla do mdlob.“

John se pokoušel vypadat ustaraně, ale pod povrchem se rozhodně schovával úsměv. „ _Já_ jsem alespoň _tohle_ neudělal.“

„Ty už jsi v bezvědomí byl,“ poukázal Sherlock. „A taky jsi ležel.“

Při pomyšlení na scénu, ke které předchozí noc přiběhl, se zamračil.  „Vzdal jsi to proti Moranovi až moc snadno,“ prohlásil. Ta chvíle, kdy John nechal hlavu spadnout dozadu, se mu neustále přehrávala v hlavě, bylo to hrozné.

John uhnul očima a zrudl mu krk. Sherlock podezřívavě přimhouřil oči.

„Takže _kde_ je paní Hudsonová?“ zeptal se John, odvrátil tvář a s nadějí se zahleděl ke dveřím. „Myslel bych si, že tu bude kolem tebe pobíhat jako matka kvočna.“

Sherlock si odfrkl. „Jela k sestře, než jsi měl přijít domů,“ řekl. _„‚Abych vám chlapcům dala trochu soukromí k opětovnému shledání‘.“_ Zvedl oči v sloup.

„Ale do prdele práce.“

„Vskutku.“

„Počkej… takže ty jsi byl vlastně včera večer _tady_ , když jsem se vrátil po tom pokusu o přepadení?“

Sherlock přikývl a John dopáleně zafuněl.

„Takže kdyby mě nebyl odchytil Billy, prostě bych sem nakráčel a našel tě sedět ve tvém křesle…“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Vůbec si to neumím představit.“

„No, tak to se považuj za šťastného, protože já si to umím představit až moc dobře. Zvláště tu další část, ve které by tě Moran zastřelil oknem.“

John vypadal, že vzal zpátečku. „No dobře. Ano, samozřejmě.“ Mihnul očima k oknu, ale pohled měl nepřítomný. „Předpokládám, že by to bylo tak trochu poetické.“

 _‚Poetické…?‘_ Sherlock v duchu zamrkal, a pak tu záležitost tvrdě odsunul ze své mysli. „Dobře, tak teď sebou hoďme. Navrhuji, abys zkonzumoval jakoukoliv potravu, kterou považuješ za náležitou – během půl hodiny jdeme ven.“

„Jdeme ven?“ John připomínal ozvěnu. „Kam ven?“

„Případ, Johne. Kam jinam?“

John s bouchnutím položil hrnek. „Prostě jen tak – všechno jako obvykle?“

„Nevidím důvod, proč ne.“ Sherlock odložil na stůl vlastní pití a výmluvně rozhodil ruce. „Moriarty je mrtvý a jeho organizace rozprášená. Hrozba vůči tobě byla neutralizována a já jsem zpět – stejně brilantní jako vždycky.“

John si odfrkl, ale Sherlock to přešel.

„No tak, Johne,“ naléhal. „Není důvod tu posedávat, když konečně můžu být zase sám sebou!“

„Ale já…“

„Přizpůsobíš se mnohem snadněji, když se vrátíme rovnou k normálu.“ Vyskočil na nohy. „Máme tu v poslední době sérii loupeží, které vypadají neobvykle – pojďme zjistit, jestli budeme moci nakouknout do policejních složek.“

John nevypadal, že by byl připravený vrhnout se do akce.

„Můžeš mi cestou klást otázky,“ hodil mu Sherlock udičku a zažil podivný moment nostalgie, když John vydal ten svůj povzdech, který obvykle znamenal _‚ach, no tak teda jo‘_.

„Takže míříme do…“

„Scotland Yardu.“

Po Johnově tváři se pomaloučku rozlil úsměv. „No, tak to by mělo být zajímavé.“

***

„Takže Molly v tom byla rovnou od začátku?“

Johnovi se díky Sherlockovu vysvětlování jeho ‚kouzelnického triku‘ točila hlava. Seděl zády opřený v sedadle taxíku, který se plazil pořádně hustou dopravní špičkou, která byla pro tak chladné a vlhké ráno typická.

„Bez ní by to nefungovalo – ona byla tou ‚přítelkyní‘, kterou Moriarty ignoroval.“

„Měl jsem za to, že ona byla přítelkyně, kterou jste ignorovali oba, abych byl upřímný,“ poznamenal John. „Kromě chvil, kdy se ti to hodilo, samozřejmě.“ Zavzpomínal na to, jak se mu Molly těch posledních šest měsíců vyhýbala a jak rozpačitě vypadala, když se jí snažil nabízet soustrast.

Očima vyhledal Sherlockův pohled a pak je zase odvrátil, jak to opakoval už od začátku jejich cesty.

„Nějaký problém?“ optal se Sherlock. „Normálně se na mě díváš mnohem víc než teď.“

„Je trochu brzo na normální přístup; vrátil ses teprve včera večer,“ namítl John.

Sherlock na něj jen upíral zrak. John se mu odmítal podívat do očí, ale cítil to. Povzdechl si. „Kabát.“

Sherlock se podíval dolů na to, co měl na sobě. „Tohle je můj normální kabát,“ poznamenal.

„No, když jsem ho viděl posledně, byl to zkurvenej rubáš,“ vyjel John. Nakrátko zavřel oči, a pak otočil hlavu, aby se podíval z okna. „Promiň.“

V taxíku, který si razil cestu kolem deštěm zastřených pamětihodností, se rozhostilo ticho.

„Mycroft se včera pozdě v noci zastavil, aby mi ho přinesl,“ vysvětlil Sherlock tichým omluvným hlasem. „Už jsem v Londýně nějakou dobu a je příliš snadno rozpoznatelný.  Vlastně je to jediná věc, kterou měl v opatrování, když jsi mu nedovolil vzít si cokoliv jiného.“

„To není tak, že bych mu to nedovolil,“ rychle se bránil John. „On si jen vybral špatnou chvíli, kdy zavolat, to je vše. Řekl jsem mu, aby to zkusil znovu, až budu mít menší chuť mu jednu ubalit.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Myslím, že si zatím nebyl jistý, že je to bezpečné.“

„Proč to byla špatná chvíle?“

John si opřel hlavu o okno a očima sledoval kapky, které sjížděly dolů po skle – zvyk, který si osvojil během hodin, kdy odmítal mluvit se svou terapeutkou. Mohl by Sherlockovi svěřit věci, které nikdy neřekl Elle? To si nemyslel.

„Tvoje věci jsou v pořádku, jak už jsi bezpochyby viděl. Něco je zabalené do krabic, ale všechno to tam je. Myslím, že paní Hudsonová ve tvém pokoji dokonce utírala prach, i když jsem to nekontroloval.“

Ohlédl se na Sherlocka, který se na něj mračil. „Podívej, prostě jsme to nechali tak, jasné? Usoudili jsme, že se Mycroft jednoho dne zastaví, a nechtěli jsme se tím zabývat. Je to teprve pár týdnů, co jsem se vůbec vrátil zpátky do bytu, a myslím, že na to prostě nebyl čas. Ne že bychom to obřadně spálili, nebo to přeměnili na svatyni nebo co – nečichal jsem k tvým košilím ani nekatalogizoval tvoji zatracenou zásobu ponožek!“

Otočil se zpátky k oknu, a když viděl Sherlockův odraz, jak rozpačitě nehlasně vyslovuje _‚čichat k mým košilím?‘_ , chtě nechtě se musel usmát. „Nájem je ještě zaplacený na dalších pár měsíců díky tomu šeku z umělecké galerie, který jsi podepsal. Moc jsem nepřemýšlel, co bude, až peníze dojdou.“

„Nedošly by.“

To mu trhlo hlavou zase zpátky.  Sherlock se mírně usmál, jako by si myslel, že Johna potěší slyšet, že mohl v bytě zůstat donekonečna. Sám. Jen se sebou. Měsíce, nebo dokonce roky by se táhly před ním a on by byl pořád ‚sám se sebou‘. Napadlo ho, jestli existuje cena pro _‚Nejpitomějšího génia roku‘_. „Jak dlouho jsi chtěl zůstat pryč?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Jak dlouho by bylo třeba.“

John přikývl, nechtěl o tom uvažovat. Jestli někdy přijdou na to, kdo rozšířil zprávy, že je Sherlock naživu, a donutil ho k návratu, John půjde a potřese mu rukou, než se ho zmocní ten zatracený Mycroft.

Vrátil se ke sledování dešťových kapek. Po chvíli se Sherlock znovu ozval a znělo to nezvykle nejistě.

„Bylo by to lepší bez šály?“

John se usmál do přeplněné ulice. „Ne, Sherlocku,“ řekl. „Ne, klidně si tu šálu nech.“

Dál už jeli mlčky.

***

„Takže, varoval jsi Lestrada?“ zeptal se John, když spěchali v dešti ke vchodu do Scotland Yardu.

„Ano, očekává nás.“ Sherlock trhnutím otevřel dveře, jakmile k nim došli, a popohnal Johna před sebe. „Ale řekl, že nechá na nás, abychom to sdělili ostatním.“

Johnovi se zkroutily rty v povědomém hněvu, když si vzpomněl na Donovanovou – její výsměch po Sherlockově uvěznění, její hlasité prohlašování, že jeho sebevražda potvrzuje jeho vinu, to, jak jednoduše hodila za hlavu svou chybu, když to bylo konečně prokázáno – nikdy se neomluvila, nikdy, ani v nejmenším, neprojevila žádnou lítost. _Mrcha._

„Jsi v pořádku?“

John se vytrhl ze zadumání a zjistil, že ho Sherlock zvědavě sleduje, zatímco čekali na výtah. „Jo,“ odpověděl. „Jo, jsem v pohodě.“ Usmál se. „Jen se těším, až uvidím Donovanovou.“

Sherlock zvedl obočí.

„Bože, ne!“ honem to John uváděl na pravou míru. „Ne, nic takového – to bych spíš píchal _s tebou_ než s Donovanovou!“ Sherlock vypadal z té novinky tak trochu v rozpacích. „Jen mi to dávala sežrat, to je všecko,“ dodal John s pokrčením ramen.

Sherlock se zamyšleným výrazem přikývl.

Když se dostali nahoru, oddělení vypadalo neobvykle tiché; neviděli nikoho, koho by znali – určitě nikoho, kdy by nějak zareagoval na to, že tam vidí kráčet muže, o němž se předpokládá, že je mrtvý.

„Školení v citlivém přístupu,“ zamumlal Lestrade na vysvětlenou a zamával napůl snědeným sladkým rohlíkem, když je uváděl do své kanceláře. „Všechny, kdo zrovna nejsou u případu, nahnali dolů do přízemí.“ Položil pečivo a ometl si drobečky z prstů. „Je dobré vidět zase vás dva spolu,“ prohlásil, podal Johnovi mírně ulepenou ruku a široce se usmál. „Všecko se zdálo na levačku, mít jednoho bez druhého.“

„Ano, je zpátky – a dychtivý po práci,“ souhlasil John a sledoval, jak se Sherlock vyhnul risku jakéhokoliv kontaktu se současným jídlem a zamířil rovnou ke stolu, kde se okamžitě začal přehrabovat. „Máš pro něj něco?“

„Loupeže,“ prohlásil Sherlock, popadl složku a začal ji procházet. „Ta série loupeží v minulých pár týdnech.“

„To není zrovna tvoje obvyklá parketa, nebo jo?“ podíval se John tázavě na Lestrada, který smutně pokrčil rameny.

„No, nejsem teď zrovna populární, od té doby…“ ušklíbl se. „No, vždyť víš.“

„Och, nebuďte takový, detektive inspektore,“ protáhl Sherlock, sedl si bokem na kraj stolu a prohlížel si sérii fotografií. „Tohle by mohlo být opravdu zajímavé.“

Zvedl hlavu. „Mizející zloději, Johne,“ vysvětlil a přemrštěně zakmital obočím. Položil složku, zvedl obě ruce a bleskově roztáhl prsty doširoka. „Puf!“

John nad tou teatrálností zavrtěl hlavou, ale nemohl si pomoci, aby se neusmál.

Po několika dalších minutách Sherlock nechal složku složkou, začal přecházet po kanceláři sem a tam a ti dva se mu na základě dlouholetých zkušeností drželi z cesty. „K ničemu,“ stěžoval si. „Kdo dělal ohledání těch dvou posledních míst činu? Byl to Anderson? Vsadím se, že to byl Anderson. Je s podivem, že se vůbec dokáže obléknout.“ Dopáleně zafuněl. „Příště zavolejte dřív _mě,_ než toho důkazy ničícího tajtrlíka.“

John zafrkal nosem smíchy a Sherlock se otočil jak na obrtlíku. „Co je?“

„Promiň, jen jsem tě ještě nikdy neslyšel použít slovo ‚tajtrlík‘.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Rozesmálo mě to.“

Sherlock se zamračil. „Nepoužil jsem ho správně?“ Vypadal nejistě.

„Použil jsi ho skvěle.“

Sherlock si chvíli zkoumavě prohlížel Johnův obličej, pak kývl a vrátil se k přecházení. „Nezdá se, že by ve frekvenci bylo nějaké schéma, takže se nedá říct, kdy udeří příště.“

„Jeden z chlapců navrhoval lunární cyklus, ne?“ připomněl Lestrade. Vypadal, že se to chystá rozvést, ale Sherlock už znechuceně zvedl oči v sloup.

John se obrnil vůči přívalu posměchu na účet ‚chlapců‘, Lestrada a – dost pravděpodobně – i měsíce, když se Sherlock náhle sesul na židli v rohu.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se John a okamžitě se k němu vrhl, aby ho vzal za zápěstí. Puls měl, jak se zdálo, v pořádku, ale byl celý bledý. „Kdys naposled jedl?“

Sherlock jen nakrčil nos a neodpověděl.

„Neschovávají se ti ve stole nějaké polomáčenky, Lestrade?“ zjišťoval John, který detektivovy slabosti dobře znal.

„Nic tam mít nebude, je na dietě,“ promluvil Sherlock dřív než on. „Jsem v pořádku, Johne. Nedělej z toho vědu.“

John si ho nevšímal. „Zaběhnu k automatu,“ řekl. „Zůstaň, kde jsi.“ Přísně na Sherlocka ukázal a pak na Lestrada, aby to zdůraznil.

„Tak tedy chipsy,“ požádal Sherlock. „Přines nějaké…“

„Quavers – já vím.“

Cestou přes oddělení se přehraboval v kapse a hledal drobné. Prodejní automat byl v rohu místnosti a John zrovna strkal mince do otvoru, když za ním promluvil politováníhodně povědomý hlas.

„ _‚Nejsem mrtvý, SH‘_ … co má tohle znamenat?“

John překonal svůj prvotní instinkt schovat ruku, a namísto toho dokončil, co dělal, a pak namačkal knoflíky toho, co potřeboval.

„Znamená to přesně to, co je tam napsáno.“ Jeho výběr vypadl do přihrádky a on se sehnul, aby ho sebral, a pak se otočil čelem k nevěřícnému výrazu Donovanové. Zároveň spatřil, jak se za ní z Lestradovy kanceláře na druhém konci místnosti náhle vynořil Sherlock.

John zaváhal… ale všechny ty urážky, sypané Sherlockovi na hlavu, mu pořád ještě tanuly na mysli a tuhle skvělou příležitost by byla škoda promarnit. Zaostřil na Donovanovou, která teď na něj upírala soucitný pohled.

„Já jsem ho _viděl_ ,“ řekl zaníceně a upíral na ni hypnotický pohled. „Viděl jsem ho na vlastní oči.“

Donovanové spadla brada.

„Je naživu, seržantko Donovanová.“ Důrazně přikývl a kousal se zevnitř do rtu, aby udržel vážnou tvář. „Sherlock žije.“

„Ehm, Johne…“ Vztáhla k němu ostražitě ruku, ale John obratně ukročil stranou.

„Já nejsem blázen,“ zapřísahal se a Sherlock zatím neslyšně doplul blíž. „Říkám pravdu. Je tady. Je _přímo tady_.“

Donovanová o půl kroku ucouvla, ruku teď vztyčenou spíš jako na obranu. „Jdu zavolat pomoc, dobře? Jen… Jen tu zůstaňte.“ Rychle se rozhlédla kolem, ale všude bylo pořád ještě ticho a nikdo jim nevěnoval pozornost.

„Vidím ho i teď,“ tvrdil John a blížil se k ní. Snížil hlas až k dramatickému šepotu. _„Je přímo za vámi.“_

Ucouvla o další krok – a rovnou narazila do pevného těla.

„Zdravím, Sally.“

Její zavřísknutí mělo rozhodně potenciál protrhnout jim bubínky.

***

O deset minut později se John ještě pořád usmíval. Všichni tři muži byli zpátky v kanceláři, Sherlock se zadostiučiněním chroustal svoje Quavers a Lestrade rázoval po místnosti a za jejich ‚dětinské chování‘ jim četl levity.

„A já vlastně vůbec nejsem na dietě,“ dokončil směrem k Sherlockovi. „Takže tohle jsi pochopil špatně.“

„No, měl bys být.“ Sherlock obloukem hodil prázdný sáček do koše. „Můj bratr má jasně špatný vliv.“

„Tak tedy dobře,“ ozval se honem John, protože Mycroftova přítomnost – třebaže jen v konverzaci – byla nevítaně rušivá. „Skončili jsme?“

Sherlock se zvedl. „Jistě.“ Podíval se na Lestrada, pak na složky případu na stole. „Víš, kde jsem, až dostaneš další.“

„Jo, to vím.“ Lestrade vydechl, rozpačitě zatáhl břicho a pak si očividně uvědomil, co dělá. Vzdychl. „ _Ty_ jsi totální osina v zadku,“ řekl Sherlockovi a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale jsem rád, že jsi zpátky.“

Sherlock už byl v polovině cesty ven z kanceláře a John se pohnul, aby ho následoval.

„Johne!“ zavolal Lestrade a on se zastavil ve dveřích. Sledoval, jak Sherlock odchází, a nutil svoje nohy zůstat na místě.

„O co jde?“ Sherlock zmizel za rohem a John se na Lestrada podrážděně podíval. „Podívej, musím jít…“

Lestradovu tvář naplnilo porozumění. „Dobře, ano, samozřejmě.“ Mávl na Johna, aby šel. „Doprovodím tě.“

Zůstal zticha, dokud nedošli na roh a oba neviděli na Sherlocka, který o kus dál verbálně cupoval Andersona na kousky. V Johnovi povolilo napětí. „Promiň, co jsi chtěl?“

Lestrade zavrtěl hlavou. „Neomlouvej se ty _mně_ , pro rány Boží – to je to, co jsem ti chtěl říct!“ Sklopil pohled, strčil si ruce do kapes a zhoupl se na patách. „Já jsem jen chtěl říct ‚promiň‘, že jsem s tebou nevydržel chodit do hospody a tak, v těch posledních pár měsících…“

John se na něj zmateně zamračil. Byl to Lestrade, kdo tahal _jeho_ těch prvních několik měsíců každý týden na pár piv potom, co Sherlock… odešel. Ne že by ho o to John žádal – ve skutečnosti si sotva všiml, když Lestrade přestal volat.

„Žádný problém,“ řekl a poplácal ho po rameni. „Možná bychom to mohli zase udělat…“ myšlenka, že by šel večer někam pryč a nechal Sherlocka doma, se zdála naprosto neuskutečnitelná, „­…někdy,“ dokončil se spíš jen polovičatým úsměvem.

„Jasně, jasně,“ souhlasil Lestrade dychtivě. „Já jenom… Nevěděl jsem, jak se k tobě chovat, když jsem zjistil, že je naživu, víš? Bylo to strašné. Bál jsem se, že ho prozradím.“ Vypadal, že se mu ulevilo, když to John tak snadno přijal. „Radši půjdu a uhladím Donovanové to pocuchané peří. Uvidíme se brzy, dobře, Johne?“

„Jo, jistě,“ zvedl John ruku na rozloučenou a Lestrade zamířil zpátky.

Trochu se mu třásla.

***

„Jsi velmi potichu.“

John po Sherlockových slovech zvedl hlavu, ale Sherlock byl pořád soustředěný na svůj notebook; seděl u stolu v obývacím pokoji, kde pracoval už od chvíle, kdy se dostali domů.

„Buď rád.“

Sherlock ostře vzhlédl a John s ním zkřížil pohled.

Vstal z křesla. „Jsem ten poslední?“

Přímo cítil, jak ho Sherlock sleduje pohledem svých světlých očí, když rázoval tam a zpátky po pokoji.

„Ten poslední…?“

John po něm střelil pohledem. „Ty víš dokonale dobře, co tím myslím. Jsem ten poslední z tvých… _‚kolegů‘_ , kdo to věděl? Ten jediný, kdo to ve skutečnosti _nevěděl_?“

„Johne, to není tak…“

„Kdo další to věděl?“ Přešel ke stolu, opřel se o okraj a zadíval se dolů Sherlockovi do obličeje. _„Kdo další?“_

„Johne, řekl jsem to Lestradovi jenom proto, že se ukázalo, že ten nájemný vrah, který ho měl za cíl, je z ozbrojených složek. Bez Lestradovy spolupráce by ho bylo mnohem obtížnější odstranit.“

„Kdo další?“

Sherlock se rozpačitě ošil. „Nemohl jsem ti to říct. Ty… Tvůj _žal_ …“ Odvrátil hlavu a zadíval se z okna. „Vlastně jsem ho nechápal, ale _viděl_ jsem ho… - a zrovna tak každý, kdo se díval. Tys zachránil všechny, Johne… mě, paní Hudsonovou, Lestrada… sebe.“ Podíval se zpátky a pak honem zase stranou. „Nikdo o tobě nemohl pochybovat.“

„Kdo. Další?“

Sherlock sklopil pohled. „Já jsem to nikomu dalšímu neřekl.“

John podezřívavě přivřel oči. „Ale někdo další to věděl?“

„No, byl tu Wiggins, samozřejmě – a pár jeho nejdůvěryhodnějších…“

„Sherlocku,“ přerušil ho John. „Já nejsem ty, ale i tak dokážu poznat, že tu něco je. Buď si buď stoprocentně jistý, že na to nikdy nepřijdu, nebo mi to řekni, a to hned.“

Zírali jeden na druhého. Sherlock byl první, kdo uhnul pohledem. „Nebude se ti to líbit.“

John nad ním prostě stál a mračil se.

Sherlock si povzdechl. „Fajn. Irene to uhodla.“

„Irene? Irene, _‚ta‘_ Irene?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny a John se naklonil dopředu přes stůl, takže se dostal tváří přímo před jeho. „Irene Adlerová je mrtvá,“ řekl, velmi pomalu a jasně. „Vím to, protože Mycroft mě nechal sepsat ten příběh o ‚ochraně svědka‘, ale přísahal mi, že je v tu dobu už mrtvá. Byl si jistý. Byl si absolutně jistý.“

„Ehm… ne.“

John zavzpomínal. „Řekl, že by ho mohl převézt jen Sherlock Holmes.“

Sherlockovi jako by kolem pečlivě hlídaného prázdného výrazu probleskl úsměv a Johna napadlo, jak si kdy mohl myslet, že v tomhle člověku se dá těžko číst.

„Tys‘ ji zachránil.“

Otočil se, vydal se ke dveřím a při každém kroku skoro zakopával o svoje emoce.

„Johne…“

Sherlockův hlas zazněl blíž. John se soustředil na dveřní rám, barva nátěru se mu před očima rozmazávala, přecházela v krvavě rudou a zase zpátky.

„Tak co říkala?“ zeptal se, aniž by se otočil. „Ne, neříkej mi to, jsem si dost jistý, že to můžu uhodnout…“ Zvedal se mu žaludek. Proč se mu vlastně zvedal žaludek? „‚Pojďme na večeři‘,“ citoval zlostně. Otočil se. „Takže jsi šel, Sherlocku?“ zeptal se a udělal krok dopředu. „Byl jsi pryč, aby sis užíval ‚večeře‘ s tou amorální krávou, zatímco já jsem byl tady, tvůj ukázkový truchlící pozůstalý? Tak takhle to fungovalo, ten tvůj velký plán?“

Sherlock začal vrtět hlavou, ale John ho nevnímal.

„Bože, já jsem takový idiot! Předpokládal jsem, že jsi prostě přežil ten pád… Vlastně jsem se ti ještě snažil vymluvit sebevraždu, že to není řešení! To si mimochodem poznamenej – tomu se Irene doopravdy pořádně zasměje. Oba se nad tím můžete smíchy potrhat.“

„Přestaň s tím, Johne, jsi směšný.“

John přímo cítil, jak se jeho výraz mění na pěkně šeredný; a Sherlock ucukl a najednou vypadal nejistě. „Podívej, nikdo se ti nebude smát,“ řekl rychle. „Já se nemůžu smát tomu, že máš sklon čekat ode mě to nejlepší, a taky jsem…“ Rozpřáhl ruce doširoka. „Já jsem nevěděl, jak ti to říct.“

John si založil ruce na prsou.

Sherlock si sáhl do kapsy, vytáhl svůj mobil a rychle zmáčkl pár tlačítek. „Irene Adlerová mi prostě poslala textovku. Nevím, kde získala tohle číslo, ani jak věděla, že ho má použít.“

Zvedl telefon a přidržel ho tak, aby John viděl na displej. Trvalo mu nekonečně dlouho na něj zaostřit.

 _„‚Řekni mu, že jsi naživu‘,“_ přečetl nahlas.

„To je všecko, co mi kdy poslala.“ Sherlock pokračoval obezřetným tónem. „Neodpověděl jsem.“

„Ani nedal na její radu,“ podotkl John. „Za předpokladu, že myslela _mě_ , samozřejmě. Předpokládám, že to mohla vztáhnout na spoustu lidí.“

„Samozřejmě, že myslela tebe. Koho jiného?“ zamračil se na něj Sherlock. „Nechápu, proč jsi pořád takový. Všechny moje kroky byly zcela racionální.“

Rozpačitě přešlápl a neohrabaně se pokusil o vtip. „Lidi budou mít určitě řeči, když tě tak rozhodí, že mi nějaká žena poslala textovku, Johne – nevěděl jsem, že ke mně chováš takové city!“

John na něj zíral, mysl přetíženou bolestí, zmatkem, žárlivostí a skoro dostatečným množstvím vzteku, aby to převážilo tu stále přetrvávající oddanost, kterou pod tím vším, čím byl, pořád ještě cítil. Dole bylo nahoře, mrtvý byl živý, sever byl na jihu a John, když zavřel oči, neviděl nic než Sherlocka.

„To já taky ne.“


	4. Nebezpečné známosti

Sherlock pochmurně zíral do vyhaslého krbu, v duchu si procházel svoje nejčerstvější myšlenky a přiměřeně je třídil – ne, že by tu bylo něco zvlášť hodného zachování. Mračil se, a když mu chlad časného rána pronikl pod župan, přitáhl si nohy na sedačku a objal je rukama.

Teď už to byly dva týdny, co se vrátil, což znamenalo, že skoro tři od posledního úderu Mizejících zlodějů – předtím se nikdy neodmlčeli na tak dlouho. John razil teorii, že toho nechali ze strachu, protože se ten jediný existující detektiv konzultant na světě vrátil zpátky k veslu, a Sherlock tu možnost opravdu zvažoval, než ji zamítl. Nicméně teď ho napadlo, jestli to s tím nápadem John vůbec myslel zcela vážně, nebo zda si z něj snad, aby citoval jednu z jeho vlastních frází, jen „nedělal prdel“.

Sherlock se zamračil ještě víc. Obvykle se před Johnovým výsměchem nemusel mít na pozoru, ale nebylo pochyby, že ten muž v tuhle chvíli nebyl sám sebou. O svém podivném výbuchu žárlivosti kvůli Irene se už ani slovem nezmínil, ale vypadal… _menší?_ Sherlock podrážděně zavrtěl hlavou. Ne, tohle byla směšná volba slova, jak by John mohl vůbec být menší? Ne, byl… Sherlock vytáhl svůj vnitřní thesaurus.

 _Menší… nižší… vnitřní…_ Ne. Znovu.

 _Redukovaný… Zmenšený…_ Stop _. Zmenšený._

Asociace…

 _Hudba: Zmenšené akordy, postrádající střed tóniny nebo pohyb, jsou považovány za disonantní nebo nestabilní…_ Nestabilní.

Sherlock se zvedl na nohy. Nestabilní John nebyl přijatelný. Došel k pohovce, ale neměl pocit, že by si na ni mohl sednout. Na vlastní pohovku. Věci nebyly v pořádku. Po šest dlouhých měsíců si představoval svůj domov a teď v něm byl zpátky a vůbec mu to nepřipadalo tak, jak si to pamatoval. Sherlock přešel k oknu a přál si, aby mohl na obzoru spatřit nový případ. To by pomohlo. Nový případ vždycky všechno vylepšil.

***

„Moje přítelkyně je příliš atraktivní.“

Jen o pár hodin později se zdálo, že Sherlockovi se jeho přání splnilo. Opřel se v křesle a pozoroval jejich nového potenciálního klienta, odhodlaný poskytnout mu výhodu svých výrazných pochybností. Nebylo to tak, že by byli od jeho návratu zaplaveni prací – novinové titulky _‚Sebevražda falešného génia‘_ byly mnohem významnější a zapamatovatelnější než ty, co oznamovaly _‚Návrat detektiva‘_.

John ze svého místa u stolu rychle promluvil, bezpochyby v pokusu předejít kousavé odpovědi. „Ehm… chtěl byste to nějak rozvést, pane…?“

Muž se nervózně usmál. „Och – Jenkins, Gary Jenkins.“

Příhodně nemastné neslané jméno pro mimořádně nepůsobivého jedince.

„Omlouvám se, vím, že to zní přitrouble…“

To nikdo nepopřel.

„… ale čím víc o tom přemýšlím, tím větší mi to dělá starosti. Tedy, nevypadám nic moc…“

Proti tomuhle taky nikdo nic nenamítal.

„… a nemám ani moc peněz ani žádnou úžasnou práci, nic takového.“

„Copak děláte, pane Jenkinsi?“ optal se Sherlock.

„Jsem úředníkem v pojišťovně.“

Úroveň Sherlockova zájmu poklesla nebezpečně blízko k jeho prahu ‚interview ukončeno‘.

„Poznal jsem Deborah prostřednictvím internetové seznamky.“ Jenkins jim podal kousek papíru s webovou adresou a přihlašovacími detaily, na který se Sherlock podíval a pak ho v natažené ruce podržel stranou, dokud si ho z jeho prstů nepřevzal John.

„Když se ozvala, měl jsem pochybnosti, protože tam neměla žádnou fotografii, což obvykle znamená… no…“ pokrčil rameny. „Nic dobrého, řekl bych. Ale neměl jsem mnoho nabídek a ona se zdála milá, tak jsem souhlasil se setkáním. Když se pak objevila, nemohl jsem uvěřit vlastním očím – je absolutně nádherná.“ Naklonil se ke straně a sáhl do kapsy u kalhot, odkud vytáhl mobil. „Nemá ráda, když ji někdo fotí, ale mně se podařilo ulovit tenhle snímek, když jsme byli včera na večeři a ona na chvíli zašla k baru.“

Zmáčkl pár tlačítek a pak podal telefon Sherlockovi. Když mu John nakoukl přes rameno, ozval se tichý hvizd.

„Rozhodně jste se _nespletl_ , pane Jenkinsi.“ Sherlock natočil telefon od sebe. Ta žena byla vysoká a štíhlá, měla dlouhé, plamenně rudé vlasy – _paruka_ , usoudil okamžitě – a nepopiratelně nevinný profil. Podal telefon nazpátek.

„Ach, říkejte mi Gary, prosím,“ požádal Jenkins. „Myslel jsem si, že po tom prvním drinku o ní už nikdy neuslyším, ale teď už se scházíme dva týdny, a pak včera v noci…“ hlas se mu vytratil.

„Včera v noci?“ pobídl ho John a šoupl před Sherlocka svůj notebook, na monitoru zobrazenou stránku s profilem Garyho Jenkinse. Jeho uživatelské jméno znělo ‚Rakeťák75‘.

„Ano, uspokojte prosím chorobnou zvědavost mého spolubydlícího,“ vyzval ho Sherlock, který očima rychle přelétal stránku. „Jsem si jistý, že všichni umíráme touhou vědět, co se včera v noci stalo.“ Předvedl svůj nejneupřímnější úsměv, ale zdálo se, že Gary, očividně mdlejšího rozumu, to vzal za bernou minci.

„No, chce, abychom jeli někam na víkend. Spolu, myslím. Vlastně zítra.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Samozřejmě jsem řekl ‚ano‘, ale pak jsem o tom začal přemýšlet.“

„To musel být ale zdrcující tlak,“ zamumlal Sherlock soucitně. John kopl do jeho křesla, což Sherlockovi připadalo podivně uklidňující.

Gary přikývl. „Ano… ano, byl to tlak. Tedy, nechci být nevděčný, ale tohle se prostě nestává, víte? Myslím – ona je rozhodně desítka… a já jenom pě…“

Sherlock povytáhl obočí.

„…čtyřka, přinejlepším,“ dokončil Gary. „Tedy, ona je velmi milá, ale musíte uznat, že to je zvláštní.“ Rozhodil rukama. „Věci, kterým nerozumím, mě znervózňují.“

Tentokrát se Sherlockovu křeslu dostalo varovného kopnutí, ještě než vůbec jeho majitel stačil otevřít ústa. Soustředil se na fakta. „Jsem velmi rád, že jste mě na tohle upozornil, pane Jenkinsi. Okamžitě na tom začnu pracovat.“

Uslyšel dvojité ‚Vážně?‘, které ve stereu vyslovili jak jeho klient, tak spolubydlící. Sherlock otočil hlavu.

„Má absolutní pravdu, Johne – poměr atraktivity je naprosto disproporční. Ta ‚Deborah‘ musí mít určitě nějakou jinou motivaci.“

John si povzdechl. „Vzhled není všechno, Sherlocku. Můžeš potkat někoho ve společnosti nebo v prostředí kanceláře, řekněme, jehož osobnost ti zkrátka sedne – možná tě zprvu zvlášť nepřitahuje, možná není tvůj obvyklý typ, ale jak jde čas a ty ho poznáváš, když s ním trávíš chvíle, postupně si uvědomíš…“ Hlas se mu vytratil.

„Ano, ale tohle není ten případ, že ne, Johne?“ skočil mu Sherlock okamžitě do řeči. „Ona si ho našla na stránkách seznamky – jediné, co měla, byla fotografie, extrémně mdlý životopis a tak trochu lechtivý vtip o papouškovi.“ Zamračil se. „Jsi v pořádku? Nabíráš divnou barvu.“

„V pohodě. Jsem v pohodě,“ zatřepetal na něj John rukou. „Jen pokračuj.“

Sherlock se otočil zpátky ke klientovi. „Jak jste se dohodli ohledně zítřka?“

„Řekla, že se zastaví v sedm u mě doma a že můžeme vyjet odtamtud. Vlastně ani nevím, kde bydlí – je velmi uzavřená, moc toho o sobě neříká.“ Ztlumil hlas. „To je další věc, co mě trápí – co když je _vdaná_?“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „I když já jsem jen těžko materiál na ‚aférku‘.“

„Vskutku.“ Sherlock si prohlédl zpocené dlaně před sebou a rozhodl se, že nebude vstávat. „John vás vyprovodí ven. Příštích dvacet čtyři hodin nedělejte nic – ozvu se.“ Upřel pozornost k notebooku a ignoroval rezignované odfrknutí, které se mu ozvalo za zády.

***

„Ty zaregistruješ u ženy velikost podprsenky dřív, než si všimneš barvy jejích očí.“

John ztuhl ve dveřích, když se vracel poté, co vyprovodil jejich nového klienta ven – ačkoliv proč se Sherlock rozhodl ten případ vzít, to neměl ponětí; tohle se mu vůbec nepodobalo. Zvedl ruku a sevřel si palcem a ukazováčkem kořen nosu, když do něj ta slova prosákla a došlo mu, co znamenají.

„Rozpaky?“

„Pořád si přehrávám, co jsi říkal, ano.“

John přikývl. Vypadalo to, že Sherlock se konečně rozhodl vypořádat s tím slonem, který číhal v pokoji už od toho jeho výlevu před čtrnácti dny. John přešel ke svému křeslu a posadil se.

Sherlock se na něj zadíval nad prsty rukou sepjatých do stříšky. „Jsi heterosexuál.“

„Jsem praktický.“

Sherlock se zamračil.

John si povzdychl. „V normálním civilním životě dávám přednost ženám, ano. Ale pro tohle existují i jiné důvody a já nejsem včerejší, Sherlocku. Člověk si nevyslouží takové přezdívky, o kterých vím, žes je zaslechl od některých mých kamarádů z armády, kvůli tomu, že by byl… no… ‚puritán‘, pro nedostatek lepšího výrazu.“

Následovala chvíle ticha, kdy Sherlock o tomhle prohlášení uvažoval. „Takže tohle je důvod? Ta nově nalezená… ‚přitažlivost‘- jestli to je to správné slovo – je tohle důvod, proč jsi byl od mého návratu tak mimo?“

„Ani náhodou.“

Sherlock se zamračil ještě víc. „Nerozumím.“

„Já vím, že ne,“ znovu si povzdechl John. „Podívej, to není tvoje chyba,“ ujistil ho. „Dokonce i když z toho tu… ‚ _přitažlivost‘_ úplně vynecháme, očividně jsem si ve svých představách naše přátelství povýšil na něco mnohem významnějšího, než to ve skutečnosti bylo, alespoň z tvé strany.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Není fér tě za to obviňovat.“

„Johne, já…“ Sherlock vypadal doopravdy dost vynervovaný – vždycky nenáviděl, když něco nechápal.

„To je v pořádku. Vím, že ty to takhle _necítíš_. Já jenom… Myslím, že jsem se domníval, že se mnou to bylo jiné, víš? Že jsem pro tebe znamenal víc.“ Pracně se přinutil pousmát. „Předpokládám, že to chtějí všichni – myslet si, že jsou zvláštní, speciální – je to vlastně trochu hloupé.“

Zvedl se. „Šálek čaje?“ Sherlock neodpověděl, a tak John zamířil do kuchyně, aby se zaměstnal tím povědomým úkolem. Vlastně se cítil o trochu líp – jeho vlastní slova mu připomněla, že je pořád tisíckrát lepší mít opravdového Sherlocka zpátky, než tu poněkud idealizovanou verzi, na které John posledních šest měsíců lpěl, mrtvou.

„Už i dřív jsi ztratil přátele,“ ozval se tlumeně Sherlockův hlas od kuchyňských dveří. John se neotočil. „Dokonce i lidi, kteří ti byli blízcí.“

„Ano, to ztratil.“ Sáhl do skříňky a vyndal dva hrnky.

„Proč jsi používal můj šampón?“

Hrnky zarachotily, jak se střetly s pultem s trochu větší silou, než bylo v plánu. John se pro uklidnění nadechl. „Ne,“ řekl pevně. „Ne, Sherlocku.“

„Láhev ve sprše je plnější než ta, co jsem tu nechal, a má nový design – výrobce před dvěma měsíci změnil balení. Ty tuhle značku nepoužíváš, je na tebe moc ‚nóbl‘.“

„Sherlocku, řekl jsem ‚ne‘.“ John otočil hlavu a setkal se s frustrovaným pohledem, který jako by se ho snažil rozluštit. „Nech to být.“

Sherlock odvrátil oči první. John chvíli pozoroval jeho nešťastný obličej, potom přešel k lednici a pokračoval v rutině; v konvi začala vřít voda, pak se s cvaknutím vypnula a zůstalo ticho, které jako by bylo na tu místnost moc velké.

Sherlock ho prolomil. „V Dartmooru jsem ti řekl, že jsi můj jediný přítel.“

„Jo, tos‘ řekl. A byla to vzpomínka, kterou jsem si mnohokrát přehrával, když jsem si myslel, že jsi mrtvý.“ John lžičkou mačkal sáček s čajem na stěnu hrníčku, aby z něj vyždímal co nejvíc síly. „Teprve od tvého návratu jsem se na to byl schopný podívat s trochu větší mírou logiky… protože tys‘ už tehdy v sobě musel mít ten cukr, že? Ten cukr, o kterém sis myslel, že jsou v něm drogy.“

Usoudil, že sáček už ze sebe vydal všechno, co mohl, naposledy ho zmáčkl, vylovil z hrníčku a odložil polorozpadlé zbytky na podšálek.

„Ale jak bys mě dokázal zdrogovat, kdybychom nemluvili? Musel ses omluvit – a musel jsi to udělat tak dobře, abych vypil to, cos‘ mi dal, třebaže si kafe normálně nesladím. Abych ho vypil jen proto, žes‘ ho pro mě udělal ty.“ Zíral na zavražděný čajový pytlíček, pak vzal talířek ke koši a sáček vyhodil.

„Takže ses mi omluvil a _navíc_ mi i pošimral ego… a pak jsem vypil to tvý předpokládaně drogami vylepšený kafe jako ovce, že? Dobře odvedená práce, vážně.“ Vzal Sherlockův čaj a položil ho na stůl, pak se opřel zády o pult a vzal svůj vlastní hrnek do obou dlaní.

Sherlock vypadal vyvedený z míry.

„Koukej, to je v pořádku,“ ujistil ho John. „Jsem rád, že jsi zpátky, oukej? Pořád jsi můj nejlepší přítel a já… no, já jsem jeden z tvých.“

„O čem to mluvíš?“ vkročil Sherlock do kuchyně. „To _ty_ jsi tady ten, kdo má spoustu přátel, ten oblíbený, ten, kterého mají všichni rádi.“

„Nevíš o detektivu superintendantovi.“

„Cože?“ přešel Sherlock to vyrušení. „Mluvíš v hádankách. Ve světle nedávných událostí tě už možná nemůžu označovat za svého ‚jediného‘ přítele, ale jsi rozhodně ten nejdůležitější – to přece musíš vidět!?“

„Musím?“

„No samozřejmě.“ Sherlock vypadal úplně zmatený. Johnovi ho skoro bylo líto.

„No, tak tady to máš – právě jsi sáhl na pěkně bolavé místo.“

„Což je?“

John pokrčil rameny. „Já ti nevěřím.“

***

„Nevím, jak ses _k čertu_ k tomuhle dostal!“

Lestrade příštího rána hlasitě ohlásil svůj příchod, vklopýtal do kuchyně a složil na stůl dvě krabice plné složek případů. Přelétl pohledem od Johna, který se otočil v křesle, aby mu dal ‚dobré ráno‘, k Sherlockovi. Ten právě vstal od stolu v obývacím pokoji a zamířil k němu. „Všechno v pořádku?“

„Prima.“ Sherlock sáhl po vrchní krabici, odklopil víko a okamžitě se ponořil do obsahu.

„Nový případ?“ zeptal se John, vstal a nabídl mu nemastný neslaný úsměv.

Lestrade se zamračil. Něco bylo špatně.

„To mi řekni ty,“ odpověděl. „Včera v noci mi zavolal ten tvůj chlap tadyhle a chtěl nevyřešené vraždy za posledních pár let, ve kterých se oběť jmenovala Gary.“ Poplácal krabice. „Když se to trochu zredukovalo podle věku a zúžilo na případy s jedinou obětí, jsou z toho tyhle dvě bedny.“

Sherlock hodil na stůl fotografii velmi obyčejně vyhlížejícího muže. „Gary Mulligan, nalezen před dvěma lety na okraji města ve svém autě mrtev s fatální bodnou ránou v krku, soudilo se, že šlo o krádež auta, která se zvrhla.“ Během řeči procházel poznámky z výslechů a oči se mu míhaly, jak v rychlosti přelétal detaily.

„Ano!“ zadíval se na Johna. „Jeho matka se zmiňovala, že se nedávno začal scházet s ‚Debbie‘ – nikdo ji nekontaktoval a nikdy nebyla identifikována ani považována za relevantní.“

Johnovi vystřelilo obočí vzhůru. „Vážně? To je ale náhoda!“ Podíval se na Lestrada a pak na krabice na stole. „Nebo ne.“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „Jak k čertu…?“

Sherlock se přesunul ke druhé krabici a vedle první fotografie přistála další – zase muž, který vypadal jako zosobnění tuctovosti.

„Gary Benson,“ informoval Johna Lestrade. „Taky nalezen v autě, ačkoliv tentokrát byl bodnut do hrudníku a bylo to před dvanácti měsíci – nevšiml jsem si ničeho o nějaké přítelkyni?“

Zvedl pohled k Sherlockovi, který se rychle probíral informacemi, teď se zamračil a zavrtěl hlavou a potom strčil Johnovi kus papíru.

„Zavolej sestře, mohl bys?“

John kývl, vytratil se do obývacího pokoje a po cestě vytahoval z kapsy mobil. Lestrade upřel na Sherlocka pohled.

„Co se děje?“

Sherlock mu pohled vrátil. „Sériový vrah. Říkal jsem ti to.“

Lestrade natáhl ruku a položil ji přes složku, kterou Sherlock studoval, a přinutil ho položit ji na stůl.  „Myslel jsem s Johnem. Nebo spíš s tebou a Johnem.“

Sherlockův obličej vyzařoval opravdu znatelný stupeň bezvýraznosti. „Chytat pro tebe kriminálníky, to už ti nestačí, Lestrade? Co to má být? ‚ _Třináctá komnata?‘“_

Lestrade ztlumil hlas. „Promluvil si s tebou?“

„Mluví se mnou celou dobu. _Bydlíme spolu_.“

„Řekl bych ‚Ty víš, jak to myslím‘, ale domnívám se, že je dost dobře možné, že nevíš. _Mluvil_ s tebou? Pochopil jsi alespoň trochu, čím jsi ho nechal projít?“

Sherlock se na něj zlostně podíval. „Dej mi tu složku.“ Zatahal za okraj papírů, které Lestrade pořád ještě držel, ale ten je nepustil. „A starej se sakra sám o sebe.“

„Tys‘ tady nebyl,“ zamumlal Lestrade. „To já jsem se musel dívat, jak se vrhá do nebezpečných situací a přitom se pokaždé míň a míň stará o to, jestli je přežije. A nepotřebuju tvoje pozorovatelské schopnosti, abych viděl, že pořád ještě není v pořádku.“

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „Jestli je John zlomený, pak ho _já_ dám dohromady. Už jsem to zvládl i dřív. _Pusť tu složku_.“

„Dobré zprávy!“ John vešel zpátky do kuchyně, oči upřené na poznámkový blok, který držel v ruce. „Sestra říká, že tam nedávno _měl_ nějakou přítelkyni, i když se nikdy nesetkaly. Nemůže si vzpomenout, jak se jmenovala, ale myslí si, že to začínalo na D.“

Vzhlédl a zamrkal. „Je všecko v pořádku?“

„Jistě,“ odpověděl Sherlock, vytrhl složku zpod Lestradovy ruky a zmizel s ní do obývacího pokoje.

Lestrade vyprodukoval pravděpodobně nepřesvědčivý úsměv. „Takže, Johne… nechceš mi říct, jak se k tomu dostal?“

O pět minut později oba stáli před Sherlockovým křeslem.

„Musí to být to jméno,“ řekl, aniž by vzhlédl. „Nic jiného by tu ženu k takovému profilu nepřitáhlo – pokud nemá slabost pro špatné vtipy o ptácích, což se zdá značně nepravděpodobné.“

„Dobře,“ protáhl Lestrade pomalu. „Nejsem úplně přesvědčený, ale určitě jste na něco narazili. Tak jak…?“

Sherlock vyskočil na nohy, zavřel složku, kterou držel, a skoro s ní Lestrada praštil přes hrudník, jak mu ji vrazil zpátky.

„Proč by žena – atraktivní žena – navázala kontakt s mužem, jako je Gary Jenkins? Nemůže to být jeho okouzlující osobností, protože a) se s ním nikdy nesetkala a b) žádnou nemá. Takže proč? Co ji k němu táhne? Jeho fotografie je přímo studie tuctovosti – nikdo neztratí srdce kvůli úzkým rtům nad nevýraznou bradou. Kdyby stála o modré oči, dají se najít mnohem modřejší; jestli se jí líbí pršák, na té stránce je jich spousta, které nezdobí jizvy po akné.“

Přesunul se ke stolu a otočil notebook, kde měl na monitoru fotografii zmíněného muže. Lestrade musel uznat, že jeho popis nebyl přehnaně nelítostný.

„Takže… jméno. Ale co je na jméně? Kdo se stará o jméno svého cíle? Jedině ti v té směšné hře, kterou nás donutila paní Hudsonová protrpět – ta s tou brašnou…“ podíval se na Johna a pak zamítavě mávl rukou. „To je jedno.“

„ _‚Jak je důležité míti Filipa‘,_ “ pošeptal John Lestradovi. „Usmiřovací návštěva divadla s paní Hudsonovou minulý týden.“

Lestrade se usmál. Podle jeho názoru kdokoliv, kdo dokáže Sherlocka Holmese přimět cítit se tak provinile, že se zúčastní společenské akce, má koule z kalené oceli. Rozhodl se koupit paní domácí při nejbližší příležitosti pugét. Nebo možná bič.

Sherlock už zase pokračoval. „Který šejdíř by chtěl jenom podvádět lidi jménem Gary? Ne…“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „Posedlost určitým jménem naznačuje mnohem temnější motiv – a jestli něco takového dělá teď, nejspíš to udělala už dřív.“ Tahle slova adresoval z větší části Lestradovi, ale pohled držel upřený na Johna, který zůstával zticha.

„Dobře,“ zamumlal Lestrade a nechal si to projít hlavou. „Takže, jestli má v úmyslu, aby byl váš klient jejím třetím ‚Garym‘, můžeme ji dnes večer sebrat – až bude chtít ona _sebrat_ jeho.“

„A obvinit ji z čeho? Že randí s troubou? To bys potřeboval mnohem větší žalář.“

Po tomhle Johnovi zacukalo v koutcích a Sherlockův samolibý úsměv dokazoval, že si toho všiml.

„No dobře, ale nemůžeme přece čekat, až do něj vrazí nůž!“ protestoval Lestrade.

„Ne, to ne,“ souhlasil Sherlock. „Předpokládám, že půjdete a napíchnete mu auto, budete sledovat jeho bezpochyby fádní byt, dáte mu neprůstřelnou vestu, budete prostě dělat policejní práci.“ Mávl rukama v gestu ‚do toho‘.

„A co budeš dělat ty?“

Sherlock ukázal na krabice v kuchyni. „ _My_ projdeme už existující záznamy a podíváme se po něčem, co byste mohli použít, abyste ji usvědčili.“

Lestrade si povzdechl a podíval se po Johnovi, který už si vyhrnoval rukávy a mířil do kuchyně. „Já bych prostě mohl…“

„Není třeba,“ utnul ho Sherlock. „Zavoláme ti, jakmile něco najdeme. S Johnem si můžeš promluvit později.“ Mávl rukou ke dveřím. „No tak – čekají tě místa, kam zajít, lidé, co potřebují zachránit. Šup šup.“

Lestrade pořád váhal.

„Vyprovodím tě.“

Pobízený, aby sešel po schodech poněkud rychleji než svým obvyklým tempem, Lestrade se venku na prahu zastavil a ohlédl se zpátky, kudy přišli. „Mám pocit, jako bych nechával zraněné zvíře v péči nejnebezpečnějšího predátora na světě,“ řekl plný obav. „Ty _budeš_ …?“

„Padej.“ Sherlock mu zabouchl dveře před nosem.

Lestrade to vzal jako dobré znamení.

***

„Takže, kam to jedeme?“

Sherlock se ohlédl na Johnův zmatený obličej a jejich taxi se zatím šinulo přes Londýn. „Do hlavního stanu ‚ _dohazovač‘_ tečka com,“ odpověděl.

„Aha, dobře,“ přikývl John. „A proč tam jedeme?“

Vypadalo to, že není srdcem u vyšetřování. Sherlock se k němu naklonil a poklepal mu na spánek. „Mysli, Johne.  Na čem tenhle případ stojí a padá?“

„Ehm…“ John nad tím nenadálým dloubnutím povytáhl obočí, ale neodtáhl se. „Se jménem?“ Nakrčil čelo, a pak se mu tvář projasnila čímsi jako jeho starým entuziasmem. „To ale na webovkách neuvádějí!“

Sherlock na něj povzbudivě kývl. „Pokračuj.“

„Takže… och – ty myslíš, že tam pracuje?“

„No, mohla by být hacker, ale zaměstnanec je pravděpodobnější.“

John se na něj obdivně usmál a Sherlock si dopřál chvilku, aby si to vychutnal.

Netrvalo to dlouho. „Tak jak se ti podařilo odbýt Lestrada s tou historkou ‚budeme procházet složky‘?“

Sherlock se na něj jen podíval.

John vzdychl, ale nevypadal překvapeně – nebo dokonce, jak si Sherlock s potěšením všiml, zklamaně.

Pořád jim ještě zbýval kus cesty a Sherlock se brzy přistihl, jak klade další otázku. „Co jsou zač ty _‚jiné důvody‘_?“

„Hmm?“ John přerušil svou hlubokou analýzu okna a ohlédl se.

„Řekl jsi, že _‚dáváš přednost ženám, ale existují pro to i jiné důvody‘_ ,“ citoval ho Sherlock. „Jaké _‚jiné důvody‘_?“

„Ale ne,“ zavrtěl John hlavou. „Jestli jsou osobní věci zakázané ovoce, pak jsou zakázané ovoce – nehodlám tady odhalovat těch pár věcí, které si nedokážeš vydedukovat sám, děkuju pěkně.“ Znovu odvrátil pohled. „Tahle cesta je už dost jednosměrná tak, jak je.“

Sherlock se zamračil. Jak může Johna dát dohromady, když nebude mít všechny informace?

Pár minut zvažoval svoje možnosti. „Já nejsem panic.“

John švihem obrátil hlavu, jako by ji měl na bungee lanu.

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Vím, že jsi o tom přemýšlel. No, nejsem. Bez ohledu na to, co si myslel Moriarty.“

John vypadal, že ho náhlá zmínka o Moriartym v rozhovoru trochu vyvedla z rovnováhy, ale evidentně se rozhodl, že se nezeptá.

„Já jsem s tím… _koketoval_ na univerzitě,“ pokračoval Sherlock. „Ale bylo to rozptylování – slabost. Nestálo to za můj čas.“

„ _Koketoval_ ,“ opakoval John nevěřícně. „Dobře. Takže žádné skutečné vztahy?“

Sherlock znovu pokrčil rameny. „Určitě ne z mé strany.“

Johnův výraz měl ve všech rysech jasně vepsáno ‚chudáci pitomci‘. „Muži nebo ženy?“

„Reprezentativní výběr.“

„Jistěže. Hloupá otázka, promiň.“

„Teď ty.“

„Cože?“

„Copak to tak nefunguje? Ukážu ti svoje…“

John si skousl ret.

„Není to to rčení?“

„Ne. Teda vlastně ‚ano‘ – je to to rčení. Pochopil jsi to správně.“ Vypadal, že bojuje se smíchem.

Sherlock na něj zakmital obočím.

„Jasně. Jo. Promiň. No… Jak že zněla ta tvoje otázka?“ Uklidnil se a odpověděl si sám. „Jo, ‚jiné důvody‘… Dobře.“ Zašklebil se. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že ti to vážně hodlám říct.“

Sherlock nastražil uši. Nové informace o Johnovi byly vždycky zajímavé.

John se mu podíval do obličeje. „Ach Bože.“ Na chvilku zavřel oči. „Oukej, dobře. Prima.“ Zhluboka se nadechl. „Jsem zvyklý přijímat rozkazy, to víš.“

Sherlock přikývl. „Armáda, pak já. Máš to rád.“

John se na něj zamračil. „Já to _toleruju_ , Sherlocku. To není to samý.“

„Když to říkáš.“

„To teda říkám.“

„Je tohle relevantní k otázce tvé orientace?“

John udělal obličej. „Já… Má to spojitost.“ Uhnul pohledem. „Když přijde na… osobní vztahy…“

„Máš na mysli sex,“ konstatoval Sherlock, aniž by to položil jako otázku. „Ach! Takže se to přenáší? Rád přijímáš rozkazy…“

„Ne.“

„Ne?“

„Rozhodně ‚ne‘.“ John se podíval zpátky, pak zase stranou a červeň mu stoupala po krku.

„Rozhodně… ach.“ Sherlock se zamračil. „Jako Irene?“

To bylo neoddiskutovatelně to nejhorší, co mohl říct.

Než dojeli na místo určení, byl Sherlock velmi rozhodnými výrazy informován, že preference pro to, aby byl člověk dominantní v ložnici, v žádném případě neznamená touhu působit bolest, tendenci k vydírání nebo sklon uzavřít pakt se šéfem zločinu. Pořád nechápal, jak by to mohlo Johna přimět chovat se jako heterosexuál víc, než nakolik to už dělal, ale bylo nad slunce jasnější, že teď nebyla ta pravá chvíle se ptát.

***

„Pšššt!“

„ _Ty_ pšššt!“

„Johne!“ utrhl se Sherlock. „Mohl bys být zticha?“ Soustředil se na to, co dělal, dokud se neozvalo cvaknutí západky a dveře Deborah Martinové se neotevřely. O vteřinu později už byli oba uvnitř.

Sherlock se rozhlédl kolem a pak pokynul Johnovi ke stolu, který byl vidět otevřenými dveřmi do obývacího pokoje, a sám zamířil k ložnici, kde okamžitě začal pátrat po něčem, co by bylo ukryté.

Šéf _‚dohazovače‘_ se ukázal být velmi nápomocný, jakmile Sherlock zamával jedním z Lestradových odznaků a – jak byl sám nucen připustit – jakmile na něj John zablýskal svýma nevinnýma očima. Rychlé prozkoumání osobních složek záhy identifikovalo ženu, zachycenou na fotce v mobilu Garyho Jenkinse.

„Pssst – Sherlocku!“ zasykl potichu John a Sherlock převrátil oči v sloup a pohnul se, aby se k němu připojil. Zjistil, že obývací pokoj je teď osvětlený stolní lampou.

„Není třeba užívat jen sykavky, Johne. Ta vražedná paní Martinová teď už bude na cestě ke své třetí zamýšlené oběti.“

„Podívej se na tohle.“ John pozvedl zarámovanou fotografii, jednu z těch, co měla postavené na stolní desce. Upřímně, copak si už lidé nedají ani minimální práci, aby ukryli důkazy? Kde je nějaká výzva?

Sherlock se chopil fotografie. Ukazovala mladší Deborah Martinovou, usazenou na kapotě toho typu auta, který bývá obecně spojován s termínem „sporťák“. Kolem ramen ji objímal obyčejný tuctový mladý muž a auto samotné bylo pruhované, přelakované a upravené do té míry, že by ho i originální výrobce měl problém rozpoznat. Tmavý pruh, běžící napříč po horním okraji čelního skla, nesl nápis „Gary“ na řidičově straně a „Deb“ na straně spolujezdce.

„Původní Gary?“ navrhl John.

„Dost pravděpodobně.“

„Napadlo tě, co se s ním stalo?“

Sherlock postavil fotografii zpátky a přešel k druhému konci toho velikého stolu, otevřel nejhořejší zásuvku a začal se probírat obsahem. „Umím si představit, že se s ní rozešel – a to přesto, že mu udělala takovou obrovskou laskavost a chodila s někým o tolik méně atraktivním, než byla sama. Očividně je to zločin ze zatrpklosti.“

John se chystal něco odpovědět, když je prásknutí vchodových dveří přimrazilo na místě, a on místo toho radši honem tápal po vypínači lampičky a zahalil je do temnoty.

Čekali, klapot podpatků se blížil po parketách v hale, pak se rozlétly dveře, objevila se v nich Deborah Martinová s tváří zkřivenou hněvem a sáhla do kabelky.

John právě zvedal ruku v uklidňujícím gestu a chystal se promluvit, když ho střelila.

Všechno se zastavilo. Pak začalo Johnovo tělo padat a svět se rozběhl jako o překot.

  * Sherlockova paže opřená o stůl, jak přes něj skákal.
  * Světlo z otevřených dveří, lesknoucí se na kovu, který se zhoupnul jeho směrem.
  * Prsty obemknuté kolem jejího zápěstí, zapraskání malých kůstek, jak ho přinutil zvednout se vzhůru.
  * Úder zbraně upuštěné na podlahu.
  * Žuchnutí útočnice, která ji následovala.
  * Látka v jeho dlani, když ji popadl za límec a zvedl jí hlavu a ramena ze země.
  * „Modli se, aby byl naživu.“ Jeho hlas, který jako by nebyl z tohoto světa.
  * Třísknutí, jak jí hlavou praštil zase zpátky.



„Sherlocku…“

‚Díky Bohu…‘ Sherlock nechal bezvědomou ženu ležet, třemi dlouhými kroky došel k okraji stolu a klekl si vedle Johna, který se pokoušel si sednout, ruku přitisknutou k boku. Skvrna, která se mu rozšiřovala pod prsty, vypadala v tlumeném přítmí černá, rostoucí temnota, která je oba mohla pohltit.

„Lehni si, ty idiote!“ Sherlock Johnovi jednou rukou podepřel hlavu a druhou ho stlačil zpátky, a pak se mu začal dobývat pod šaty, odhrnoval svetr, košili i tričko z cesty. Tolik vrstev. _Kdo k čertu potřebuje tolik zkurvených vrstev?_

„Myslím, že je to jen škrábnutí.“ John použil svůj ‚ujišťovací‘ hlas, ale Sherlock mu nevěřil. Sáhl za sebe, našel kabel od stolní lampy a rychle po něm jel rukou, dokud nenahmátl vypínač.

Černá se proměnila v rudou a vyrazila mu dech.

„Vážně, Sherlocku, myslím, že je to v pořádku.“ John se znovu pokoušel posadit. Sherlock ho zase přidržel dole.

 _„Mohl bys zůstat v klidu?“_ Za skřípění zubů použil okraj Johnova trička a stíral krev, dokud se nemohl podívat, dokud nemohl zkontrolovat, dokud si nemohl být absolutně jistý, že tam není žádný okrouhlý vstřel, žádná kulka zabořená v Johnově těle a vysávající z něj život, jehož odchod by musel Sherlock jen bezmocně sledovat.

Posadil se na paty. „Ty _idiote_!“

John se opřel o loket a podíval se na zranění, které běželo podél linie jednoho z jeho žeber. Otravné. Bolestivé. Rozhodně ne ohrožující život.

„No, je mi to vážně líto.“ Neznělo to tak. „Jak jsem měl vědět, že bude mít zatracenou bouchačku?“

Sherlock se zvedl na nohy. „Samozřejmě, že měla zbraň! Zdá se, že v poslední době ji má každý. Nevím, kam to s touhle zemí spěje.“ Vytáhl telefon, aby zavolal Lestradovi.

„Co je to tentokrát, Sherlocku?“ protáhl hlas jeho bratra.

„Mycrofte? Proč zvedáš Lestradův telefon? Ne, to je jedno – nechci to vědět. Dej mi ho, můžeš?“

Nakrátko bylo ticho. „Co se stalo?“

„Prostě mi ho dej…“

„Sherlocku, volal jsi _mně_. Co se stalo?“ Teď už zněl naléhavě.

Sherlock odtrhl telefon od ucha, a když se podíval na displej, opravdu na něm stálo _„Královna“_.

Zavěsil.

***

„Alespoň to, že mě postřelili, odvedlo Lestradovu pozornost od faktu, že jsme se tam vloupali,“ poukázal John, když se o tři hodiny později usadil ve svém křesle. Byl napumpovaný lidokainem a zjevně necítil vůbec žádnou bolest.

Sherlocka napadlo, jestli to nemělo vliv i na jeho zrak, protože si nejspíš vůbec nevšiml, že by na tom bylo něco v nepořádku.

„Plus skutečnost, žes‘ mu právě chytil dalšího sériového vraha, samozřejmě.“ Usmál se. „To bylo úžasné, Sherlocku – žes‘ na to všecko přišel jen díky muži, který říkal, že jeho přítelkyně je příliš atraktivní. Absolutně neuvěřitelné.“ Pevně přikývl. „Ty _jsi_ brilantní. Vždycky jsem to říkal.“

Sherlock si sedl naproti a sledoval ho přes špičky prstů, které nedokázal udržet úplně v klidu.

„Myslím, že taky pomohlo, že to byla policie, která to podělala a nechala se vidět u Garyho bytu,“ dodal John. „Protože kdybychom nebyli u ní, mohla by se spakovat a vypařit se dlouho předtím, než by ji dostihli.“ Optimisticky se usmál. „Nějaká šance, že bychom si dali drink?“

„Nechal jsi ji, aby tě střelila.“

John vypadal skoro komicky překvapeně. „Cože?“

Sherlock si v křesle poposedl dopředu, vědom si toho, že maska, kterou si zvládl udržet během jednání s policií a zdravotnickým personálem, mu začala mizet, teď když byl v prostředí, které vnímal jako ‚bezpečné‘, a s mužem, který v něm vzbuzoval povědomí ‚domova‘.  Zamračil se. Určitě to nemělo být naopak?

„Co tím myslíš?“ opakoval John.

Sherlock se zvedl na nohy. „Musíš se snažit víc než takhle.“ Podíval se na Johna, v duchu si přehrával předchozí momenty – viděl ho, jak nechal svou hlavu klesnout, když se mu Moranovy prsty sevřely kolem hrdla, slyšel Lestradův hlas, jak ho varuje, že John _„se pokaždé míň a míň stará o to, jestli přežije“_ , a sledoval, jak tam jenom tak stál, když po něm Deborah Martinová střelila.

Přistoupil blíž, naklonil se nad Johnem a sevřel mu ramena. „Ten život, co vedeme: musíš bojovat, abys ho přežil, rozumíš mi? Nemůžeš prostě nechat lidi, aby po tobě takhle stříleli.“ Hlas mu zněl i ve vlastních uších cize.

„Ale já… Ale Sherlocku, ona po mně prostě vystřelila – tam nebylo nic, co bych mohl udělat…“

Sherlock frustrovaně zavrčel, prsty se mu nakrátko sevřely a pak se přinutil ustoupit, zhluboka se nadechl, nabral si plné plíce vzduchu, kterého jako by měl náhle nedostatek. John se dost nesnažil – vzdal to proti Moranovi, nechal se postřelit, nechápal vlastní důležitost… nevěřil, že na něm záleží.

„Sherlocku, vážně, já nechápu…“

John se vyškrábal na nohy. Sherlock se otočil a on tam prostě stál… a byl tak úplně _nepostradatelný_ a vůbec si to neuvědomoval.

„Nemůžu tě ztratit.“ Možnosti, které mu běžely hlavou, náhle odsunul stranou. Musel Johnovi _dokázat_ , že je cenný, přimět ho chtít přežít… přimět ho, aby _byl odhodlaný_ přežít, ale slova nebudou stačit – po všem, co se stalo, by mu John prostě nevěřil. Musí udělat něco hmatatelného, poskytnout nějaký důkaz, dát mu něco… Dát mu… _Ach!_ Blbče… Blbče… No jistě…

Dokráčel zpátky přes pokoj, vzal Johnovu tvář do dlaní a políbil ho.


	5. Důkazní břemeno

John v Sherlockově náhlém objetí zavrávoral vzad a mysl se mu vyprázdnila šokem. Ačkoliv si nedávno uvědomil novou vrstvu svých citů, moc na to nemyslel – byla to jen další nejasnost uprostřed všeho toho zmatku, který bouřil v jeho nitru. Nestrávil moc času tím, že by si představoval… _tohle_.

Popadl Sherlocka za klopy a trochu ho odstrčil.

„Co to děláš?“

„Dávám ti důkaz.“ Sherlock se naklonil dopředu a znovu ho políbil; rty měl hřejivé a lákavé… Mírně se pootevřely a John skoro vyměkl, ale neměl v povaze být v tomhle směru měkký. Odtáhl se.

„Jaký důkaz?“

„Že mi na tobě záleží. Že nemáš žádný důvod žárlit – ani na Irene Adlerovou, ani na nikoho jiného.“ Ještě jednou se přitiskl dopředu, ale John ho přidržel od sebe. Sherlock frustrovaně vydechl, ruce mu sjely níž k Johnovým ramenům. „Já bych se nikdy s Irene sexuálně nezapletl. Neexistuje nikdo jiný, komu bych tohle nabídl.“

„A _tohle_ znamená…?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Mě.“

John na něj vytřeštil oči. Zavřel je, pak je zase otevřel, ale Sherlock byl pořád _přímo tam._

„Tak si to vyjasněme,“ začal. „Ty se nabízíš k… čemu? Že se _mnou_ budeš mít sexuální vztah?“

Sherlock přikývl, zjevně ocenil, jak rychle John tu situaci pochopil.

„A do jaké míry…? Ne, zapomeň na to. Přesuňme se k  _proč_ , ano? Abys dokázal, že pro tebe znamenám víc než Irene? To je tvoje motivace?“

„Ne jen Irene. Všichni. Kdokoliv.“ Prsty měl teď tak zaťaté, že sebou John při tom tlaku do jeho špatného ramene trhl. Sherlock okamžitě povolil, ale nepohnul se od něj. „Chci tě zpátky.“

John se zmateně zamračil. „Jsem přímo tady.“

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Protože já jsem na to přišel – vlastně právě teď. Myslel jsem si, že se mi těch šest měsíců zdávalo o bytě, ale ne - to, o čem jsem sníval, to byl domov – a to znamená _ty_.“

John musel potlačit náhlou potřebu se posadit.

„Ztratil jsi víru. Ve mě, v sebe, v naše partnerství. Je to moje chyba a já udělám cokoliv, co bude třeba, abych to napravil. Přitahuju tě, že?“ Okamžitě zavrtěl hlavou. „Neobtěžuj se odpovídat – teď, když sis to sám uvědomil, je to očividné. Takhle to je. Žili jsme spolu osmnáct měsíců. Ty víš, že nejsem sexuálně aktivní. Takže když ti tohle dám, bude to důkaz, ne? Nezvratný.“

Johna napadlo, jestli z těch léků, které mu kvůli jeho zranění dali, nemá nějak lehkou hlavu. Vzhledem k jeho medicínskému vzdělání mu trvalo zahanbující počet vteřin, než si vzpomněl, že lidokain je pouze lokální anestetikum. To ho dovedlo k uvědomění, že to není jen hlava, která jako by byla lehčí – všechno bylo lehčí. _On_ byl lehčí. Alespoň o dobrou tunu lehčí, jak se konstrukce nedůvěry, kterou si budoval během minulých několika týdnů, začínala rozpadat a přetvářet do mnohem známější a vítanější struktury.

Sherlockův návrh byl jako plán totálně šílený. Ačkoliv, jak to v Sherlockově případě bývalo často, byl také překvapivě efektivní.  Protože jestli byl Sherlock opravdu připravený zajít tak daleko, pak mu na Johnovi bezpochyby _opravdu_ záleželo. Podivný pocit štěstí, který jím začal pronikat hned potom, co byl postřelen, začal teď, když si připomněl a přehrál Sherlockovy reakce, náhle dávat mnohem větší smysl. Jeho výraz, když se rozsvítila stolní lampa a on uviděl krev: to byl strach… to byla hrůza… to byl stejný výraz, jako v Johnově tváři před šesti a půl měsíci.

Pak to, jak se na místě činu nečekaně objevil Mycroft, přesvědčený, že jeho bratr je v nesnázích; a jeho vědoucí úšklebek, když zjistil, co se stalo. Nemluvě o Sherlockově úzkosti, když se dostali domů – jeho obvinění, že se John dost nesnažil přežít, že se nechal postřelit schválně; což byla samozřejmě totální kravina, ale možná, že vzhledem ke scéně s Moranem, jejímž byl Sherlock svědkem, ten strach nebyl až tak nepochopitelný.

Věci zapadaly na svá místa a John se poprvé za velmi dlouhou dobu zase začínal cítit sám sebou. Dobře, takže Sherlock měl možná pro tu svou omluvu v Dartmooru více než jeden důvod, ale on má pravděpodobně vždycky půl tuctu důvodů pro každý krok, který udělá – což neznamená, že by nemohly být úplně opodstatněné.

John se zhluboka nadechl a nechal odplouvat svoje strachy, připravoval se vycouvat a propustit Sherlocka z háčku, na který byl připravený se napíchnout, ale pak se zarazil. Nehodlal využít příležitosti, kterou mu poskytla Sherlockova směšná nabídka, jistěže ne, ale… ty poslední dva týdny byly enormně stresující. A předchozích šest měsíců bylo úplné peklo. A Sherlock měl vždycky a ve všem a za všech okolností převahu. A John si po tom všem, čím prošel, určitě nějakou kompenzaci zasloužil, ne?

Předtím svěsil hlavu, aby skryl proud svých myšlenek, ale teď ji zvedl. „Mluvíš vážně?“

„Skoro vždycky. A v tomhle případě určitě.“

„Ty bys to vážně udělal… Spal bys se mnou, jen abys mi dokázal, že se mýlím?“

Sherlock nakrčil nos. „Budu muset doopravdy spát?“

John nedokázal potlačit uchechtnutí a zavrtěl hlavou. „Nedělej si s tím starosti, Sherlocku. Já si do postele neberu lidi, kteří tam doopravdy nechtějí být, a taky zrovna netoužím nechat se v tomhle od tebe komandovat.“ Sarkasticky zvedl obočí. „Ale díky za nabídku.“

„Takže mi věříš? Můžeme se vrátit do normálu?“

John se zamračil, nabral výraz hlubokého zamyšlení. „No… samozřejmě, mohl jsi předpokládat, že tě odmítnu, a spočítat si, že ta nabídka bude stačit. Mohl to být bluf, jako ta věc s tím cukrem.“

„Ale pro Kristovy rány! Tak prostě pojďme do postele a bude to. Chceš důkaz – dám ti důkaz. Je mi to fuk – věřím ti.“

„Vezmu si polibek.“

„Cože?“

„Řekl jsem, vezmu si polibek. Nic moc vážného, nic, co by podělalo naše přátelství, ale něco, co mi dokáže, že to myslíš vážně, že mě zase nechceš jen převézt.“

„Fajn.“ Sherlock přikročil vpřed a začal sklánět hlavu.

„Ne.“ John ho vzal za paže a přidržel ho od sebe. „Řekl jsem, že si _vezmu_ polibek.“

Sherlock se zmateně zamračil a John se s ním otáčel, dokud Sherlock nebyl zády ke straně svého křesla, a pak ho stlačil dolů, až seděl na postranní opěrce. Sherlock automaticky zaklonil hlavu a John přikročil a postavil se mu mezi nohy – netiskl se k němu, ale byl zcela v jeho osobním prostoru.

Sherlock vypadal značně vyvedený z míry; a tak John zvedl ruku k jeho čelisti, pohladil ho po ní těsně pod uchem a dopředu, dokud se nedostal k bodu, odkud mu mohl palcem přejet po dolním rtu. Vypadalo to jako dobrý nápad, a tak to udělal znovu.

Sherlock skoro šilhal, jak se snažil zahlédnout ruku na své tváři. „Co to děláš?“

„Cokoliv chci, jak jsi nabízel, tak zavři pusu…“ vyvinul ten nejlehčí tlak palcem, dosud spočívajícím na Sherlockových ústech, a ztlumil hlas, „… dokud nebudu chtít, abys ji otevřel.“

Sherlock zvedl nad tou lacinou hláškou oči v sloup, ale nebyl to moc přesvědčivý projev, vzhledem k tomu, že John měl malíček přitisknutý k pulsu tepajícímu na krku, a ten svědčil o mnohem zajímavější reakci. John se usmál.

Zvedl druhou ruku, začal prsty pročesávat kadeře, které nepořádně visely Sherlockovi do čela, a snažil se v mysli přepsat vzpomínku na jeho hlavu s krví postříkanými prameny vlasů rozhozenými na chodníku.

Sherlock promluvil proti palci, který ho pořád ještě hladil po rtech. „Co mám dělat s rukama?“

 _‚No co asi? Odpověď prosím napište hůlkovým písmem,‘_ pomyslel si John. Podíval se dolů. Sherlock měl ruce po obou stranách svých stehen a svíral opěrku, na které seděl. „Můžeš je nechat tam, kde jsou.“

Znovu upřel pozornost k tomu, co dělal, dovolil špičkám prstů pohladit lícní kost, kolem oční jamky, a opravdu se od chvíle, kdy ho začaly trápit pochybnosti a začal si připadat jako cizinec, na Sherlockovu tvář _díval._ Tohle byl přece Sherlock, kterého John znal osmnáct měsíců, brilantní, krásný, neskutečný muž, který si nikoho nepouštěl k tělu. Že tu bude sedět a tohle dovolí…

John počkal, dokud se netrpělivost v těch zvídavých očích nezměnila v odevzdanost, a pak sklonil hlavu a sledoval, jak se Sherlockovy oči pomalu zavírají, než zavřel i svoje.

 _Měkké._ O tolik měkčí, než by mužské rty měly být, zvláště rty, které mají ve zvyku neustále formovat tak drsná, neomalená slova. Je to stvoření plné kontrastů, tenhle muž, tenhle _Sherlock_.

 John držel dva prsty na tom všeříkajícím pulsu a postupně okusil jeden po druhém oba Sherlockovy rty. Nesál je, jen kolem nich sevřel své vlastní a ochutnával je, lehce stočil hlavu ke straně, aby se jejich ústa o sebe otírala, dokud Sherlock nezačal jeho pohyby následovat – nejspíš v touze se přes celou tu věc dostat, aby se mohl vrátit k nějakým vzrušujícím experimentům v kádinkách, pomyslel si John láskyplně. No, bude muset počkat. John už čekal velmi, velmi dlouho – ne zrovna na tohle, ale na něco. Na Sherlocka, kterého ztratil, až se k němu vrátí.

Naklonil hlavu, polibek trochu zintenzivněl a Sherlock se mu bez pobízení otevřel, ale John nespěchal. Věděl, že se brzy vrátí k ‚věcem jako vždycky‘, a to bylo v pořádku. Nikdy od Sherlocka nečekal nějaký druh romantického vztahu, ani ho nezvažoval, z celé řady důvodů – a většina z nich pořád dokonale seděla. Ale ať se propadne, jestli z tohohle nezíská co nejvíc.

Opatrně obkreslil Sherlockovy rty konečkem jazyka, začal u toho Kupidova luku, pak stranou, kmitl mu do koutku úst, pak přejel dolů a přes plný spodní ret, který jako by se pod jeho dotekem nadmul a zatlačil vpřed v očividném pozvání, kterému John nemohl odolat. Ne, že by to zkoušel. Vzal ten ret a zahrnul ho veškerou pozorností, volnou ruku propletl do kudrn na Sherlockově zátylku, jemně ho kousl a Sherlock vydal překvapený zvuk, který okamžitě potlačil.

John se pohnul dál, krátce zajel Sherlockovi do úst jazykem a jen se dotkl jeho, než se na chvilku soustředil na jeho horní ret, a teď ho už sál; rukou sklouzl níž, obkroužil Sherlockův krk až pod límec té obtažené košile… a puls pod jeho prsty se zadrhl a poskočil.

Zvedl hlavu. „Ruce.“

Sherlock vrátil ruce zpátky na křeslo a vypadal překvapeně, když zjistil, že se pohnuly – jako by si je John nějak přitáhl, aby ho objaly kolem pasu i bez vlastníkova vědomí a svolení.

John přikývl a zvedl obě svoje ruce, vzal do dlaní Sherlockovu čelist a naklonil mu hlavu ke straně. Sherlock zavřel oči v očekávání kontaktu a rty se mu pootevřely, ještě než se jich John dotkl. Ten tentokrát nedělal okolky, ale Sherlock vypadal překvapivě váhavý, jazykem přivítal Johnův skoro stydlivě a pak ho znovu odtáhl. Jeho zdrženlivost v Johnovi vyvolala vlnu vzrušení, která mu poslala do mozku varování, aby nezacházel moc daleko; ale zůstalo nepovšimnuto.

Jak se Sherlock stáhl, John se chopil šance, záměrně mu vklouzl rukou za krk a znovu pod límec a Sherlock zalapal po dechu, ruce se mu znovu zvedly k Johnovým bokům a John je tentokrát nezastavil, nechal je, ať ho drží, a využil příležitosti, aby vlákal Sherlockův jazyk do svých úst, sváděl ho a pokoušel rychlými tahy a pohlazeními, až dosáhl toho, co chtěl.  Sherlock mu začal polibek vracet, snažil se Johna pokaždé, když ustoupil, následovat, vtiskl se do dlaně, která držela jeho čelist, hladil ho po tváři a zajel mu do vlasů, a John se ztratil v tom, co dělal, v těch pocitech, v jejich síle; stál tam nad tím mužem, který převyšoval každého, koho kdy John znal, nad mužem, který pro něj znamenal všechno… všechno… všechno.

Nechal do polibku proniknout něco z toho žalu, který prožil, a vpíjel konejšivou sílu z dechu, mísícího se s vlastním, z horkosti kůže pod svýma rukama, ze Sherlockova žáru a chuti. Z důkazu života, po kterém prahnul, který oplakával, bez kterého nechtěl žít. Nikdy bez něj nechtěl žít.

Líbal Sherlocka se vším tím úžasem a ohromením, které k němu cítil skoro od chvíle, kdy se poznali. Uctíval jeho ústa, zatímco je zkoumal, vnášel do něj všechny své zkušenosti a těšil se z Sherlockovy odpovědi; a každé překvapené zasténání, každý zadržený dech, každé sevření prstů na svých bocích počítal za svůj osobní triumf. Pak se podělil o něco ze svého hněvu, starého i nového, jak z doby, kdy si myslel, že se Sherlock zabil, tak z nedávna, kdy objevil, že ne; sál ho možná až trochu moc tvrdě, lehké oždibování zuby se změnilo v kousance a Sherlockovy rty drásal zuby tak, až mu pod těmi jeho otekly a tepalo v nich – ale Sherlock se přesto neodtáhl, neprotestoval, neudělal nic, než že přijímal všechno, co mu John dával… a jakákoliv myšlenka na to, proč tohle vlastně dělají, se začala přetavovat do otázky, proč už to nedělali dávno a dávno.

Letmá starost, že Sherlock se musí s hlavou nakloněnou vzad v takovém úhlu cítit nepohodlně, přivedla Johna zpátky k rozumu a přiměla ho vzdát se nápadu, o kterém okamžitě věděl, že by zašel příliš daleko… Něco, co by neměl dělat… něco nebezpečného. Odtáhl se od Sherlockových úst, posázel mu drobnými polibky hranu čelisti až k ušnímu lalůčku a napůl čekal námitku, že tohle v dohodě nebylo. Sherlock ale vypadal, že se soustředí, aby zase našel ztracený dech, a musel dvakrát polknout, než promluvil.

„Skončili jsme?“

Ta slova se ozvala tak chraplavě svůdným hlasem, že už to samo o sobě bylo odpovědí na položenou otázku, a výzva v nich smetla Johnovu zdrženlivost do prachu. Ustoupil o krok stranou, sklonil Sherlockovi hlavu dopředu a dolů, pak se shýbl a opatrně ho kousl dozadu do krku… a Sherlock _zakňučel,_ doširoka rozpřáhl ruce a chňapl po Johnovi, popadl do pěstí jeho svetr a hladově do něj zaťal prsty.

John si ho přidržoval s rukou ve vlasech, sál mu jeden obratel po druhém a Sherlock se pod ním třásl, dech měl čím dál drsnější a plný tichých zvuků, které náhle udusil, když se znovu ozval.

„Johne… _prosím_.“ V hlase se mu objevila stopa čehosi skoro zoufale toužebného a John ho pustil a ucouvl.

„ _Teď_ jsme skončili.“


	6. Věci vycházejí najevo

Sherlock příštího rána po probuzení zjistil, že se nachází v neobvyklém stavu. Který ignoroval. Jako vždycky. Nepohodlné, ale ono to pomine. Natáhl se na záda a založil si ruce za hlavou. Jak o tom uvažoval, vyvázl z toho velmi lehce.

Malý hlásek někde vzadu v hlavě – který zněl podezřele jako Johnův hřejivý tenor – poukazoval na to, že vlastně vůbec nevyvázl. Ale ten Sherlock ignoroval taky. Po včerejším večeru… kdy od prvních několika slov nedal na varování rozumu a rozhodl se k té ‚demonstraci‘, se John, doufejme, vrátí ke svému starému já a budou moci pokračovat ve svých normálních životech. To bude obrovská úleva. Sherlock si začal plánovat den, rozhodl se, že pokud se neobjeví nic jiného, půjde a znovu se podívá na složky ‚mizejících zlodějů‘.

Přesunul se k úvahám o dalších domácích záležitostech, jako jak nejlépe přesvědčit paní Hudsonovou, aby došla Johnovi pro léky na bolest, aniž by ze sebe udělal subjekt další lekce o péči mezi spolubydlícími. Bude to muset být bezpochyby ještě předtím, než John vstane… Začalo hrozit, že mu myšlenky zajedou na jinou kolej, a zasténal. Může člověk zvednout oči v sloup nad vlastním mozkem? Takové představy mu jen těžko pomůžou.

Zvažoval udělat s tou situací ‚tam dole‘ krátký proces, ale nakonec se rozhodl proti. Jeho obvykle uspořádaná mysl už byla předešlého večera tak jako tak uvržena do dost velkého zmatku tím… zážitkem. Čím dříve dokáže celou tu věc nechat za sebou a přinutit své libido zase upadnout do zimního spánku, tím lépe.

Sherlock vylezl z postele a nabručeně následoval svou erekci do koupelny.

***

O třicet minut později, s kůží pořád ještě prostydlou ze sprchy, zkontroloval Johna. Jak očekával, ten ještě tvrdě spal. Sherlock nad ním pár minut stál, jen aby se ujistil, že je v pořádku. Což očividně byl, protože vůbec nevypadal nijak jinak než jindy. Ve skutečnosti úplně normálně. Na rozdíl od Sherlocka, který se cítil výrazně nezvykle. Odešel z pokoje s rozhodnutím, že by mohl zrovna tak zaskočit do lékárny sám. Čerstvý vzduch by mu mohl pročistit hlavu. U Johna to zřejmě fungovalo – třebaže toho měl samozřejmě v hlavě méně k pročišťování.

Dostal se sotva přes půlku nebezpečné zóny, když byl přistižen.

„Jdeš ven, drahoušku?“

Sherlock se zastavil v polovině haly a pomalu se otočil na patě.

„Dobré ráno, paní Hudsonová.“

Usmívala se, ale pořád ještě postrádal v jejím úsměvu tu vřelost, kterou pro něj mívala vyhrazenou dříve.

„Jdu na nákupy, pro Johna,“ prohlásil srdnatě.

Paní Hudsonová na něj upřela pochybovačný pohled. „Určitě, drahoušku? Protože John byl nakupovat včera, víš? Jasně si vzpomínám, jak se mě ptal, jestli něco nechci.“

Sherlock to vstřebal. „A je něco, co byste potřebovala z lékárny, paní Hudsonová?“

Okamžitě přivřela oči. „Žádné ty další odporné chemikálie, co mi přebarví pracovní pulty na směšný odstín, Sherlocku Holmesi, slíbil jsi to!“

„Nic jsem nesliboval, paní Hudsonová, já jenom…“ Sherlock změnil taktiku. „John potřebuje nějaké léky. Proto jdu do lékárny.“

Místo aby na ni udělal tenhle příklad oddanosti spolubydlícího dojem, začala paní Hudsonová okamžitě panikařit a zahrnula Sherlocka otázkami, co se Johnovi stalo, jaké léky potřebuje, jak dlouho už mu není dobře a co s tím Sherlock hodlá dělat. Vysvětlení, že John vlastně vůbec není nemocný, ale byl jenom postřelen, vůbec nebylo dobře přijato.

„Nikdy ho nepostřelili, když jsi byl pryč,“ poukázala. „Ani jedinkrát.“

Sherlock si nebyl jistý, co na to říct, a tak se sunul ke dveřím.

„Sherlocku, dohlížíš na…? Ale drahoušku.“ Zvedla ruku k obličeji, pak přikročila blíž a poplácala Sherlocka nemotorně po ruce. „Omlouvám se, drahoušku. Vím, že děláš, co nejlepšího umíš. On jenom… No, nezotavuje se tak rychle, jak jsem doufala, to je všecko. Pořád vypadá dost na dně.“

Sherlock se nasupil. „No, jsem si jistý, že dnes v jeho chování bude znatelné zlepšení,“ ujistil ji a připomněl si Johnův výraz, když včerejšího večera nechal Sherlocka s roztřesenými koleny zhrouceného v křesle. „Předvídám ovzduší nesnesitelné samolibosti.“

Paní Hudsonová vypadala jeho tónem trochu překvapená, ale usmála se. Sherlock rychle zmizel.

Udělal ze dveří sotva pár kroků, když jeho pozornost přitáhlo… _individuum_ opřené o zábradlí, které k němu vzhlédlo s výrazem naděje, rychle přetaveným ve zklamání.

Dívka – jak se ukázalo, když se přiblížil – se silně mračila. „Kde je doktor Watson?“

„A ty jsi…?“

„Vaše kámoška rozhodně ne.“

„To vidím.“ Čekal, ale ona se na něj jen kabonila, krátké odbarvené vlasy se jí ježily nad velikýma hnědýma očima a zarputilou bradou. Podle všeho jedna z Johnových zbloudilých duší. Smířil se s tím, že bude taktní.

„Doktor Watson je… indisponován.“

Teď začala vypadat ustaraně – a ještě víc než to. Nebyla to jen starost o Johna, co ji přimělo křečovitě zatnout prsty do řemenu ruksaku, který nesla.

„Co se mu stalo?“

Sherlock zvedl jedno obočí. „Proč mi neřekneš, co chceš?“

„Proč to neřeknete vy _mně_? To by měla bejt vaše parketa, ne? Že dokážete o každým říct všecko jen od pohledu.“

Sherlockovo druhé obočí se připojilo k tomu prvnímu. „No dobře.“ Prohlédl si ji. „Čekáš na Johna, ale nezazvonila jsi na zvonek, takže nejsi ani přítelkyně, ani pacientka – alespoň ne platící.“

Zrudla, ale pohledem neuhnula.

„Piercingy ve tvém nose a rtu jsou profesionálně udělané, ale vlasy sis odbarvovala sama. Šaty byly drahé, ale jsou dost obnošené – řekl bych, že jsi na ulici méně než rok. Pravděpodobně od chvíle, kdy jsi dosáhla plnoletosti, protože vypadáš sotva odrostlá pubertě.“ Dokonce i pro Sherlocka bylo v podstatě nemožné přesně stanovit věk žen, protože často bývaly pohřbené pod tunami kosmetiky. Stejně se o to zřídka pokoušel – člověk se musel pouze zaměřit na to, zda má k získání informací hádat schválně více nebo méně.

Děvče se vztekle naježilo. „Je mi dvaadvacet.“ Narovnala se do plné výšky, což muselo být kolem sto šedesáti centimetrů, z čehož tvořily nejméně deset centimetrů podrážky bot.

Sherlock přikývl na znamení, že bere na vědomí, a někde hluboko uvnitř pocítil k tak nahuštěné útočnosti záchvěv obdivu. Bylo na ní něco, co mu připomínalo Johna. Možná to bylo tou výškou.

„Máš s sebou batoh, ale je malý – příliš malý, než aby v něm bylo všechno, co vlastníš, takže máš někde svoji základnu, nejspíš někde ve squattu. Před nějakou dobou pršelo a na chodníku, kde jsi stála, je suché místo. Jsi tu tudíž už přes hodinu, ale nevypadá to, že bys byla zraněná, takže jsi přišla kvůli někomu jinému – kvůli někomu, pro koho jsi byla ochotná stát venku na dešti. Kvůli někomu, pro koho jsi byla ochotná riskovat setkání _se mnou_ , ačkoliv ke mně očividně chováš zášť.“ Oči mu padly na náramek z korálků zdobených písmeny na jejím zápěstí. „Jmenuješ se Myra.“

Zamračila se na něj. „A vy se jmenujete Sherlock Holmes a svého přítele si nezasloužíte.“

Vykročil pryč.

„Řekněte mu, že Billy je zraněnej, jo?“ zavolala za ním.

Sherlock se zastavil. Otočil se. „Mohl bych…“

Myra zavrtěla hlavou. „Nebude vás chtít vidět. Natož aby sem přišel. Řekněte to doktoru Watsonovi, jo? Až mu bude líp.“ Věnovala mu dlouhý zkoumavý pohled, pak ostře kývla a nechala ho tam stát, hodila si batoh přes hubené rameno a oddusala ve své absurdní obuvi.

Vypadalo to, že do lékárny to bude dlouhá cesta.

***

Když se Sherlock dostal zpátky do 221B, John byl pryč.

Nedělal si s tím starosti. John byl v pořádku. Zraněný, ale v pořádku. Byl to dospělý člověk, dokonale schopný jít kamkoliv a kdykoliv se mu zachce. Nebylo třeba mít vůbec žádné obavy.

Sherlock si ohledně toho pořád ještě nedělal starosti, ani když o nějaké dvě hodiny a dvacet sedm minut později dole bouchly domovní dveře.

Na schodech se ozvaly kroky, které ve dveřích zaváhaly. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se John.

Sherlock ho nemohl vidět, protože se náhodou zrovna na pohovce otočil zády do pokoje, ale poznal zvuk lékařského kufříku, odloženého na židli.

„Tvoje přítelkyně Myra mě evidentně nemá zrovna moc v lásce.“

„Hm… ne,“ připustil John.

Sherlock se podíval přes rameno a bleskově vyhodnotil, jak se John naklání na stranu, aby odlehčil žebro. Vyskočil a přešel přes konferenční stolek, aby se dostal do kuchyně. „Jak se má pacient?“

„Billy? Je v pořádku. Povedlo se mu zase si pochroumat zápěstí, ale zahojí se to – jestli se na dost dlouho dokáže vyhýbat rvačkám.“

Sherlock shromáždil, co hledal, a John mezitím začal nemotorně mumlat.

„Za Myru se omlouvám. A za Billyho – a všechny další, které bys mohl potkat. Oni jsou jen trochu… No, viděli, jak jsem na tom byl, víš? Když jsi byl…“ Odkašlal si. „Každopádně jsem tyhle dva srovnal.“

Když před ním přistály dvě pilulky a trocha vody, vypadal překvapeně, ale vzal si je a na hrnek se zadíval tak pochybovačně, až to Sherlockovi připadalo dost urážlivé. „Ehm… díky.“

Zapil pilulky a hrníček podal zpátky, ale Sherlock ho ignoroval, protože skákat tu kolem Johna, to byla těžko jeho starost. Uchýlil se do svého křesla.

John vrátil porcelán, kam patřil, a usadil se na vlastní místo. Zubil se a Sherlock se obrnil v očekávání nějakého komentáře k… událostem včerejšího večera.

„Tak co teda budeme dneska dělat?“ zeptal se John rozzářeně.

Sherlock zamrkal. „No, vzhledem k tomu, že už uběhlo půl dne, zatímco ses někde toulal, navzdory tomu, že na to nejsi dost fit…“

„Sherlocku, jsem v pořádku. No dobře, nejsem úplně v pořádku, ale celkem jo. Určitě se cítím na cokoliv, co bude na programu.“ John se dychtivě naklonil dopředu, ale pak sebou trhl a zase se opřel. „No, skoro na cokoliv.“ Sklesle se usmál. „Podívej, konečně se zase cítím sám sebou a je to zatraceně dobrý pocit. Pojďme něco dělat!“

Sherlock se konsternovaně zamračil. Myslel si snad John, že jenom proto, že se políbili, jsou teď dveře otevřené k dalším druhům aktivit? Protože nic nemohlo být více…

„Zkontroloval jsi webovky? Cestou zpátky jsem vzal noviny – ty by mohly stát za zhlédnutí. Nebo bychom mohli prostě jít a trochu potrápit Lestrada?“

Ach.

„Za pár dní jsou Vánoce, takže nejspíš bude klid.“ John pořád ještě mluvil. „Zrovna teď se necítím na nějaké oslavy, ale kdybys chtěl, něco bychom mohli podniknout. Ne další párty,“ dodal rychle. „Ale možná bychom mohli vzít paní Hudsonovou na večeři? Co myslíš?“

Postupně, jak hovor pokračoval během ranní kávy a pozdní snídaně, mu začínalo svítat, že John se o tom vůbec nehodlá zmiňovat. Jako by líbat Sherlocka pro něj nebylo vůbec pozoruhodné.

 _Pozoruhodné… Výjimečné… Jedinečné…_ _Hodné zmínky._ Sherlock se zamračil.

Po chvilce trucování se rozhodl, že je to tak lepší. Jestli si John myslel, že to nestálo za řeč, pak on taky. Sherlock se usadil u svého notebooku a rozhodl se pustit celou tu věc z hlavy.

Vydržel to tři minuty.

„Takže, jestli máš rád muže, proč jsem tě nikdy dřív nepřitahoval?“

John nadskočil a skoro upustil noviny, které měl do téhle chvíle už určitě čas přečíst od začátku až do konce, ale které byly pořád otevřené na sportovní stránce. Chvíli zíral s otevřenou pusou, pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty to prostě nemůžeš nechat plavat, co? Žádná linie výslechu nezůstane nedokončená.“ Zamračil se, obezřetně Sherlocka pozoroval a očividně uvažoval, co odpovědět.

Nakonec si povzdechl. „Fajn. Dobře, tak tedy – _přitahoval_. Asi tak pět minut, než jsem tě poznal. A ty to víš, protože jsi mě odpálkoval, aniž bys alespoň počkal, než se zeptám. Což bych mimochodem nikdy neudělal, protože je těžké si představit někoho, kdo by byl _méně_ můj typ než ty.“

Znovu zvedl noviny, a pak se na Sherlocka podíval přes jejich okraj. „Ale no tak, nedělej na mě tyhle oči.“

„Jaké oči? To jsou prostě moje oči.“

„Ne. Ne, to teda nejsou. I když tyhle zas až tak nevypadají na to, že to hraješ, protože jak se zdá, poslední dobou z nějakého důvodu dokážu poznat, jaký je v tom rozdíl.“ Povzdechl si, definitivně poskládal noviny a odložil je vedle křesla.

„Podívej, Sherlocku… ty jsi velmi atraktivní muž. Jak si jistě velmi dobře uvědomuješ, protože na to celou dobu hřešíš.“

Sherlock si odfrkl.

„Ale řekl jsem ti, že nerad v ložnici přijímám příkazy, a ty neděláš nic jiného, než že mě celý den komanduješ, takže bylo hezky rychle jasné jako facka, že nemá cenu se po téhle cestě vydávat. A pak se z nás stali přátelé a…“ pokrčil rameny. „Prostě jsem na tebe takhle nikdy nemyslel.“

„Ale teď ano?“

John si znovu povzdechl. „Nevím.“ Protřel si rukou obličej. „Ne, dokud jsi byl… _pryč_. Ne hned, když ses vrátil. Ale byl to všechno takový zmatek a pak to, že to Irene věděla, a já jsem strašně žárlil a prostě… já nevím.“

Sherlock to uložil ad acta a soustředil se na dosud nevyřešenou informaci. „Tak proč jsi vždycky randil jen se ženami? Na někoho, kdo není tak úplně heterosexuální, jsi určitě vzbuzoval dost přesvědčivý dojem – sotva jsi nechal uběhnout týden, aniž bys prohlásil, že nejsi gay.“

„Já _nejsem_ gay.“

Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup.

John se zamračil, pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Všichni se tak můžeme přetrhnout, abychom jeden druhého kategorizovali – nastrkali každého do úhledných malých škatulek s úhlednými malými popiskami. Skuteční lidé do škatulek nepasují – vždycky se najde alespoň kousek, který přečnívá nebo chybí, když jsi uvnitř.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Proč si s tím dělat hlavu? Já jsem stejně jedinečný jako ten vedle. Buď beru škatulku s nápisem ‚John‘, nebo vůbec žádnou.“

Mávl rukou Sherlockovým směrem. „Jestli ses rozhodl k celibátu, nebo jak to chceš nazvat, pak je to tvoje právo a já s tím nemám problém.“ Podivně se pousmál. „Všichni jsme osobnosti.“

Jeho tón naznačoval, že z něčeho cituje, ale Sherlock neměl chuť se ptát. Pokračoval. „Takže jestli to má co dělat s tou záležitostí s ‚přijímáním rozkazů‘… _Ó!_ Už chápu.“ Přikývl. „Ženy je pro tebe snazší ovládat, protože jsi malý.“

John se naježil jako vzteklý buldok, poposedl v křesle dopředu, kolena roztáhl doširoka a opřel se o ně lokty. „Teď mě poslouchej, ty metr osmdesát vysoký magore. Já dokážu _kurva_ ovládat, na koho si jen vzpomeneš, jasný? Neslyšel jsem, že by sis včera večer nějak zvlášť stěžoval.“

Sherlock si nemohl nevšimnout, že se mu právě výrazně zrychlil tep, ale teď se zdála být stěží ta pravá chvíle, aby si s tím dělal starosti. Každopádně John mluvil dál.

„A ano, vím, že včera jsi to udělal jen jako nějaký druh… co já vím… pokání nebo čeho, ale stejně.“ Zvedl ruku a příkře namířil prst Sherlockovi do obličeje. „To _není_ tím, rozumíš?“

Sherlock kývl. John začal vychládat.

Když se zdálo být bezpečné pokračovat, Sherlock to zkusil znovu. „Tak proč jsi nadnesl tu věc s dominantností, když jsem se tě ptal na ty tvoje ‚jiné důvody‘ pro to, že letíš na ženy?“

John se trochu ošil. „No, protože to je věc, která je nejvíc relevantní _pro tebe,_ a byl jsi to ty, kdo se ptal.“

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „Ale není to hlavní důvod?“

„Podívej, to je osobní, chápeš?“

Sherlock se usmál. Čím dál tím líp.

„Ty toho nehodláš nechat, že?“

„Ne teď, když vím, že je tam co objevit, ne.“ Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Je mi líto.“ Ve skutečnosti nebylo, ale zdálo se mu, že by bylo vhodné to říct.

John zřejmě vedl nějakou bouřlivou vnitřní debatu. Nakonec zaklonil hlavu a vzdychl do stropu, pak znovu zvedl pohled a zase zvedl ukazováček, aby zdůraznil, co řekne. „Jestli se na tvé webové stránce objeví cokoliv _jakkoliv_ souvisejícího s mužskou sexuální preferencí, pak ti ve spánku oholím obočí. Máme jasno?“

Sherlockovi se nad tou výhrůžkou podařilo to obočí nezvednout. „Samozřejmě.“

„Fajn. Abych byl úplně upřímný, je mi to vlastně jedno. Muži nebo ženy, pro mě v tom není rozdíl, ale dávám přednost…“ zrudl a další slova adresoval do krbu. „No, dávám přednost být ‚top‘, abych to vyjádřil líp.“

Sherlock o tom uvažoval. „A menší možnost diskuze o tom, kdo bude vlastně penetrován, se naskýtá…“

„… u žen. Ano.“ John teď vypadal, že mluví s lebkou. „Se ženami je to prostě jednodušší.“

„Takže je tohle nějak spojené s tou záležitostí s dominantností? Je ‚být nahoře‘ totéž jako ‚mít navrch‘?“

„Bože, já _nevím_!“ John si zajel rukou do vlasů, sklopil hlavu a teď mluvil s kobercem. Sherlock měl pocit, že by na něj měl zamávat, aby upoutal jeho pozornost. „Nestrávil jsem hodiny psychoanalýzou své sexuality. Prostě se o něco pokouším, dokud je to dobrovolné, držím se toho, co mám rád, a vyhýbám se tomu, co nemám, jo? Je to prostě takhle jednoduché.“

„Takže, pokud jde o to být penetrující partner. Je to založeno na ‚držet se toho, co máš rád‘, nebo na ‚vyhýbat se tomu, co nemáš‘? Ty máš aktivní odpor k tomu být penetrován, a pokud je to tak, do jaké míry jsi tu hypotézu testoval? Zkoušel jsi…?“

 _„Můžeš přestat říkat ‚penetrován‘?“_ Konečně se John podíval přímo na něj. „Už i tak je těžké vést tuhle konverzaci, aniž by sis pohrával se slovy, které mě nutí myslet na… věci, na které bych myslet neměl!“

Tentokrát Sherlock obočí dole neudržel.

John se na uklidněnou několikrát zhluboka nadechl. „Dobře, končíme,“ prohlásil. „Tohle je tak daleko za hranicí ‚do toho ti nic není‘, že si nemyslím, že je pro to nějaká definice. Už dost.“

Vstal. „Podívej, jsme v pohodě, ne? Zpátky v normálu. Ty můžeš pokračovat v tom svém nesnesitelném já, protože já už vím, že ti na mně způsobem tobě vlastním záleží, a já se dostanu přes tu záležitost s ‚přitažlivostí‘, protože to není nic, na čem by doopravdy sešlo.“

Zvedl ruku, ukázal ze Sherlocka na sebe a pak zase zpátky. „Tohle… jak jsi to nazval? Tohle partnerství?“

Sherlock přikývl.

„No, je to důležitější než cokoliv jiného, je to tak? Alespoň pro mě.“ V jeho výrazu nebyla žádná stopa falše, zcela jasně myslel vážně každé slovo.

„A pro mě taky,“ potvrdil Sherlock.

Johnovi se vrátil uvolněný výraz. „Takže jsme v pohodě. Nedošlo k žádným škodám. Nic se nemění.“ Usmál se a myslel to rozhodně jako povzbudivé gesto. „Dáš si čaj?“

Sherlock znovu přikývl a jak kolem něj John prošel, nepřítomně si mnul zezadu krk.

***

Příští dva týdny byly peklo.

Sherlock jednoho šedého lednového rána ležel v posteli a toužebně myslel na dny, kdy mohl Johna oslovit a pak být překvapený, že je pryč. Teď to vypadalo, že povědomí o Johnově poloze je konstantní věc, jako by část jeho mozku… _Ne._ Sherlock se zamračil. Ne, to nebyl jeho mozek. Spíš jeho _kůže_ … Jako by všechny chloupky na jeho pažích a vzadu na krku byly magnetizovány a John se nějak stal severním pólem.

Jak si toho mohl ten člověk nevšimnout, to bylo dočista nad jeho chápání; Sherlockovo chování bylo bizarní i podle jeho vlastních standardů. Po tom, kdy se kolem sebe hned to první odpoledne protáhli, zavadili o sebe a vyvolalo to u něj znepokojivě silnou reakci, strávil týden tím, že se doteku s Johnem vyhýbal úplně. Jako by pojem osobního prostoru konečně našel volný slot na jeho harddisku a náhle se stal něčím, co znal. Také zacházel neobyčejně daleko, aby se ujistil, že nedostatek kontaktu bude oboustranný – snažil se vyklouznout zpod rukou, které hrozily, že mu spočinou na ramenou, a čekal, dokud hrnky nepřistanou na stole, než po nich sáhl. Boží hod se stal absurdním cvičením v kroužení kolem stolu a ujišťování se, že bude mít pořád plné ruce. John jako by si ničeho nevšiml.

Když byl ráno sedmého dne přinucen uchýlit se masturbaci, nebo riskovat permanentní poškození, bylo nad slunce jasnější, že plán A, provizorně nazvaný „Vyhýbání“, byl totální propadák. Plán B nedošel většího úspěchu. Sherlock se překulil na bok a vztekle praštil do polštáře.

Když se poprvé musel obrnit, aby se choval jako obvykle, nakloněný přes Johnovo rameno, aby si utahoval z příspěvku na blog, John otočil hlavu a jeho ústa se ocitla najednou jen pár milimetrů daleko. Sherlock zjistil, že není schopen se soustředit na monitor a musel sáhnout po něčem obecném, čemu se posmívat – po něčem založeném na gramatických pravidlech, což se dalo na Johnovo psaní aplikovat vždycky.

Zamračil se při té vzpomínce, přitáhl si kolena a prázdně se zahleděl na zavřené dveře své ložnice; hlavou mu běžely další selhávající pokusy o normální chování, aby ho pokořily. Zavřel oči. Co se to s ním stalo?

Už to bylo dobrých deset let, co se rozhodl ze svého života vymazat tyhle emoce, a to je určitě nikdy nepociťoval tak jako teď. Dokonce si ani nevzpomínal, že by ten přechod byl tak obtížný – tehdy se prostě rozhodl, že sex je ztráta času a energie a bylo to. Po pár letech to přestal být problém a od těch dob už to nikdy nebylo nic silnějšího, než příležitostná vlnka na hladině jeho efektivně neexistujícího libida. Až dosud. Až do Johna. Až do toho zatraceného polibku, který, zdá se, sáhl přímo do hlubin jeho psýchy, chňapl po každém sexuálním pocitu, jaký kdy měl, a vytáhl je nahoru na světlo; a každý z nich exponenciálně silnější za každý rok, kdy byly pod zámkem.

Znovu se přetočil na záda a hodil si paži přes oči; jeho frustrace ho přiváděla téměř k zoufalství. Musela existovat odpověď. Bylo absurdní, aby na něj měl jediný polibek tak radikální vliv, bez ohledu na to, jak fascinující bylo objevit tak úplně nového Johna, ukrytého pod tím, kterého znal. Ačkoliv ta fascinace přišla později – ve chvíli, kdy jeho mozek vypadal, že si může štěstím bez sebe sednout na střídačku a pro jednou si dát pauzu, zatímco John převzal kontrolu a skoro neustálý bzukot v Sherlockově hlavě se vytratil do požehnaného ticha.

Ale John mu dal mnohem víc, než si vzal. Jakmile opadla počáteční panika a oni se vrátili ‚zpátky do normálu‘, Sherlockovi postupně docházelo, že se zavřenýma očima toho viděl mnohem víc, než kdy získal ze všeho svého pozorování. Protože žal, který John vytrpěl, byl v tom polibku také obsažen, a jeho hloubka byla závratná.

Sherlock věděl, co dělá, tehdy před všemi těmi měsíci na střeše Bart’s. Chápal, že Johna to hluboce zasáhne, že mu to možná nikdy neodpustí, dokonce i jestli se mu podaří přežít ten úkol, který si uložil.  Ale nikdy si nemyslel, že John bude trpět zrovna tak, jako by trpěl _on_ , kdyby si vyměnili role; nikdy nevěřil tomu, že pro Johna tolik znamená, pro Johna, který měl tolik přátel; že pro něj znamená stejně, jako John znamená pro něj; nikdy nepovažoval za možné, že by si ho někdo tak vysoce cenil.

Ale už o tom nemohl pochybovat, protože to tam bylo. Každý kousek. Všecičko. Všechna ta ztráta, všechna láska, všechen hněv, všechno to tam bylo a přelévalo se to z Johna do Sherlocka… prýštilo to bez zábran a zaváhání. John nic nezadržoval, nic neskrýval.

Dokonce i kdyby mohl, tohle by Sherlock nikdy nevymazal. Bylo úžasné objevit, že jste s tak jednoznačnou jistotou ta nejdůležitější osoba v něčím životě. Zvláště když ta osoba hraje tutéž roli v tom vašem.

 Až na to, že Sherlock byl na cestě to zpackat. Protože John – John otevřená kniha, obvykle nosící srdce na dlani – se choval úplně normálně. Přiznal se ke své náklonnosti, ale okamžitě ji potlačil a prohlásil, že rozhodující je jejich přátelství. Což bylo. Rozhodně bylo. A Sherlock by si nikdy neodpustil, kdyby ho zničil. Což se nevyhnutelně stane, tím tempem, jakým Sherlock pokračuje, protože jistě existuje jen omezený počet ztuhnutí při náhodném doteku, než si John všimne, že jeho spolubydlící mu nemůže přestat zírat na ústa.

Převalil se na druhý bok, dopustil se dalšího útoku na svůj polštář, což se opět ukázalo jako naprosto neúčinný způsob, jak si ulevit.

Dokonce ani nebyly žádné obstojné případy, které by ho rozptýlily. Odkdy se kriminálníci starali o ‚štěstí a pokoj všem lidem dobré vůle‘?  Co k čertu všichni dělali? Opalovali se na zatracených Bahamách, zatímco Sherlock byl tady, prahnoucí po opravdu šťavnaté trojnásobné vraždě, a neměl nic než fingovanou sebevraždu, co by ho zaměstnalo?

Ačkoliv pořád cítil obavy, že jeho profesionální výkonnost by mohla být tím problémem taky narušena. S beznadějí pohlédl dolů. Skutečnost, že krev neustále proudila špatným směrem, rozhodně nemohla být dobrá pro práci mozku. Ta myšlenka vedla ke zvážení okolností polibku. V podstatě se pokoušel nebrat na vědomí svou reakci na Johnovu péči o jeho zátylek, ale _měl_ poněkud nejistý krok a musel si pak velmi náhle sednout. Možná, že změna úrovně přítoku krve do mozku ovlivňovala citlivost pokožky?  Sherlock se rozhodl tuhle hypotézu později otestovat.

Musel to dostat pod kontrolu. Musel. Byl to jenom polibek. Bože, byl s tou svou nabídkou tak úplně blazeovaný, myslel si, že Johnovi může prostě dát svoje tělo, aniž by to mělo vliv na jeho mysl, že to nic nebude… ale jak to měl asi vědět? Teď ho děsilo pomyšlení, do jakého stavu by se dostal, kdyby John přijal. Když ho mohl takhle vykolejit už samotný polibek, co by s ním udělal sex?

Sherlock zasténal a znovu pohlédl dolů. To nebylo zrovna nápomocné téma. Pokusil se vzít zpátečku, ale očividně bylo příliš pozdě. S obrovskou neochotou, rozzlobený na svoje tělo a zahanbený vlastní slabostí, která k tomuhle vedla, nechal ruku sklouznout dolů a pod gumu kalhot od pyžama. Až se z toho kontaktu zachvěl. Zůstal klidně ležet. Vážně se to chystá udělat znovu? S přihlédnutím k tomu, co bylo určitě to nejnepříjemnější novoroční předsevzetí s nejkratším trváním v historii, pošesté za sedm dní. Zavřel oči. Co to dělá?

Právě teď byla odpověď až příliš jasná. Sherlockova ruka se začala hýbat a bitva začala.

Má se pokusit pročistit si mysl, nebo alespoň myslet na něco jiného než na Johna a Bůh odpusť, ten polibek… _bezděčné sevření prstů… první potlačený sten…_ co by mu dovolilo udržet si nějakou míru sebeúcty, ale přetrvalo by to mnohem déle? A pokud má být upřímný, stejně by to během posledních vteřin nevyhnutelně selhalo…

… nebo přiznat porážku hned na začátku, ať už je to za ním, v duchu si přehrávat ten polibek až do Johnova kousnutí… _instinktivní vyklenutí krku…_ což ho přenese přes okraj, tak jako už po několik rán?

Nikdy neměl na vybranou. Sherlock potlačil náhlé nutkání zapojit do procesu druhou ruku a zamračil se. Odkud se ty myšlenky berou? Povzdechl si, představil si sám sebe seshora, schouleného pod přikrývkou zády ke dveřím, z držení jeho těla, takhle se tu schovávajícího, jasně patrný stud. Co by si John pomyslel, kdyby teď vešel a takhle ho tu našel… _bušení srdce a náhle zrychlený srdeční tep…_?

Sherlock ztuhl, celý zmatený. Zacukání pod prsty pobídlo jeho ruku zase k akci a on pokračoval a žasl sám nad sebou.

V jeho představách se dveře otevřely… _hlasité lapání po dechu, skousnutý ret._ V duchu se zarazil – tohle se neděje, na co to myslí? – ale už se přetáčel na záda. John v jeho hlavě se rychle přesunul nad něj a ve tváři neměl nic špatného. Žádné znechucení, žádné odsouzení. John v jeho hlavě ho během pár vteřin svlékl.

Sherlock odkopl přikrývku. Jeho levá ruka teď poslechla Johna, stáhla mu pyžamo a vystavila ho vlastním očím… a přiměla ho nad tím, co dělal, nad stavem jeho těla, nad pohyby své ruky udělat obličej. Odvrátil pohled. Bože, byl jako zvíře… jakou cenu měl teď ten jeho skvělý mozek? _‚Ne…‘_ Johnův hlas si byl jistý. _‚Ne, je to prostě jen tvoje součást.‘_ Sherlock zaklonil hlavu, pevně zavřel víčka a nechal Johna promlouvat do svého ucha. _‚Dej sem ruku.‘_

Pokojem se neslo zafňukání. Sherlock ohnul koleno, zvedl nohu osvobozenou od kalhot a položil ji chodidlem naplocho na postel. Ta Johnova ruka začala u krku a pohybovala se pomalu dolů, zastavila se na jeho hrudi… _napjaté svaly nohou, třes celého těla…_ pak sklouzla dál, přes husí kůží pokrytou pokožku a zachvívající se břicho, skrze houštinu kudrn a rostoucí tenzi tam, kde se Sherlockova vlastní ruka pohybovala teď už důvěrně známým tempem.

Johnova ruka nezastavila.

 _Brala do dlaně… převalovala… laskala… dráždila_. Sherlock křečovitě zatínal prsty nohou do prostěradla. Zabořil se do něj patami, ústa se mu otevřela a začal lapat po dechu, hlava se převalovala ze strany na stranu. V duchu Johna viděl. Všechny ty okamžiky, kdy stáli tak blízko u sebe, jeden proti druhému, John čelem k němu… Vize mu přeskočila ke vzpomínce na železný plot, oni dva každý na opačné straně, není kam uniknout, ale v jeho fantazii nebylo žádné pronásledování. Johnova ruka proklouzla mezi tyčemi a do jeho šatů a nebylo nic, co by mohl udělat. Byl bezmocný, neschopný uhnout; zírali jeden na druhého skrz plot a Johnova ruka se zabořila do jeho těsně přiléhajících spodků, uchopila ho, cukajícího a rostoucího, John se celou dobu usmíval a sliboval, že všechno bude v pořádku, že Sherlock tohle může mít, že je to dovoleno, hladil ho, až byl plně vzrušený, nutil ho naklánět se vpřed, dokud se skrz plot nelíbali a Sherlock byl pořád blíž a blíž…

_‚Nasliň si prst.‘_

Ach Bože… Po dlouhé chvíli Sherlock zvedl ruku a vsál si prostředníček do úst, důkladně no naslinil a vrátil zpátky. John v jeho hlavě nezaváhal a Sherlock se na posteli vzepjal do oblouku. _‚Ach Bože, ach Bože, ach Bože… Johne! Co to děláš? Co to dělám_ já _? Co to…?‘_

 _‚Nic špatného,‘_ ujišťoval ho Johnův hlas. _‚Nic, za co by ses musel stydět.‘_ Hlas nabral temnější tón. _‚Zrychli.‘_

Sherlock začal vrtět hlavou, ale jeho ruka už poslechla. _‚Já nemůžu, nemůžu, nemůžu…‘_

_‚Můžeš. Do toho.‘_

Celý se třásl. Viděl Johna stát v kuchyni, předstírat, že se zlobí kvůli něčemu triviálnímu, výraz přísný, ale hlas laskavý. Viděl sám sebe tváří dolů na stole, kalhoty už v půli stehen, jak ho John svlékal a obnažoval, mumlal přitom slova plná povzbuzení a ujištění, že tohle přece není žádná slabost. Cítil silné ruce, jak si ho přidržují otevřeného do široka, a prst, razící si cestu dovnitř, a vlnu bezbřehé rozkoše.

Rozkoše, která převyšovala cokoliv, co kdy zažil. Rozkoše, která mu zkroutila palce u nohou, křečovitě napjala svaly stehen, zvedla mu boky z postele. Rozkoše, která mu brala dech, až byl přerývaný a zoufalý… a v pokoji nebylo dost vzduchu, udělalo se mu na omdlení… Udělej něco, Johne… udělej…

_‚Udělej se.‘_

Jak kdokoliv dokázal spát i přes jeho následné zavytí, to byla záhada, která konkurovala většině těch, které kdy vyřešil.


	7. Mizející zloději

Muriel skrčila nohu v koleni, protřela si chodidlo zezadu o lýtko a znovu proklela své nové boty. Odsud se přesunula ke kritice svého rozhodnutí _obout_ si nové boty do práce, ve které celý den stála, a z tohoto bodu už byl jen krůček najít vady na práci samotné – prodávat šperky nebylo ani vzdáleně tak úchvatné jako je _nosit_ – a snít o tom, co všechno podnikne, jakmile příští rok odejde do penze. V tuhle chvíli ty fantazie zahrnovaly velký podíl sezení s nohama nahoře.

Profesionální úsměv jí ani na chvíli nezakolísal, ani když přešlápla na druhou nohu a zadívala se mezi zákazníky na hodiny, aby zjistila, že jí pořád ještě zbývá patnáct minut do přestávky na oběd. Ovšem za předpokladu, že se Sylvia vrátí včas, samozřejmě, což rozhodně nebylo jisté. Po téměř čtyřech dekádách, co pracovala v obchodě, byl Murielin postoj k lednovým výprodejům stoické odhodlání je přežít. Sylvia ve svých čtyřiadvaceti letech měla velmi odlišný přístup a měla bezpochyby napilno, jak prolézala s tím svým hubeným zadkem další obchodní řetězec kvůli nějaké další bederní roušce, vydávané za sukni, přestože Muriel tu zatím riskovala zánět karpálního tunelu, když každé dvě minuty strkala do pokladny plné hrsti ošoupaných bankovek.

„A váš účet, madam. Děkuji,“ zamumlala toho dne už posté. „Mohu vám to podat, pane?“

_„Všichni stát!“_

Když ten hlas náhle přeřval tlumený šum hovoru v obchodě, Muriel nadskočila, povolila ruku a nákup posledního zákazníka spadl na pult před ni, krabička se otevřela a obsah se vysypal. Zamračila se. Zatracení puberťáci, už tu zase vyvádějí.

_„Dělejte, co se vám řekne, a nikomu se nic nestane!“_

_Co to pro všechno na světě je?_ Zákazníci, kteří jí blokovali výhled, začali uhýbat stranou a Muriel uviděla zdroj toho pozdvižení. Přímo ve vchodu stály dvě postavy, na hlavách kukly, obě ve stejných dlouhých pršipláštích, které je zakrývaly od hlavy až patě. Jeden z těch dvou držel… Byla to _zbraň_? Najednou se jí udělalo špatně.

„Ty!“ oslovil muž se zbraní Geoffreye, který stál u hlavního výstavního pultu a knír se mu zachvíval pobouřením. „Láduj to tam.“ Ukázal na khaki brašnu, kterou mu podal ten druhý lupič, a pak obrátil pozornost k půltuctu zákazníků. „Kdo tu není zaměstnaný, zalezte tamhle za to.“ Ukázal směrem k trochu menšímu pultu, kde byly vystavené hodinky. „Na kolena, čela na zem. A držte zobáky.“

Hodil další taškou po Karlovi, jediném dalším členu personálu, který nebyl venku na obědě. Ten spustil ruce, aby ji sebral, a v panice po ní divoce tápal.  „Hodinky do tašky. Máš minutu.“ Zločinec teď uchopil zbraň oběma rukama, zaujal ještě mnohem výhrůžnější postoj a pečlivě namířil na Karla, který měl bledé oči za silnými čočkami brýlí velké jako talíře. „A dej tam ty lepší… nebo tě střelím do zátylku.“

Murielin pohled přitáhl náhlý zvuk od druhého zloděje, ale ten jen pár vteřin zíral na svého kumpána, než se připojil ke Geoffreymu a pomáhal mu nacpat do tašky obsah hlavního pultu. Když se podívala zpátky, zbraň mířila na ni.

 _‚Nechala jsem zamčená kočičí dvířka,‘_ napadlo ji absurdně. _‚Pan Norris se nedostane dovnitř.‘_ Jak se muž blížil, pevně stiskla rty k sobě.

„Vezmu si tyhle,“ ukázal pistolí. Podívala se dolů a spatřila manžetové knoflíčky, které se právě předtím chystala namarkovat.

„Ještě jsem je neprojela pokladnou.“

Přistoupil blíž a zamrkal na ni. „Myslím, žes nepochopila, v čem je podstata loupeže, kachňátko.“

Muriel nemohla od zbraně odtrhnout oči. Přesto se ve skutečnosti na ni dívat nechtěla. Donutila se přesunout oči k jeho tváři. No… k jeho vlně. Dvě kruté šedé oči uprostřed moře černé vlny. Vypadala, že kouše.

 Přelétl rychlým pohledem zbytek obchodu a zařval: „Třicet sekund!“, a pak se zase otočil k ní.

„Takže jsi tu měla dopoledne napilno?“

„Hodně napilno.“ Muriel cítila, jak jí dost nepatřičně klouže na místo ‚profesionální úsměv‘. „Lednový výprodej. Znáte to.“

„Takže myslím, že v té pokladně je spousta prachů, co?“

Úsměv se jí vytratil. „Já…“

„Otevři ji.“

Muriel sklopila pohled. Jak se dá otevřít pokladna, aniž by namarkovala prodej? Nějak to šlo, ale nemohla si vzpomenout. „Myslím, že si potřebuju sednout.“

_„Otevři ji!“_

Bylo to to zelené tlačítko? To stálo za pokus. Zelená pro start. Zmáčkla zelený knoflík. Nestalo se nic.

„Budu počítat do tří…“

Klávesnice se jí začala před očima rozmazávat. Jak měla najít to správné tlačítko, když byla všechna tak rozmazaná?

„Jedna…“

„Nechte ji na pokoji!“ Chudák Geoffrey, nadělají mu v obchodě takový binec, bude si na to stěžovat navěky.

„Dva…“

Mířila na ni zbraň. Nechtěla se na ni dívat, ale ta zbraň na ni nepřestávala mířit. Pevně zavřela oči.

„Tř…“

Ruka se jí zvedla.

„Nebylo to tak těžký, co?“

Muriel otevřela oči a našla toho ozbrojeného, jak nakukuje do zásuvky, která hladce vyjela ven.

„Dej ty prachy do tašky.“

Pohled jí sjel k prázdné polici pod pokladnou. Dopoledne se tu dveře opravdu netrhly. Podívala se zase na lupiče. „Tašky došly.“

Zdálo se to jako věčnost, než se jí hlaveň pistole zhoupla ke spánku.

***

„Máme tu další. Stojí o to?“

John stál s telefonem u ucha a sledoval Sherlocka, který byl vzhůru nohama na pohovce. Opravdu doslova vzhůru nohama. Nohy v pyžamových kalhotách měl natažené vzhůru a opřené o zeď, palci škrábal o toho smajlíka, zatímco hlava a ramena mu visely přes okraj sedačky dolů a výhled na ně Johnovi zakrýval konferenční stolek. Ta pozice vypadala extrémně vachrlatě, a to o sebe ještě sem tam poklepával akupunkturní jehlou.

John se odvrátil. „Jo, řekl bych, že jo.“

Zpoza něj se ozvala tlumená rána, ale John se neohlédl. Zkušenost ho naučila, že zraněná pýcha jen zřídka potřebuje lékařskou péči. „Už jsou to sakra dva týdny od toho případu s Deborah Martinovou a přes svátky byl až moc velký klid. Doslova tu leze po zdi a jde na nervy i sám sobě.“

Z telefonu se ozvalo Lestradovo uchechtnutí. „To musí být hezká změna. No, doprav jeho zadek sem do Chelsea a já se pokusím udržet Andersona mimo, než se sem dostanete.“

John si vyslechl detaily, pak zavěsil a zůstal otočený zády, dokud odfrknutí nenaznačilo, že pocuchaná peříčka jsou zase uhlazená a na místě.

„Ti tví ‚mizející zloději‘ zase udeřili.“

Sherlockův výraz se jako mávnutím proutku změnil z nabručeného v radostný.

„Skvělé!“ Ruce mu málem sevřely Johnova ramena v jednom z těch typických nadšených gest, ale pak je zase stáhl zpátky. „Budu za minutu oblečený – jsi připravený jít?“ Za řeči se už otáčel k odchodu.

„Stůj!“

Sherlock poslušně zastavil a John se k němu vydal s nataženou rukou.

Sherlockovi proběhl tváří podivně ostražitý výraz a o půl kroku ustoupil. „Co to děláš?“

„Drž.“

„Johne, já…“

„Můžeš zůstat v klidu?“ John ho popadl za bok, aby ho zarazil, a pak mu sáhl dozadu, pobavený jeho skoro panickou reakcí. „Bože, ty jsi poslední dobou tak vynervovaný, nevím, co to do tebe vjelo.“ Soustředil se, aby pevně uchopil svůj cíl a ostře trhl.

„Au!“

„No, rozhodně by to bylo větší ‚au‘, kdyby sis na to sedl, až by sis chtěl natáhnout ponožky!“ zvedl John akupunkturní jehlu. „Musel jsi na ni spadnout.“

Sherlock pomalu vypustil dech. Pak se zamračil. Pak odmašíroval do svého pokoje a nechal ten útočný nástroj, který se odvážil atakovat jeho pozadí, za zády.

***

Dostat se na místo činu před Andersonem Sherlocka obrovsky ukonejšilo, takže vystřelil z taxíku a nechal Johna, aby zaplatil. Než se John otočil, Sherlock už se protahoval kolem mladého policejního důstojníka do dveří a využil lehký pohrdavý úšklebek a auru hluboké oprávněnosti, aby se mu dostalo obvyklého ‚přístupu do všech oblastí‘.

Mladý muž narovnal ramena a vypadal odhodlaný chtít vidět mnohem víc, než je nechá vejít, když z hlubin klenotnictví zavolal Lestradův hlas: „On je tu se mnou, Greeningu! Pusť ho dál.“

„Jak si přejete, pane.“ Konstábl Greening ustoupil stranou a hloubavě se zadíval na Johna. John mu věnoval extrémně vojenské kývnutí a napadlo ho, jestli nějak nemá na sobě nápis _‚šukám každého, s kým mě uvidíte‘_ , viditelný každému kromě něj.

Sherlock poletoval kolem hlavního pultu s vystaveným zbožím jako vzteklá moucha v neviditelné láhvi. „Potřebuju vidět ten záznam,“ nařídil Lestradovi a John sledoval jeho pohled k bezpečnostní kameře nahoře v rohu místnosti. To poskakování a mávání mělo tedy nejspíš něco společného s liniemi pohledu.

„To můžeme zařídit později v Yardu. Dostaneme i záznamy z pouličního kamerového systému, ačkoliv výpovědi očitých svědků nám nabízejí obvyklý scénář.“

„A co je obvyklý scénář?“ zeptal se John, který zatím tomu případu nevěnoval takovou pozornost.

„Před budovu přijede náklaďák, právě než udeří zloději, a zablokuje úhly venkovních kamer,“ vysvětlil Lestrade. „Zůstane tam stát, dokud nejsou pryč.“

„Tak to zrovna nemizí, jestli jezdí tam a zpátky v zatraceném náklaďáku,“ podotkl John a sledoval, jak Sherlock zmizel za jedním z menších pultů.

„Ale oni nejezdí,“ opáčil Lestrade. „Alespoň si to nemyslíme. Tohle jsou přecpané londýnské ulice – řidič náklaďáku se nevyhnutelně dostává do hlasitých hádek s ostatními účastníky silničního provozu, často vystrkuje hlavu z auta a vykřikuje nadávky. Lidi to auto _sledují_. Kdyby do něj nastoupil někdo jiný, všimli by si toho.“

„Tak teda dozadu?“

Lestrade pokrčil rameny. „Možná, ale myslel bys, že už by to do téhle doby někdo zpozoroval. Navíc ty náklaďáky jsou vždycky kradené – tenhle se bezpochyby někde tak za hodinu, za dvě objeví – a zatím byly porušené zámky vždycky jen na kabině, nikdy ani známka po tom, že by si někdo hrál s dveřmi úložného prostoru.“

„Zajímavé,“ řekl John.

„Já ti to _říkal_ ,“ zamumlal Sherlock. Byl teď u pokladny a prohlížel si ji skrz svou lupu. „Kde je ta zraněná žena?“ podíval se na Lestrada.

John byl překvapený – byl si jistý, že četl, že tihle mizející zloději zatím za sebou nenechávali žádné oběti. Sherlock jeho pohled zachytil a kývl směrem k pokladně.

„Stříkanec od krve. Relativně malé zranění, řekl bych. Nejspíš ji praštili pistolí.“

„Muriel Hodgsonová. Je v kanceláři vedoucího obchodu,“ odpověděl Lestrade. „Ale je pěkně otřesená – nemyslím…“

Sherlock už byl pryč, zmizel jedněmi ze tří viditelných dveří. Lestrade si povzdechl. „Jak vůbec ví, kde ta kancelář _je_?“ optal se plačtivě Johna a vyrazil za ním. „Nebo že jde o _ženu_?“

John pokrčil rameny a následoval ho. „Je to Sherlock.“

Když dorazili, Muriel Hodgsonová nevypadala zvlášť otřesená. Ve skutečnosti vypadala celkem šťastná a zírala na Sherlocka, který se nad ní tyčil.

„Proč vás uhodili?“

John získal pocit, že to není poprvé, co tu otázku Sherlock položil.

Usmála se na něj. „Bože, vy jste hezký.“

Lestrade si odfrkl a John si udržel vážnou tvář jen s největším úsilím.

Sherlock vydal popuzený zvuk a mávl na čekajícího zdravotníka gestem, které mělo nejspíš znamenat ‚koukejte ji dát do pořádku!‘.

„Utrpěla šok,“ bránil se muž. „To zranění hlavy vypadá celkem povrchové, ale za pár minut ji bereme do nemocnice a nezdá se, že byste z ní do té doby dostal něco rozumnějšího.“

Sherlock se nespokojeně zamračil.

„Můžeme ji vyslechnout později,“ podotkl Lestrade. „Proč ne -?“

„Tohle je _důležité_ ,“ skočil mu do řeči Sherlock. „Nikdy předtím se nedopustili násilí, tak proč teď, proč _ona_? Nevypadá na nic zvláštního…“

„Sherlocku.“ John popošel dopředu a položil mu ruku na paži, ale Sherlock se mu prudce vytrhl a otočil se k Lestradovi.

„Proč to nezkusíš _ty_?“ navrhl příkře. „Možná jí nebude starší muž připadat tak rozptylující.“

John ho znovu popadl za paži a tentokrát se nenechal setřást. Odtáhl ho ke straně místnosti. „Koukej, co kdyby ses trochu zklidnil?“ navrhl mu tiše. „Jen proto, že moc dobře nespíš, ještě není třeba…“

„Co tím myslíš, ‚moc dobře nespím‘?“ otázal se Sherlock a ani ho nenapadlo ztlumit hlas. „Já spím dokonale dobře. Nevím, co máš na mysli.“ Zamračil se. „Jak jsi to myslel?“

John rozpačitě pokrčil rameny. „No, říkali jsme si, že máš možná noční můry.“ Rozhlédl se kolem, ale Lestrade potichu promlouval ke slečně Hodgsonové, která pořád sledovala Sherlocka, tentokrát zezadu. „OK, tohle není to pravé místo ani čas, ale jestli si chceš kdykoliv promluvit o něčem, co se stalo, zatímco jsi byl pryč – jestli tě něco trápí, víš, že můžeš…“

„Trápí? Proč by mě pro všechno na světě mělo něco trápit? Vážně, Johne, nemám ponětí, o čem to mluvíš. A kdo je to ‚my‘? Nemáte s paní Hudsonovou nic lepšího, o čem si povídat?“ Vypadal nanejvýš vyvedený z míry.

John defenzivně zvedl ruce. „Dobře, dobře, fajn. Uklidni se. To jen kvůli tomu křiku, zvlášť dneska ráno, mysleli jsme…“

„Někteří z nich by chtěli odejít, detektive inspektore,“ strčila hlavu do místnosti blond policistka, kterou John už předtím viděl, a odvedla jeho pozornost, než se stačil zeptat na ten podivný výraz v Sherlockově obličeji.

„No, to mají teda smůlu,“ prohlásil Lestrade. „Místnost pro zaměstnance,“ řekl Sherlockovi. „Šest nakupujících a dva další zaměstnanci, kteří tady v tu dobu byli, plus tři další, kteří se pak vrátili z přestávky na oběd. Posluž si.“

Sherlock vyletěl ven jako raketa a skoro se přerazil o maličkou důstojnici, která se tak tak stačila odklidit ze dveří včas.

„Hej!“ křikla za ním. „Malý neznamená neviditelný!“

Johni ji právě začal mít rád.

Lestrade si povzdechl. „Konstáble Rossová, pokuste se získat od slečny Hodgsonové výpověď, ano? Zvláště to, co vedlo k jejímu napadení.“

„Provedu, pane,“ přikývla a blýskla po nich úsměvem. _Opravdu je velmi atraktivní_ , usoudil John. Kradmo si ji prohlédl. I hezká postava. Určitě nemělo smysl, aby vzdychal po svém šíleném spolubydlícím; bylo načase, aby se vrátil do hry. Cestou ze dveří za Lestradem jí upřímně úsměv vrátil.

Když se dostali do místnosti pro zaměstnance, kolem Sherlocka se tísnil celý dav.

„… a pak ten druhý chlápek nadával tomu se zbraní…“

„Ne, nenadával. Začal, ale pak…“

„Rozhodně řval – dalo by se říct, že nebyl nadšený z toho, že ten se zbraní tu ženu praštil…“

„Myslel jsem, že…“

„TICHO!“ rozhlédl se Sherlock se vzteklým zamračením po skupině. „Kdo byl doopravdy v tu dobu přítomen a nebyl zároveň tváří dolů na koberci?“

Dva z mužů zvedli ruce jako potrestaní předškoláčci. Sherlock ukázal na jednoho se zplihlým knírem. „Co se stalo dál?“

„Ehm… No, já… To tedy…“

„Moc pomalé.“ Přesunul ukazováček k mladšímu muži s tlustými brýlemi. „Vy, Karle…“ John si až teď všiml jmenovek. „Do toho!“ nařídil Sherlock.

Karl se rychle nadechl. „No, Geoffrey se pokusil jít k Muriel, ale ten muž na něj namířil zbraň. Nemohl… Nemohli jsme nic dělat.“ Bezradně pokrčil rameny. „Přinutili nás kleknout si za pult k ostatním.“ Rozhlédl se po ostatních, aby mu to potvrdili. „Pak utekli.“

„Viděl je někdo doopravdy opouštět obchod?“

Pár lidí si vyměnilo pohledy. Nastalo vrtění hlavami.

„Byli jsme všichni za pulty a oni nám řekli, abychom drželi hlavy dole a počítali do padesáti,“ odvážila se jedna z žen.

„Ale… já myslím… Museli přece odejít, ne?“ promluvila druhá. „Tedy, byli přece pryč, když jsme skončili s počítáním.“

Sherlock se k ní otočil. „Všichni jste skončili ve stejný okamžik?“

Trochu se pod jeho pohledem scvrkla. „No, ano.“

„Chtěli, abychom počítali nahlas,“ vysvětlil její soused. „Skončili jsme unisono.“

„Zajímavé.“ Sherlock spojil ruce do stříšky a poklepával si ukazováčkem o ústa.

„Je Muriel v pořádku?“ vykroutilo se před skupinu mladší děvče v extrémně krátké sukni.

„Měla by být v pohodě,“ ujistil ji John a věnoval jí mírně oceňující pohled.

„Och, díkybohu,“ poctila ho vděčným úsměvem. „Měla jsem to být já, u té pokladny, kdyby nesouhlasila, že si prohodíme přestávku na oběd. Cítím se strašně.“

„Jak příhodné,“ odsekl Sherlock a sjel ji shora dolů. Povytáhl na Johna obočí s jasně vepsaným _‚To jako vážně?‘_ v rysech. _‚Tak mě žaluj,‘_ pokrčil na něj John rameny.

„A nikdo nemá představu, proč byla slečna Hodgsonová zraněna?“ vložil se do toho Lestrade.

Další vrtění hlavami.

„Vypadal hodně vzteklý,“ vyslovil Karl. „Tak celkově, myslím. Ten muž se zbraní. Byl hodně agresivní. Ten druhý byl klidnější.“

Všichni kolem začali přikyvovat.

„Mám to, pane!“

Jak se zpoza něj ozvala konstábl Rossová, John se otočil. Mávala nad hlavou zápisníkem, který jí jen o vteřinu později kdosi vytrhl z ruky.

„Hele!“

„Nechte to být,“ řekl jí Lestrade a sledoval, jak Sherlock přelétá stránky.

Došel na konec. „Směšné.“

Podal zápisník Johnovi, který ho přistrčil k Lestradovi a pročítali si pak poznámky konstábla Rossové společně. Měla velice hezký rukopis.

„Zní to, jako že ho prostě vytočila,“ poznamenal John. „Vypjatá situace, on už byl nervózní a agresivní – stačilo málo, aby ho to nakoplo k něčemu dalšímu.“

„Souhlasím,“ řekl Lestrade. Podíval se na Sherlocka. „Vím, že to vypadá jako eskalace, když se předtím žádné násilí nedělo, ale nejsem si jistý, že je to nějak důležité.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Každý má někdy špatný den.“

Sherlock se pořád ještě mračil. „Ale proč by očividně neškodná žena dávala muži, který na ni míří zbraní, tak směšné a pobuřující odpovědi?“

Lestrade si povzdechl. „Lidské reakce a odpovědi mohou být při velkém emočním stresu atypické.“ Znělo to, jako by citoval z příručky ‚školení v citlivém přístupu‘. „Zdálo se, že jí připadáš hezký…“ Ústa se mu při tom slově zkroutila a John se kousl do rtu. „… ehm… taky zajímavé – myslím, že ani tohle by se za normálních okolností nestalo!“

Sherlock ztuhl a oči mu těkaly způsobem, který John poznával. Myšlenky byly právě tříděny a ukládány na místo. „Musíme jít.“ Sherlock položil ruku Johnovi na bedra a postrčil ho směrem ke dveřím. „Dej mi vědět, až budeš mít ty videozáznamy,“ požádal Lestrada přes rameno a popoháněl Johna ven z místnosti a dál.

„Kam to jdeme?“ Když vypadli na chodník, John už musel skoro klusat.

„Na Baker Street.“

***

Sherlock se vřítil do bytu jako tornádo a cestou odhazoval kabát, šálu i sako všude možně. Po krátkém zaváhání si rozepnul i horní knoflík na košili, a pak se vrátil k Johnovi, který pořád ještě stál u dveří a cítil se rozhodně perplex.

„Dobře. Polib mě znovu.“

Johnovi spadla brada. Sherlock se zamračil. John zamrkal.

„Prosím,“ dodal Sherlock ne zrovna prosebným tónem.

John pomalu zavrtěl hlavou a zavřel oči, ale když je otevřel, Sherlock tam pořád byl a vypadal, pokud to bylo možné, ještě netrpělivější.

„No tak, Johne. Nezdá se mi, že by to byl takový problém – už jsi to předtím udělal a nevypadalo to, že by ti to nějak vadilo.“ Přimhouřil oči. „ _Ani trochu_.“

John se vrátil ke spadlé bradě a přidal trochu němého zírání s otevřenou pusou, aby to zdůraznil.

„Ale pro rány Boží!“ Sherlock útrpně nabral dech, což Johnovi připadalo zatraceně nemístné. „Dobře – já začnu.“ Naklonil se dopředu, přitiskl ústa k Johnovým a skoro okamžitě se zase odtáhl. Mávl rukou. „Teď ty.“

Čeho bylo moc, toho bylo příliš. John popadl Sherlocka za nadloktí a pozadu ho strkal, dokud zezadu koleny nenarazil do opěrky křesla, a pak ho na ni hrubě posadil.

„Znamenitě,“ pogratuloval mu Sherlock a zaklonil hlavu. „Pokračuj.“

„Ne, _ty_ pokračuj. Tedy, pokračuj v mluvení – protože já nejsem hračka, Sherlocku. Zahráváš si s ohněm a budeš mi muset vysvětlit, o co ti jde, než ti to dovolím.“

Sherlock se zamračil a pohnul se, jako by chtěl vstát, ale John zachytil jeho pohled a zdálo se, že není schopen uhnout očima. John cítil, jak svaly, napjaté pod jeho prsty, povolují. Uvolnil sevření, ucouvl a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Do toho.“

Sherlock na něj pořád upřeně zíral a ve tváři měl podivný výraz. Po další chvíli se zhluboka nadechl a zdálo se, že se dává dohromady, pak se postavil a odkráčel přes pokoj.

„Vysvětlení. Dobře. Fajn.“ Došel ke krbu a otočil se. „Emocionální stres.“

John zvedl obočí.

„Lidské reakce a odpovědi mohou být při velkém emočním stresu atypické,“ ocitoval Sherlock Lestradovu dřívější poznámku.

John vyzkoušel kombinaci stažení jednoho a povytažení druhého obočí, což si schovával pro krajní situace.

„Když jsi mě před dvěma týdny políbil, bylo to pár hodin po tom, co jsi byl postřelen, a já jsem měl… _starosti_ , že je naše partnerství nenávratně poškozené, a ty jsi vypadal, že si přeješ zemřít. Ve zkratce, zařadil bych ten večer mezi pět svých nejhorších emocionálně stresujících zkušeností.“

John si nebyl jistý, co s tím má dělat. „Ehm… promiň?“ nabídl omluvu.

Sherlock odmítavě mávl rukou. „Takže mě napadlo, že moje následná obsese specifickými aspekty té události může mít kořeny spíš v té situaci než… no… v _tobě_.“

Ta věta obsahovala nemálo slov, ale jenom jedno vyvstalo Johnovi před očima jako neónová reklama se striptérkou z Las Vegas z každé strany – a obě na Johna nadšeně gestikulovaly. _„Obsese?“_ zopakoval.

Sherlock po něm střelil popuzeným pohledem. „Jak sis toho mohl nevšimnout?“ otázal se. „Copak jsem tě nic nenaučil? Ten týden vyhýbání? To kroužení kolem stolu? To, že jsem přelomil pero napůl, když jsi mi četl přes rameno?“ Znechuceně zavrtěl hlavou. „Máš pozorovací schopnosti kebabu.“

„To mě moc nepřesvědčuje.“

Sherlock rozhodil rukama. „Vážně? Nic ti na mém chování během posledních pár týdnů nepřipadalo neobvyklé?“

John se rozhodl, že už má dost schovávání se u dveří a zamířil do kuchyně. „Celkem upřímně, Sherlocku, tvoje chování by se dalo klasifikovat jako ‚neobvyklé‘ alespoň sedmdesát procent času.“ Vzal konvici ke dřezu, začal ji napouštět a slyšel, jako ho Sherlock následuje do místnosti. „A náznaky, které na tebe křičí, k nám ostatním sotva šeptají. I když…“ zastavil kohoutek a postavil konvici zpátky na místo, „… tohle je celkem normální reakce – usoudit, že něco, kvůli čemu jsi v rozpacích, je mnohem zřetelnější a viditelnější, než to ve skutečnosti je.“

 Ohlédl se. Sherlock stál ve dveřích a vypadal pobouřeně – bezpochyby kvůli použití slova ‚normální‘ v souvislosti s jeho osobou.

John pokrčil rameny. „Každopádně jsem si myslel, že máš jenom špatnou náladu, nebo že nemáš rád, že ti čtu přes rameno, nebo tak něco. Že vzhledem k tomu, jak málo respektu máš k osobnímu prostoru ostatních, jsi na ten svůj otřesně háklivý.“

Sherlock se uraženě nafoukl a John se rozhodl prozatím nechat čaj čajem, otočil se a opřel se o pult.

„I když teď, když ses o tom zmínil, přemýšlel jsem o tom už dřív,“ přiznal John. „Jako s tou jehlou, cos‘ měl v…“ Sklopil pohled tam, kam Sherlock automaticky spustil ruku a teď si mnul postiženou oblast. John se zamračil. „Mimochodem, obtěžuje tě to nějak? Chceš, abych se ti na to podíval?“

Sherlock si odfrkl. „A ty zpochybňuješ _moje_ načasování!“

Johnovi to došlo. „No jo, dobře.“ Přepnul svoje lékařské já zpátky do pohotovostního režimu a přiměl se k žalostnému pousmání. „Promiň.“ Zamyslel se nad tím, co Sherlock předtím řekl. „Každopádně mě to přimělo se trochu ohlédnout. Myslel jsem, že máš možná obavy, že se tě budu pokoušet obtěžovat, nebo tak něco.“

„ _Obtěžovat mě?_ “ Sherlock se na něj podivně zadíval.

John pokrčil rameny. „No vždyť víš. Pokoušet se překročit hranice kvůli tomu, co se stalo. Uvádět tě do nepříjemných a obtížných pozic.“

Sherlockovy oči se mihly ke kuchyňskému stolu a zdálo se, že trochu zeskelnatěly.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ John k němu udělal krok. „Podívej, o co vlastně jde, Sherlocku? Čeho přesně se vlastně týká ta tvoje ‚obsese‘? Protože já to vůbec nechápu. _Děláš_ si starosti, že to chci udělat znovu? Že od tebe čekám něco víc? Protože já…“

„Pro Kristovy rány, Johne. Právě jsem tě _požádal_ , abys to udělal znovu!“ Sherlock se s frustrovaným zvukem odvrátil a prohrábl si rukou vlasy na zátylku. „Jak můžeš být tak… tak…?“ Zlostně mávl rukou. „Tak lhostejný k tomu, co se stalo?“ Nabral posměvačný tón, který měl pravděpodobně parodovat Johnův hlas. „Jo, políbil jsem Sherlocka, no a? Nic zvláštního. Pojďme na to zapomenout a jede se dál. Zpátky k zatracenému normálu.“ Ta imitace nebyla z jeho nejlepších.

Otočil se zpátky a mračil se. „No, já na to k čertu nedokážu zapomenout a přivádí mě to k šílenství, takže jestli je tu možnost, že moje reakce byla jednou z těch jednorázových záležitostí, založených na určitých okolnostech, a nic víc, pak to potřebuji vědět, abych mohl celý ten zmatek hodit za hlavu a přestat mít tyhle směšné…“

Podíval se dolů, John automaticky sledoval jeho pohled a spadla mu brada, když si uvědomil, ke které oblasti Sherlock zjevně směřuje svoje opovržení. Když zase pohled zvedl, Sherlock měl zavřené oči a skřípal zuby.

John se instinktivně přesunul k němu. „Hej, to je v pořádku.“ Zvedl ruku a poplácal Sherlocka po rameni. „Jestli to pro tebe tolik znamená, tak fajn. Jen… uklidni se, ano? Není třeba se tak vzrušovat.“

Sherlock zasténal a protřel si rukou oči. „Vzrušovat,“ zopakoval. „Já!“ Znělo to znechuceně. „Já nejsem zvyklý se _‚vzrušovat‘_.“

„Ne, a já bych se vsadil, že to je půlka problému,“ usoudil John. Povzdechl si. „Neměl jsem tě líbat, co?“ Odvrátil se a zavzpomínal, jak… _celistvý_ se potom cítil.

„Ale ano, měl jsi,“ odporoval Sherlock.

John se k němu zase otočil.

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Dostal jsem tě zpátky, ne? Stálo to za to, řekl bych.“

John vydechl trochu volněji a usmál se na něj. „Tak teda dobře. No, jestli to potřebuješ, aby ses s tím vypořádal…“ Rozpřáhl ruce. „Jsem celý tvůj.“

Čekal, ale Sherlock se nepohnul. „Jsem to já, kdo souhlasil,“ pobídl ho John.

„Ehm…“ Sherlock sklopil zrak a po tvářích se mu začala rozlévat červeň. „Musíš to udělat _ty._ “

„Aha.“ John se trochu zarazil, ale pak přikývl. „Dobře. Chápu – podmínky experimentu. Nastavit stejné parametry, to je ono.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny, což mělo očividně naznačit souhlas, ale pořád se na něj nepodíval.

John se rozhlédl. Stůl byl skoro prázdný. Nic rozbitného, hořlavého ani podléhajícího korozi nebylo v dohledu. To by šlo. „Couvni trošku.“

Sherlock se ohlédl a pak udělal, o co byl požádán. Nesedl si na stůl úplně, jen se opřel o kraj, aby dostal jejich hlavy stejně vysoko. John se postavil před něj, zvedl ruku ke straně jeho krku a začal ho konejšivě hladit palcem. Puls pod jeho prsty byl směšně rychlý.

„Klid. Já tě nekousnu.“ Následné ‚… pokud to po mně nebudeš chtít‘ měl na jazyku, ale neřekl to. Sherlock byl už teď rudý jako rak a poslední věc, kterou John chtěl, byla přivést ho do ještě větších rozpaků.

Začal se přibližovat, ale pak zaváhal a dostalo se mu za to netrpělivého zlostného pohledu. Omluvně se zašklebil. „Promiň – tohle je jen…“ svraštil obočí, jak se snažil definovat svoje výhrady. „Mám pocit, že je to nebezpečné.“

Vypadalo to, že to slovo Sherlocka uvolnilo a vyvolalo to v něm pokřivený úsměv. „To nás nikdy dřív nezastavilo.“

„To je fakt.“ John se zhluboka nadechl. „No tak dobře. Zavři oči.“ Sherlock poslechl a John zvedl druhou ruku, vzal do dlaně Sherlockovu tvář a nepatrně si dal načas. Pak se naklonil a ta čekající ústa políbil.

Nebylo to jako posledně.

Johna prchavě napadlo, jestli by v rámci experimentu _měl jednat_ stejně jako minule, ale ve skutečnosti se nezdálo, že by měl na vybranou, protože při prvním doteku jeho úst se Sherlock třaslavě nadechl, pak zvedl obě ruce a popadl do nich to první, co mu pod ně přišlo, což byla část opasku s přišitým poutkem a plná pěst svetru.

 _‚No dobře,‘_ pomyslel si John. Nebyl posedlý kontrolou. Možná si v téhle oblasti nerad nechal něco diktovat, ale vůbec neměl problém trochu dávat a brát. Naklonil Sherlockovi hlavu a políbil ho znovu… a znovu, pokaždé o trochu déle, dokud se polibky neslily v jeden a on se nepřestal odtahovat, a v tu chvíli už měl Sherlock jednu paži ovinutou kolem jeho pasu a druhou pod jeho svetrem a na půl cesty vzhůru po jeho zádech. Když Sherlock žádal o polibek, očividně neměl na mysli ten druh, který by se dal předvést na veřejnosti bez rizika, že lidé buď s křikem utečou, nebo usoudí, že vypukly orgie a pokusí se přidat.

John usoudil, že _technicky_ vzato jde jen o polibek, třebaže velmi ošmatávací, ale neměl z něj tenhle pocit. _Vůbec_ z něj tenhle pocit neměl. Spíš jako by každý vpád Sherlockova jazyka říkal _‚Vezmi si mě‘_ a každé zatnutí jeho prstů do Johnovy košile hláskovalo _‚Teď hned‘._ Měl pocit, jako by se Sherlock mohl k čertu přerazit, aby získal co nejvíc informací o vnitřku jeho úst k vytvoření zmenšeného modelu, a Johnovi jeho vlastní tělo ve velmi rozhodných termínech sdělovalo, co by s tím měl dělat.

Začal si v duchu klást otázku, jestli je to rozhodnutí rozumné. Před dvěma týdny byl ‚Tím polibkem‘ – který prakticky získal v jeho mysli status ochranné známky(™)  – vzrušený, samozřejmě že byl. Popíral, že by kdokoliv políbil svolného Sherlocka Holmese a nevzrušil se tím… ale tehdy ve skutečnosti nešlo _o tohle_ , ne jemu; což byl pravděpodobně důvod, proč se přes to dokázal přenést, aniž by přetrpěl devět kruhů pekelných. Ten Polibek ™  mu navrátil jeho přítele, a to byla jednoduše ta nejdůležitější věc v Johnově životě. Po měsících bolesti následovaných týdny pochyb se jakékoliv jiné starosti zdály být skoro absurdně irelevantní.

Ne tak teď. Vůbec ne. Nebyl to zlomený John Watson, kdo teď stál v téhle kuchyni s nesporně nádherným mužem, ovinutým kolem něj a mačkajícím spoušť každého instinktu ‚chtít/vzít/vlastnit‘, který měl… a ty instinkty se zřejmě množily, protože z nutkání otočit Sherlocka, ohnout ho přes stůl a prostě si ho vzít ho začínaly svrbět dlaně.

Nechal ruce sklouznout ze Sherlockova obličeje, odolal touze přejet mu jimi vpředu po těle, místo toho je nechal spadnout přímo k jeho bokům a pevně je sevřel. Když mu jedna Sherlockova ruka vklouzla do zátylku, John zpevnil svaly paží, mírně poklesl v kolenou a zase se narovnal, přičemž Sherlocka zvedl úplně na stůl.

 _„Ach Bože.“_ Sherlockovi ruka sklouzla na Johnovo rameno a hlava mu spadla dozadu; a John cítil, že jeho spokojený úsměv není úplně krotký. Vkročil do prostoru, který si vytvořil, a naklonil se, aby ochutnal nepatrnou lesklou kapičku potu, která ho vábila v důlku na Sherlockově krku. Ruka, dosud roztažená na jeho zádech, se křečovitě sevřela a Sherlock vydal další z těch zvuků, který okamžitě utlumil, tak jak to opakovaně dělal posledně.

John ho káravě kousl ze strany do krku a sjel mu rukou kolem zad a mezi lopatky. „Dovol mi tě slyšet.“

Sherlock se mu v náručí zachvěl. „Johne, já…“ Jeho hluboký hlas jako by promlouval přímo k té oblasti Johnova těla, na kterou se velice snažil nemyslet. Spustil rychlou diagnostiku, ale usoudil, že to má pořád ještě pod kontrolou. Tak tak.

Prolíbal se k Sherlockovu uchu. „Chci tě slyšet.“

Sherlock zasténal.

„Dobře,“ pochválil ho John, vsál jeho lalůček do úst a pak ho zase nechal vyklouznout. „Hlasitěji.“

„Bože, Johne, já…“

„Hlasitěji.“

Sherlock se zachvěl… ale už nepotlačoval zvuky, které se z něj linuly, když si Johnova ruka pomalu razila cestu vzhůru po jeho krku do vlasů.

John koutkem oka zahlédl rozšířené oči s roztaženými zorničkami, než se zase zavřely, když Sherlockovi otočil hlavu a sebral mu poslední sten ze rtů. Uvědomoval si, že by měl velmi brzy přestat, ale nebyl schopen odolat zázraku těch úst a Sherlock ho teď líbal, jako by nikde na světě nebylo nic, co by víc potřeboval, ani kde by chtěl být.

Jeho přístupnost a schopnost reagovat stoupala Johnovi do hlavy. Ten John Watson, který s tímhle souhlasil, protože Sherlock byl vynervovaný a žádal ho o to, bojoval o nadvládu s Johnem, který instinktivně věděl, že by od tohohle muže neslyšel _‚Ne‘_ , a jehož plány zahrnující nejrychlejší způsob, jak ho tu svléknout, se stávaly každou chvíli méně podvědomé a nebezpečně mnohem více záměrné.

 _Pět sekund_ , rozhodl se, přistoupil o půl kroku blíž a vyvedl Sherlocka lehce z rovnováhy, takže se musel Johna oběma rukama přidržet pevněji.

 _Čtyři_ … naklonil Sherlocka ještě o kousek vzad a objal ho rukou kolem těla, aby ho podepřel.

 _Tři_ … druhou ruku přesunul k Sherlockovu krku a krouživě ho hladil.

 _Dva_ … narovnal se, když Sherlock se zalapáním po dechu pustil jeho ústa a vyklenul se k pohybům jeho ruky.

 _Jedna_ … přitáhl si Sherlocka nahoru, přinutil ho sklonit hlavu na své rameno a přidržel si ji na místě, když se Sherlock snažil odtáhnout, aby znovu vyhledal jeho rty. Na protest obdržel ostré štípnutí zuby do krku.

John ho políbil na spánek, ale nepovolil. „Musíme s tím okamžitě přestat,“ varoval ho a zhluboka dýchal.

Sherlock s ním ještě bojoval, ale naštěstí velmi nekoordinovaně, jeho ruka se snažila Johna odstrčit, ale zamotala se do Johnova svetru.

„Buď hned přestaneme… nebo si tě přímo na tom stole vezmu.“ Ta slova uhodila na jakousi strunu v Johnově paměti, a tak se mírně usmál, vzal Sherlocka za ramena a trochu ho od sebe odtáhl, aby se mohli podívat jeden druhému do očí. „A nijak zvlášť nechci, abys škemral, ale skoro určitě bych to zvládl i ‚dvakrát‘.“ Napadlo ho, že co se týče sebevědomí, musel ujít dlouhou cestu, než byl schopný takhle žertovat o Irene. Na druhou stranu, Sherlock nikdy neupřel jejím směrem nic podobného jako pohled, kterým teď momentálně mířil na Johna, takže to nebolelo.

Z Johnovy vlastní perspektivy byl ten experiment katastrofa, vyvedl ho ze stavu, ve kterém ‚klackem přátelství‘ víceméně utloukl přitažlivost k Sherlockovi k poslušnosti, k bodu, kde musel bojovat s pohledem na toho muže, aniž by si ho představoval s dlouhýma nohama ovinutýma kolem svého pasu nebo s bledou křivkou zad, chvějící se pod jeho rukama, zatímco on znovu a znovu…

John se soustředil na svůj dech a pokusil se uklidnit, což nebylo ani zdaleka jednoduché, s takovým výhledem na divoce rozšířené oči a rozcuchané vlasy před sebou. Nebylo pochyb, že Sherlock si těch posledních pár chvil – John neměl ani páru, jak dlouho to vlastně bylo – užíval, ale kdo mohl vědět, co mu běželo hlavou? Možná měl pocit, že to už teď ze sebe dostal, ať už ‚to‘ znamenalo cokoliv. Možná získal tolik informací, kolik potřeboval, a byl připraven se přes to přenést a vrátit se zpátky k předtím tolik opovrhovanému ‚normálu‘.

„No?“ optal se John, hlas hluboce chraptivý pořád ještě jasně patrným vzrušením.

„Do prdele,“ řekl Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K této kapitole v originále existuje fanart od khorazir:  
> https://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/20248878482/pinned-sherlock-has-a-little-accident-with-an


	8. Příležitost

„Nebyl to zrovna nejlepší nápad, co?“

„Vypadá to tak.“ John Sherlocka pustil z náruče a ten se vsedě napřímil, ale prozatím se rozhodl zůstat tam, kde byl. Ještě pořád neměl moc pevná kolena.

Sklonil hlavu, na vážkách mezi nutkáním utéct do svého pokoje a předstírat, že se nic nestalo… a nutkáním jít do svého pokoje a prožít to znovu. Rozhodně. A možná víckrát než jednou. Každopádně jít do svého pokoje se zdálo být jako slibná možnost.

„Jen žádnou paniku.“

Když zaslechl v Johnově hlase smích, ostře vzhlédl, ale nebyl v tom žádných posměch.

John pokrčil rameny. „Vypadáš stejně, jako se já cítím.“ O pár kroků ucouvl a vypustil dech, upřel pohled na strop, a pak zase na Sherlocka. „Fajn, potřebuju se tě na něco zeptat: Co ti právě teď dělá největší starosti?“

„Že to zničí naše přátelství.“

„Jasně,“ přikývl John. „Mně taky. Přesně tohle.“ Narovnal ramena. „Takže… to nedopustíme.“

Sherlock povytáhl obočí. „Takhle jednoduše?“

„Ano.“ John se zřejmě ještě vzpamatovával. „Rozhodně.“ Znovu kývl, ale bylo to vojenské kývnutí, ne takové to potvrzující. „Nevidím důvod, proč bychom se přes to nemohli dostat, pokud budeme jeden k druhému upřímní. Vypadá to, že jsi strávil poslední dva týdny doufáním, že na to nepřijdu?“

Sherlock přikývl a John rozpřáhl ruce doširoka.

„No – teď to vím. A víš co? Obloha se nezřítila a svět se pořád točí.“ Zaváhal a jeho autoritativní postoj zakolísal. „Tak to má být. Chci říct, že se _má_ točit..“

Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup a John na obranu zvedl ruce.

„Promiň, promiň. Prostě jsem si nebyl jistý, co přežilo tu ‚velkou astronomickou čistku‘ v roce devatenáct set něco.“

Sherlock si odfrkl, sjel ze stolu a znovu se o něj opřel.

John se zamračil. „Kde jsem to byl?“

„Očividně jsi podpíral oblohu.“

„Správně. Takže chápu to dobře, že ten dnešní experiment tě… ehm… nevyléčil?“

Sherlock uvážil svůj zvýšený srdeční tep a způsob, jak ho brněla kůže na straně natočené směrem k Johnovi. „Pochopil jsi to správně.“

„Dobře. No, na základě dohody ‚vyložit karty na stůl‘ se zdá, že jsem skončil na stejné lodi.“

Sherlock se prokousal těmi metaforami. Pak začal s pozorováním. Potlačil vzpomínky na horká a naléhavá ústa na svých vlastních a uviděl rty, pod jeho pohledem nervózně olizované. Potlačil myšlenky na to, co by s ním dokázaly udělat Johnovy ruce, a zaznamenal, že se svírají – skoro to jimi cuklo směrem k němu, a pak se křečovitě sbalily do pěstí. Pohlédl za svou vlastní touhu… a uviděl Johnovu.

„Teď už nevypadám tak lhostejně, co?“ John se žalostně usmál a Sherlock se neubránil, aby mu neodpověděl tak trochu samolibým úšklebkem.

John se uchechtl. „Upřímně, ten tvůj obličej!“ Otočil se, zapnul konvici a začal tradiční rituál ‚Angličan potřebuje uklidnit‘, kterážto činnost v poslední době probíhala dost často. „Není třeba to brát jako nějaký extra úspěch. To, jak jsi reagoval - nejspíš bys tak reagoval na kohokoliv.“

Sherlock neměl ani trochu chuť tu hypotézu testovat, ale dokonce i kdyby to byla pravda, vážně pochyboval, že by byl kdokoliv jiný schopný to udělat _jemu_.

Odnesl si tu myšlenku s sebou do obývacího pokoje a posadil se do svého obvyklého křesla, zatímco John harašil v kuchyni. Byl to divný pocit, nemít se na pozoru, aby se neprozradil. Ale dobrý pocit, usoudil. Jenže neměl ponětí, co si s tím počnou dál.

„Takže, musíme si promluvit o tom, jak to teď bude dál,“ vyšel John z kuchyně, podal Sherlockovi hrnek a sám si sedl do svého křesla naproti.

„Musíme?“

„Jo, musíme. Jinak zabředneme do trapných rozhovorů, kde bude všechno znít jako narážka, a dřív nebo později skončíme zase u líbání a pak u bezhlavého sexu v boční uličce.“

Sherlock měl pocit, že je trochu brzy, aby něco vylučovali.

John se zhluboka napil svého čaje a uvelebil se hlouběji v křesle. „Takže, oprav mě, jestli se pletu, ale zřejmě jsme nešťastnou náhodou nakopli tvůj sexuální pud, že ano?“

Sherlock se zašklebil, ale přikývl.

„Tak co bys s tím chtěl dělat?“ dal si John další doušek.

„Myslíš něco jiného než se umasturbovat do předčasného hrobu?“

Johnův čaj se neplánovaně vrátil na scénu.

Sherlock se na to přehnané prskání a sípání před sebou zamračil. „Vážně, Johne. Myslel jsem, že jsi říkal, že budeme upřímní. Tys to tak snad nemyslel?“ Položil hrnek na stůl a defenzivně si založil ruce na hrudi. „Jak jsem to měl vědět? Stejně je to celé tvoje vina.“ Cítil, jak se mu začíná uraženě špulit ret, ale neobtěžoval se tomu bránit.

Prskání utichlo a John odložil svůj čaj vedle křesla. „Moje vina?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „No samozřejmě. Na koho jiného při tom asi myslím? Vlastně, zrovna dnes ráno jsem…“

„Dost!“

Sherlock ztuhnul, zarazila ho naléhavost Johnova… no, vážně _rozkazu_ ; pro to neexistovalo jiné slovo. Zamračil se, až se mu uprostřed spojilo obočí. Nepřijatelné. Otevřel pusu.

„ _Nic neříkej._ “ John pustil opěrku křesla, kterou dosud svíral, a zvedl ruku. „Prostě mi dej chvilku, dobře?“

Sherlock zaujatě sledoval, jak John vstává a míří do kuchyně. Ozval se zvuk tekoucí vody doprovázený mumlaným řetězcem slov, z nichž se sotva desetina dala zopakovat ve slušné společnosti – ne, že by slušná společnost byla zrovna to, čím byli obklopeni. Když se John vrátil zpátky, utíral si tvář ubrouskem a vlasy za krkem měl mokré.

„Dobře. Za tohle se omlouvám.“ Zase se posadil. „Nemáš představu, jak blízko ses dostal k tomu, abys mi musel znovu odolávat.“

Vypadalo to jako podivný slovní obrat, protože si Sherlock nedokázal vybavit, že by tehdy něco takového dělal – navíc si vůbec nebyl jistý, že by v tomto směru vyvinul nějaké úsilí i tentokrát.

John na něj upřeně hleděl. „Víš ty co? Myslím, že tohle není správný čas, abychom vedli tuhle konverzaci.“ Znovu se postavil. „Doufejme, že v tom případu brzy nastane nějaký další pokrok. Prozatím si jdu…“ odmlčel se a zdálo se, že uvažuje, jak dokončit větu, „…dát _sprchu_.“

Sherlock studoval jeho řeč těla. „Myslíš tím…?“

„Ano. Ano, myslím. Ano, to tím přesně myslím. Skvělá dedukce. Vynikající. Spokojený?“

Sherlock to zvážil. „Na co budeš myslet?“ optal se.

„Ach Bože.“ John si přejel rukou přes obličej, a když ji spustil dolů, výraz měl změněný. Udělal dva kroky vpřed, naklonil se k Sherlockovi, který instinktivně zaklonil hlavu, když mu John přitiskl předloktí ke křeslu a byl náhle _přímo tady_ , ústy se mu otřel o čelist a Sherlock cítil na kůži jeho horký dech, jeho vůně mu stoupala do nosu a připomněla chuť jeho slin. Sherlock vydal neartikulovaný zvuk a John mu řekl do ucha:

„Budu myslet na to, že jsme… _nepřestali_.“ O chvilku později byl pryč.

Sherlock zůstal v křesle, dokud znovu nepopadl dech.

Pak utekl do svého pokoje.

***

„No, vy dva jste si ale dali načas,“ vzhlédl Lestrade od stolu, když dovnitř vešel Sherlock s Johnem a oba vypadali tak trochu… mimo. Vrátil se k urovnávání stále rostoucí hromady složek před sebou. „Začínal jsem si myslet, že už ani nestojíte o to pracovat na vyvrcholení akce.“

O chvíli později, když se nedočkal odpovědi, zvedl hlavu.

„No, to rozhodně nehrozí,“ odpověděl nakonec Sherlock a pohlédl na Johna, který tam stál a kousal se do rtu. „Už chápu, co jsi tím myslel,“ zamumlal potichounku.

John se odvrátil a pohlédl z okna. „No jo.“

Lestrade usoudil, že to nechce vědět. „Tak fajn. Pojďte za mou.“ Vedl je do vyšetřovací místnosti, kde bylo nachystané přehrávání videozáznamů z předchozí loupeže.

Všichni společně sledovali scénu, odehrávající se v obchodě, a Sherlock nespokojeně přikývl, když vyšlo najevo – přesně, jak čekal – že úhel kamery nezabírá dveře. K prvním šokovaným reakcím, těsně předtím, než se objevili ve výhledu lupiči, došlo ve 13.17, a jen o pět minut později začali lidé vykukovat zpoza pultů a nervózně se rozhlížet kolem.

John stál za Sherlockovou židlí a v jednu chvíli se naklonil dopředu, ale pak nebyl schopen říct, co ho to upoutalo.

Záznamy zvenku byly stejně nepoužitelné. Vchod do obchodu kamery zabíraly ze dvou různých úhlů a obě byly zablokovány ve 13.16 příjezdem velkého bílého náklaďáku, který na sobě neměl  kromě obvyklého nánosu londýnské špíny nic rozpoznatelného. Odjel ve 13.22 a odhalil výhled na hektickou, ale v podstatě nezměněnou scénu, plnou nakupujících, prodavačů novin, dalších nakupujících, dvou osob nesoucích transparenty s jakousi upoutávkou – jak se pak ukázalo, na nový noční klub – páru obzvláště odhodlaně vypadajících nakupujících a ženy (rozhodně jasně rozpoznatelné), která byla nastříkána sprejem na stříbrno a byla úplně nehybně usazená na vršku bedny uprostřed proudu lidí, který pospíchal kolem ní. Zběžně zahlédnout se dal v davu i bezdomovec, sedící se zády opřenými o přilehlou kancelářskou budovu, v doprovodu hafana, který by mohl soupeřit o titul ‚nejsmutněji vyhlížejícího psa‘. Lestrade měl pocit, že by byl jasný favorit, protože si zachoval svůj sklíčený výraz i navzdory zhltnuté polovině jeho snickersky.

Jak viděli, na chodníku pak vypukl chaos, když na něj začali vybíhat lidé z klenotnictví, u některých okamžitě propukla hysterie, což nevyhnutelně utvrdilo okolní lidi, že se do toho nechtějí zaplést. První policejní auto dorazilo o dvě minuty později.

„Takže…“ Lestrade se opřel v křesle dozadu a otočil se čelem k Sherlockovi. „Nějaké nápady?“

„Přirozeně,“ odpověděl svým typicky nadřazeným způsobem. „Určitě musíš mít i nějaké vlastní?“

Lestrade si povzdechl. Vypadalo to, že je čas na další napínavý díl seriálu ‚Ponižuj policajta‘. Nádhera. „No, určitě jsme zkusili všechno to, co dřív, a vynaložili jsme směšné množství úsilí, abychom vypátrali každého, kdo vyšel s něčím objemným zpoza kteréhokoliv konce toho náklaďáku za těch posledních pár minut, než odjel. Až dosud jsme chytili půl tuctu lidí, kteří překročili limit kreditky – ačkoliv se nám podařila trefa s gangem kapsářů, což je jediný důvod, proč jsme celou tu věc ještě neodpískali.“

John ukázal na scénu na chodníku, kterou Sherlock znovu vrátil k okamžiku těsně předtím, než přijel ten náklaďák. „A co ti lidi, co pracují tam okolo na ulici – ti prodavači novin, ta… ehm… stříbrná osoba – to nikdo z nich nic neviděl?“ Podíval se ještě víc zblízka, naklonil se Sherlockovi přes rameno k monitoru, který náhle zčernal.

Sherlock si odkašlal. „Špatný knoflík.“ Zmáčkl jiný a obraz se znovu ukázal.

Lestrade se na něj zvědavě zadíval, a pak odpověděl na Johnovu otázku. „Mluvili jsme s většinou z nich, ačkoliv ta stříbrná… _osoba_ se přesunula jinam. Nikdo si ničeho zvláštního nevšiml, dokud nezačal křik – ničeho jiného, než toho hádavého řidiče náklaďáku.“

„Jo, co je s ním?“ zeptal se John, pohnul se od Sherlocka a přešel kolem stolu k Lestradovi a zadíval se teď zase _jemu_ přes rameno, když se záznam začal přehrávat znovu.

Lestrade ukázal na monitor, kde teď bylo vidět toho člověka, jak dělá rukou z okýnka na ostatní řidiče vulgární gesta. „Kvůli té baseballové čepici takhle stažené do čela nemáme žádné záběry jeho tváře. Udělali jsme nějaké identikity podle popisu svědků z těch ostatních míst činu, ale s tou čepicí a bradkou si nemůžeme být jistí, jestli je to vůbec pokaždé tentýž chlap.“

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře a objevila se konstábl Greeningová. „Našli jsme ten náklaďák, pane. Opuštěný jako ty ostatní.“

„Dobře. Díky.“ Lestrade se podíval na Sherlocka a oba vstali. „Chtěl bys…?“ Zarazil se, když Sherlockovi zabzučel mobil, ten okamžitě začal číst zprávu a zároveň klikat prsty.

„Pokračuj. Na rozdíl od většiny tvých kolegů jsem dokonale schopen číst a poslouchat současně.“ Došel ke konci své textovky a vzhlédl. „Ale na druhou stranu, to, co ses chystal říct, je dost nasnadě, takže se neobtěžuj.“ Otočil se k Johnovi. „Máme něco na práci.“

„Cože?“ John vypadal dost překvapeně a Sherlock nad ním zvedl oči v sloup.

„Nepropadej marným nadějím. Chce mě vidět Wiggins.“

„Moje ‚naděje‘ jsou pod kontrolou, děkuju,“ řekl John úsečně.

Lestrade přejížděl pohledem z jednoho na druhého, a pak se už podruhé toho dne rozhodl, že nechce vědět, o co jde.

„John by mohl se mnou prohlédnout ten náklaďák, co myslíš?“ nabídl, ale John zavrtěl hlavou.

„Pochybuju, že by mu náhled kebabu na scénu připadal k něčemu dobrý.“ Znělo to popuzeně.

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „Johna potřebuju já.“ Když se od muže po jeho boku ozval podivný zvuk, trhl sebou.

Lestrade to s tou dvojkou vzdal. „Fajn. No, vy dva si dělejte, co chcete, a já se ozvu, kdyby došlo k nějakému vývoji – předpokládám, že vás to ještě zajímá?“

„Samozřejmě.“ Sherlock už hnal Johna před sebou skrz dveře a vypadal tak trochu jako afgánský chrt, který se snaží působit dojmem border kolie.

***

Když jejich taxík odjížděl od Scotland Yardu, John zíral z okna a mírně to v něm vřelo. _‚Nepropadej marným nadějím‘_ , no vážně, ten drzý hajzlík. Skoro si přál, aby byli doma a on mohl demonstrovat, kdo by těm ‚nadějím‘ propadl rychleji… a zůstal by tak, dokud by John nedovolil jinak. Hlavou mu začalo běžet několik zajímavých scénářů, dokud je s povzdechem nepotlačil.

„Proč jsi přestal?“

Při těch Sherlockových slovech se ohlédl. „Co prosím?“

„Předtím. Říkal jsi, že budeš myslet na to, že jsme _nepřestali_ , zatímco se budeš… _sprchovat_.“

 _Vážně, ta obočí se mu tam jednou takhle zaseknou,_ pomyslel si John zlomyslně.

„Tak proč jsi přestal?“ dokončil to Sherlock.

„Nechytám se.“

Sherlock ke svým už tak divokým pohybům obočí přidal oči zvednuté v sloup, což Johnovi připadalo dost hypnotické.

„Tvoje slova naznačila, že jsi _nechtěl_ přestat, a při zpětném pohledu jsi vypadal, že tě ten proces… zajímá. Dokonce i tobě muselo být jasné, že bych ti nebránil, kdybys nechal věci dojít dál, takže se ptám znovu… proč jsi přestal?“

„Vážně? Ty se ptáš muže, o kterém jsme se myslím už dohodli, že je tvůj nejlepší přítel, proč u tebe nevyužil příležitosti?“

Sherlock už měl nos vystrčený do vzduchu tak vysoko, že bylo s podivem, že ještě udržel oční kontakt. „Já nejsem dítě, Johne. A jak už jsem tě dříve informoval, ani nejsem úplně nezkušený. Nepotřebuju, abys se mnou zacházel jako v rukavičkách.“

John se na něj zvědavě zadíval. „Ty jsi _chtěl_ , aby to zašlo dál?“

A oční kontakt byl najednou pryč.

„Ne tak docela. Prostě ti kladu otázku a nedokážu pochopit tvoji neochotu odpovědět.“

„Já nejsem neochotný, jen jsem si myslel, že je to očividné.“

Sherlockovi se při tom slově rozšířily nosní dírky, ale John to nevzal zpátky. Kebab, to určitě. On mu ukáže zatracený kebab.

„Nedokázat říct ‚ne‘ ve vypjatém okamžiku není totéž, jako říct ‚ano‘ otevřené příležitosti,“ vysvětlil. „Alespoň pro mě ne.“ Počkal, dokud se na něj Sherlock nepodíval. „Žádal jsi mě o polibek, dal jsem ti polibek. Byl to tedy pěkně pořádný polibek, to ano, ale technicky vzato to nic víc nebylo. Šaty sis nechal na sobě a já jsem udržel ruce mimo ně.“

Sherlockovi se panenky rozšířily tak rychle, že musel zamrkat, aby zaostřil.

John se pokusil to nevzít na vědomí. Když v tom selhal, pokusil se nepředstavovat si, jak té informace využívá. Když úplně selhal i v tomhle… otočil se tváří zase zpátky k oknu.

Po dvou minutách, mnoha hlubokých nádeších a intenzivní snaze představovat si scény z pitevny a také rebarboru, ze které měl iracionální děs, znovu promluvil.

„Podívej, já nevím, co ti běží hlavou, a vzhledem k tomu, že jsme oba muži a Angličani a že právě proto bychom spíš na místě činu najednou začali tančit _Macarenu,_ než abychom se otevřeně vyjádřili o svých citech, dovol mi tě ujistit, že nehodlám udělat nic ani se o nic pokoušet, dokud mě o to výslovně nepožádáš, a to se soudnou myslí a nezastřeným úsudkem. A protože oba víme, že se to nestane, navrhuji, abychom se soustředili na případ, nebo na cokoliv jiného bychom se právě teď soustředit měli.“ Rozhlédl se kolem a na chvíli se zaměřil na směr jejich cesty. „Mimochodem, kam to jedeme?“

Chvíli trvalo, než Sherlock odpověděl. „Vím, že jsi slyšel o Wigginsovi v souvislosti se sítí bezdomovců, ale on sám není tak docela bezdomovec – vede útulek v Putney. Požádal jsem ho, aby zjistil původ těch zvěstí o tom, že jsem naživu, které vedly k tomu, že po tobě začal jít Moran. A protože mě chce vidět, myslím, že našel zdroj.“

***

„Nezjistil jsem, odkud to prosáklo.“ Wiggins byl vytáhlý muž na sklonku padesátky s hustou kšticí šedivých vlasů a s tím druhem plnovousu, který by mohl Johna přimět pobrukovat si po zbytek dne _Gimme All Your Lovin‘_ od ZZ Top _._ Anebo pokud by byl Sherlock obzvláště protivný, možná i po zbytek týdne.

„Omlouvám se,“ pokračoval Wiggins. „Potom, co jsem poslal ten vzkaz, mi došlo, že jsem to měl napsat jasněji.“ Ustoupil ze dveří a pokynul jim do chodby velkého starého domu, který byl očividně přizpůsobený, aby vyhovoval svému současnému využití. John uviděl místnost, úplně posetou sedacími pytli v zářivých barvách.

„Sherlocku. Rád vidím, že jsi zase sám sebou.“ Wiggins na něj kývl, a pak se otočil k Johnovi a podal mu ruku. „A doktore Watsone. Moc rád vás poznávám, pane.“ Stisk měl pevný a jeho ostré modré oči se na Johna dívaly laskavě. „Muž stojící za legendou.“

John se podíval na Sherlocka, který pokrčil rameny, a Wiggins se uchechtl. „Ale já nemyslím Sherlocka, ačkoliv poslední dobou nejspíš stojíte i za ním.“

Z Johnovy strany se ozvalo sotva patrné ‚No nekecej!‘, ale Wiggins už pokračoval.

„Mluvím o vaší vlastní legendě, člověče!“ Poplácal Johna po rameni. „Polovina děcek, co tudy projdou, na vás pěje ódy, ať už z toho či jiného důvodu. Neslyšel jsem nic než dobré… _Hej_!“

Vyrušil ho mladý muž, nesoucí přes chodbu náruč plnou polštářů s velikou mísou popcornu, nebezpečně balancující na vršku.

„Nenos to takhle, ty tajtrlíku!“

Johnovi zacukaly koutky, když identifikoval zdroj jednoho z Sherlockových nových slov, a kousl se do rtu, když Wiggins vykročil mladíkovi na pomoc.

Sherlock zachytil jeho pohled, trochu zahanbeně se na něj pousmál a John se na něj taky zašklebil… a najednou byli v pohodě. Byli najednou jen Sherlock a John, nejlepší přátelé, kteří se na sebe zubili bez pořádného důvodu a smáli se věcem, kterým by neměli. John se poprvé za spoustu hodin uvolnil.

„Ehm… chtěli byste zajít do kanceláře?“

John zamrkal, když se Sherlock odvrátil, a pohlédl přes něj na Wigginse, který už byl zpátky a kýval na ně. Vedl je skrz další místnost, kde nějaká dívka, potetovaná od hlavy k patě, dostávala na frak ve stolním fotbálku od staříka, který měl vycházkovou hůl pověšenou na rukojeti, normálně ovládající jeho brankáře. John se uchechtl a Wiggins sledoval jeho pohled.

„Na místě, jako je tohle, uvidíte ledacos,“ uznal, otevřel dveře v rohu a uvedl je do své kanceláře. „Ti dva jsou velcí kamarádi, ale nepoužívat svého brankáře je jeho jediný ústupek. Nikdy ji nenechá vyhrát.“

„A proč by ji měl nechat vyhrát?“ zeptal se Sherlock, když se posadili.

John a Wiggins se na sebe podívali. „Tohle je skvělé místo,“ změnil John téma. „Musíte s tím mít spoustu práce.“

„Jo, to jo,“ souhlasil Wiggins. „I když v poslední době to bylo dobré – objevili se noví dárci. Charita pro bezdomovce se zdá být v tuhle chvíli ‚in‘, kéž by to vydrželo!“

„Ano, všiml jsem si, že je tu nově vymalováno,“ podotkl Sherlock. „A taky toho nového nábytku, samozřejmě.“

„Byla to hezká změna, mít barvu, která na zdech doopravdy drží,“ souhlasil Wiggins, odemkl stůl a otevřel zásuvku. „Tak teda dobrá. Jak jsem řekl, nenašel jsem zdroj… ale mám seznam možností.“ Jak mluvil, prohrabával se papíry.

„Dva z těch, kteří o tom věděli, nakonec přiznali, že si pár dní předtím, než se ty pověsti objevily, nahoře v pokoji povídali. Jeden z nich zmínil tvoje jméno a ten druhý jim všem vynadal a připomenul jim, že to má být tajemství.“ Zvedl oči v sloup. „Přirozeně, kdyby neřekli slovo ‚tajemství‘, nikdo by tomu nejspíš nevěnoval pozornost, ale tady to máš. Tajtrlíci jsou tu kolem polovinu času.“ Vytáhl složku a položil ji na stůl.

„Právě v tu chvíli si všimli, že je otevřené okno – ačkoliv proč by někdo nechával otevřené okno uprostřed zimy je další nezodpověditelná otázka, jaké si člověk klade s hromadou děcek v baráku – jako proč nechají televizi běžet, když program, na který se dívali, skončil, nebo proč strčí prázdný obal od cereálií zpátky do kredence?“

John si začínal uvědomovat, jak moc si musí Sherlock Wigginse vážit, když ho alespoň půltuctukrát nepobídl, aby přešel k věci.

„Každopádně…“ Wiggins konečně vytáhl list papíru a John čekal, že mu ho Sherlock vytrhne z ruky. Neudělal to.

„Okno bylo přímo nad jedním venkovním místem, které _mívá_ spoustu návštěvníků, a to za každého počasí.“ Wiggins se jízlivě zadíval na Sherlocka, který přikývl.

„Kuřácká lavička.“

„Přesně tak. Když se podívali ven, nikdo tam nebyl, ale sešli dolů, aby to zkontrolovali, a našli tohle.“ Vytáhl ze zásuvky malý pytlík a podal jim ho. „Až dodnes mi to samozřejmě neřekli, ale alespoň měli dost rozumu si to schovat.“

John se podíval do pytlíku, který obsahoval napůl vykouřenou cigaretu z – pro jeho oči – nedefinovatelného tabáku. Pravděpodobně však na něm bylo něco speciálního, protože Sherlockovi vyjelo obočí do pozice obvyklé pro ‚Och, zajímavé‘.

Wiggins mu konečně podal ten list papíru. „Tohle je seznam všech, kdo tu byli v té době zapsaní. Některé z nich znáš a někteří budou povědomí doktoru Watsonovi.“

Sherlock očima přeběhl po tuctu jmen a natočil papír, aby na něj viděl i John.

„Ale, je tohle můj Billy?“ zeptal se John. „Nikdy jsem neznal jeho příjmení.“

„Billy Morris. Ano,“ potvrdil Wiggins. „Ale to ještě neznamená, že tu byl. Ten rošťák se často zapíše a pak si to prohodí s někým, kdo přijde, když už máme plno, a nemá kam jít.“

„Takže tu mohl být někdo, kdo na tom seznamu není?“ zeptal se Sherlock.

Wiggins pokrčil rameny. „Nemělo by se to stávat, ale možné to je. Naneštěstí jsem byl ten víkend pryč – potenciální sponzoři pořádali recepci za účelem získávání fondů, potřebovali mluvčího a já jsem si vytáhl krátkou sirku. Příští víkend bude další, ale téhle kulce jsem se díkybohu vyhnul. Půjde tam sestra Anne z církevního útulku.“

Sherlock se vrátil k prohlížení jmen a mumlal si je pod nos. „Vikram, Taj, Jenna, Liam, Millie…“

„To je to děvče, co jste viděli,“ přerušil ho Wiggins. „Já jí říkám ‚Militantní Millie‘ – dokáže se s vámi hádat doslova o všechno. Je do důsledku odhodlaná hájit opačný úhel pohledu – říká, že jí to pomáhá ujasnit si vizi. Je bláznivá jako Viktorka u splavu, samozřejmě.“ Soucitně zavrtěl hlavou. „Pokud je tu ona, Geoff tu bude taky – to je ten stařík.“

Sherlock kývl. „Ano.“ Rychle přelétl zbytek seznamu. „Agata, Martin, Jude, Pilar a Craig…“ Vzhlédl. „To je ten skotský Craig?“

„Ne, tohle je jiný.“

„Dobře.“ Zvedl seznam. „No, zřejmě jsou někteří z nich pořád někde tady. Ztratili se někteří z těch ostatních z radaru od té doby, co se to stalo?“

„Myslíš, že se jich Moran mohl zbavit?“ zeptal se John.

„Nebo jim zaplatit, aby zmizeli,“ dodal Sherlock. „Někdo z toho seznamu už nemusí být bezdomovec.“

„Těžko říct,“ pokrčil rameny Wiggins. „Lidi přicházejí a odcházejí, víte? Některé z nich jsem určitě viděl, ale ty ostatní bych si musel vyhledat zpětně v záznamech. Mohl bych se taky poptat i v pár jiných útulcích.“ Natáhl ruku pro seznam, ale Sherlock ho místo toho podal Johnovi.

„Opiš to, mohl bys?“

John sáhl po svém zápisníku, ale Wiggins se postavil, odemkl kredenc za sebou a s okázalým gestem otevřel dvířka.

„Ta-dáá! Laskavost od NAPRD.“ Vytáhl papír z Johnovy ruky a strčil ho do lesklé nové kopírky.“

„NAPRD?“ podivil se Sherlock.

„‚Nadace prachatých dárců‘,“ vysvětlil Wiggins. „No, jejich oficiální název zní Nadační asociace podpory resocializace deklasovaných, ale je to v podstatě tohle. Což je dost velký krok od ‚Negace prachatých držgrešlí.“

„Zvláštní místo pro kopírku,“ podivil se John.

Wiggins se na něj rezignovaně usmál. „Jakkoliv respektuju většinu lidí, kteří tudy projdou, nemá cenu jim strkat pod nos tak jasné pokušení. Cokoliv, co není na řetězu, jde pod zámek do kredence.“

S okopírovaným seznamem bezpečně v kapse se vydali k východu.  „Takže, co to bylo s tou cigaretou v sáčku?“ zeptal se John, když míjeli Millie a Geoffa, pořád ještě v nelítostném souboji kdo s koho. „Je to nějaká zvláštní značka nebo co? Dá ti to vodítko, kdo ji vykouřil?“

„Předpokládám, že když na to přijde, budeme z ní moci dostat stopy DNA,“ kvitoval Sherlock. „Ačkoliv v tomhle stádiu to má jen malý význam, když to nemáme s čím porovnat. Ale značka nám neřekne nic. Tohle je útulek, Johne – tady kuřáci vezmou zavděk tím, co dostanou. Cokoliv, co obsahuje tabák a můžou tomu jeden konec zapálit, jim stačí.“

„Tak proč…?“

„Podívej se kolem té lavičky a nenajdeš nic, co by nebylo vykouřené až k filtru. Povaluje se tam jen tak půlka Silk Cut? Ne, někdo musel rychle odejít a muselo se to stát těsně předtím, jinak by ji sebral jiný zoufalec a dokouřil zbytek.“

Pokračovali dolů po schodech a směrem k taxíku, který se vynořil jakoby odnikud. Sherlock se po Johnovi podíval. „Někdo na té lavičce seděl a slyšel něco, co neměl, a byl to někdo, kdo přesně věděl, kam s informací, která se dá prodat, jít. Ten člověk ohrozil tvůj život a já hodlám zjistit, kdo to byl.“ Otevřel dveře taxíku a mávl na Johna, aby nastoupil první. „A pak se postarám, aby toho litoval.“

***

Později toho večera se John usadil u stolu v obývacím pokoji, aby dohnal resty na blogu. Vypadalo to, že ‚Tři x Gary/Deb‘ mají nový komentář. Klikl na link.

„Sherlocku,“ zavolal do kuchyně. „Sherlocku, nevíš, co má tohle znamenat?“

„Vážně, Johne. Tvoje úroveň psaní může být příšerná, ale myslel jsem, že čtení jsi zvládl.“

John vzhlédl. Už se ani neobtěžoval se kvůli takovým urážkám cítit dotčeně, ale obvykle se daly použít jako barometr Sherlockova emocionálního stavu. Tohle bylo o dvě čárky nad běžnou úrovní sarkasmu.

„Není to anglicky.“

„Vážně?“ Teď už se v jeho tónu ozval nepatrně větší zájem a Sherlock přišel blíž, aby se podíval na monitor. Skoro okamžitě si odfrkl, znovu ucouvl a přešel na protější stranu stolu. „Je to rusky. Jen základní sentimentální fráze. Nic vzrušujícího.“

„Ty umíš číst azbuku?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny.

„Páni.“

„Milióny ruských dětí to zvládnou, Johne. Těžko je to výkon hodný ocenění ‚páni‘, dokonce i od někoho s tvým nespoutaným sklonem k prázdným lichotkám.“

John usoudil, že bude lepší nechat hlavu sklopenou. Pro příštích pět minut bude jeho nejlepším přítelem Google překladač.  Byl si matně vědom toho, že Sherlock nervózně bubnuje prsty a dává průchod netrpělivým pohledům, ale byl natolik po uši zabraný do sepisování odpovědi a jejího překládání do ruštiny, že si toho nevšímal. Měl pocit, že jí to dluží, vzhledem k tomu, že ta… Anja se zdála velmi laskavá – doufala, že se už úspěšně zotavil z toho postřelení, a vyjadřovala se nesmírně pochvalně o jeho psaní.

„Teď už chápu, co jsi myslel tím, že je ‚ten pohled‘ otravný,“ oznámil Sherlock úplně mimo Johnovy myšlenky.

„Hmm?“ zamumlal John, který naposledy projížděl výsledky svého úsilí v kolonce odpovědi na komentář.

„Kdysi jsi mi říkal, že mívám pohled _‚oba víme, o co tu ve skutečnosti jde‘,_ a že ti to leze na nervy.“

„Vážně? No, to je samozřejmě pravda.“ Pochybovačně se zadíval na svou odpověď, připravenou k odeslání. Vypadala spíš jako umělecké ztvárnění písma než opravdová slova. Co když, místo aby sdělil ‚Děkuji za Vaše přání uzdravení a jsem rád, že se Vám líbí můj blog‘, ve skutečnosti žádá o dvě rybí hlavy a mapu Dánska?

„Johne!“

Sherlock plácl rukou o stůl, John polekaně nadskočil a pak se pohledem vrátil k monitoru. ‚Komentář odeslán‘. Dřív, než ho zkontroloval. Skvělé.

„Jestli dostanu v poště rybí hlavy, budeš to _ty_ , kdo se s nimi vypořádá.“

Sherlock se na něj upřeně zadíval. „Ty jsi něco pil?“

„Ne, ale rozhodně se k tomu dopracovávám.“ Opřel se v židli dozadu. „Co se děje?“

„Nic se neděje.“

„Tak proč se hádáme?“

„Kdo se hádá?“

John si založil ruce. „No, já určitě ne. Ale ty vypadáš, jako by ses pokoušel hádat sám i beze mě.“

Sherlock se zamračil a založil si ruce stejně jako John. „Dneska odpoledne jsi řekl, že si o tom musíme promluvit. Potom jsi řekl, že na tuhle konverzaci není vhodná chvíle. A pak jsi v tom taxíku řekl ‚A protože oba víme, že tohle se nestane,‘, jako bychom si pro všechno na světě o tom _opravdu_ promluvili, a já jsem prostě při tom rozhovoru nebyl.“ Vypadal nanejvýš rozladěně.

John se pokoušel zadržet smích, ale to se nedalo. „Vítej v  _mém_ světě!“

Sherlock vypadal, že se mu ten zamračený výraz ve tváři usadil na celý večer. „To není totéž. Tohle nás ovlivňuje oba.“

„Stejně jako většina _tvých_ jednostranných rozhodnutí, jak velmi dobře víš!“ Johnův smích zmizel jako mávnutím proutku. „Ale fajn, každopádně se pojďme radši vyhnout další debatě o náležitém uskladnění tvých brouků kožojedů.“

Poposedl si dopředu a protřel si zátylek. „Dobře, takže dneska odpoledne… No, myslím, že jsem prostě udělal to, co jsi viděl, a pokračoval jsem v té konverzaci jen ve své hlavě. Teda, než jsi mě vyhodil z kolejí tím svým komentářem o… _sprchování_ …“ věnoval Sherlockovi ostrý pohled, „… o jehož předmětu se prosím už znovu nezmiňuj, jsme diskutovali o tom, kam se pohnout dál – já od bodu, kdy jsem zjistil, že ty mě umíš doopravdy rozpálit, a ty od objevu, že se vůbec rozpálit dokážeš.“

„A…no,“ souhlasil Sherlock zamyšleně.

„Ale už jsme se shodli, že nedopustíme, aby to podělalo naše přátelství, takže myslím, že jsem bral jako hotovou věc, že se zase pokusím ty potíže potlačit, třebaže to bude tentokrát mnohem tvrdší…“ odmlčel se, aby mohli oba společně zvednout oči v sloup. „A že bys mohl, já nevím, asi udělat to samé, myslím.“

Sherlock na něj upřel docela zvláštní pohled. „A ty to vidíš jako jedinou možnost?“

John pokrčil rameny. „No, neber si to nějak špatně, ale abych byl upřímný, připadá mi těžké si tě představit v romantickém vztahu. Jsem si jistý, že lidi by na tebe stáli frontu, kdybys chtěl,“ dodal rychle. „No, alespoň kdybys moc nemluvil. Nebo o nich nededukoval. Nebo…“ Odkašlal si. „To je jedno. Promiň. Každopádně, co jsem chtěl říct, je, že si nedokážu představit, že bys to chtěl.“ Zamračil se. „No, vlastně jsem neměl na mysli ‚chtěl‘. Není důvod, proč bys to neměl chtít.“¨

Pomalu pokračoval, pokoušel se srovnat si myšlenky a prohrabat se tím, co se mu v hlavě zatím zformovalo jen napůl. „Spíš si tě neumím představit, že by sis to _zvolil_. Usoudil jsem, že bys to vnímal jako slabost, že by ses cítil špatně… Ne. Hůř než to… že by tě to skoro _zahanbovalo_. Jako by to bylo něco, co bys měl spíš ovládat, než aby ses tomu poddal, víš?“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „Vůbec to nevysvětluju dobře.“

„Ne, já… Sherlock zaváhal. „Je to od tebe vlastně dost atentivní.“

„Vezmu tě v tom za slovo.“

„Znamená to vnímavé.“

„Proč k čertu nemůžeš prostě říct ‚vnímavé‘, ty neuvěřitelnej chytrolíne?“ zeptal se John zaníceně. „Mimochodem, myslím, že společně bychom došli k témuž závěru, ke kterému jsem dospěl nezávisle.“ Odstrčil židli a chystal se postavit.

„A co ty?“ Sherlock otočil hlavu a zahleděl se z okna na tmavnoucí oblohu.

„Ale já budu v pohodě. Dokážu žít, aniž bych s tebou šukal – to žít bez tebe jsem…“ zarazil se. To ťalo trochu víc do živého, než zamýšlel. John přeřadil. „Měl jsem na mysli, že sex můžu mít kdekoliv…“ odmlčel se.

„A?“

„Ach promiň – jen jsem nechával prostor pro sarkasmus. Dobře, no ano – sex, romantika, mazlení na gauči, všechny tyhle věci můžu mít, když ne přesně kdekoliv, pak určitě na řadě míst. Ale ty jsi jenom jeden jediný, Sherlocku. Řekl jsi to sám. Jediný na světě. Jestli si myslíš, že se budu pokoušet nutit tě k něčemu, z čeho by nakonec byla katastrofa, pak mě můžeš zrovna tak degradovat z ‚idiota‘ na… ehm… úroveň _tajtrlíka,_ přímo tady a teď.“

„Katastrofa?“

„Ty víš, jak to myslím.“

„Pouč mě.“

John si povzdechl. „No, nehodíme se k sobě o moc víc než předtím, než jsme odhalili, že po sobě navzájem jedem, nebo jo?“

Čekal při slově ‚jedem‘ nakrčený nos, ale Sherlock dál držel pohled upřený z okna, jen teď vstal a přešel až k němu.

„Je legrační, že každý vždycky říká opak,“ podotkl.

„No, lidi jsou idioti, že?“ uchechtl se John. „Mimochodem, pochybuju, že by je napadl zrovna tenhle scénář.“ Zavzpomínal. „Podívej, vím, že po fyzické stránce to fungovalo…“ Odmlčel se. „Řekni mi silnější výraz než ‚neuvěřitelně‘.“

„Neskutečně.“

„Jo, takže takhle.“ Usmál se. „Fungovalo to mezi námi natolik neskutečně, jak jsi byl v pohodě s tím nechat se mnou vést, protože to pro tebe bylo relativně nové; a očividně jsme na sebe zrovna teď vyladění, takže tyhle věci, jako ta… ehm… _chvilka_ v taxíku nás můžou nastartovat, ale postavme se k tomu čelem – tys býval ten nejpanovačnější bastard na severní polokouli.“ Zaváhal. „To je…“

„Já vím, co to je zatracená polokoule!“

„Fajn. Promiň. Každopádně jsem si jistý, že by netrvalo dlouho, než bys nabral na otáčkách a začal štěkat rozkazy nalevo, napravo i doprostřed – a to by pro mě vážně nemohlo fungovat.“

„Takže bych se ti musel… _poddat_?“ Sherlock měl tak tichý hlas, že ho bylo sotva slyšet.

„Bože, ne! To je přesně to, co se ti snažím vysvětlit: neměl bys dělat nic, co bys nechtěl.“ John malinko znejistěl, ale pak ta slova ze sebe dostal. „Možná se rozhodneš, že tuhle stranu mince _chceš_ prozkoumat, a najdeš si někoho trochu víc na své úrovni.“

Sherlock se konečně otočil. „Na mé úrovni?“

„No, vždyť víš, jak to myslím.“

„Pořád tu frázi užíváš, bez ohledu na to, že v současné situaci je zřetelně neadekvátní.“

John si to přebral. „Ach tak, dobře. Promiň. Myslel jsem někoho, kdo s tebou udrží krok.“

„Myslíš na Irene.“

John se zatvářil. „Snažím se na ni nemyslet.“ Dovolil té představě, aby se v jeho mysli zformovala, a zavrtěl hlavou. „Tak ne. Ne Irene – protože jakkoliv může být okouzlující, nikdy bys jí nemohl věřit. Měl by to být někdo…“ zarazil se, zamračil, pak se zvedl na nohy, ale držel si odstup.

„Podívej, já o tomhle vážně nechci přemýšlet, protože jen před pár hodinami jsem to mohl být já, a koncept kohokoliv jiného, kdo by na tebe vztáhl ruce, mi vážně zvedá žaludek.“ Uvědomil si, že jeho vlastní ruce se sevřely do pěstí, a tak se zhluboka nadechl a při výdechu schválně narovnal prsty. „Ale…,“ přinutil se pokračovat. „Ale jestli to je to, co chceš, pak ti nebudu bránit, Sherlocku. Ani na jedinou vteřinu.“ Zavřel oči a mysl mu zaplavily vzpomínky, o kterých věděl, že s ním zůstanou na velmi, velmi dlouho. „Bůhví, že nedokážu pochopit, jak jsi to mohl tak dlouho držet tak hluboko pohřbené. Jsi tak…“ polkl, „… no, myslel bych, že potlačovat to by stálo víc energie, než si od toho pomoci, abych byl upřímný.

Každopádně, není to moje věc.“ Zvedl ruce jako na obranu a zároveň se snažil vymazat ty myšlenky ze svého mozku. „Měl by to být někdo, komu věříš, to je všecko.“

Sherlockův výraz byl nečitelný. „To je velmi úzký výběr.“

„Promiň.“ John pokrčil rameny a vydoloval ze sebe polovičatý úsměv. „Ale bylo by trochu ošemetný, kdybych je pak musel postřílet.“

Sherlock zvedl obočí. „Ty bys zastřelil každého, kdo by… co? Zlomil mi srdce? To je od tebe velmi… středověké.“

„Mám tak trochu pocit, že bych je měl postřílet hned a ty by ses už nikdy s nikým takovým nesetkal,“ prohlásil John sklesle. „Bez obav, dostanu se přes to.“

„Určitě?“

„Samozřejmě.“ John se přinutil k úsměvu, mnohem většímu navenek než uvnitř. „Alespoň to teď, když to oba dva víme, bude snazší, ne?  Nebudu tě pořád honit kolem stolu, když se mi budeš snažit vyhnout.“

Nastalo krátké ticho, během kterého oba zírali na stůl, a pak si John odkašlal. „Fajn. No, myslím, že půjdu spát.“ S nejasnou myšlenkou v hlavě napůl vykročil směrem k Sherlockovi, ale rychle vzal zpátečku. „Jasně, takže…“ Sebral svůj notebook a zamířil ke dveřím, ale než k nim došel, na chvilku se zastavil.

„Pokud tu samozřejmě není něco, co bys chtěl dodat?“ optal se. „Zatím jsem pořád mluvil jenom já. Máš něco, co bys chtěl říct?“

Sherlock na něj upíral pohled tak dlouho, že se John skoro vrátil zase do pokoje, ale docela se bál, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby to udělal. Na první pohled vypadal Sherlock stejně jako vždycky, ale přesto jako by v něm bylo něco skoro… _zranitelného,_ co Johna zasahovalo přímo… _ne_. Lepší na to nemyslet. Odvrátil pohled.

„Nemyslím, ne,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Nic se mi nezdá být přiměřené.“

„Tak tedy dobrá. No, dobrou noc.“

„Dobrou noc, Johne.“


	9. Černý motýlek

„Já nechci.“

Sherlock upíral pohled na neústupně ztuhlá Johnova ramena, umíněný výraz a svárlivý úhel čelisti a musel si připomínat, že má být podrážděný. Nebo alespoň _vypadat_ podrážděný. To by snad mohl zvládnout?

„Je to buď smoking, nebo kněžský kolárek. Už jsme tuhle diskuzi vedli.“ Položil dlaň Johnovi na bedra a postrčil ho směrem ke krejčovství. John se vzepřel na patách. Sherlock sundal ruku, než udělá něco nevhodného.

„To _nebyla_ diskuze.“

„Byl jsi v tu dobu v bytě _a_ vzhůru. To byly tvoje dvě podmínky.“

„Byl jsem ve vaně!“

„Tvoje osobní hygiena je tvoje záležitost.“ Sherlock zaujal znuděný postoj a snažil se nepředstavovat si Johna ve vaně. Jeho úsilí se nesetkalo s žádným postřehnutelným úspěchem.

„Jestli určitě _musíme_ jít na tu benefiční událost…“

„Musíme.“

„… tak proč si nemůžu vzít svůj oblek? Jestli je dost nóbl k soudu, nevidím důvod, proč…“

„Je to benefice _ve prospěch_ bezdomovců, Johne. Ve skutečnosti se nepředpokládá, že by se jí bezdomovci zúčastnili.“

John se na něj pobouřeně zamračil. „Můj oblek není tak špatný!“

Sherlock zatoužil vzít ho domů a nechat ho si tu frustraci vybít. Raději tu myšlenku potlačil. „Dnes večer bude mít řeč sestra Anna z lambethského útulku – pokud bys dal přednost možnosti vydávat se za vikáře, můžeš jít místo toho s ní.“

„Nebudu se převlíkat za zatracenýho vikáře!“

Sherlock se na něj jen díval. _Pět… čtyři… tři… dva…_

„Fajn.“ Na Johnově kapitulaci bylo něco konejšivě nevyhnutelného. „Půjdu a koupím si ‚vhodný‘ smoking – oblek – to je fuk.“ Zvedl prst a ukázal jím na Sherlocka. „Ale ty se mnou _nejdeš_. Nepotřebuju se cítit zase jako…“ chvíli nevěděl, jak dál, „… to, co si všichni myslí, že jsem, když jsi se mnou, poflakuješ se kolem a chováš se ke mně, jako bych byl tvůj osobní panáček Ken.“

„Co je to panáček Ken?“

„To je jedno. Jdu tam sám.“

„Velmi dobře,“ souhlasil Sherlock tónem někoho, kdo právě udělal obrovský ústupek.

John přimhouřil oči. „Tys tam stejně nechtěl jít, nebo jo?“

Příšerné. Třebaže byl v jistých oblastech pořád ještě žalostně tupý, stával se John neoddiskutovatelně čím dál lepší v tom, jak ho prokouknout.

„Mám něco na práci.“ Něco, co nezahrnuje sedět si na rukou, aby se udržel pod kontrolou, zatímco se bude John kolem promenovat napůl svlečený.

„A co to je?“

Sherlock se uchýlil k neproniknutelnosti.

John se na něj zamračil neskutečně přitažlivým způsobem. „Fajn.“ Otočil se ke dveřím obchodu a narovnal ramena. „Tak se uvidíme později.“ Udělal dva kroky, pak zaváhal, ale neotočil se. „Co bych si měl…?“

„Čekají tě.“

Když se ohlédl, Johnův pohled se snažil vyjádřit úlevu a podráždění zároveň, což bylo poměrně zábavné.

„Zrovna tak si nemusíš dělat starosti s placením. Připíšou to na účet.“

To Johna přimělo se otočit úplně. „Komu?“

Sherlock zacukal obočím.

John si povzdechl. „Ví o tom?“

„Je to méně, než utratí měsíčně za koblihy.“

„To není.“

Sherlock zjistil, že se mu zvedají koutky, a přinutil se zatvářit vážně. „Dobře – jestli si toho všimne, vezmu jeden z jeho nudných případů. Spokojený?“

John se na něj usmál a Sherlock spěšně ustoupil o krok vzad. Bože, bylo to čím dál horší, ne lepší. S krátkým pokývnutím se otočil a odkráčel pryč.

***

Skončil v parku. Na lavičce. Byly tam dokonce i kachny. Až tak daleko to dospělo.

Natáhl si nohy a překřížil je v kotnících, zabořil bradu do tepla své nové šály – o něco tmavší modré, než byla ta, kterou vyhodil po té poznámce ‚tvůj kabát byl rubáš‘. Byla měkoučká. John uměl vybírat dobře.

John. J.O.H.N. Směšně obyčejné jméno. Během doby, co byl Sherlock pryč, to vypadalo, že každý druhý člověk, kterého potkal, se jmenuje ‚John‘. Armáda nepravých Johnů, všichni se mu vysmívali, kamkoliv se vrtnul, a každý den jeho nepřítomnosti snižoval pravděpodobnost, že mu ten jediný pravý John kdy odpustí… dokud se nezdálo, že se snaží o záchranu něčeho, co už se mu podařilo zničit.

Ale ani to ho nezastavilo. Spíš by si sám spálil vlastní srdce, než aby to nechal udělat Moriartyho; než aby to nechal udělat kohokoliv jiného. Jestliže opravdu nakonec nějaké srdce má, (a zdálo se, že to je tenhle případ), pak je jeho a nenechá se jím ovládat. _Nenechá._

Sherlock zvedl hlavu, to čerstvé odhodlání ho potěšilo na celou vteřinu, kdy se mu podařilo nebrat na vědomí svůj aktuální problém. Byla to krásná vteřina, ale netrvala o nic déle, než by vteřina trvat měla. Strčil si ruce do kapes.

Sex. S.E.X. Cosi, co v jeho životě absolutně nemělo místo a nikdy ho to ani moc nezajímalo – dokud to místo nezaujalo; dokud ho to zajímat nezačalo. Vlastně ho ani příliš nechápal. Ó ano, rozuměl jeho mechanice a jeho rozličným funkcím ve společnosti, ale nechápal… jak to bylo, to, co říkal John? _‚Nestrávil jsem hodiny psychoanalýzou své sexuality.‘_ No, Sherlock strávil přemýšlením o té své sotva pár minut – jednoduše ji nebral v úvahu. Sex byl svým způsobem dost příjemný, ale určitě nebyl nepostradatelný, nebylo to něco, co by muselo být zařazeno do stejné kategorie jako jídlo a spánek, jako faktor, se kterým _musel_ počítat. Nezbytný rušivý element. A nikdo v jeho nepopiratelně omezených zkušenostech mu neposkytl ani tu nejnepatrnější příčinu, aby svoje závěry zpochybnil. Až dosud. Dokud ho John… _nevykolejil._

Sherlock si na lavičce poposedl. Bylo v zásadě nelogické být pořád schopen cítit místa, kde mu Johnovy ruce svíraly boky, když ho zvedl na stůl. Absurdní. Dokonce se prohlédl pod forenzní svítilnou, pro případ, že by měl modřiny, neviditelné pouhým okem, ale nebylo tam absolutně nic. Ani jediná stopa důkazu, která by ukázala, kde byly Johnovy prsty – vyjma faktu, že je pořád cítil, pořád je mohl na své kůži obkreslit s dokonalou přesností. To muselo něco znamenat.

Sherlock nevěděl, co to znamená. Zakabonil se na procházející kachnu, která se okamžitě usadila a mračila se na něj na oplátku. Báječné. Sherlock odvrátil pohled. Kachna – Holmes 1:0. Povzdechl si. To klesl tak nízko, že nedokázal vyhrát bitvu pohledů ani s vodním ptákem?

To nebylo ani trochu dobré. John se možná pletl, když si myslel, že se k sobě nehodí, protože v Sherlockovi rostla jistota, že jsou až děsivě kompatibilní, ale předpoklad, že romantický vztah je ta poslední věc, kterou by si zvolil, byl úplně správný. _‚Sex, romantika a mazlení na gauči‘_ … to byla specifika, o nichž se John zmínil. Znělo to hrozně. Absolutně příšerně. Otřesně. Hodil po tom slabém nesouhlasném hlásku vzadu v hlavě ještě pár synonymy, a on utichl. Prozatím.

Znovu si povzdechl, rozhlédl se kolem a zjistil, že se k té zlovolné kachně teď připojila další, která zaujala takový postoj, který vzbuzoval silný dojem, že kdyby měla ruce, teď by je měla opřené v bok. Mračila se na tu první kachnu, která se ještě pořád mračila na _něj._ Kachna číslo jedna jí neuhnula. S nepochybně roztrpčeným kváknutím sebou kachna číslo dvě plácla na trávník. První kachna se posouvala a posouvala, dokud se k sobě netiskly křídlo na křídlo. Teď se na něj mračily obě. Sherlock se zamyslel nad možností, že začíná ze sexuální frustrace přicházet o rozum.

Podíval se na hodinky, pak se vyškrábal na nohy a rozhodl se vzít to oklikou zpátky, aby vyzvedl Johna. Cokoliv bylo lepší, než tu sedět a personifikovat divoce žijící zvěř. Ono se to časem zlepší. _Musí_ … nebo bude riskovat opakované zátěžové zranění – a to minimálně na ruce, ve které drží smyčec. Neakceptovatelné.

***

„Tak ještě jednou, proč že tam jdeme?“

Sherlock ustoupil stranou, aby před sebou do bytu pustil Johna, který měl oblekový pytel s novým ohozem přehozený přes ruku a coural ho po podlaze. Sherlock mu ho sebral a pověsil ho na dveře.

„Protože bychom si to mohli užít?“ navrhl.

John se po něm pochybovačně podíval. „Užít,“ zopakoval. „Ty myslíš jako…? Ne.“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty nemyslíš… Co jsi tím myslel?“

Mohl by John chtít jít s ním na rande? Pokud pochopil Sherlockův totální nedostatek zájmu o kohokoliv jiného, než je on, mohlo by to být něco, co by John chtěl? _Randit_? Chodí lidé vůbec na rande, když už spolu ve skutečnosti bydlí? Jaký by to mělo význam? A jaký má význam o tom vůbec přemýšlet, když už se rozhodl – opakovaně – že to nechce… že nic z toho nechce?

John se nakonec vzdal čekání na odpověď.

„Fajn. Možná mi to jednou řekneš, bezpochyby poté, co mě zrovna praští do nosu někdo, o kom nebudu vědět, že bych se po něm měl dívat.“ Podíval se na hodinky. „Dobře, no tak já jdu napřed do koupelny.“

Slovu ‚sprcha‘ se oba s nevysloveným souhlasem poslední dobou vyhýbali, ale nebyl v tom žádný rozdíl. Oba to věděli.

„Nechám tě, abys dál přemýšlel o čemkoliv, o čem to nemluvíš.“ Pohnul se, aby prošel kolem Sherlocka, ale zaváhal, když mu to došlo, a ve výrazu se mu objevila stopa účasti. „Je to…?“ Podíval se Sherlockovi do tváře, a potom zase stranou. „Je to pro tebe už alespoň trochu lehčí?“

Sherlock polkl. Co na to říct? Upřímnost se zdála nebezpečná, ale copak mohl lhát? Dalo by se tomu vůbec věřit, když John stál tak blízko? Sherlock už teď cítil, jak se jeho tělo snaží přesunout o čtvrt metru doprava. „Já… ještě ne,“ dostal ze sebe nakonec.

John přikývl a vypadal skoro potěšeně, načež se za to okamžitě zastyděl. „No, ještě je moc brzo, ne?“ řekl od srdce. „Nakonec je to teprve týden.“ Otočil se k Sherlockovi, zvedl ruku se zřejmým úmyslem ho poplácat po rameni, ale pak si to očividně rozmyslel a nechal ji klesnout. „Moc brzo,“ zopakoval.

Sherlock nepoukázal na to, že pro něj to byly ve skutečnosti _tři_ týdny. Tři týdny od ‚Toho polibku‘, který měl tendenci se mu v mysli objevovat v kurzívě. _Ten polibek,_ který celou tuhle věc odstartoval. „A pro tebe?“ nemohl si pomoct, aby se nezeptal. Zdálo se, že John to zvládá o tolik líp než on, až to bylo frustrující. Sherlock ho několikrát přistihl, jak na něj zírá, a taky musel při pár příležitostech dost nenadále opustit pokoj, ale nikdy neměl pocit, že by to mohlo v Johnovi prasknout a prostě ho přitiskl ke zdi, nebo… Sherlock zabouchl vrátka k téhle myšlenkové stezce. Vůbec si nepřál, aby se něco takového stalo. Ani náhodou.

„Ještě ne,“ opakoval John ozvěnou, setkal se pohledem se Sherlockovým a skoro okamžitě mu sjel očima na ústa. Zdálo se, jako by se blížil, ale nebylo úplně jasné, kdo se to vlastně pohnul. Sherlock cítil, jak se posunula jeho vnitřní rovnováha; jeho mozek křičel na tělo, které se po tolika letech poslušné služby postavilo na odpor, řeklo: „Dost!“, rozpoznalo, po čem Sherlock touží a nevidělo žádný důvod, proč to soustavně popírá.

Říkat si, aby se uklidnil, neúčinkovalo. Dech měl čím dál mělčí a žaludek úplně zauzlovaný, okolí se mu rozplývalo před očima, dokud neviděl nic než Johna. Zavrávoral. Vycouvat… nebo se tomu poddat. Nedokázal ten krok udělat, potřeboval, aby to John udělal pro něj… za něj…

„Sherlocku…“

John měl hlas tak tichý, že ho bylo těžké zaslechnout. Sherlock se naklonil blíž a zavřel oči, jakoby v sebezapření. Dokázal cítit Johnův dech, jak mu ovívá kůži na krku.

„Sherlocku, co to děláme?“

Sherlock kolísal… váhal… sám se sebou se přel. Byl tak blízko. Tak blízko, že to mohl vnímat, cítit, ochutnat… _chtít_. Chtěl to tak strašně a nebylo to tak daleko. Na dosah. Jen pár centimetrů… pět, deset, a mohl by Johna strhnout přes okraj směrem, kam oba toužili jít. Mohl to udělat; věděl, že může. John se možná ovládal, ale Sherlock ho mohl zlomit… zatlačit ho moc daleko, nalákat ho až tam, kde by už nedokázal odolat… protože tohle fungovalo oběma směry: Sherlock cítil Johnovu touhu, jak mu pulzuje v jeho vlastních žilách, kontrapunkt tepu už dunícího v jeho krku, zápěstích, pažích, nohách, klíně… všech místech, která dychtila být přitisknuta nebo ovinuta kolem muže, který byl tak blízko… tak blízko… tak blízko, že skoro cítil…

„Radši bys měl jít.“ Jeho ‚dokud ještě můžeš‘ nebylo méně slyšitelné, ačkoliv zůstalo nevyřčené.

John šel.

Mozek – tělo 1:0.

***

Když se Sherlock svlékal a připravoval se na večer, přemýšlel nad slovem ‚rozhodnutí‘. Před tímhle vším mu to vždycky připadalo jako relativně konečná věc. Člověk udělal rozhodnutí a bylo to… Záležitost byla vyřešena a mohl se pohnout dál. Co člověk v podstatě _nemusel_ , bylo _znovu_ dělat totéž rozhodnutí, a to každý zatracený den. Někdy dokonce několikrát za jediný den. Vytanulo před ním slovo _váhání_ a Sherlock ho vztekle vystrnadil. Nahradila ho _kolísavost_ , které se dostalo téhož zacházení. Pustil sprchu, v duchu se kabonil na svůj thesaurus a hrozil _nerozhodnosti,_ že ji nadobro vymaže, jestli se opováží vystrčit nos.

První rozhodnutí po Tom Polibku ™  bylo mnohem snazší, protože zatajit to, co se mu stalo, byla instinktivní reakce – ve skutečnosti spíš obranný mechanismus než rozhodnutí. Sherlock ho překlasifikoval.

To přesunulo jeho první opravdové ‚rozhodnutí‘ k té události před týdnem, po Druhém polibku – s podtitulem _Experiment_ -  a to nepřišlo ke slovu, dokud John neodešel, aby si dal svou ‚sprchu‘, a Sherlock to… _nedokončil_ ve svém pokoji, protože předtím by stačilo, aby John řekl ‚dolů‘ a Sherlock by okamžitě padl na kolena… což vzhledem k okolnostem nebylo právě šťastné uvědomění, ale člověk ho byl nucen akceptovat.

Teprve potom, co se mu vyjasnilo v hlavě a den plynul dál, se mu vrátila racionalita a on začal přemýšlet logičtěji – protože v jeho životě pro tohle opravdu nebylo místo, tohle nebylo to, co by chtěl. No… dobře, fajn. V soukromí jeho hlavy to _bylo_ to, co chtěl, chtěl to zoufaleji s každým dalším uplynulým dnem, ale nebylo to to, co by si _zvolil_.

Rozhodnutí první, verze jedna, padlo ještě téhož odpoledne: žádný vztah, žádný sex. Zpátky k normálu, jak nejdřív to půjde.

Možná existuje pár věcí víc iritujících, než strávit významné množství svého času uvažováním, jak někoho citlivě zklamat, jen abyste se od něj nechali praštit do žaludku a vyslechnout si od něj, že nechce to, co jste se rozhodli mu nedat.

 _Rozhodnutí první, verze jedna_ se skoro okamžitě dostalo do potíží.

Sherlockovy myšlenky znejistěly, když si uvědomil, že se chystají být celý večer na veřejnosti a že k tomu bude potřebovat veškerý důvtip. Sklonil hlavu a nechal proud vody, aby mu bubnoval do ramen, s úlevou, že má protentokrát alespoň nějaké ospravedlnění k tomu, co se chystal udělat, aby si vyhnal z hlavy všechny myšlenky na _Rozhodnutí jedna, verzi sedmnáct._ Zvedl ruku a opřel se o zeď, s vědomím, že bude potřebovat oporu. Příhodnost sprchy pro tyto účely ho doposud nenapadla, ale teď, poté co John tuto možnost představil jeho pozornosti, její efektivitu ocenil. Ne, že by snad bylo vhodné mu za to vyjádřit vděčnost. Alespoň si nemyslel, že by bylo. Těžko říct.

 O hodinu a půl později se nacházel v obývacím pokoji a s pochmurným odhodláním došel k  _Rozhodnutí jedna, verze…_ Poněkud zbledl, když si uvědomil, že už neví, jaké číslo. Nevadí. Tentokrát to bylo konečné.

Na schodech se ozvaly kroky a Sherlock se obrnil a naposledy zkontroloval svůj vzhled v zrcadle.

John si ze dveří nervózně odkašlal. „Vypadám v pořádku?“

Sherlock ho slyšel pohnout se vpřed o pár kroků a nakrátko zavřel oči. Dokáže to, dostane se přes to. Jeho síla vůle byla legendární a nedá se jen tak vymazat z povrchu zemského nevysokým mužem se špatným ramenem a slabostí pro nošení svetrů. Odhodlaně se nadechl a otočil se.

No, _kurva_.

***

_‚Já tohle nezvládnu.‘_

John si byl vědom, že zírá, ale nezdálo se, že by dokázal přestat. Když stál nahoře před zrcadlem, myslel si, že nevypadá tak špatně – takhle vypulírovaný vlastně docela dobře. Ale když došlo na srovnání, vedle Sherlocka ve smokingu šitém na míru si připadal jako puding. Malý puding, nenápaditě servírovaný a s mírně prošlým datem spotřeby.

Na druhou stranu to bylo dobře. Velmi dobře. Protože ani v pekle neexistovala možnost, že by tohle úžasné stvoření někdy mohlo být pro _něj_ , takže nemělo absolutně žádný smysl o tom přemýšlet. _Celou tu zatracenou dobu._

Vydoloval ze sebe úsměv. „Připravený?“ Nutil se k úsměvu celou dobu, co čekal, až se Sherlockovy oči vrátí dost na sever, aby si toho všiml. V tuhle chvíli to vypadalo, že je upírá na jeho hruď. Hmmm… John se o ždibec uvolnil. Možná nakonec nevyhlíží až tak uboze.

„Takže, hodláš mi někdy říct, proč tohle děláme?“ zeptal se o chvilku později, když si jejich taxík razil cestu večerní dopravní zácpou. „Nebo je to parádění jen další cvičení ve vzájemném mučení?“

Sherlock vypadal trochu zaraženě, ale John neviděl žádný důvod, aby v tomhle chodil kolem horké kaše – ty pokoutní pohledy mířily oběma směry. Kdyby se počítalo ‚svlékání očima‘, oba dva by byli během pár vteřin v rouše Adamově.

„Dokončili jsme ten seznam,“ řekl Sherlock. Zřejmě si myslel, že se tím vyhne možnosti nechat se zatáhnout do vysvětlování, a že John bude schopný to přijmout.

„Ten seznam?“ zopakoval John. „Aha, ty myslíš ten seznam od Wigginse, těch lidí, co mohli stát za prozrazením.“ Strávili v posledním týdnu pořádnou hromadu času sledováním každého z nich, a všichni byli pořád v oběhu. Zamračil se, nepřipadal si o nic moudřejší.

„Co je dobrou známkou toho, že někdo vyzradil něco cenného?“ napovídal Sherlock. „Klíčové slovo: _cenného_.“

„Hm… že z toho někdo těží, předpokládám? Jestli to bylo cenné, pak z toho musel něco mít.“

„A kdo – nebo spíš co – poslední dobou přišlo k penězům?“

John se na něj bezvýrazně zadíval. „Všichni z toho seznamu jsou pořád na ulici,“ řekl. „Ačkoliv, možná to může být lest – může mezi nimi být tajný milionář!“

„Pochybuju, že bych stál za tolik,“ řekl Sherlock a zvedl ruku, aby zastavil Johnovy automatické námitky. „Uniká ti pointa.“

John se zamyšleně zamračil. _‚Kdo – nebo spíš co…‘_  Ach! Vybavil si značkovou novou kopírku, čerstvou malbu, pokoj plný nových sedacích pytlů… „Ty podezíráš Wigginse, že jo?“

„Ne, samozřejmě, že nepodezírám Wigginse.“ Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale jestli hledáme peníze, pak to byl útulek samotný, který dostal nečekanou injekci. Chci se blíž podívat na tu ‚Nadační asociaci podpory resocializace deklasovaných‘, a jaká lepší příležitost se naskytne, než jedna z jejich vlastních benefičních akcí? Pozorovat je v jejich přirozeném prostředí.“

„Dobře,“ řekl John, který tak úplně nepobíral logiku věci, ale šťastně se jí řídil. „A co praktičtější aspekty? Tohle je očividně událost pro smetánku a my nejsme na seznamu hostů – jak se dostaneme dovnitř?“

Sherlock se zatvářil jako dítě, které ví, že udělalo něco, co nemělo, ale ani v nejmenším toho nelituje. Byl to výraz, se kterým byl John žalostně obeznámen.

„Sir Reginald Buttermere,“ oznámil Sherlock. „Je členem představenstva, jistěže byl pozván, ale právě dnes přišel na to, že jeho žena má románek, a tak je nepravděpodobné, že by se dostavil. Naštěstí mohl jeho synovec zaujmout jeho místo.“

„A má vůbec nějakého synovce?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Dnes večer ano.“

„A má jeho manželka opravdu románek?“

Další pokrčení. „Obvykle ho mívají.“

John zavrtěl hlavou, ale spíš jen ze zvyku. Romantické pletky nebo jejich nedostatek bohatých a privilegovaných nebyly jeho věc. Sherlock byl v každém případě dost schopný zaranžovat pro nešťastného sira Reginalda mnohem nepříjemnější překážku účasti. Celkem vzato z toho ten člověk vyšel ještě docela lehce. John se v duchu zadíval na svůj proud myšlenek s odstupem a napadlo ho, jestli by si neměl dělat starosti s faktem, že čím dál víc přebírá Sherlockův způsob uvažování. Rozhodl se to hodit za hlavu.

 „A co ten případ s mizejícími zloději?“ zeptal se v pokusu udržet svou mysl – a ruce – od dlouhého stehna, nataženého vedle něj. „O ten už jsi ztratil zájem?“

Sherlock po něm hodil naštvaným pohledem. „Samozřejmě že ne. Jenom vím, co má vyšší prioritu. Lidé, kteří byli ve spojení s Moranem a tím vlastně i s Moriartyho organizací, jsou mnohem nebezpečnější než zloději, kteří způsobili jenom jediné drobné zranění.“ Otočil se a zadíval se z okna. „Dal jsem Lestradovi pár tipů, které by mu mohly pomoci je chytit, jestli znovu udeří.“

John se zrovna chystal zeptat na ty tipy, když dojeli ke vchodu a Sherlock byl vmžiku venku; John ho následoval pomaleji a snažil se nenechat se příliš rozptýlit výhledem na jeho pozadí. Vešli do rozlehlého foyer, kde se hemžili významní a pravděpodobně ne úplně dobří a předháněli se v okázalosti. John se rozhlížel a vnímal tu scénu, zatímco Sherlock vyprávěl tu historku o ‚synovci‘ mladíkovi u dveří, který se oháněl psací podložkou, jako by obsahovala přístupový kód k nebeské bráně. Brzy bylo jasné, že vyvstal problém.

„Ale sir Reginald už byl uveden dovnitř,“ protestoval dveřník. „Společně se svým… doprovodem.“

Trapas. John zrovna čekal, až se Sherlock vytasí s plánem B, když na něj ze strany kdosi promluvil.

„Je tohle…? Je to on! Doktor John Watson, jako že žiju a dýchám… což můžu jen díky vám.“ Malý šlachovitý mužík kolem sedmdesátky s vlasy v barvě soli a pepře a všetečným nosem popadl Johna za ruku a energicky jí potřásl. Rozhlédl se kolem a zavolal přes foyer. „Barbaro! Barbaro, pojď sem!“

Od skupinky o kus dál se přes rameno ohlédla buclatá ženuška s milou tváří, Johnův záhadný útočník na ni zamával a sunul se k ní, zatímco pořád svíral Johnovu ruku. Zvedla jeden prst, pak se otočila zpátky a zřejmě se začala omlouvat.

„Ehm, pardon, pane,“ skočil jim do toho ten přehorlivý dveřník. „Pane Goldingu – nemyslím si, že by ten člověk měl pozvání.“

 _Golding_ … John si namáhal mozek, ale byl si jistý, že nikdy neměl pacienta toho jména – určitě ne takového, kterému by zachránil život. Podíval se na Sherlocka a bezmocně pokrčil rameny. Sherlockovo obočí se přesunulo do pozice ‚prostě toho využij‘.

„Cože to?“ zeptal se pan Golding. „Pozvání? Dejte to sem!“

Pustil Johna, vyškubl mladíkovi psací podložku z protestujících rukou a pak se začal poplácávat po kapsách. Sherlock mu nabídl propisku.

„Děkuji.“ Pan Golding cvakl propiskou, aby vysunul hrot, nalistoval konec seznamu a tlustými tiskacími kapitálkami na něj dopsal ‚DOKTOR JOHN WATSON‘. Vzhlédl, přejel pohledem Sherlocka, pak na Johna mrkl a připsal ‚a doprovod‘. John se kousl do rtu – _tohle_ byla osvěžující změna.

Pak ten mladík sotva chytil podložku, kterou mu stařík vrazil zpátky. „Ale, pane Goldingu, nemůžete prostě jen tak - nebude tu dost míst k sezení… tedy…“ trochu znejistěl pod pohledem, kterého se mu dostalo, ale nevzdal to.

„Fajn.“ Pan Golding se znovu zmocnil seznamu a zadíval se do něj. „Dobře – Mortimer Snodgrass, ten může jít. Příšerný skrblík, připojil se k asociaci jen kvůli publicitě, nerozloučí se ani s pěťákem. Vykopněte ho.“ Tlustou čárou přeškrtl jméno, pak se podíval pod něj. „A tohle není jeho žena, ta je velmi milá a laskavá a zaslouží si někoho lepšího.“ Přeškrtl i ‚Carmen Delfina‘. „Tady to máte. Teď počet sedí.“

Dveřník vypadal úplně vyvedený z míry a John se pokoušel nehihňat. Mezitím se k nim připojila ta žena s laskavou tváří. Pan Golding se k ní dychtivě otočil.

„Barbaro – to je ten člověk!“ ohlédl se zpět na toho držitele seznamu. „U toho jména si udělejte poznámku, mladíku. ‚Doktor John Watson‘ – přidejte si ho na seznam, rozuměno? Na _všechny_ seznamy. Zachránil mi život.“

Po pár spíše neurčitých imitacích výrazu zlaté rybky se ten chlapík i se seznamem vzdálil.

„A jeho partnera taky!“ zavolal za ním pan Golding.

John se ohlédl, když se jemná ruka dotkla jeho paže. „Je milé se s vámi setkat, doktore Watsone. Můj manžel na vás mnohokrát pěl ódy,“ usmívala se na něj vřele Barbara Goldingová.

„To tedy ano,“ přizvukoval jí pan Golding. „Chtěl jsem vám samozřejmě poděkovat osobně, ale ten detektiv…“ podíval se po své ženě.

„Lestrade,“ napověděla mu.

„Jo, ten. Říkal, že nemáte rád povyk. Že bych vás prý měl nechat být. Chtěl jsem vám poslat…“ hlas se mu vytratil. „Ale Barbara říkala, že bych neměl naléhat.“

„No tak, Albie, už jsme o tom mluvili. Kdo by si v Londýně držel jachtu?“

„Báječné věci, tyhle jachty. Nemyslíte, doktore Watsone?“

„Ehm, ano. Rozhodně,“ souhlasil John, celkem nervózní z toho triumfálního pohledu, který ten člověk teď nasměroval na svou manželku.

„Ano, jsou hezké,“ řekla Barbara. „Ale v zastavěné oblasti nejsou moc praktické.“

„Vítr ve vlasech…“ zamumlal její manžel zasněně a pak si povzdechl. „No, nechme toho.“ Uhladil si rukou řídnoucí kštici a usmál se. „Každopádně vás máme tady. To je rozhodně zásah Prozřetelnosti.“

Barbara zvedla pohled k Sherlockovi. „Prosím, odpusťte nám, byli jsme ohavně hrubí. Jak jste už bezpochyby pochopil, jsem…“

 „Barbara Goldingová, manželka známého podnikatele a filantropa Alberta Goldinga, jehož počátkem prosince napadli dva delikventi, jeden se zbraní v ruce, a oba teď sedí ve vazbě za loupežné přepadení. Útok jim překazil ‚dobrý Samaritán‘, kterého se tisku nikdy nepodařilo identifikovat.“ Podal jí ruku. „Sherlock Holmes, je mi potěšením vás poznat.“

Usmála se na něj a přijala ji. „Musíte na něj být strašně pyšný.“

Sherlockovi tváří proběhl podivný výraz, na chvíli tam jen zůstal stát a svíral jí ruku. „Ano,“ řekl nakonec a očima sklouzl k Johnovi. „Ano, to jsem.“

John cítil, jak rudne, sklopil oči a odkašlal si. „Správně. Tak, ano. Rád vidím, že jste se tak dobře zotavil,“ řekl panu Goldingovi. „Omlouvám se, asi jsem se na vás měl přijít podívat, ale nějak se to potom zkomplikovalo a já jsem jaksi ztratil přehled.“

„Udělal jste až dost, můj chlapče.“ Pan Golding ho srdečně poplácal po zádech a pak podal ruku Sherlockovi. „Dostal jste vážně dobrého. Jen se ho držte, to je moje rada. Čtyřicet sedm let, to mluví za nás, mám pravdu, drahá?“ Přesunul se po bok své ženy. „A pořád je v tom starém psu trocha života, ech?“

Barbara zvedla oči v sloup. „No, a co vás sem dnes večer přivedlo, doktore Watsone?  Jste nějak zapojený do pomoci bezdomovcům?“

„Ehm… tak nějak,“ připustil John.

„Vlastně nás zajímá činnost NAPRD,“ vmísil se Sherlock. „Vy jste v představenstvu, ne, pane Goldingu? Kdybych věděl, že jste to vy, koho John zachránil, byl bych vás kontaktoval už dříve.“

„Říkejte mi Alberte,“ navrhl pan Golding a gestem do toho zahrnul i Johna. „Nemůžu vám toho vlastně říct moc. Ne tolik, kolik bych měl. Zatáhl mě do toho starý spolužák. Dobře známé jméno na hlavičky dopisů – dodá to trochu šmrnc, víte? Zdálo se to jako dobrá věc – Barbaře se to líbí, že ano, drahá?“

„To ano,“ potvrdila jeho paní. „Naše dcera Heather má přítele, který byl dost let na ulici, když byl mladší. Měli jsme udělat víc, abychom pomohli.“ Láskyplně se podívala stranou. „Albie jen rád lidem rozdává lodě.“

„Na lodích není nic špatného. S lodí víš, na čem jsi. Celou tuhle show má pod palcem chlápek jménem Hargreaves – někde kolem tu bude, musí být.“ Začal se rozhlížet kolem po místnosti, ale dav prořídl, lidé se odebírali do hlavního sálu.

„Myslím, že bude lepší už jít, drahoušku,“ navrhla Barbara. „Nepřipojíte se k nám, pánové? Jsem si jistá, že Albie bude celý šťastný, že může přearanžovat zasedací pořádek – stejně se z poloviny lidí na těchhle událostech může zbláznit.“

„Zatracení dobrodějové,“ souhlasil její manžel. „Jsou tu dva typy – dobrodějové a lidi, co opravdu dělají něco dobrého. Jen těžko je to vždycky totéž.“

John se podíval na Sherlocka. „Půjdeme?“

„Po tobě.“

John přešel přes foyer, pak dveřmi a kolem půltuctu stolů, a celou dobu se Sherlockovou rukou, která se mu propalovala bedry.

Byl to divný večer.

Ve spoustě případů si je lidé spletli s párem a Sherlock se ani jednou neobtěžoval kohokoliv opravit… ale zrovna tak to nikdy ani příliš nezdůrazňoval. Na jeho činech nebylo nic zoufale otevřeného, žádné tajné držení za ruku nebo láskyplné pohledy, ale v jeho paži, položené na opěradle Johnovy židle, bylo něco nezaměnitelně vlastnického, a jak se přes něj nakláněl, aby něco pronesl k Barbaře, s dokonalou obeznámeností okamžitě odmítl Johnovu porci rebarborového koláče a požádal o něco jiného. Ve chvíli, kdy John sledoval, jak rumový lanýž z podšálku pod jeho kávou mizí v Sherlockově puse, cítil se úplně omámený… a bojoval s nutkáním následovat tu čokoládu.

„Na co si to hraješ?“ zamumlal.

„Šššš,“ pokáral ho Sherlock. „Chci si poslechnout, co budou říkat.“

John se podíval přes sál na pódium, kde byl přichystaný mikrofon, a uviděl ženu, která se připravovala k proslovu – pravděpodobně sestru Anne, protože byla prostě oblečená a měla na sobě boty, které dovolovaly její chodidlům zůstat v horizontální poloze.

Když pohasla světla, Sherlockova ruka mu sklouzla na koleno. John toho z těch proslovů moc neměl.

***

„No, doufám, že to za něco stálo.“ John mašíroval po schodech nahoru do jejich bytu a cítil se výrazně rozladěně. „Objevil jsi alespoň to, co jsi chtěl vědět? Dost rychle ses vypařil, jakmile se zase rozsvítila světla. Hodinu jsem tě neviděl.“

„Chyběl jsem ti, že?“

John se na něj ostře podíval, ale Sherlock byl k němu otočený zády a právě si věšel kabát a šálu na věšák.

„Hodláš mi o tom říct?“

„Pravděpodobně ano.“ Sherlock rozvázal motýlka a otočil se zpátky. „Ale ne právě teď.“

John se na něj zamračil a shodil z ramen vlastní kabát zároveň se sakem, protože v bytě bylo horko. Přehodil je přes opěradlo židle. „Co to máš za lubem?“ Stáhl si motýlka, hodil ho na stůl a rozepnul si horní dva knoflíčky na košili. „S tou paží a rukou a kolenem a čokoládou – myslel jsem, že jsme souhlasili…“

„Ale my jsme nesouhlasili, že ne, Johne? Ty jsi souhlasil za nás oba.“

„Já jsem ne…“

„Ty ses prostě rozhodl, že nejsme kompatibilní, a bylo to, a mně je špatně a jsem unavený tím, jak jsem jediný, kdo chápe, že zatraceně dobře _jsme_.“

John se na něj díval celý zmatený, překvapený tím náhlým hněvem. „Jak to myslíš? Řekl jsem ti, co…“

„Ano, řekl jsi mi, co potřebuješ – a prostě jsi usoudil, že já ti to nemůžu dát.“

„Ale já…“ John zavrtěl hlavou a cítil se dezorientovaný. „Co – to mi to _nabízíš_? Nebylo to tak moc ‚nemůžeš‘, jako spíš ‚nechceš‘. Nemyslel jsem…“

„No, tak to zkus!“ utrhl se Sherlock. „Je vážně tak nemožné uvěřit, že by to… Že bychom _my_ mohli fungovat? Za předpokladu, že je to něco, co oba chceme. Což neříkám, že je.“

„Ale já nejsem… Ty ne…“ John se zamračil. „Možná ses na mě prostě jen fixoval, protože je to tak dlouho, co jsi…“

„Jestli sis mě někde ve svém mozku připodobnil k čerstvě vylíhnutému kuřeti, které usoudilo, že první životní forma, na kterou mu padl zrak, je ‚Matka‘, pak ti mohu těmi nejsilnějšími možnými výrazy doporučit, aby sis to jednak promyslel znovu a jednak nikdy nedal tomu sentimentu hlasitý průchod.“

„Ale ty _mě_ nechceš!“

„Přestaneš mi už říkat, co chci a co nechci? Bez ohledu na to, jestli mám nebo nemám v úmyslu podle toho jednat, dokonale dobře vím, co chci, a právě teď se na to dívám!“

John se zapotácel o krok vzad, sáhl za sebe, aby nahmátl stůl, a pak se o něj opřel. „Ale my nejsme… Nemůžeš vážně chtít…“

Sherlock rozhodil rukama ve vzduchu. „Jak to můžeš nevidět? Někdy víš úplně přesně, co potřebuju, a jindy jsi skoro úmyslně slepý.“

Vykročil vpřed a sevřel Johnova ramena. „Podívej, zmáčkni ten spínač, nebo co to máš ve zvyku. Vypadá to, že to je jediný způsob, jak mě můžeš uvidět.“

„O čem to mluvíš?“

„Už jsi to teď párkrát udělal – najednou přejdeš od otráveného, ale rezignovaného ‚ _Cos to provedl s tím stolem?‘_   k  _‚Vylez si na ten stůl!‘_ bez jakýchkoliv pochybností ve svém hlase.“

John zavřel oči a zpětně si v mysli promítl svoje představy.

Z místa naproti němu se ozval netrpělivý výdech. „Ach, prokrista…“

„Počkej.“

Sherlock okamžitě zmlkl. Velmi okamžitě. John otevřel oči. Otevřel oči a uviděl potřebu. Syrovou, obnaženou potřebu.

„Ach.“

Sherlock nechal klesnout ruce. „Ano. Ach.“ O krok ucouvl. „Teď vidíš, proč s tím bojuju? Měl jsi se všemi svými předpoklady pravdu. Nechci se měnit. Ale ty… To není jen fyzické. Ty mi projasňuješ mysl – neznám nikoho jiného, kdo by to dokázal.“

John si založil ruce na hrudi a zadíval se na muže před sebou. Ne na génia. Ne na detektiva. Na muže.

„Měl jsem kdysi přítelkyni, která fantazírovala o tom, že ji někdo v metru bude osahávat,“ řekl.

 Sherlock na něj vyvalil oči.

„Ona vlastně nechtěla, aby se to stalo, rozumíš? Jednou mě požádala, abych to na ni sehrál, jen aby se ujistila – skoro mi vymkla zápěstí, přestože věděla, že jsem to já.“

„Je vážně ten pravý čas vynášet na světlo někdejší úlovky?“

 John ho ignoroval. „Vtip je v tom, že měla velmi přísnou výchovu, myslím opravdu přísnou. Užívat si sex jí způsobovalo pocit viny. Ty fantazie jí poskytovaly iluzi, že za to není zodpovědná – mohla od toho dát ruce pryč a nebyla to její vina.“

Odrazil se od stolu a vykročil vpřed. Sherlock couvl. John se zastavil.

„Měla ráda, když jsem převzal kontrolu.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny na znamení ‚a co má být‘ a po straně si odfrkl. „Zdá se, že pro tebe byla dokonalá.“

„Ne,“ popřel to John. „Ne. Nebyla.“ Udělal krok doprava a začal Sherlocka obcházet. Ten zůstal na místě a jen otáčel hlavu, aby sledoval, kam John míří.

„Ale ty cítíš jiný druh viny, že? Posledně jsem to tak napůl pochopil. Ty nemáš mindrák ze sexu, ale vidíš ho jako slabost. Myslíš si, že tvůj mozek by měl být úplně autonomní – cokoliv, co uděláš pro svoje tělo, je ztráta času.“ Teď byl za Sherlockem. „Ty to chceš, ale _nechceš_ to chtít – myslíš si, že bys to _neměl_ chtít.“ Přistoupil blíž a natáhl se tak, že jeho slova rozechvěla ty krátké vlásky na Sherlockově zátylku. „Ale jestli si to _vezmu_ …“

Nebylo pochyb, že se ze Sherlockova hrdla vydral přiškrcený zvuk.

„… pak budu ten slabý já,“ dokončil John, ucouvl o krok a pokračoval ve své cestě. Sherlock tentokrát neotočil hlavu za ním, držel oči upřené dopředu a po krku se mu šířil ruměnec.

„Ty budeš zproštěn odpovědnosti.“ John dorazil zpět na začátek. „Je to tak trochu, jako když jíš víc, když to do tebe cpu, než bys jedl sám – děláš to pro mě, ne pro sebe.“

Znovu se opřel o stůl. „Jak si vedu?“

Sherlock se mu do očí nepodíval.

„Řekni mi, na co myslíš, zrovna teď,“ přikázal mu John.

Sherlockův hrudník se zvedal a klesal trochu moc rychle a musel začít dvakrát, než se mu podařilo odpovědět. „Že bych…“ Polkl a sklopil hlavu.  „Že bych tě nezastavil.“

John sevřel okraj stolu, aby se udržel na místě. Musel si to promyslet, bylo to příliš důležité, než aby to neudělal, ale Sherlockova potřeba, teď když o ní věděl, neúnavně rozbíjela jeho sebekontrolu. Násilím se přinutil soustředit.

„Nebudu tvé špinavé tajemství, Sherlocku. Nemluvím o veřejných prohlášeních, ale nedělej ze mě něco, za co se stydíš.“ Sledoval tu myšlenku až do konce. „Nebo něco, na co se po nějaké chvíli nebudeš chtít ani podívat, a to by bylo…“

„Nemožné.“

„Cože?“

Sherlock vzhlédl. „Nebudu to opakovat.“ Otočil se na patě, došel k oknu a zadíval se nad krátkou záclonou na ulici pod nimi.

John ho pár minut pozoroval a v duchu si procházel všechno, co se stalo, jak dnes večer, tak za posledních pár týdnů. Myslel na svou roli v Sherlockově životě, kterou mnoho lidí vidělo, jako že mu dává, co potřebuje, ale která, jak John věděl, vždycky znamenala víc. Zvažoval hranici mezi chtěním a potřebou a o kolik by tu hranici mohl překročit, aniž by ji ztratil z očí. Pak přešel k vypínači a pohroužil místnost do tmy.

„Jdeš do postele?“

„Ještě ne.“ Pohnul se zpátky k Sherlockovi, který stál nepřirozeně nehybně.

„Vždycky jsme jim říkali ‚nebezpečné noci‘,“ řekl John konverzačním tónem a zastavil se pár kroků za ním. „Noci, kdys byl chycený uvnitř své hlavy, byl jsi napružený a potřeboval jsi únik – rozptýlení. Ty noci, kdy jsi… ujížděl.“

Sherlock velice lehce naklonil hlavu ke straně. Pozvání, aby John pokračoval.

„Nevím, jak by to mezi námi mohlo fungovat. Ty očividně nechceš všechno to kolem, ale já jsem tady. Jsem k mání. Chci tě a nemůžu být pro tebe horší než kokain. Můžu ti to dát, jestli to potřebuješ. Můžu být tvoje nebezpečí, Sherlocku… jestli to je to, co chceš.“

Sherlock sotva dýchal. Zdálo se, že čeká, až se John pohne.

„Ale nevezmu si nic, co mi nedáš sám. Se soudnou myslí a nezastřeným úsudkem, pamatuješ? Musíš si to pro sebe zvolit sám…“ Udělal poslední krok kupředu a snížil hlas.

„… a já se tě nedotknu, dokud to neuděláš.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tato kapitola v originále inspirovala fanart ‚It had come to this‘ od khorazir:  
> https://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/21155750430/it-had-come-to-this-inspired-yet-again-by-the


	10. Rozložený detektiv

_„Musíš si to pro sebe zvolit sám… a já se tě nedotknu, dokud to neuděláš.“_

Sherlock zíral přímo před sebe a viděl v odraze ve skle, že se mu ústa zkroutila uznáním. Nesnadná volba. Chytré.

Oba věděli, co by se stalo, kdyby John vztáhl ruce. Ty ruce, které vpadaly do Sherlockových myšlenek, jeho snů… i jeho těla pokaždé, když dovolil svým fantaziím, aby nad ním převzaly vládu. Rozhodně by neměl ‚na vybranou‘, kdyby tu otázku položily Johnovy ruce. Za takových okolností by nebylo žádné váhání, žádné rozhodování nezbytné a dokonce ani možné.

Tak nějak byl na vážkách celý večer – už od chvíle, kdy Barbara Goldingová řekla ‚Musíte na něj být strašně pyšný‘ a on si uvědomil, že má pravdu, že opravdu pyšný je. Jen si prostě nebyl přesně jistý, _proč_ …

Mycroft žádného Johna neměl. Studená ryba Mycroft. Daleko bezcitnější, než by Sherlock kdy dokázal být. Zajímající se jen o pár věcí, ale extrémně ovládající a ochranitelský vůči těm, co se na ten seznam dostaly. Sherlock nikdy nebyl dost schopen napodobit odstup svého bratra – v jeho povaze bylo vždycky něco víc… _barvitého_. Pero mohlo být mocnější než meč, ale Sherlock by si kdykoliv vybral meč. Ať si Mycroft sedí za svým stolem, ohání se svou mocí a tím, co může… Johna mu to nepřineslo. V tenhle okamžik Sherlockova uvažování jako by na něj vyplázl jazyk. Teprve když mu Albert Golding radil, aby se Johna ‚držel‘, Sherlocka napadlo zamyslet se nad tím, že už možná _ve vztahu_ jsou a že si toho prostě nevšiml. Tohle byla nakonec jen těžko oblast, ve které by mohl být expertem. Možná by změna v jejich statusu nemusela být tak radikální posun, jak se domníval? Provozní zkouška se zdála být v pořádku – John nepopřel předpoklad Goldingových, že jsou pár - a tak neměl na vybranou a musel to sehrát taky.

Následující okamžiky strávil Sherlock tím, že část svého mozku věnoval studiu řeči těla jiných párů kolem nich a replikováním jakéhokoliv jejich chování, ze kterého se mu moc nezvedal žaludek. Po nějaké době přestal sledovat ostatní páry a místo toho začal sledovat Johna. A po ještě další chvíli si uvědomil, že už na to vůbec nemyslí, že to prostě dělá… a v ten okamžik se zdálo, že _to_ znamená vklouznout rukou Johnovi na koleno. Protože už bylo příliš pozdě to vzít zpátky, Sherlock se do toho bezostyšně položil. Většinu proslovů ani moc neposlouchal, jak měl původně v úmyslu. Jakmile bylo po nich, vytratil se pryč – jestli měl provést nějaké skutečné dedukce, bude pravděpodobně efektivnější udělat to sám, jen protentokrát.

Než se dostali domů, jakoukoliv směšně očíslovanou verzi _Rozhodnutí prvního,_ ke kterému dospěl, odnesla voda. Věděl, že _Rozhodnutí druhé_ bude muset být založeno na mnohem vyrovnanějším porozumění tomu, co se děje – nebo _neděje_ – mezi nimi dvěma, ale jeho plánování nepokročilo moc daleko za stav ‚šťouchni do Johna a sleduj, co se stane‘. A John, v jednom z pro něj typických kroků ve stylu ‚můžeš být ten nejchytřejší člověk, co znám, ale pořád tě dokážu překvapit‘, teď obrátil situaci proti němu. Nabídl mu dokonalé ospravedlnění, ale nedovolil mu ho využít.

Bylo by to tak snadné, jen kdyby se ho John dotkl.  Sherlock ho cítil, jak tam stojí a čeká, zatímco jsou myšlenky, jež by si zasloužily hodiny uvažování, zhušťovány do vteřin. Jen jeden dotek – mohl by dokonce předstírat, že byl míněný jako útěcha nebo ujištění - a jediné, co by Sherlock musel udělat, by bylo nechat věcem volný průchod.

Ale na to byl John až příliš čestný, samozřejmě. Vždycky byl neuvěřitelně loajální, obával se, že by tisk mohl Sherlocka pronásledovat, ještě než k tomu došlo, a ani potom nechtěl, aby svět uvěřil, že je podvodník. Tehdy Sherlock usoudil, že si John dělá starosti kvůli sobě – že se bojí, že do toho zahrnou i _jeho –_ ale to byl nepochybně omyl. John o něm nikdy nepochyboval, nikdy nezaváhal, nikdy v něj neztratil víru, ani na jediný okamžik. John si dělal starosti jednoduše proto, že Sherlock byl jeho…

Sherlock čekal, až se dostaví slovo, které by tu větu dokončilo, ale žádné ho nenapadlo. Ve skutečnosti se zdálo, že ta věta má pocit, že je takhle spokojená, že si sbalila zbytek použitelných písmenek do uzlíku, šupem se vydala na vandr, cestou sebrala ještě i dvě ty tečky a nechala za sebou jenom jednu. Sherlock ten náhlý konec věty zvažoval s trochou zděšení. On přece nechtěl někomu _patřit_! Až na to, že… Myšlenky mu vířily a scéna před očima se mu náhle naklonila a kupodivu mu připomněla film, o kterém jako dítě předstíral, že ho nemá rád, a který se postupně změnil z černobílého v barevný. Zahnal tu vzpomínku zpátky a jeho svět byl zase v pořádku. Víceméně.

Začal vybírat slova a řadit je na okně před sebou. Negativa: všechny důvody a připomínky, které na sebe křičel celé poslední tři týdny. Oči mu přejely po seznamu až dolů. Několik položek právě převálcovala Johnova nabídka. _Vztah. Romantika._ To otřesné slovo _mazlení_ , jehož samotný zvuk ho nevyhnutelně donutil se otřásat odporem, všechna tahle by mohl vymazat, nebo… Vymazat je bylo možná trochu… Místo toho je přeškrtl. Pak se vrátil a vymazal _mazlení_. Na seznamu, náležejícím Holmesovi, pro tohle slovo není místo. Rozhodně ne.

Co tedy zůstalo? Zašilhal na seznam, jak se snažil přečíst následující slovo. _Sex_ – extrémně drobným písmem. Pominul fakt, že tohle tam vnutil jen z principu a bylo tam následkem zrušení jeho dlouholetého rozhodnutí. _Ztráta kontroly_ – no, té tady kolem stejně v poslední době nebyl zrovna přebytek. _Odevzdání se –_ ale jedině Johnovi, kterému úplně věřil. _Změna_ – byla lepší než nuda. _Nebezpečí._ Sherlock se zamračil. Nepatřilo tohle spíš do ‚pro‘ než ‚proti‘? Ignoroval ho. _Závislost…_ Nad tou už dokázal zvítězit i dříve. _Moc_ … Byla pravda, že by Johnovi nad sebou přenechal velkou část moci; bál se snad, že by byl zneužívaný? Odpověď byla tak zvučné ‚Ne‘, že to slovo zuřivě skoro úplně začmáral.

Četl dál, seznam už dávno sahal k dolnímu okraji okenní tabulky a začal ujíždět nahoru, rychleji a rychleji, aby s ním udržel krok, důvody byly čím dál chabější a jeho ospravedlnění pro to, aby je ignoroval, čím dál pádnější. Bylo to, jako by se hádal sám se sebou, zoufale chtěl říct ‚ano‘, ale nebyl schopný ten krok udělat.

Slova se začala rozmazávat a Sherlock zamrkal, znovu zaostřil a uviděl, jak se písmo rozplývá a přeskupuje do jediného řádku, běžícího středem skla.

 _‚Můžeš to mít.‘_ Vypadalo to jako Johnův rukopis.

 Sherlock na to zíral.

„Zvolil jsem si to,“ řekl. „Tebe.“

Jeho hlas zněl divně, ale slova byla zřetelná. Začal se obracet.

„Počkej.“

Zůstal bez hnutí, slyšel Johna vydechnout, ale v odraze ve skle ho neviděl. Byly tam jen jeho vlastní široce otevřené oči a pootevřené rty, výraz, který by mohl najít v obrázkovém slovníku u hesla _‚očekávání‘_.

Johnova ruka mu přistála mezi lopatkami a Sherlock nadskočil. Dokonce i přes košili a sako ho ten dotek přiměl sebou trhnout. Dokázal na té ruce vnímat každičký prst, spočívající v místech, kterých se ho John dotýkal už mnohokrát předtím, ale tentokrát to poprvé cítil jako cejch.

„Uklidni se,“ řekl mu John.

Sherlock se zmohl na nervózní zasmání. „To těžko, když vím, co se chystáš udělat.“

Johnova ruka vyjela výš, připojila se k ní druhá a obě sáhly Sherlockovi přes ramena, aby uchopily klopy saka. John se natáhl, a jak mu stahoval sako, tiše mu pošeptal do ucha: „Ty nemáš _ani ponětí_ , co se chystám udělat.“

Jeho slova měla tak jasný význam, že Sherlock musel zavřít oči. Ach, radosti _nevědění_ …

Sako bylo pryč. Slyšel, jak ho John hodil na křeslo.

„Když už o tom mluvíme, existuje něco, co bych dělat _neměl_?“

Sherlockovi hlavou probleskla celá hromada scén jako momentky z kanálu s tvrdým pornem, ale nenašel nic, co by ho přimělo říct Johnovi ‚ne‘. Zavrtěl hlavou a pak, když se mu ty ruce uvelebily nahoře na zádech a začaly ho přes látku košile hřát, se zachvěl.

„Vlastně si dokážu jen těžko představit, že bys řekl ne, když jsi na tom takhle,“ poznamenal John. „Odolávat pokušení – v tom jsi nikdy moc dobrý nebyl.“ Začal kroužit palci, Sherlock nahrbil ramena a do toho pohybu se položil. Bylo to jako předehra… ne… ještě předtím – jako když houslista zahraje ‚A‘ pro ladění, než začne koncert. John mu udával tón, a když mu začal sjíždět dolů po zádech, Sherlock ho následoval.

John potichu promluvil. „Jsem si jistý, že je to zřejmé, ale kdykoliv můžeš říct ‚ne‘ – nebo ‚tohle ne‘ nebo ‚dost, končím‘.“

Ten pohyb, k němuž Sherlock upíral pozornost, dosáhl k jeho pasu a Johnovy prsty se rozjely do stran, aby ho uchopily.

„Řekni mi, že mi rozumíš.“

„Rozumím,“ potvrdil Sherlock. Hlas měl čím dál divnější. Zvedl ruce ke knoflíčkům své košile.

„Ne.“ John přistoupil zezadu až těsně k němu, ovinul kolem něj ruce, sáhl po Sherlockových dlaních a překryl je svýma tak, aby se naplocho přitiskly k hrudníku. „Takhle ne, co myslíš?“

Sherlock ucítil na zádech káravé kousnutí a zachvěl se. Jeho výraz prozrazoval zmatek. „Ty nechceš…?“

„Ale ano, chci,“ přislíbil John. „Chci, a taky na to _dojde_ …“ propletl si prsty se Sherlockovými, „… ale ještě ne.“

Začal jejich spojenými dlaněmi pomalu sjíždět dolů a Sherlockovi spadla hlava dozadu, nemohl si pomoct. Johnovy ruce se pohybovaly záměrně… cílevědomě… s dokonalou jistotou. Opravdu se to dělo, John se ho dotýkal, John se chystal…

„Pamatuješ si, co jsem ti říkal v tom taxíku, když jsme jeli za Wigginsem?“ zeptal se John tiše. „Mluvil jsem o tom, co znamenal ten polibek.“

Sherlock si to pamatoval dokonale. Pamatoval si všecko, co mu John kdy řekl. V těch posledních týdnech si to osvěžil, aby získal nová fakta – ty staré vzpomínky byly po šesti měsících, co byl pryč, žalostně nadužívané.

„Řekl jsem _‚Šaty sis nechal na sobě a já jsem udržel ruce mimo ně‘_ ,“ pokračoval John. „Vím, že si to pamatuješ, protože tvoje reakce byla nezapomenutelná.“ Uvolnil si prsty, ruce položil na Sherlockovy boky přesně tak, jako před týdnem. Pevný stisk, ale úplně decentní.

„No, tentokrát si taky můžeš nechat šaty, ještě na chvilku…“ začal John.

Bylo jasné, kam ta věta míří, ale Sherlock jen zadržel dech a čekal na její dokončení.

„… ale já nehodlám udržet ruce mimo ně.“

Sherlockův výdech byl ostudně hlasitý, ale John to nekomentoval. Zdálo se, že sleduje vlastní myšlenkovou nit.

„Tolikrát jsi mě žádal, abych ti něco podal,“ mumlal. „Věci, na které jsi byl příliš líný nebo zaneprázdněný, než aby sis je obstaral sám.“

Sherlock prchavě pocítil… _obavu_ – bylo to správné slovo? – že za to bude nějak potrestán, ale brzy bylo jasné jak den, že John má v plánu něco úplně odlišného.

„Dokonce i vylovil něco z tvých vlastních kapes,“ pokračoval a prsty zamířil tím směrem. „Ačkoliv obvykle ne z těchhle…“ Zajel rukama Sherlockovi do předních kapes u kalhot a na jeho doteku tentokrát nebylo nic nahodilého, tohle nebylo decentní, ani trochu.

Sherlock se roztřásl a zvedl paži, aby sevřel okraj okenního rámu.

„Příště se možná podívám nejdřív právě sem,“ přemítal John mírně chraptivým hlasem. „Možná až budeš v laboratoři v Bart’s, budeš v mikroskopu sledovat klíčovou reakci a nebudeš mít volné ruce.“

Sherlock si v duchu tu scénu promítl. _Stál by, nebo by seděl u laboratorního stolu? Stál_ , pomyslel si. Právě jako teď. Víceméně. Pokusil se nezasténat, když ho Johnovy prsty pohladily skrz tenké hedvábí podšívky kapes vpředu po stehnech.

„Musel bych být velice důkladný…“

Palce našly spodní okraj jeho boxerek, zajely dovnitř a Sherlock zadržel dech.

„… abych si byl úplně jistý, že to, o co jsi žádal, v nich není.“

Prsty následovaly palce, cestovaly mu podél třísel a dech byl pryč, nejspíš už navždy.

„To… To bys neudělal,“ vypravil ze sebe; vnímání okolí, zvuků v pozadí nebo _čehokoliv jiného_ se vytratilo a veškerá jeho pozornost se soustředila dolů do míst, kde se ho John dotýkal… kde se ho John _chystal_ dotknout.

John se uchechtl, prsty obalené hedvábím se pohybovaly tam a zpět, tam a zpět… přejížděly kolem véčka, tvořeného Sherlockovými kyčelními kostmi, přímo dolů, kde končil jeho trup a přecházel v nohy. „Ne, neudělal,“ přiznal a odmlčel se v pohybech. Pak ztlumil hlas. „Ale _mohl bych_.“

Sherlock cítil, jak jeho tělo odpovídá; žhavé, prudké vzrušení – tak silné, tak okamžité. Bylo to skoro až příliš.

Ale nestačilo to.

„A tvůj experiment by měl samozřejmě přednost,“ pokračoval John. „Nemohl bys uhnout, nemohl bys použít ruce, nemohl bys udělat nic, abys mě zastavil.“

Špičkami prstů zavadil o strany erekce, která mohutněla už… _roky,_ a Sherlock zasténal a posunul nohy víc do stran, aby měl lepší stabilitu, protože začínalo být jasné, že bude mít brzy problém s pojmem ‚vertikální‘.

„Mohl bych si dělat, co bych chtěl,“ řekl John a využil příležitosti toho pohybu, aby posunul jednu ruku dolů mezi Sherlockovy nohy, pořád ještě přes kapsu, ale pod spodním prádlem, a _ach Bože_ , tohle se rozhodně, naprosto stoprocentně dělo. Sherlock zvedl i druhou ruku k okennímu rámu a přenesl váhu víc dopředu, jak mu Johnovy prsty pod hedvábnou látkou laskaly části těla, zanedbávané více než deset let, a jak se zdálo, za tu dobu jim narostla nějaká nervová zakončení navíc a všechna vyladěná na frekvenci, která vyzařovala z toho muže za ním.

„Možná bys měl námitky,“ přemítal John.

Sherlock o tom zatraceně pochyboval.

„Možná bys protestoval… Ptal se mě, co si myslím, že dělám… nařizoval mi, abych okamžitě vytáhl ruce z tvých kapes.“

 Sherlock si ani vzdáleně nedokázal představit, že by něco takového udělal.

„A já bych tě poslechl, samozřejmě,“ osvobodil si John ruce, pak se natáhl a omluvně kousl Sherlocka do zátylku. „Možná bych měl v plánu škádlit tě o trochu déle, ale nakonec…“

Sherlock zatáhl břicho, aby prsty u zapínání jeho kalhot měly víc místa.

„… bych tě svlékl.“

Ozvalo se zašustění látky a Sherlock byl náhle nahý od pasu dolů, John mu zároveň stáhl i boxerky. Sherlock vyklouzl z bot, přišlápnutím špiček si stáhl ponožky a odkopl to všechno bokem. Pak čekal, pořád opřený oběma rukama o okenní rám. Uvědomil si, že zvenku asi vypadá celkem normálně, když má košili pořád ještě na sobě, světla jsou zhasnutá a jeho spodní polovinu skrývá záclona. Pokrčil ruce v loktech a opřel se o předloktí, položená na prostřední příčce rámu vysouvacího okna. Čekal.

„Ani se _nehni_.“ John se vytratil.

Sherlock se nehýbal. No… možná tam bylo určité množství _cukání,_ ale za to ho těžko mohl někdo činit zodpovědným, měl nad celou tou věcí jen velmi malou kontrolu už od chvíle, kdy ho John poprvé políbil. Sherlock se tudíž vzdal zodpovědnosti za své spodní partie a přenechal ji Johnovi, který měl zřejmě tak jako tak lepší povědomí o tom, o co tam dole půjde.

„Nádhera,“ ozval se Johnův hlas ze dveří. „V košili obvykle vypadáš slušně, ale tahle pozice dělá s vyhlídkou divy.“

Sherlock zvažoval, jestli nemá spustit ruce.

„Ať tě ani nenapadne dát ruce dolů.“ John vmžiku přelétl pokoj a Sherlock cítil, jak se mu konečky jeho prstů otřely z obou stran o boky právě tam, kde mu končila košile. Poprvé kůže na kůži, ale nestačilo to… ani zdaleka to nestačilo. Sevřel rty, aby se zdržel připomínek. Dožadovat se něčeho od Johna se v tuhle chvíli zdálo nanejvýš nemoudré.

Johnovy prsty začaly sjíždět dozadu, nejdřív sledovaly lem košile, ale rychle ho opustily ve prospěch mnohem komplexnějšího přístupu.

 Sherlock si opřel hlavu o předloktí a zadržel sten. Co to dělá? Stojí tu, v podstatě nahý, ve svém vlastním obývacím pokoji, úplně vystavený a zranitelný, a nechává si důkladně osahávat zadek svým spolubydlícím, jehož schopnost ho překvapit nemá konce a který… _ááách_ … Sherlockovi se zadrhly myšlenky, když John ohnul prsty a teď zvedal a zároveň odděloval a tiskl; a Sherlock se zakousl do vlastní ruky a pokoušel se nevmáčknout se dozadu a pevněji do Johnových rukou ve snaze se kolébat, aby ty prsty vklouzly jen o trochu dál… zvláště _ten_ jeden… ten, který byl teď tak blízko… tak blízko k místu, kde ho chtěl cítit…

„Nohy od sebe.“

Sherlock musel být moc pomalý, protože John přehmátl ruce na jeho vnitřní stehna a tlačil na ně, dokud neměl nohy rozkročené skoro na šíři ramen. Sherlock se pokoušel si připomenout, že s dýcháním, jakkoliv je nudné, nemá ve skutečnosti na vybranou.

John se přesunul tak, že teď stál mírně bokem, pravá ruka mu vklouzla zajímavým způsobem zpátky dozadu skoro… _Skoro_ tam, kde ji Sherlock chtěl mít, zatímco levou paží zajel pod košili a pak trochu zaváhal, než ji jednoduše položil Sherlockovi pod pas.

„Jsi v pořádku?“

Sherlock zvedl hlavu jen na tak dlouho, aby se ohlédl a riskoval pohled ‚ _koukej s tím pohnout‘_ stupně pět.

John si odfrkl. „Budu to brát jako ‚ano‘.“ Náhle záměrně pohnul oběma rukama, jednou ho vzal vpředu do dlaně, druhou zajel zezadu dospod a obloukem mezi Sherlockovy nohy; a Sherlock vydal neartikulovaný výkřik a zoufale zaťal kolena v pokusu udržet se zpříma.

„Ach Bože, ach Bože, ach Bože, ach…“ Znovu zabořil zuby do předloktí, aby se umlčel.

Johnovy ruce byly… úžasné… neuvěřitelné… fantastické… všechna ta slova, kterými John Sherlocka zahrnoval už od chvíle, kdy se poprvé viděli, by měl dostat zpátky i s úroky… s nadšenými úroky… posedlými, nutkavými, zoufalými úroky… Sherlockova vnitřní rozprava se začala tříštit a on si musel osvobodit ústa jednoduše proto, aby nabral nějaký dech, zatímco ho John zpracovával. Cosi se od posledně, kdy zažil něco podobného, určitě muselo změnit, protože nic, nic na světě nebylo nikdy… _Nemohl_ to být… nejspíš… ani vzdáleně… takový pocit… tak skvělý… tak…

Johnova pravá ruka se přesunula o kousek zpět a Sherlockova kolena to vzdala.

John ho zachytil kolem pasu a sesunul se s ním dolů na podlahu, sedl si na paty se Sherlockem na klíně a Sherlock sebou škubal, snažil se otočit, chtěl povalit Johna na záda a celý se kolem něj omotat, ale John ho nenechal, pěstí svírající zmuchlaná záda košile ho držel na místě a Sherlock popadl vpředu oběma rukama svůj vlastní límec a škubl tak prudce, jak mu jeho třesoucí se svaly dovolily, což bylo zatraceně pořádně, protože by bylo těžké najít v tuhle chvíli někoho s větší motivací. Ozval se hlasitý zvuk trhající se látky, ale Sherlockovi bilo srdce tak silně, že to pořád ještě přehlušilo. Využil okamžiku překvapení a podařilo se mu otočit a sklouznout na kolena tak, že byl čelem k Johnovi a vedle něj, ale pak ho popadla ruka ze strany za krk a druhá mu zajela do vlasů a potom ho John líbal a všechno ostatní se zastavilo.

 _Líbal_ ho. John ho líbal. Jak bez toho mohl přežít celý týden? A ty dva týdny předtím? A celý svůj dospělý život před _tím_? Nevypadalo to pravděpodobně. Sherlockovi se zatočila hlava, okamžitě rozevřel rty a hladově polibek vracel. Zvedl ruce a přitáhl si Johna blíž, touha položit ho na záda se zase přihlásila o slovo. Sherlock byl větší, mohl by…

Ucítil Johnovu ruku na límci své košile, a pak ji začal stahovat dozadu a dolů, což byl rozhodně krok správným směrem – zbavit se posledního zbývajícího kousku oblečení, a pak by mohli začít pracovat na Johnově, protože ten byl vzhledem k situaci pořád skandálně moc oblečený. Aniž by přerušil polibek, spustil Sherlock ruce a shodil košili z ramen, a jak mu ji John tahal dolů, uvědomil si, že manžetové knoflíčky má pořád zapnuté a ruce má příliš velké, než aby je mohl vyvléknout z manžet. Netrpělivě zavrčel a přesunul zápěstí dopředu… _pokusil se_ přesunout zápěstí dopředu.

 _‚Co to…?‘_ Odtáhl se a ohlédl. John ho držel za košili staženou do poloviny zad a rukávy mu svazovaly lokty k sobě. „Manžety, Johne,“ skoro vyštěkl, jak byl frustrovaný. „Potřebuju si rozepnout manžety.“

„Ale, vážně?“

Švihem otočil hlavu zpátky a zjistil, že John má ve tváři úplně nový úsměv. Sherlockovi udeřilo srdce do hrudní kosti tak tvrdě, že zalapal po dechu.

„Myslím, že jsi na něco zapomněl,“ upozornil ho John a dál v hrsti držel smotanou košili, takže byl Sherlock efektivně znehybněný.

Na krátký strašlivý okamžik byl Sherlock přesvědčený, že se udělá. Pevně sevřel víčka a představil si Mollyin velikonoční svetřík, na kterém byla vyšitá načechraná kuřátka a byla to ta nejšerednější věc, jakou kdy viděl.

„Ledaže bys změnil názor?“ Johnův hlas nezněl nijak ustaraně.

Sherlock otevřel oči. Ne – rozhodně nebyl ustaraný.

„Možná si to neužíváš?“ zjišťoval John a napřáhl k němu volnou ruku.

Sherlock se na tu ruku zadíval.

„Třeba se ti nelíbí být… bezmocný.“

Ruka se mu ztratila z výhledu, protože přistála pod ohryzkem. Sherlock polkl.

„Jestli chceš, abych přestal, stačí, abys to řekl.“

Sherlock stiskl rty k sobě a neřekl nic – tak rozhodně, jak dokázal.

„Jinak myslím, že se tě prostě budu dál dotýkat…“

Lehounký, sotva znatelný dotek špiček prstů na jeho bradavce – a Sherlock nadskočil a skoro si vykloubil rameno.

„… kdekoliv…“

Druhá bradavka a o něco silnější kontakt. Sherlock se zasvíjel, jak se mu ten pocit začal šířit hrudníkem.

„… se mi zlíbí.“

Johnova ruka se pohnula jižním směrem, ale tentokrát se kolem něj neovinula, jen ho jedním prstem pohladila od kořene až k žaludu. Sherlock už nedokázal udržet zavřená ústa, ale nehrozilo, že by z nich zaznělo ‚dost‘.

Ta toulající se ruka se vrátila, vzala do dlaně jeho čelist, zaklonila mu hlavu dozadu a John si klekl a sklonil se nad ním.

„Ty jsi tak krásný.“

Sherlock mu zíral nahoru do obličeje.

„Vím, že to víš, ale není to nic, co bych ti _já_ normálně řekl, a tak si myslím, že to stojí za zmínku.“

Johnova ruka mu shrnula vlasy z čela, prohrábla kudrny, oči nakrátko vzdálené. Promluvil spíš jen pro sebe.

„Tolik jsi mi chyběl.“

Pokus o jakoukoliv odpověď John zmařil, když se sklonil a políbil ho. Sherlock se rozhodl místo toho odpovědět touto cestou – když se líbali poprvé a on toho tolik zjistil o tom, jak se John cítil během jejich odloučení, fungovalo to.

Představil si sám sebe v řadě omšelých pokojů, jak se mu vytrácela slova, když vzhlédl a upamatoval se, že je sám, za těch dnů vždycky sám. Připomněl si neustálý pocit očí v zádech, protože ty jediné oči, kterým věřil, se už na něj nedívaly. Znovu vyvolal vzpomínku na místnost, ve které zabil Morana, ale tohle bylo o pár dní dřív a byl to Sherlock, kdo seděl na té bedně, kouřil jednu cigaretu za druhou, sledoval Johna oknem v 221B a pokoušel se přesvědčit sám sebe, že ta prázdnota a nevolnost, kterou cítí v žaludku, je kombinace otravy nikotinem a ubohého stravování.

Vracel Johnovi polibek a myslel na to, že je jeho, jen jeho.

John se od něj ostře odtrhl.

Sherlock překvapením zamrkal a snažil se zaostřit. „Co se děje?“ Vážně, hlas měl minutu od minuty divnější.

John zíral na své prsty, kterými jen o chvilku dřív hladil Sherlocka po tváři. Vrátil se pohledem k Sherlockovým očím a rozšířily se mu zorničky. „Ty se ptáš _mě_?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny, přál si, aby se vrátili k líbání.

„Na co jsi to právě myslel?“

„Já…“ Sherlock odvrátil hlavu, ale John vzal jeho obličej do obou dlaní a otočil ho zase zpátky. Sherlock odolal touze shodit ze sebe zničenou košili, dokud má příležitost. Zaváhal, jaká slova použít, ale pak si řekl, aby přestal být směšný. „Žejsimitakychyběl.“ Dobře, tak tohle znělo taky _poněkud_ směšně, ale aspoň to řekl – a bez toho, aby musel předvádět nějaký podivný taneček na místě činu, nebo co to John navrhoval v tom osudném taxíku.

Johnovi to chvíli trvalo, ale došlo mu to. „Sundej si tu košili.“ Sám už měl polovinu svých knoflíčků rozepnutou, vstával a sahal si přes rameno.

Sherlock sledoval, jak si stahuje jak košili, tak jedno z těch triček, které posedle nosil vespod, rovnou přes hlavu.

„Košili. Hned!“ vyštěkl John a Sherlock se lekl, pak se začal kroutit, aby se z ní vyvlékl, a najednou čelil, a to velmi doslovným způsobem, důkazu o neobyčejném vzrušení kapitána Johna Watsona z pátého northumberlandského pěšího pluku. Sherlock nikdy nikoho neviděl svléknout se tak rychle nebo s tak impozantním účinkem. Ten důkaz mohl být popsán jedině jako _působivý._ Uvědomil si, že mu spadla brada a civí s otevřenými ústy, a napadlo ho, jestli by té skutečnosti John nemohl využít.

Nicméně John měl zřejmě v hlavě vlastní nápady. Sherlock po rozhodnutí, že nemá smysl trápit se s knoflíčky, když ty ostatní už se rozlétly jako vystřelené broky po celém pokoji, sotva stačil vyškubnout ruku z druhého rukávu, když ho John složil na zem. Rovnou dolů, přímo naplocho na podlahu, ačkoliv dokonce i tohle měl John pod kontrolou.  Když přistáli a Sherlock si vyrazil dech, hlavu mu zezadu chránila Johnova dlaň.

Skoro okamžitě byl přinucen přehodnotit svoje dřívější mínění, když unáhleně usoudil, že neexistuje metoda, kterou by se zkušenost s líbáním Johna dala vylepšit, protože už tak to bylo tak velice, velice, ohromně, enormně, radikálně, nedostižně lepší, než zkušenost líbat kohokoliv jiného, kdo nebyl John. Očividně teoretizoval předtím, než získal všechna data, protože teď bylo nanejvýš jasné, že líbat Johna, když jsou oba _nazí,_ tomu dodalo úplně novou dimenzi, celou tu věc to posunulo od _‚kdo je ten muž a co to se mnou dělá?‘_ ke _‚kdo vůbec jsem já a proč ještě nešukáme?‘_.

Vzpomenout si, že má volné ruce, přimělo Sherlocka, aby je použil, pokusil se přitáhnout si Johna víc dolů, protože ten pořád ještě spíš napůl klečel, než ležel, což znamenalo, že určité klíčové partie nebyly v kontaktu a Sherlock měl silný pocit, že kontakt mezi řečenými partiemi by se rozhodně dal klasifikovat jako ‚dobrá věc‘.

John ho zlehka kousl do spodního rtu, pak mu podsunul ruku pod kříž a nadzvedl ho, což se zdálo jako podivný způsob, jak na to jít, ale účel to určitě splnilo. Sherlock zasténal a přitiskl se vzhůru ještě víc.

John ho znovu kousl. „Nohy.“

Sherlock byl tak zvyklý se kroutit do podivných pozic, že si sotva všiml tahu svých stehenních svalů, ale byla pravda, že měl nohy teď složené pod sebou. Podařilo se mu je narovnat a John na něj dolehl naplno. Sherlock je znovu ohnul a zkřížil – tentokrát kolem Johna. A _ach_ , tohle byl pocit… o tolik lepší než jen ‚dobrý‘. Trochu se zavrtěl a John zhoupl boky a Sherlock otočil zahanbeně hlavu ke straně, když pomyslel na to, jak teď musí vypadat jeho tvář.

John to vzal jako pozvání, aby políbil Sherlocka ze strany na krk. Možná to _bylo_ pozvání, Sherlock neměl ponětí, ale mezitím usoudil, že Johnovy nápady jsou v tomhle ohledu obecně z těch nejlepších. Vyklenul se směrem k doteku, hladil Johna po zádech až tam, kde ho zastavily vlastní nohy, které reflexivně svíral. Nebyl si úplně jistý, jestli se snaží se přitáhnout nahoru, nebo stáhnout Johna dolů, ale v každém případě to fungovalo – a nejen pro něj, soudě podle polibků na jeho krku, ke kterým se přidaly zuby.

John se opřel o jeden loket a druhou rukou sklouzl Sherlockovi po boku. Přímo dolů, seshora rovnou k jeho… _zadku_ a Sherlock objal Johna kolem rameny a držel se ho a… _čekal._

Nikdy to nebyla jeho silná stránka. „Hodláš mě ošukat?“

Dostalo se mu letmého pohlazení jedním prstem a okamžitě si představil dva. Nebo tři. Nebo ten mrštný jazyk, který musel vidět mihnout se z úst alespoň dvacetkrát za den. Ihned tu myšlenku potlačil – jeho už tak pochybné sebekontrole nijak nepomáhala. Prst se vrátil a on zafňukal; ale neškemral. Tohle bylo důležité. Rozhodně nebude škemrat, o nic. Pak ucítil krouživý pohyb a vzpomněl si, jak John říkal tehdy po tom _Experimentu_ s polibkem, že nijak zvlášť _nechce_ , aby škemral. Snažil se přijít na to, jestli tohle nepřineslo otázku škemrání zpátky na přetřes, ale bylo extrémně obtížné se soustředit.

John stáhl ruku, sáhl si za záda a uvolnil Sherlockovy kotníky. „Nohy dolů,“ nařídil.

Sherlock zvažoval své možnosti. John povytáhl obočí. Sherlock spustil nohy dolů – neuspěchaně, aby ukázal svou nespokojenost. John to trucování ignoroval, posunul vlastní nohy stranou, pak se posadil a sáhl po kalhotách, odkud z kapsy vytáhl malý pytlíček. Sherlock se na to zamračil – nevypadalo to jako kondom. Očima přejel od sáčku, který John právě roztrhl, k jeho obličeji, ve kterém si pohrával extrémně sugestivní úsměv, a pak zase na pytlíček, jehož obsah si John právě vymačkával do ruky.

„Zvedni ruce nad hlavu.“

„Proč?“

„Protože tě tak chci vidět, celého vystaveného a zranitelného.“

Sherlock na něj zíral, tu představu už v duchu křišťálově jasnou. John se sehnul dopředu a olízl mu bradavku.

„Chci, aby sis lehl a nechal mě, ať se o tebe postarám. Chci ti to dát a chci, abys to přijal.“

Sherlockovy zorničky musely být obrovské; zachvěl se, když se Johnův jazyk znovu mihl, než se jeho majitel posadil na paty.

„Ty nechceš…“

„Ne, tentokrát ne.“

Sherlock pomalu zvedl paže a natáhl se, přesně jak John chtěl. Uchopila ho kluzká ruka, a když se začala pohybovat, vyklenul záda do oblouku. _Ach Bože…_ John v tom byl tak děsivě dobrý, lepší než on - když to dělal sám, nikdy necítil nic takového… _Ach, zatraceně…_

John se sesunul bokem a poplácal Sherlocka po druhém stehně. „Nahoru.“ Tentokrát nebylo na Sherlockově poslušnosti nic váhavého; ohnul nohu v koleni a zároveň ji vyklonil do strany, právě tak, že nebylo pochyb, že s tímhle plánem bytostně souhlasí.

Rychle vyšlo najevo, že ten pytlíček obsahoval lubrikant, protože Johnův prostředníček byl přímo _tam_ , krouživě ho hladil, a pak se pomalu, _konečně_ vtlačil dovnitř a Sherlock vykřikl náhlou rozkoší – ne jen tím fyzickým pocitem, ačkoliv ten rychle následoval, jak John nabral tempo, ale prostě tím faktem, tím pocitem, jak je roztahován a pronikán a vlastněn někým, komu věří, někým, s kým to může sdílet, někým, kdo… _ááách_ … a tohle bylo přesně to správné místo a Sherlock okamžitě zase málem začal vzývat nějaká nejmenovaná božstva; položil chodidlo té zvednuté nohy na podlahu, aby se mohl opřít a vyjít mu naproti a…

 _„Johne…“_ Bylo to vůbec jeho hlas? Znělo to, jako by ho někdo škrtil.

„Tobě se to _vážně_ líbí.“ V Johnově tónu zaznělo potěšené uznání a Sherlock přinutil svá víčka, aby se zvedla, a přemýšlel, kdy vlastně zavřel oči.

„Říkal jsem ti, že jsme…“ hlas se mu zlomil do zasténání, když John přidal druhý prst, „… kompatibilní,“ zvládl dokončit, než se mu hlava znovu zvrátila vzad a pak už nebyla žádná další slova, všechna se vytratila, opustila scénu a zůstaly jen zvuky, které by ho kdykoliv jindy zahanbily, ale které mu alespoň zabránily vyhrknout některou z těch věcí, které nepřiznal dokonce ani sobě a určitě jim nebyl schopen čelit. A Johnova druhá ruka se pořád pohybovala a Sherlock se třásl a chvěl a nevěděl, co by měl sám dělat, nebo na co se soustředit, nebo na co myslet, nebo jak se srovnat s tak moc… tak _moc_ … a netrvalo to ani dvě minuty, než se celé jeho tělo vzepjalo z podlahy do oblouku a přemohl ho orgasmus, který zpochybnil právo všech těch, se kterými měl tu čest dříve, sdílet stejný název.

Trvalo mu výrazně déle než dvě minuty, než se vzpamatoval.

Mlhavě si uvědomoval, že John se věnuje vlastním potřebám, a pokoušel se pomoci, ale byl tak žalostně nekoordinovaný, že ho John syknutím odehnal, a tak se zase uložil, roztržitě si ukládal Johnovy zvuky k pozdějšímu prozkoumání a pomalu odplouval, mysl podivuhodně prázdnou a čistou.

Když přišel k sobě, John mu klečel u boku a otíral ho vlhkým ručníkem.

Sherlock se na něj díval, nic nenamítal ani proti některým intimnějším pohybům, prostě ho nechal, ať to udělá.

John mu pohlédl do obličeje. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se něžně. Měl na sobě zase kalhoty, ale pořád byl bez trička.

Sherlock přikývl.

„Přinesu ti župan. Chceš…?“

„Myslím, že půjdu spát.“

„No tak pojď.“ John mu nabídl ruku a Sherlock se jí bez námitek chopil, přijal i paži kolem pasu a pak i pomoc s nasoukáním se do pyžama a uložením do postele.

„Jsi… Chtěl bys, abych tu s tebou nějakou chvíli zůstal?“ John cvakl vypínačem a jeho hlas zněl poprvé za víc než hodinu nejistě.

Sherlock se zamračil do tmy, zmatený tím, jakou odpověď mu toužil dát. Bylo mu dobře, byl čistý a už skoro spal.

„Proč bych měl chtít, abys zůstal?“

Cítil, jak ho po vlasech pohladila něčí dlaň, vědomí se rozplývalo a Johnův hlas se tiše ozval ode dveří.

„Vlastně žádný důvod není.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tato kapitola v originále inspirovala fanart ‚Put your arms over your head‘ od daysofstorm:  
> http://daysofstorm.tumblr.com/post/21738274392/put-your-arms-up-over-your-head-why


	11. Ráno poté

„Mohl bys mi podat pero?“ natáhl Sherlock ruku.

Seděl u stolu, naoko soustředěný na notebook před sebou, a zachovával si zdání pečlivé nevšímavosti.

Chvíli se nic nedělo a pak pero z konferenčního stolku plesklo do jeho dlaně.

„Taky ti přeju dobré ráno.“       

 V Johnově hlase nebylo žádné podráždění ani rozčarování – jen obvyklý tón shovívavé rezignace. Sherlock potlačil nutkání se ohlédnout a ještě podivnější nutkání hrábnout po tom zápěstí, než se odtáhne. Takové bizarní impulsy byly dost alarmující. Člověk by myslel, že… _aktivity_ z minulého večera situaci vyřeší, alespoň na chvíli, ale už teď bylo jasné, že takový předpoklad byl zcela mylný.

„Dáš si čaj?“

„Prosím.“ Sherlockovi vydržela síla vůle jen tak dlouho, dokud měla oporu v jeho hrdosti. Jakmile se na něj nikdo nedíval, přestal předstírat i ten poslední zlomek pozornosti, kterou zdánlivě věnoval notebooku před sebou, a očima sledoval Johna na jeho cestě přes pokoj, dokud nezmizel v kuchyni.

Sherlock se přistihl, jak už téměř došel k závěru, že jeho křeslo, které mělo přímý výhled do prostoru kuchyně, by mohlo být mnohem pohodlnější než židle u stolu. Tiše zaklel a zůstal, kde byl, zavřel oči a zavzpomínal na chvíle o pár hodin dřív, když se vytrhl ze znepokojivého snu a uviděl prázdnou polovinu své postele…

 Sherlock v duchu zmáčkl ‚pauzu‘, pak přetočil zpátky tu poslední myšlenku a prohlédl si ji s čímsi, co se hodně blížilo zoufalství.

Udělal to znovu.

 _Druhá_ polovina. Správný termín zněl ‚druhá polovina‘. Odkud se vzala ta ‚ _prázdná_ polovina‘? Zaškaredil se na tu frázi, stejně jako se zaškaredil na svou postel po probuzení ze snu, ve kterém vůbec nebyla prázdná.

Setřásl ty obtížné myšlenky, vyhrabal se na nohy… které ho neúprosně zanesly Johnovým směrem. Pracně se přinutil zůstat ve dveřích a opřel se o zárubeň, snad nenuceně.

John se ohlédl. „Jsi v pořádku?“

Sherlock přikývl.  John se na něj na chvíli zvědavě zadíval, pak dodělal čaj a položil jeden z hrnků na stůl. Sherlock po něm sáhl a John se pustil do vážného procesu přípravy toastů, otevřel skříňku označenou nápisem ‚Ať tě to ani nenapadne‘ a prozkoumal sbírku džemů. Sherlock nikdy nebyl schopný najít v procesu jeho výběru nějakou logiku, ale dnešek si zřejmě vyžadoval švestkovou marmeládu ‚Victoria plum.‘

„Když ti udělám něco k snídani, budeš to jíst?“

„Nepravděpodobné,“ usoudil Sherlock. V tu chvíli měl pocit, že má žaludek zauzlovaný jako drhanou krajku. Otočil hlavu k obývacímu pokoji, pohledem přejel od okna k podlaze a přemohl ho pocit neskutečna.

„Ale jsi v pořádku?“ Johnův hlas se ozval o hodně blíž a Sherlock skoro vyprskl čaj, když mu do vlasů na krku vjela dlaň. Johnův palec ho pohladil po straně krku a Sherlock se vší silou přinutil odolat nutkání přivinout se k doteku.

„Hmm… Bude lepší, když si necháš šálu na krku, jestli půjdeš dneska někam ven,“ navrhl John. „Příště budu opatrnější.“ Nechal ruku klesnout, ucouvl k pracovnímu pultu a zvedl svůj hrnek.

Sherlock připomněl svému srdci, že mu nijak nepomůže, ani když se úplně zastaví, ani když náhle zdvojnásobí rychlost.

„Jestli je to něco, o co bys měl zájem?“ dodal John ostýchavě.

Sherlock se snažil přenést myšlenkami přes _‚příště‘_ , které mu vybuchlo v mozku, až málem vyrazilo dveře.

„Abys byl opatrnější? Nijak zvlášť,“ vypravil ze sebe. Pokusil se o úsměv, ve kterém se mísila nonšalance s flirtováním. John vypadal, že si není jistý, co si má o výsledném úsilí myslet. Sherlock si nebyl jistý úplně stejně. Bože, tohle bylo příšerné.

Toast vyskočil a John se obrátil. Sherlock sebral hrnek a přinutil své neochotné nohy vrátit se do obývacího pokoje a k oknu – k tomu _druhému_ oknu. Pár minut se díval ven, ale neviděl nic, co by mu proniklo očima dál. Tucet nahých Irene Adlerových tancujících kankán by v něm vyvolal jen letmý záchvěv strachu, že Mycroft možná strká prsty i do klonování.

„Určitě nechceš ani kousek?“ John byl zase přímo vedle něj, toast ve zvednuté ruce.

Sherlock se na toast zadíval. Obvykle mu John dával vlastní talíř, když mu nabízel snídani, ale teď tu jen stál a držel jediný krajíček. Měl by si Sherlock ten toast vzít? Nebo do něj prostě jen kousnout? Patřilo se, aby se teď navzájem krmili? Jaké další bizarní rituály na něj číhaly v temných hlubinách těchhle neprozkoumaných vod? A kolik dalších klišé dokáže nacpat do jediného myšlenkového proudu?

Na druhou stranu byl džem Victoria Plum jeden z jeho nejoblíbenějších a bylo celkem milé, když se o něj John takhle staral. Stravování možná nebude tak nudné, když bude John do toho procesu zapojen víc… _osobně_. Sherlockovy myšlenky jaksi odběhly od tématu.

„Asi ne.“ John se odvrátil a šel si sednout ke stolu. Sherlockův žaludek se vrátil k drhané krajce.

„Takže, práce jako vždycky, že?“ John se opřel dozadu a spláchl poslední kousek snídaně pořádným douškem čaje. Sherlock se na něj podíval. V koutku mu uvízl drobeček. Sherlock se musel soustředit, aby se nenaklonil přes stůl a neslízl mu ho.

„Teda, zdá se, že dáváš přednost tomu, aby všecko bylo jako obvykle… kromě chvílí, kdy ne.“ John se zamračil. „Doufám, že najdeš nějaký způsob, jak mi naznačit, kdy se to stane, jinak skončím tak, že to budu muset odhadovat a nejspíš se nechat devětkrát z deseti případů odmítnout.“

Sherlock měl pocit, že tenhle odhad je značně mimo. Pak zauvažoval, jaký druh náznaku by mohl John vyhlížet… a jestli by k tomu odhadu nemohlo nějak právě teď dojít. John vstal a vzal svůj talíř a hrnek zpátky do kuchyně. Sherlock potlačil nutkání jít za ním.

Bože, co to s ním je? Otočil se zády do pokoje. Možná _měl_ jít k tomu druhému oknu… Počítalo by se to jako ‚náznak‘?

„No, myslím, že na chvilku vypadnu ven.“ John už se soukal do bundy a Sherlock zklamaně naslouchal, jak si navléká další vrstvy, místo aby se jich zbavoval. Jeho mozek mu nijak nepomáhal, když mu přehrával video Johnova svlékání ze včerejší noci. Nebylo to poprvé, co se ten záznam promítal.

Najednou ucítil v zádech nával horka. Nikdo se ho nedotýkal, ale stejně ho cítil. Pak se přímo zpoza něj ozval Johnův hlas.

„V pořádku?“

„Samozřejmě.“

Těsně u ramene se mu vznášela ruka. Sherlock si nebyl úplně jistý, jak to ví, ale byla tam.

„Nebudu dlouho pryč… jen se nadýchám trochu čerstvého vzduchu a možná si vyřídím pár věcí.“

„Nenech se zdržovat.“

„Tak se uvidíme později?“

„Evidentně.“

„OK.“ Ruka se ho dotkla, jen na tu nejkratší chvilku, a Sherlocka to stálo celý ten vnitřní zmatek, aby se k ní nenaklonil. Cítil její obrys, ještě když slyšel kroky na schodišti. Opřel si čelo o sklo a sledoval, jak se John vynořil na ulici.

Problém byl, že neměl ponětí, co vlastně chce, kromě toho, co bylo nasnadě. Vybavil si, že se na jeho seznamu negativ objevila ‚Závislost‘, ale to by jistě chtělo víc než jednou, aby jí ‚propadl‘? Každopádně to nebylo jen tohle. Alespoň si to nemyslel. V hlavě mu zase naskočil ten sen. Ten sen, ve kterém se John odvážil do té prázdné – _do hajzlu_ – ‚druhé‘ poloviny jeho postele. A nejen se odvážil, ale i uvelebil… pasoval do ní… vypadal v ní tak děsivě _správně_ , že probudit se a zjistit, že tam není, zanechalo v Sherlockovi pocit, že je stejně – _krucinál, no tak jo –_ ‚prázdný‘ jako jeho postel; pocit, který ho vyděsil skoro až k smrti.

Výsledné rozhodnutí ‚dělat jakoby nic‘ bylo očividně nápadem skoro andersonovsky pitomým, ale jakmile s tím jednou začal, nevěděl, jak přestat… a John teď odchází a myslí si, že od něj Sherlock nechce nic víc než příležitostnou šukačku, aby se zbavil přetlaku.

John odchází a myslí si, že to, co se stalo, nic moc neznamenalo.

Odchází a myslí si, že prostě budou fungovat dál jako vždycky.

Odchází…

Odchází.

Sherlock popadl svůj kabát.

***

Lestrade si povzdechl, odhodil stranou jednu ze složek a sáhl po další. Zatracený papírování. Jestli existovalo něco, co nenáviděl…

„Už jsi je chytil?“

Vzhlédl. „Á, to jsi ty.“ Zavřel složku a pokusil se skrýt úlevu, že může. Sherlock sice mohl být osina v zadku, ale s ním v budově se může dít i něco zajímavějšího než papírování. „Ne, to teda kruci nechytil. A co jsi pro to udělal ty? Docela prd, jestli chceš vědět můj názor.“

Sherlockovy oči se míhaly po místnosti, jako by to bylo místo činu, a Lestrade se nebyl schopen přestat nervózně ohlížet přes rameno. Určitě by si všiml, kdyby za skříňkou se spisy číhal vrah se sekyrou, ne? Neviděl nic, co by nebylo na svém místě.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se.

„Jistěže jsem v pořádku,“ utrhl se Sherlock. „Proč bych neměl být v pořádku? Jsem dokonale v pořádku.“

Lestrade se opřel zády o židli a upřeně se na něj zadíval. „Kde je John?“

 Sherlock zvedl nos nahoru, přitáhl si už tak pevně omotanou šálu ještě výš a ujistil se, že má límec náležitě zvednutý. „To je těžko moje starost,“ prohlásil, přesunul se do místnosti a sedl si na jednu ze židlí umístěných čelem ke stolu. „Nebo tvoje,“ dodal jízlivě.

 _‚A jé, trable v ráji,‘_ pomyslel si Lestrade. Zvedl ruce ve smířlivém gestu. „Moje chyba,“ nabídl omluvu. „To jen, že co ses vrátil, nedali jste jeden bez druhého ani ránu. Myslel jsem, jestli ho třeba nemáš v kapse…“

Když se od muže naproti ozval podivný zvuk, zamračil se. Sherlock vypadal, jako by kousl do citrónu. „Jsi si _jistý_ , že jsi v pořádku?“ Odpovědi se nedočkal, a tak pokračoval. „Teprve dneska jsem vás oba viděl každého zvlášť.“

 _‚Oba,‘_ povšiml si okamžitě Sherlock, který očividně už setřásl to, co mu zmrazilo mozek, ať už to bylo cokoliv. „Takže jsi viděl i Johna.“ Jeho tón naznačoval, že právě udělal dedukci desetiletí.

Lestrade pokrčil rameny. „Jistě, před nějakou chvílí se tu zastavil, ale nezůstal. Nemám ponětí, kde teď je.“ Naklonil se dopředu a opřel si předloktí o stůl. „A teď, co ten případ? Máš pro mě něco?“

Sherlock si odfrkl a podíval se otevřenými dveřmi ven z kanceláře. „Zkontroloval jsi ty alarmy, jak jsem ti radil?“

„Samozřejmě.“ Lestrade prolistoval složky a vytáhl list papíru, který šoupl přes stůl. „Měl jsi s nimi pravdu. Poblíž každého místa, které bylo vyloupené, došlo pár dní předtím k falešnému poplachu.“

„A všechny si vyžádaly zásah policie, je to tak?“ Sherlock se naklonil dopředu a pohledem projížděl podaný papír.

Lestrade přikývl. „Řekl bych, že jejich načasování _bylo_ trochu moc dobré, jako by vždycky věděli, kolik času mají k dispozici. Když se nad tím zamyslíš, je to očividné.“

„Rozhodně,“ pomalu pronesl Sherlock. „Divím se, že policejní sbor nevyužívá taktiky myšlení pravidelně.“

„Ha ha ha, kruci.“ _Bože, to je ale nesnesitelnej vůl. Jak to s ním John celou tu dobu vydrží? Ten chlap musí mít svatou trpělivost_. Lestrade si přál, aby se odkudkoliv, kam to zmizel, radši vrátil. „Takže jsme to hlídali, ale čím déle jsme čekali, tím to bylo těžší. Máš nějakou představu, kolik falešných poplachů jsme přijali jen za jediný týden?“

Sherlock se znovu opřel dozadu a vypadal, jako že je mu to upřímně jedno.

„Až zatraceně moc, tak je to. Nemůžeme nechat trčet policajta poblíž každé té lokality donekonečna – nemáme na to lidi.“

Sherlock vypadal tímhle tématem stejně nezaujatý jako předtím.

Lestrade si povzdechl.

„Šli jsme i po té záležitosti s náklaďáky – jakmile nahlásili nějakou krádež, hned jsme dostali avízo. Ale je to… tedy, je to dobrý, protože zloději obvykle udeří do čtyřiadvaceti hodin poté, ale někdy se stane, že zmizení náklaďáku ani nikdo nenahlásí. Často je seberou z velkých dep; posledně si ta okradená společnost ani nevšimla, že jim nějaký chybí, dokud jsme ho nenašli!“

Sherlock ho poctil pohledem _‚to není můj problém‘,_ pokrčil rameny a postavil se. Lestrade právě přemýšlel, proč se vůbec obtěžoval přijít, když se Sherlock zastavil ve dveřích.

„Byl jsi schopen pomoct Johnovi s tím, co potřeboval?“

Lestrade se na něj zamračil. „Myslím, že jo,“ připustil. „Řekl jsem mu, ať to zkusí v archivech.“

„V archivech. Jistěže.“ Sherlock krátce kývl a otočil se k odchodu.

„Jsem si dost jistej, že ji tenhle týden nejspíš najde tam,“ dodal Lestrade a neochotně přesunul pozornost zpět ke štosu spisových složek na stole. Hromada vypadala, jako by pokaždé, když z ní spustil oči, ještě povyrostla. Podezřívavě si ji prohlížel a dumal, jestli Donovanová nevynalezla nějakou metodu, jak na ni přidávat, aniž by si toho všiml.

„Ji?“ Vzhlédl a Sherlock tam pořád ještě přešlapoval.

„Konstábla Rossovou,“ vysvětlil mu. „Tu přece John hledal. A teď, buď mi budeš nějak užitečný, nebo laskavě vypadni, jo?“

Vrátil se zpátky ke svému papírování, pak zase zvedl hlavu, aby něco dodal… ale jak se zdálo, Sherlock už si vybral možnost číslo dvě.

„A nechoď otravovat můj tým!“ zavolal Lestrade za jeho mizející postavou.

***

John stoupal po schodech do bytu a necítil se o nic moudřejší, než byl, když před několika hodinami odcházel. Přesto se alespoň prošel a dokázal ve Scotland Yardu dostat hrnek slušného kafe, což se dříve zdálo nemožné.

Došel do patra a strčil hlavu do obývacího pokoje, ale ten byl prázdný;  a tak prošel dveřmi až do kuchyně. Tam taky nebylo po Sherlockovi ani památky – žádné odporné výpary ve vzduchu a žádné pochybné sloučeniny, které by vypalovaly díry do pracovních pultů. John přešel k oknu, stál tam a zíral ven, ruce založené na hrudníku, ale vlastně nic neviděl.

 _Sherlock._ John nevěděl, co od něj dnes ráno má čekat, ale postoj _‚nic se nezměnilo, tak se neuchyluj k nějakým zatraceným důvěrnostem‘_ byl určitě na jeho seznamu možností hned nahoře.

Sherlock si nemusel dělat starosti. Jen to, že se ukázalo, že má tak trochu – _šíleně žhavý_ – zájem vzdát se kontroly v určité oblasti, ještě neznamenalo, že to bude John očekávat celou dobu, dokonce ani v části z ní. Nebyl si jistý, jestli má vůbec šanci na nějaké ‚příště‘, než mu to bez uvažování vypadlo z pusy a zeptal se. Ta myšlenka ho vykopla z režimu ‚doktora‘, do kterého automaticky přepnul, když spatřil kousance na Sherlockově krku.

To konkrétní _spatření_ vedlo k  _dotýkání…_ po kterém následovalo _vzpomínání_ … které ho uvrhlo do _chtění_ … a John raději vycouval, než se to začalo nebezpečně stáčet k  _braní_.

Samozřejmě, že mu Sherlock na tu otázku přímo neodpověděl – to by bylo až moc snadné. Přesto neřekl ani ‚ne‘ a John se rozhodl, že to bude brát jako ‚ano‘, dokud nebude jasně informován o opaku. Protože pomyšlení, že by to už nikdy neměl… že by nikdy neměl _Sherlocka_ … o tom vůbec nechtěl ani uvažovat.  Výjevy z minulého večera se mu začaly míhat hlavou a on zasténal, spustil ruce dolů, o krok ucouvl a narazil bokem o roh stolu. Přejel si rukou přes obličej.

A přece… nebyla to vzpomínka na sex, z čeho mu rostl knedlík v krku. Ten se tam vytvořil už dřív, dokud byl pořád ještě úplně oblečený, ve chvíli, kdy pochopil, že Sherlock pláče, aniž by si toho byl vědom; těsně předtím, než Johnovi řekl, že mu chyběl.

To byl okamžik, kdy si John uvědomil, že s tím musí pohnout, sexuálně řečeno, protože jinak ho láska, kterou už k Sherlockovi cítil, definitivně ovládne a on ji už nikdy nebude moci dát nikomu jinému. A to by byla smůla, vzhledem k tomu, že ji Sherlock nechtěl… no, ne tuhle její stránku. Ta momentální sexuální stránka, po té byl, zdálo se, celý žhavý.

John zavřel oči. Bože, to bylo úžasné… Nikdy by nebyl věřil, že Sherlock bude takový… že _by mohl být_ takový. Tak nestřežený, tak otevřený, tak… Johnovy myšlenky se zjednodušily do smyslových vzpomínek a on zaklonil hlavu, částečně si vědom, že je jenom dobře, že je Sherlock pryč, ale jeho větší část naplnila tak divoká touha, že si přál, aby byl Sherlock právě tady, právě teď… a k čertu s tím, co by se mohlo stát. Sherlock je dospělý muž. Může se bránit, kdyby chtěl…

„Co se děje?“

John se skoro překotil na záda.

„Do prdele!“ Chytil rovnováhu – alespoň fyzicky – a zadíval se na Sherlocka, který se zhmotnil vedle ledničky, světle modrý župan přehozený přes oblečení. „Kde ses tu k čertu vzal? Myslel jsem, že jsi venku!“

„Byl jsem ve svém pokoji.“

John se zamračil. Sherlock svůj pokoj sotvakdy využíval během dne. „Co se děje?“

„Já jsem se ptal první.“

„To je nám dvanáct?“

„Očividně ano.“

Sherlock na něj upíral pohled s takovou intenzitou, jakou už John hodně dlouho nezažil. Dostával se mu pod kůži, ale úplně jinak než v posledních pár týdnech. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se a automaticky udělal krok vpřed. Sherlock ucouvl. John ztuhl. „O co jde? Co se stalo?“

„Co by se asi tak mohlo stát?“ Sherlock prošel kolem něj, John tam zůstal stát a jen sebou trhl, když se mu zbloudilá kudrna otřela o tvář.

„Ty ke mně _čicháš_?“ Otočil se, ale Sherlock už byl pryč a opíral se zády o linku, ruce založené a tvář úplně bez výrazu.

„Kde jsi byl?“

„Cože?“ John se zmateně zamračil. „Šel jsem se projít – říkal jsem ti to. Chtěl jsem něco zkusit, ale nic z toho nebylo.“

Sherlock se nadechl a trochu zvedl bradu. „To pro tebe muselo být zklamání.“

John pokrčil rameny. „No, byl to výstřel naslepo, ale myslel jsem si, že to stojí za pokus.“ Žalostně se na Sherlocka usmál. „Asi bych měl nechat tuhle stránku věcí na tobě.“

Sherlockovi vyjelo obočí nahoru. Pak se zamračil a trochu napětí z jeho držení těla povolilo. „Co kdybys mě zasvětil?“

„Co kdybys zapnul konvici?“ Pokud chce být Sherlock tak divný, zrovna tak, k čertu, může být zároveň trochu užitečný.

Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup, ale vypadal znatelně šťastněji než před chvilkou.

„Musíš zmáčknout to tlačítko na…“

„Velmi vtipné.“ Sherlock sáhl za sebe a stiskl vypínač, pak vykročil vpřed a šel, až byl úplně v Johnově osobním prostoru a přímo se nad ním _tyčil_. John se napřímil do plné výšky. Pokud šlo o to, kdo se nad kým tyčí, mělo to ale na situaci jen minimální vliv.

Povzdechl si, že musí natáhnout krk a zaklonit hlavu, aby se podíval Sherlockovi do očí. „Víš, jak jsme se dívali na video z toho vloupání? To zevnitř z klenotnictví?“

Sherlock kývl, ale nezdálo se, že by byl ochoten ustoupit do nějaké optimální vzdálenosti, aby se jim líp mluvilo. John o půl kroku ustoupil. Sherlock ho následoval.

„Vzpomínáš, že něco upoutalo moji pozornost, ale pak jsem nevěděl, co to bylo?“

Sherlock znovu přikývl. John přímo cítil jeho… _sherlockovinu_. Odvádělo to pozornost.

„No, vrtalo mi to hlavou, to je všecko.“ Bezradně rozpřáhl ruce a pokrčil rameny. „Tak jsem šel do Scotland Yardu. Myslel jsem, že možná kdybych se na to podíval znovu, mohlo by mi dojít, co to bylo.“

„Ale nedošlo?“

„Ne – vůbec nic. Zatraceně k ničemu.“ Sáhl do kapsy u bundy. „Dala mi vytištěný snímek, ale pochybuju, že by to pro mě byla nějaká inspirace, když nepomohlo ani video.“ Rozložil papír, položil ho na stůl a využil příležitosti, aby si sedl a dostal se z dosahu toho tyčení. Významně se podíval na židli stojící v pravém úhlu k jeho vlastní, ale Sherlock se neobtěžoval si toho všimnout a místo toho šel, postavil se za Johna a teď se tyčil za jeho ramenem – pravděpodobně tak trochu pro změnu.

„Dala? Ona?“

„Hmm? Aha, konstábl Rossová,“ vysvětlil John.  „Byla minulý týden na tom místě činu. Byl jsi k ní hrubý.“ Ohlédl se a vyvedlo ho z míry, když našel Sherlockův obličej jen pár centimetrů od svého.

„Uvědomuju si, že tahle informace ti asi moc nepomohla, asi sis nevšiml…“

„Vím, o koho jde.“

„Aha, dobře. No, chtěl jsem o to požádat Lestrada, ale Donovanová mě odchytila, zrovna když šla od něj, a řekla mi, že jestli ho odvedu od papírování, ke kterému ho konečně dostala, uřízne mi koule.“ Odfrkl si. „Chtěl jsem jí říct tu frázi, cos použil na Franklanda, o tom, že je to od ní nesmírně ambiciózní…“ usmál se při té vzpomínce a pak si povzdechl, „… ale ona už vypadla.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Kráva.“

Sherlock zafrkal smíchy a John se na něj uličnicky ušklíbl, ale byl tak blízko… tak blízko. John polkl a otočil se zpátky k fotografii na papíru, uhladil dlaní sklady, jak ho měl předtím složený v kapse. Sherlock měl zřejmě pocit, že potřebuje pomoct. Johnova ruka se zastavila. Sherlockova ne.

„Pokračuj.“ Sherlockův hlas mu zachraptěl do ucha a Johnovi začalo srdce v hrudníku bít hlasitěji. Ani jeden z nich si neuvědomoval, že Sherlockova ruka teď úplně zakrývala tu Johnovu, nebo že jejich prsty se mezi sebou propletly.

„Co? Co, ehm… No dobře. Ano. No, vzpomněl jsem si, že ona u toho případu byla, tak jsem se zeptal Lestrada, kde bych ji našel, a ona byla celá šťastná, že mi může pomoct – vděčná za cokoliv, co ji dostane od archivování, říkala.“

„Mohl jsi požádat konstábla Greeninga.“ Když Sherlock promluvil tentokrát, ústy se skoro otíral ze strany Johnovi o krk.

„Koho?“

„Je to muž…“ Sherlockovi se s lehkým povzdechem vytratil hlas. „Ačkoliv možná bych si dělal starosti i kvůli němu, teď když vím, jak to s tebou je.“

John se na židli otočil. „Starosti?“ zopakoval.

Sherlock vypadal rozmrzele, že mu to slovo uteklo. Narovnal se a vyprostil si ruku. John ho pustil.

„Takže to nebylo moc produktivní dopoledne?“ řekl Sherlock už normálním tónem, odtáhl si židli, kterou předtím opovrhl, a posadil se, oči upřené na obrázek.

John si prohlížel jeho obličej, ale Sherlock nevzhlédl. „No, přišel jsem na to, kde Anderson schovává svou tajnou zásobu kafe Jamaican Blue Mountain, takže ten den nebyl totální ztráta…“

Nezdálo se, že by to na Sherlocka udělalo dojem.

„… ale ne,“ přisvědčil John a zadíval se stejně jako Sherlock dolů na fotografii zlodějů v akci, jeden, jak drží plátěnou tašku napřaženou k pultu, druhý se zbraní namířenou na zákazníky. „Pořád ani o jednom z nich nevíme ani to nejmenší.“

„Ó, to bych neřekl.“

John se usmíval, ještě než vůbec zvedl hlavu.

Sherlock se pousmál tak napůl. „Tenhle…“ ukázal na lupiče, který držel zbraň, „buď pochází z Midlands, nebo tam strávil nějaký čas, soudě podle jeho přízvuku.“ Protáhl obličej. „Řekl té prodavačce ‚kachňátko‘.“

„A proč ten…?“ mávl rukou John k jeho kyselému výrazu.

„Kachny,“ odpověděl Sherlock temně. Nevysvětlil to.

„A jeho jméno začíná na ‚K‘ – buď jméno, příjmení nebo přezdívka, ale rozhodně takhle.“

„Jak to jenom _můžeš_ …?“

„Co ti svědkové říkali? Že tenhle druhý…“ Sherlock poklepal prstem na fotku neozbrojeného pachatele, „… byl naštvaný, když ten se zbraní uhodil tu ženu, a křičel na něj. Kdosi říkal, že nadával, ale ostatní tvrdili, že jenom _‚začal‘._ Všichni se shodli na prvním slově.“

John musel vypadat stejně nechápavě, jako se cítil.

„Proč by polykal nadávku? Dokonce ani cenzurní politika stanice BBC není _tak_ nelogická… Jak asi uvažuje? Je v pořádku provést ozbrojenou loupež a přitom se při ní stydět klít? Směšné!“ Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne… Bylo to _jméno_ toho druhého zloděje, co začal křičet – mnohem pravděpodobnější reakce a taky důvod, proč to utnul.“

John otevřel pusu, ale pak ji zase zavřel.

„Co je?“ Sherlock vypadal, že se ho to ticho dotklo.

„Snažím se přijít na variantu slova ‚úžasné‘, kterou jsem ještě nepoužil.“

Teď byla řada na Sherlockovi, aby se pokusil dát dohromady větu, ale taky to vzdal. Pohled mu odlétl stranou a po krku mu začala stoupat vlna ruměnce. John získal dost slušnou představu o metodě ocenění, jejíž použití právě teď zvažoval. No, ne vlastně _metodu_ … ale hlavní poslání bylo vyjádřeno hlasitě a jasně. Část Johnova mozku už zkoumala terén a odhadovala možnosti: podle jeho soudu ten stůl vypadal dobře, ačkoliv židle, na které Sherlock seděl, skýtala také nesporné možnosti… zrovna tak jako pult… a pak tu byl… Musel si dát stopku. Sherlock byl nepředvídatelný – bylo nebezpečné předpokládat ‚ano‘, když to zrovna tak mohlo být ‚ne‘.

Natáhl ruku. Sherlock nevypadal, že by si jí všiml, dokud mu John nevzal bradu do dlaně. Sherlock zaváhal, ale pak se k ní přitulil a očima pomalu vyhledal Johnovy.

John ho pohladil palcem po lícní kosti. „Ptám se.“

Sherlock se na něj díval a chvíle se prodlužovala. John nedokázal sledovat všechny ty výrazy, které mu prolétly tváří, ale obával se, že je jich na jednoduchou odpověď až příliš. Zdálo se to jako věky, než odpověděl.

„Tohle nebude fungovat.“

John se držel, aby zůstal úplně nehnutě. „Myslíš tím teď?“

„Myslím tím ‚vůbec‘.“

Nepokusil se odtáhnout, ale John nechal ruku sklouznout.

„Není na takové rozhodnutí trochu brzy?“

„Je to očividné.“

„Pro mě ne.“

„Tohle není to, co chceš.“

„Neříkej mi, co chci,“ varoval ho John. „Já chci věci, o kterých ty jsi v životě neslyšel.“

Sherlock se ostře nadechl. „Možná bys byl překvapený.“

„No tak mě překvap,“ zvedl John bradu.

Sherlock zamrkal a pak na chvilku pevně zavřel víčka. „Přestaň. Vyvádíš mě z míry.“

„Jak moc?“

„Ne dost, abych se spokojil s rychlovkou na kuchyňském stole.“

John kývl a zvedl se na nohy. Pak se přesunul za Sherlockovu židli.

„A co kdybychom se podívali, jak dlouho dokážu protahovat, než tě udělám… na kuchyňském stole? To pro tebe zní dost jako ‚experiment‘?“

Promlouval do Sherlockova ucha a shlížel dolů na dlouhou křivku krku, vyklenutého před ním, jeho vlastní značky z předchozí noci jako modré a fialové praporky vytyčující teď už zabrané území. Teď už _jeho_ , povykovaly instinkty, které se rvaly s jeho pokusy je potlačit. Pomyšlení, že by už nikdy znovu neochutnal Sherlockovu kůži, bylo jako nůž, obracející se mu ve vnitřnostech, a jak puls, který sledoval, nabíral rychlost, John strašně toužil _naléhat_. Ustoupil dál.

Sherlock zvedl obě ruce a položil je naplocho na stůl, zhluboka se nadechl a viditelně se pokoušel se uklidnit. „ _Tohle_ je důvod, proč to nebude fungovat.“

John se zády opřel o pult a zamračil se, protože nechápal, čím to už stačil podělat.

Sherlock se otočil na židli a podíval se po něm. „Protože to ‚H‘ může znamenat spíš ‚hodný‘ než ‚Hamish‘. Jsi až moc čestný. Dřív nebo později začneš znovu chodit na rande a pak už mi nebudeš k dispozici.“

John se zakabonil. „Tak za prvé, dostal jsem kopačky od více žen, než jsem si vůbec obtěžoval zapamatovat, právě proto, že jsem ti byl celou tu zatracenou dobu ‚k dispozici‘.  Za druhé, zrovna teď na randění nemám ani pomyšlení. Za třetí, hledáš problémy tam, kde žádné neexistují, a…“ ztratil nit.

„Za čtvrté,“ napověděl mu Sherlock.

 _„Nakonec,“_ řekl John rozhodně a pak nedokázal nic vymyslet. Sáhl po starém a oblíbeném. „Meleš kraviny.“

„Vážně?“ Sherlock se postavil, otočil se a přisedl si na stůl, takže k sobě byli čelem. „Takže kdybys byl s někým v dlouhodobém vztahu, pořád bys neměl problém se mnou píchat pokaždé zas a znova, když by sis myslel, že to potřebuju? Doopravdy?“

„Já…“ John chvíli nevěděl, jak dál. „O čem to k čertu mluvíš, jaký ‚dlouhodobý vztah‘? _Ty_ jsi můj dlouhodobý vztah.“

„Ale to nejsem, ne? Ne, nedělej tenhle obličej. Ty víš, jak to myslím.“

John se pokusil nedělat ‚ten obličej‘, ať už Sherlock myslel jakýkoliv. Pravděpodobně to byl ten, co zrcadlil pocit, že shlíží dolů do propasti a přemýšlí, jestli do něj někdo naposledy strčí, aby ho do ní shodil. Polkl.

„Idiote.“ Sherlock přikročil a popadl ho za ramena. „Já nemyslím _tohle_. Ano, pořád jsme ‚Sherlock a John‘… ‚John a Sherlock‘. Omlouvám se – někdy se ti povede na mě zapůsobit až do té míry, že přecením tvou inteligenci.“

John okamžitě vyměnil předchozího držitele první příčky v kategorii ‚nejpodivnější komplimenty, jaké jsem kdy dostal‘. Nebyla to velká skupina a většina z už existujících položek byla rovněž od muže, který teď na něj s obavami shlížel.

„V pořádku?“ optal se ho Sherlock. John přikývl, ale Sherlock se nepohnul pryč. „Myslel jsem tím, že uspořádání, jaké jsi mi nabídl, není ve skutečnosti to, co bys od života chtěl, že? To už jsi mi řekl.“ Čekal, ale John neměl ani ponětí, kam tím směřuje. Sherlock si povzdechl. „ _Sex, romantika a mazlení na gauči_ ,“ citoval.

Jako by mu v hlavě zazvonil na zvonek – John si vzpomněl na rozhovor, který vedli, když se vrátili od Wigginse. „To bylo před týdnem – to si pamatuješ _úplně všechno_?“

Sherlock tu tázací část věty ignoroval. „A ony se tvoje požadavky během týdne změnily? O tom pochybuju. To bylo upřímné prohlášení. Nepokoušel ses mě o něčem přesvědčit, netýkalo se to žádné konkrétní kontroly nebo otázky orientace, byl to jednoduchý výčet – něco, co dokážu pochopit.“

Jedna ruka mu vyjela nahoru k Johnově krku, jako by se bál, že by se mohl otočit, ale John neměl v úmyslu kamkoliv odcházet.

 „A co dokážu pochopit, je fakt, že ti nemůžu dát polovinu vztahu a čekat, že se přestaneš poohlížet po celém,“ dokončil Sherlock.

John na něj zůstal zírat. Měl pravdu, samozřejmě že měl. Pomyšlení, že by po zbytek života nikdy s nikým už doopravdy _nespal_ , v něm vyvolávalo pocit chladu a osamělosti. Sherlock byl sice středem jeho světa, ale John by nikdy nebyl šťastný, kdyby ho bral jen jako příležitostnou šoustačku, ať už si byli v ostatních oblastech života jakkoliv blízcí. Část jeho já by vždycky toužila po té náklonnosti, po citu… strádala by bez něj.

Představil si někoho, kdo by chtěl, aby s ním potom zůstal – někoho, koho by se mohl dotknout, kdykoliv by chtěl, obejmout ho, kdykoliv by to potřeboval… Někoho, kdo by byl schopen si říct o polibek, zrovna tak jako o pero. Chtěl to. Nemohl to popřít.

„Je možné, že to nikdy nenajdu,“ podotkl. „Rozhodně nemládnu a je těžké si představit někoho, kdo by se vyrovnal s naším životním stylem. V každém případě jsem teď volný – proč hledat problémy, které se možná ani nikdy nevynoří?“

Sherlock jako by zapomněl, že má ruku pořád na Johnově krku. Teď ho palcem hladil tam a zpátky a John se pokoušel nereagovat, ze strachu, že kdyby si to uvědomil, nechal by toho.

„Ale přesto by ses rozhlížel,“ namítl Sherlock. „A být o deset kroků napřed, to je můj obvyklý ‚styl‘, nemyslíš?“

„Ale já nechápu, proč…“

Sherlock zvedl ruku. „Já to nesnesu, Johne.“ Hlas měl najednou řezavý a ustoupil zpátky. „Nedokážu snést, že bys spal se mnou a poohlížel se po někom jiném. Že pokaždé, když by ses ohlédl po hezké policajtce, pomyslel bych si: _‚Je to ona? Je tohle ta pravá?‘_ A pak bych se podíval na tebe a přemýšlel, jestli naše naposled bylo opravdu _naposled_.“

Zhluboka dýchal a na čelisti mu přeskakoval sval. John na něj zíral. „Nemůžu uvěřit, kolik času jsi věnoval tomu, abys o tom přemýšlel.“

„Byl jsi pryč hromadu hodin,“ odpověděl Sherlock vyhýbavě. Odkašlal si a zdálo se, že se snaží sebrat. „Nikdy bych za takových podmínek nebyl schopný pracovat. To by bylo neúnosné.“

„A co kdybych…“

„Ne, Johne. Zříci se policejních důstojnic to nevyřeší.“

„Ale ty…“

„Ne.“

John zavřel oči. Jak se mohl den, který začal tak nadějně, zvrhnout v tak úplnou kupu hnoje? Nemohl uvěřit, že ten minulý večer zůstane jediný… Představy všech těch věcí, které _neudělali_ , mu začaly běžet myslí a on měl chuť začít křičet vzteky.

Otevřel oči a Sherlock se na něj díval… Stál tam s těma svýma očima a lícními kostmi a kudrnami a krkem a kůží… _Bože_ , ta kůže… tak bledá, citlivá, neuvěřitelně vnímavá _kůže_ … A on to všecko viděl, měl Sherlocka přímo před sebou… držel ho tepajícího v dlani… měl prsty uvnitř něj… rozložil ho na kousky a viděl ho, třesoucího se a bezmocného, a teď už nikdy… _nikdy_ znovu nebude moci.

„Jdi ode mě.“ Hlas měl sevřený sebeovládáním. „Prostě jdi pryč…prosím.“

„Ne.“

„Sherlocku… já nedokážu…“

„Tak to nedělej.“

John se k němu otočil zády a oběma rukama sevřel pult. „Ty to nechápeš.“

„Ano, chápu.“ Sherlock přikročil, takže stál přímo za ním. „Ale ty ne.“

Ruka se mu jako had ovinula kolem pasu a John se od ní skoro odtrhl. Byl tak soustředěný na to, aby se ovládal, že Sherlockova další slova sotva vnímal.

„Díváš se, ale nevidíš.“

„Sherlocku, Bůh mi pomoz, jestli teď začneš citovat ty svoje žvásty, ohnu tě tady přes ten stůl a donutím tě toho litovat.“

Objala ho i druhá ruka a Sherlock ho hravě kousl do ucha. „Rád tě to nechám zkusit, ale nedokážu si představit, jak bys mě mohl donutit litovat něčeho, co by vedlo k tomu, abys mě ohnul přes stůl.“

John se odsunul od pultu, aby se mohl otočit. Sherlock ho okamžitě nacpal zpátky a sklonil se, aby ho políbil na krk.

„Co… Co to _děláš_?“ Johnův zmatek dokázal to, co jeho sebekontrola ne, a těch pár neuronů, které neměly nic společného se sexem, mu začalo v mozku vybuchovat.

„Neshodli jsme se právě na tom, že to bude muset být buď všechno, nebo nic?“ zamumlal Sherlock.

John si nemyslel, že někdy dřív slyšel Sherlocka _mumlat_ , ale jelikož to vypadalo, že se pokouší rozepnout Johnovu košili zuby, usoudil, že se to nepočítá.

„Vážně, Johne – prošel jsem s tebou logiku věci krok za krokem.“

„ _Co_ že jsi to udělal, ještě jednou?“ Kognitivní mozkové buňky bojovaly ztracenou bitvu. Bylo to prostě až _moc_ Sherlocka, s čím se musel potýkat.

Sherlock zvedl hlavu a uštědřil mu rozhořčený pohled. „Vysvětlil jsem, proč je tvůj návrh na ‚přátelství s benefity‘ předem ztracená věc. Stál jsi přímo tady!“ Pohled mu klesl k Johnovým ústům. „Prosím, pokus se držet krok.“ Teď se nad ním rozhodně zase tyčil.

John mezi ně zvedl ruku a přidržel si Sherlocka od sebe. „Co to říkáš? Přestaň dělat chytrého a prostě mi to pověz.“

Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup, pak strčil Johnovi před oči ruku a sevřel ji volně do pěsti.

Narovnal palec. „Nezávazný sex mezi námi nepřichází v úvahu.“

Další byl ukazováček. „Takže je to ‚všechno nebo nic‘.“

Rozbalil prostředníček. „Což znamená, že to bude ‚všechno‘.“

Spustil ruku a vrátil ji Johnovi do pasu, kde se mu okamžitě začal dobývat pod oblečení. „Je to dost jasné?“

John na něj zíral nahoru a cítil se, jako by mu někdo právě strčil mozek do ždímačky a on se jen díval, jak se točí a točí. Pokusil se soustředit.

„OK, pobral jsem ‚za prvé‘,“ souhlasil – jeho původní návrh teď, když si o něm promluvili, opravdu vypadal odsouzený k záhubě.

„A sledoval jsem tě k ‚za druhé‘.“ Sherlock byl typ osobnosti, která byla velice ‚všechno nebo nic‘.

Zvedl obočí. „Až u toho salta mortale k ‚za třetí‘ jsem se ztratil.“

„Vážně?“ věnoval mu Sherlock nevěřícný pohled. „Jsem snad idiot?“

John otevřel pusu, ale jeho vlastní pokus troufnout si na ‚chytrolínské‘ teritorium byl přerušen, ještě než začal. Bleskla mu hlavou zbloudilá myšlenka, napadlo ho, jak mohou být polibky mezi dvěma stejnými osobami tak strašně odlišné, ale moc si s tím nelámal hlavu, protože Sherlock se tentokrát ujal vedení, a John chtěl zjistit, co s tím udělá. Odpověď ho skoro šokovala.

Jakmile Sherlock zjistil, že ho John neodstrčí, jeho ruce se na Johnových bocích osvobodily z šatů a vznesly se, jedna vzala do dlaně jeho tvář a druhá mu vklouzla po straně za krk. Sherlock přerušil polibek, zvedl mu hlavu tak, aby se mohli jeden na druhého zaměřit, a pak se znovu sklonil. Líbal Johna sladce, líbal ho něžně, nedobýval se mu do úst ani nebojoval o dominanci, jen mu vždycky jemně vsál ret a pak se odtáhl… ale nikdy ne daleko, nikdy ne dál než na jeden nádech mezi nimi, a bylo to skoro… ne _cudné_ , protože sem tam se tam mihl i jazyk… ale nebylo to agresivní, nebylo to naléhavé, nedělalo si to nároky na nic víc, než jaké to už bylo.

 _‚Tohle není o sexu,‘_ došlo Johnovi a jeho vlastní ruce se zvedly, aby okopírovaly Sherlockovo držení. _‚On mě zahrnuje náklonností.‘_

Z toho uvědomění se mu málem podlomila kolena. Mohl to Sherlock opravdu myslet vážně? Opravdu chtěl zkusit ‚pořádný‘ vztah? Nikdy předtím o něco takového neprojevil ani špetku zájmu. Určitě nemohl…

Sherlock ho špičkami prstů jemně pohladil po tváři a John vydal zvuk, který neměl daleko k zafňukání.

Rty mu nakreslily linku podél čelisti a Sherlockův hlas se mu tiše ozval do ucha. „Vím, že je to pro tebe risk, ale chci to vyzkoušet. Necháš mě to zkusit?“

John se odtáhl, aby se na sebe mohli podívat. ‚Risk‘ to byl, to byla pravda. Jestli nechá Sherlocka zajít v tomhle dál a on si to pak rozmyslí…

„Nebezpečné,“ zašeptal Sherlock.

Johnovi se stočily koutky do úsměvu. „Teď se mě prostě nestydatě pokoušíš svádět.“

„Funguje to?“

Jako kdyby se na to opravdu musel ptát. John se možná spálí, ale mít Sherlocka opravdu jako ‚svého‘… Být schopný mu dát náklonnost, která pro něj byla, jak bylo čím dál jasnější, úplně nová… Některé věci za plameny stojí.

Odstrčil Sherlocka a ustoupil stranou.

„Tohle není jen sex – mluvíme tu o intimitě,“ varoval ho. „Nejspíš ti to bude připadat mnohem obtížnější.“

„Já vím.“

„Jestli si tě vezmu do postele, už tě v ní samotného nenechám.“

Sherlock přikývl.

John natáhl ruku.

Sherlock ho za ni vzal.


	12. Pořád hlouběji

„Jste v pořádku, drahoušku?“

Paní Hudsonová vyšla před dům na Baker Street a dveře za sebou úplně nedovřela. „Myslím, že doktor Watson je doma, jestli ho potřebujete.“

Drobná dívka, která postávala u zábradlí, vypadala nejistě, ale pak zavrtěla hlavou. „Já radši počkám, děkuji.“ Nadhodila si batoh, který nesla přes jedno rameno, a trochu se pod zkoumavým pohledem paní Hudsonové ošila.

Vážně, kdyby si sundala piercingy, nechala vlasy odrůst zpět k přirozenému odstínu a na trochu delší, mohla by být moc hezká, usoudila paní Hudsonová. Možná by mohla i přestat nosit červenou – nevypadala moc jako ‚typ na červenou‘.

„No, už je skoro čas na večeři a dnes večer běží v televizi jeho program,“ varovala ji. „Pochybuji, že by šel ještě znovu ven.“ Zavzpomínala na uplynulý den. Oba chlapci to ráno odešli velmi brzy, ačkoliv pro jednou ne společně. Sherlock se vrátil první a byl extrémně hlasitý, třískal dveřmi a vyluzoval z houslí ty nejpříšernější skřípavé zvuky. Potom tak ztichl, že začala mít trochu obavy, a byla pro ni docela úleva, když se vrátil domů John, ačkoliv se pak celé odpoledne ozývaly výbuchy křiku – podle zvuku převážně od Sherlocka, ale John mu to zřejmě nezůstával dlužen. Alespoň hodinu už ale ani jednoho z nich neslyšela ani pípnout.

Znovu se podívala na to děvče. „Pročpak nezajdete dovnitř? Jsem si jistá, že to doktoru Watsonovi nebude vadit. Jak se jmenujete?“

„Myra. Ale vy jdete asi ven, já vás nechci…“

„Ale nedělejte si starosti, drahoušku – já si jen chtěla zaskočit za roh pro stírací los. Ohavný zvyk, vlastně mi ve skutečnosti prokazujete službu.“ Pustila Myru dovnitř a vedla ji nahoru po schodech.  „Haló!“ Zaklepala na otevřené dveře do obývacího pokoje, ale nikdo jí neodpověděl – chlapci nikde. „To je divné.“

Prošla do kuchyně, ale ani tam nebylo stopy po nikom živém. To snad utekli trucovat do svých pokojů? Muži! Začala si dělat starosti, čeho by mohl být Sherlock schopen. Už předtím nebyl ve své kůži, a jestli se potom ještě pohádal s Johnem… Nakoukla za ledničku a zjistila, že dveře do jeho pokoje jsou zavřené.

„Pročpak se neposadíte?“ navrhla Myře a mávla rukou ke kuchyňským židlím. „Budu tu za minutku.“ Prošla krátkou chodbičkou a jemně zaklepala na Sherlockovy dveře, ale neozval se. Ach Bože. Byla překvapená, že ho John nechal v tomhle stavu o samotě. Znovu zaklepala. Měla by jít a přivést Johna? Co když si Sherlock něco vzal? Lidi se můžou udusit. S pocitem výrazné nervozity zmáčkla kliku, pootevřela dveře a strčila hlavu do místnosti.

O pár vteřin později už byla zpátky v kuchyni.

„Obávám se, že doktor Watson není tam, kde jsem si myslela, že je,“ řekla Myře a mimoděk při tom eufemismu nakrčila nos. „Můžu mu předat vzkaz?“

Myra už byla jednou nohou venku, svírala batoh oběma rukama a vypadala nesvá. „Ne, to je v pohodě,“ trvala na svém. „Nebylo to nic… já… Zastihnu ho jindy… Nashle!“ A byla pryč - a jak sbíhala ve svých nežensky vypadajících kanadách po schodech dolů, neslo se za ní jen tlumené ‚Díky!‘.

Jakkoliv mohl paní Hudsonovou ten náhlý odchod překvapit, se všemi těmi dalšími emocemi jako na houpačce jí nestál za druhý pohled. Za zády zaslechla cvaknutí kliky a otočila se. Byl to Sherlock, který se vynořil ze své ložnice, na sobě jasně modrý župan a už nic víc, pokud mohla soudit – a to mohla. Vešel do kuchyně a zavřel za sebou dveře.

Paní Hudsonová se na něj zářivě usmála. Zašklebil se na ni.

„Nedělej _na mě_ tyhle grimasy, Sherlocku Holmesi!“ Snažila se mluvit tiše – ačkoliv jestli John dokázal zaspat i Myřin dost hlasitý odchod a to, jak se Sherlock musel vymanit z tak propletené pozice, pochybovala, že by ho její slova mohla probudit. „Nemůžeš mi vyčítat, že jsem šťastná, když se ti ho teď konečně povedlo přivést k rozumu.“

Sherlockovi vystřelilo obočí nahoru, tázavě se na ni podíval a usadil se na jednu z kuchyňských židlí.

„No vždyť víš, jak to myslím.“

„Začínám mít dojem, že je to to nejčastější nepřesné prohlášení v anglickém jazyce.“ Upřel pohled na konvici, jako by mohla naskočit do akce produkující čaj sama od sebe.

Paní Hudsonová shovívavě zamlaskala a šla ji zapnout. „On a všechny ty jeho ženské. Každá z nich ti byla podobnější než ta předtím a on pokaždé vyvíjel menší a menší snahu – dokonce si ty dvě poslední pletl, víš?“

Sherlock vypadal zmateně.

„No ano,“ potvrdila. „Snažil se uchlácholit tu učitelku nabídkou, že jí vyvenčí psa, ale dokonce i já vím, že psa měla…“

„… ta s tím nosem,“ dokončil Sherlock.

„Přesně tak.“ Pokračovala s vařením čaje, zatímco Sherlockovy myšlenky vřely za ní.

„Takže vy nejste překvapená?“ zeptal se, když před něj postavila hrnek a sedla si naproti. Vypadal, že si vážně chce promluvit, což bylo u něj neobvyklé, ale paní Hudsonová by se pro své chlapce i rozkrájela.

„No, samozřejmě, že jsem překvapená. Přimět _jednoho_ muže přiznat, že má nějaké city, to je úplně jako trhání zubů, a vy dva jste oba tak paličatí, že jsem občas přemýšlela, jestli k tomu vůbec kdy dojde.“ Usrkla si čaje a Sherlock se snažil si to přebrat.

 Nakonec zavrtěl hlavou. „Vy jste prostě romantička.“

„No dovol?“ odfrkla si paní Hudsonová. „Jestli existuje někdo, kdo ví líp než já, že špatný muž je horší než vůbec žádný muž, tak bych ho ráda poznala.“ Vzpomínky na Floridu se jim vznášely nad hlavami a Sherlock skloněním brady uznal, že má pravdu. Skóre jedna nula pro paní domácí. Paní Hudsonová se usmála.

„Jednou se mě ptal, jestli jsi někdy měl vztah,“ informovala ho. „Sama se divím, že jsem dokázala nezvednout oči v sloup, to ti tedy povím.“

„Kdy…? Ne. Proč?“ opravil se Sherlock okamžitě. Vypadal nejistě, že oba s Johnem vedli s paní Hudsonovou tutéž konverzaci. „Proč se vám to zdálo jako divná otázka?“

Teď paní Hudsonová skoro zvedla oči v sloup nad _ním_ , ale vypadal tak opravdově vyvedený z míry, že radši natáhla ruku přes stůl a poplácala ho po paži. „Protože kdo jiný je tu pro _tebe_ , kromě něj?“ zeptala se něžně. „Ty jen stěží vydržíš ve společnosti kohokoliv déle než půl hodiny, ale jeho ses chytil hned, a držíš se ho zuby nehty.“ Znovu se opřela dozadu. „S Johnem je mnohem snazší vyjít, asi by se mohl usadit s kýmkoliv jiným – a myslím opravdu _usadit_ ,“ zdůraznila. „John může být šťastný s hromadou lidí. Ale ze všech na světě to může být jedině on, kdo to může udělat pro _tebe_.“

Sherlock se zamračil. „Byl jsem dokonale v pořádku i sám.“

„To tedy ne! Byl jsi nerudný a příliš jsi kouřil a bral až moc těch odporných drog a vyhodili tě ze tří posledních podnájmů – a neříkej mi, že ne, protože to je důvod, proč jsem se nesháněla po žádných referencích.“

Zaškaredil se na ni. „Myslel jsem sám, co se _tohohle_ týče.“ Nejasně mávl rukou ke svému neoblečenému stavu. „Očividně.“

Soucitně zavrtěla hlavou. „Sherlocku, ty jsi nebyl sám od chvíle, kdy jsi ho potkal.“

Sherlock položil hrnek na stůl za použití zbytečného stupně síly. „ _Paní_ Hudsonová,“ oslovil ji přísně. „Mohu vás bezpečně ujistit, že nedávný vývoj je přesně to, co je: _nedávný_. V žádném případě jsem poslední dva roky po svém spolubydlícím _nezmíral touhou_.“ Vypadal nanejvýš rozladěně.

„Jen to, že jsi nerozpoznal svoje city, ještě neznamená, že tu nebyly,“ trvala paní Hudsonová na svém.

Sherlock vypustil rozhořčený povzdech.

Dobrý Bože, muži jsou ale idioti. Jen proto, že spolu nespali – donedávna, dodala v duchu s utajeným nadšeným zavýsknutím – vypadalo to, že ani jednomu nedošlo, že jsou celé věky jeden druhým úplně posedlí. Moulové.

„Ať už vám pod tím fialovým přelivem právě teď krouží jakékoliv hanbaté myšlenky, mohu jenom zdůraznit, že jsem nikdy na Johna nepomyslel tímhle… _způsobem_ , a to až do nesmírně nedávné doby.“

„A já se vsadím, že si to teď pořádně vynahrazuješ, drahoušku.“

Sherlock zrudl. Skóre dva nula pro paní domácí. Znovu ho poplácala po ruce.

„Upřímně, Sherlocku. Můžeš mi říct, že za celou tu dobu, cos byl pryč, uběhl jen jediný den, aniž bys na Johna pomyslel?“

Odfrkl si. „To bylo něco jiného. Dělal jsem si o něj starosti.“

„Jistěže dělal.“

Sherlock se na ni zamračil. „Protože je můj přítel.“

„To nikdo nepopírá,“ ujistila ho konejšivě. „Ale přátelé jeden na druhém obvykle tak nevisí jako vy dva. Vsadím se, že na _mě_ sis každý den nevzpomněl… nebo na svou rodinu… nebo vlastně na _kohokoliv_ jiného.“

Sherlock se zamyšleně mračil. Byl to divný pocit, takhle mu mluvit do duše, ale on potřeboval… no, vlastně matku, předpokládala. A jeho vlastní matka byla podle mínění paní Hudsonové úplně ztracený případ. Alespoň pokud šlo o to poradit si se synem, který byl mnohem lidštější, než od něj jeho rodina zřejmě očekávala – nebo chtěla.

Usoudila, že by mohla tu ruku na jeho paži nechat kvůli dalšímu uklidňujícímu poplácávání. „Copak ti dělá starosti?“

„Kdo říká, že si dělám starosti?“

„No, vypadal jsi docela spokojeně…“ kývla směrem k jeho ložnici, „… ale teď jsi tady venku a povídáš si se mnou.“

Sherlock zkřivil rty v jednom z těch svých podivných polovičatých úsměvů, jak na něj její dedukce udělala dojem.

„No tak?“ pobídla ho.

Podíval se dolů na její ruku na rukávu svého županu. „Náklonnost,“ vypravil ze sebe po chvíli. „Potřebuje ji a já nevím, jak mu ji dát.“

Paní Hudsonové bylo náhle do smíchu, ale ujistila se, že udrží vážnou tvář, než vzhlédla. Nezdálo se, že by ho ošálila.

„Klidně se smějte. Jsem si jistý, že to zní směšně.“ Odtáhl ruku a opřel se v židli.

„Sherlocku, vždyť ty mě celou dobu objímáš! Líbáš mě na tvář, bereš mě rukou kolem ramen…“ Zavrtěla hlavou a hřejivě se na něj usmála. „Nemyslím si, že by sis musel dělat starosti, že bys projevoval nedostatek náklonnosti.“

„Ale nedělám to s Johnem.“

„No tak můžeš začít, ne? To ses ho nikdy nechtěl dotknout?“

Sherlock na ni sardonicky vyklenul obočí, ale jestli si myslel, že ji uvede do rozpaků trochou košilatých řečí, měl se ještě moc co učit. Snad si to – jeho - John vezme brzy do rukou. Zase se v duchu zahihňala.

„Víš, co si myslím?“ zeptala se.

„Jako obvykle.“

Ignorovala ho. „Myslím, že potlačuješ polovinu svých impulsů, jen abys byl jiný. Přestaň se tak hlídat, to je moje rada.“ Usrkla si čaje. „Nemusíš přece nic předstírat. Vsadím se, že už takhle trávíš polovinu času pokusy udržet si ruce u sebe.“

„Ale to je prostě…“

„Opravdu?“ Zavrtěla nad ním hlavou. „Tak co tak strašného by se mohlo stát? Že bys skončil nakonec tak, že bys měl víc sexu? To nezní tak špatně!“ Láskyplně zavzpomínala na atletický víkend, který strávila s jedním námořníkem v penzionu ve Skegness pár let potom, co zjistila, že její manžel byl totální bastard. „V tom prvním období jste k sobě stejně jako přilepení. Je to zcela přirozené.“

„Máte na mysli ‚normální‘.“ Sherlockův tón byl plný pohrdání.

„Kéž by!“ zaprotestovala. „‚Normální‘ jsou každodenní záležitosti – což může být moc hezké – ale ne _tohle_.“ Zasněně si povzdechla a podepřela si bradu dlaní. „Když se tvoje srdce rozbuší rychleji, už jen když na něj pomyslíš, a žaludek máš jak zauzlovaný, kdykoliv se na tebe podívá…“

„Ach, takže tohle to je?“ pronesl Sherlock, ne tak úplně suše, jak nejspíš zamýšlel.

„Ts, ts, ts,“ nesouhlasně zamlaskala. „Tohle je dobrá věc, Sherlocku, a nestává se to moc často – a byl bys blázen, kdyby sis bránil si to užít. A budeš dvojnásob blázen, jestli to pokazíš Johnovi.“ Znovu si povzdechla. „To jsou ty časy, na které budete vzpomínat, až budete staří a šediví poklimbávat u krbu – nebo se možná hádat kvůli kakau, jak vás dva znám.“

Sherlock vypadal překvapeně, ale skoro okamžitě zavrtěl hlavou. „Pochybuju, že by se mnou někdo vydržel tak dlouho.“

Paní Hudsonová ucítila, jak jí srdce udělalo kotrmelec. „Och, Sherlocku.“

Pokrčil rameny. „Budu v pohodě.“

„Myslela jsem tím ‚Och, Sherlocku, ty idiote‘, ne ‚Och, Sherlocku, ty chudinko malá‘!“ Chtěla vstát a obejmout ho, ale vypadal ještě naježenější než obvykle. „On tě zbožňuje, ty troubo. Jestli se svými emocemi přestaneš zacházet jako se vzteklými pitbuly a trochu je pustíš z řetězu, nikdy tě neopustí.“ Zavrtěla nad ním hlavou.  „Copak jsi _nic_ nevydedukoval, zatímco jsi byl pryč? Musel jsi vidět, jak na tom byl.“

„Nekulhal.“

Pravděpodobně to pro něj znamenalo víc než pro ni. Paní Hudsonová zůstala zticha.

„Byl jsem na hřbitově, když jste tam spolu přišli, ne dlouho potom, co…“ Sherlock se zavrtěl na židli a zadíval se na svoje ruce. „Musel jsem odjet za hranice, ale nechtěl jsem pryč, aniž bych viděl…“

Přikývla, aby mu dodala kuráž, i když se nedíval. „Pokračuj.“

Podíval se na ni a pak zase pohled odvrátil. „Bylo očividné, že je nešťastný. Že oba jste,“ opravil se. „Ale neměl svou hůl. Nekulhal.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Vypadalo to, že nakonec bude v pořádku.“

Paní Hudsonová se zamračila.  „Já tomu s tím kulháním vlastně nerozumím,“ přiznala. „Vzpomínám si, že měl hůl, když se přišel tehdy poprvé podívat na byt, ale od té doby jsem ji neviděla. A když jsi byl pryč… Pořád jsem si myslela, že ho musí něco bolet, ale on vždycky říkal, že je v pořádku.“ Vrátila se v myšlenkách zpět a připomněla si nejisté kroky na schodech i to, jak ho tu a tam zaskočila v nestřežené chvíli. „Ale kulhal vždycky, když si myslel, že ho nikdo nevidí.“

Od Sherlocka se ozval podivný zvuk a ona se na něj tázavě podívala. „Je to důležité? Co ses vrátil, už jsem si toho nevšimla.“

„Musím jít.“ Oči už měl upřené na dveře, které vedly k Johnovi.

„Hodný chlapec.“ Paní Hudsonová se zvedla a nechala nedopitý čaj na stole. Nakonec to vypadalo, že je přece jen nejvyšší čas si dojít pro stírací los. Možná spíš do obchodu, který je o trochu dál…

***

John nebyl vůbec překvapený, když se probudil po svém neplánovaném odpoledním šlofíku a zjistil, že je sám. Přesto byl v Sherlockově posteli, úplně nahý a nádherně vošoustaný, a to taky bylo něco.

Převalil se na záda, založil si ruce pod hlavou a zahleděl se na strop. Na Sherlockův strop. Bylo to, skoro jako by vstoupil na zakázané území. Napůl čekal, že se rozletí dveře, Sherlock vkráčí dovnitř a bude se dožadovat, aby mu vysvětlil svou přítomnost.

Dveře se rozlétly. John se nedokázal ubránit, aby nenadskočil. Vzhlédl a Sherlock tam stál v tom svém županu a díval se na něj, jako by se spolu neviděli měsíce, a ne jen sotva hodinu.

Johnovi se udělalo mírně nevolno. „Už mám vypadnout?“ napověděl mu a pokusil se o úsměv.

Sherlock si rozvázal pásek a shodil si župan z ramen, nechal ho spadnout na zem a vykročil vpřed.

„Tak asi ne…“ John sledoval, jak Sherlock nadzvedl roh přikrývky a vklouzl pod ni, okamžitě se otočil na bok tak, aby k sobě měli blízko, ale aby se nedotýkali.

John k němu otočil obličej. „Jsi v pořádku?“

Sherlock měl ve tváři pořád ten zkoumavý výraz. „Odpovíš mi teď na moje otázky? Otázky, na které jsi mi předtím odpovědět nechtěl?“

„Jako co?“ Jediná otázka, kterou si John pamatoval z ‚předtím‘, se týkala výdrže, a o té si myslel, že ji dost vyčerpávajícím způsobem pokryl. Ne, že by měl námitky proti dalšímu kolu, samozřejmě. Věci začaly ožívat už od okamžiku, kdy se ten župan snesl k zemi.

„Jako proč jsi používal můj šampón – tenhle druh otázek. Ačkoliv zrovna tahle to být nemusí. Bylo to, protože jsem ti chyběl, že?“

Johnovi trvalo dobrých pár vteřin, než dostal hlavu z Sherlockových kalhot – ne, že by Sherlock na sobě nějaké měl. Ve skutečnosti bylo nenošení kalhot cosi, čemu by dal přednost. Kalhoty byly rozhodně přeceňované, pokud šlo o zakrývání těch dlouhých nohou a toho perfektního… Johnovy představy se přirozenou cestou mnohem víc zviditelnily a on šťastně odplul do světa, kde kalhoty jednoduše zmizí, když se na ně správným způsobem podíváte.

Když se jeho mínění o Sherlockově oděvu náležitě projasnilo, neúspěšně se pokusil o nějaké vyšší mozkové funkce.

„Cože jsi?“

Sherlock zvedl ruku a poklepal mu doprostřed čela. „Vrať se. Přestaň myslet na… cokoli, na co teď myslíš.“ Mírně se začervenal, což v Johnovi vzbudilo touhu ho políbit. „Soustřeď se na můj obličej.“

„Jako kdyby zrovna _tohle_ mohlo pomoct.“

Sherlock si odfrkl, ale vypadal potěšeně. Nutkání ho políbit nejevilo známky ústupu.

„No tak tedy zavři oči a jenom poslouchej můj hlas.“

„Děláš to ještě horší.“ John cítil, že je jenom fér ho varovat. „Jsem doslova jen vteřiny od toho, abych po tobě rovnou skočil.“ Vzdálenost mezi nimi se viditelně scvrkávala.

„Johne!“ okřikl ho rozhořčeně Sherlock a zaklonil se. „Zrovna se s tebou _pokouším_ vést konverzaci.“

John ze sebe vydal povzdech společný všem sexuálně frustrovaným a přinutil se soustředit. Jakási otázka o tom, proč používal Sherlockův šampón, když tu byl sám… to nebylo téma, kterým by se chtěl dlouze zabývat.

„Chyběl jsi mi. Ano,“ potvrdil. „Zcela zjevně,“ nedalo mu, aby nedodal.

Sherlock přikývl a mírně se uvolnil, když vzal John zpátečku. Pak se zamračil. „Povídat si v posteli je divné.“

„Postelové rozhovory. Nikdy dřív jsi to nedělal?“

„A kdy asi?“

„Dobře.“ John se pokusil porozumět smyslu ‚koketování‘ se sexem čistě jako fyzickému experimentu bez jakékoliv emocionální vazby. Zjistil, že to nedokáže… a co víc, že ani nechce. Bůhví, že měl na svém kontě vlastní dávku dobrodružství; určitě nebyl zrovna ‚zamilovaný‘ do každého, s kým se kdy během těch let vyspal, to v žádném případě, ale vždycky tam _něco_ bylo. Společný smích, trocha hihňání, ranní probouzení a hádky o to, čí byl nápad použít jahodové pyré, a další hádky během uklízení a smývání toho bince ve sprše. Legrace.

„Tvůj sexuální život byl značně ochuzený,“ usoudil.

„To mi dochází.“

„No, nemusíš za jeden den dohnat všecko. Můžeme se obléknout, jestli chceš.“ John té nabídky litoval hned, jak ji vyslovil, ale nechtěl, aby se Sherlock cítil nepříjemně. A taky si doopravdy užíval, když ho mohl svlékat – což v první řadě vyžadovalo si nějaké šaty na sebe vzít.

„Zbytečné,“ odmítl Sherlock ten návrh. „Skoro určitě s tebou potom budu chtít mít sex, takže můžeme zrovna tak zůstat tady.“

„Ty teda rozhodně víš, jak na to, co se romantiky týče.“

Sherlock se podezřívavě zamračil. „To byl vtip?“

„Víš ty co? Vlastně ne.“ John se na něj ušklíbl. „Myslím, že tvoje verze romantiky mi bude docela vyhovovat.“

Pochybovačný výraz zůstal, a tak John natáhl ruku a položil ji ze strany Sherlockovi na krk  - na ten dlouhý, neuvěřitelně krásný krk, který se teď pod jeho prsty důvěřivě prohnul.

„Proč jsi tak fascinován mým krkem?“

„Ale to není jen tvůj krk,“ namítl John, ale jeho ruka se pořád nezatoulala nikam daleko, sklouzla dopředu a přiměla Sherlockovu bradu se zvednout, aby mohla pohladit plnou délku toho hrdla. „I když máš ten nejnádhernější krk v historii, kam až lidská paměť sahá.“

John ucítil, jak Sherlockovi poskočil ohryzek, když polkl. „To vypadá nepravděpodobně.“

„Ale ne nemožně,“ trval na svém John, naklonil se dopředu a přitiskl rty zrovna k úhlu Sherlockovy čelisti. Kmitl jazykem ven, aby ochutnal.

„Pověz mi o…“ Sherlock znovu polkl. „Pověz mi o svém psychosomatickém kulhání.“

John ztuhl. Pak otočil Sherlockovi hlavu a políbil ho.

Nejdřív se zdálo, že to funguje.

„Nemyslím, že se mi líbí být líbán, aby to odvedlo mou pozornost,“ prohlásil Sherlock rozhodně, když se po nějaké chvilce odtáhl. „Proč mi nechceš odpovědět?“

„Jak to myslíš?“ pokusil se John o přetvářku.

Sherlock znovu nabral ten zkoumavý pohled. Neřekl nic, ale bylo to extrémně významné ticho.

John pokrčil rameny. „Když jsme se poprvé viděli, trpěl jsem psychosomatickým kulháním. Tys to vyléčil. Konec příběhu.“

„Opravdu?“ Teď to byla Sherlockova ruka, která se natáhla; propletl prsty mezi Johnovy vlasy, jako by chtěl vylákat jeho myšlenky ven. „Slyšel jsem něco jiného.“

John sáhl po svých pokerových dovednostech a udržel obličej úplně bez výrazu, což, jak bylo zřejmé, Sherlocka frustrovalo.

„Nebylo by divu, kdyby ošklivý šok…“ začal Sherlock.

„Třeba jako když tvůj nejlepší přítel spáchá sebevraždu přímo před tebou?“ utrhl se John a pak se kousl do rtu. Do tohohle _nechtěl_ zabíhat.

Sherlock jeho přerušení ignoroval. „… způsobil návrat problému. Zvláště, kdyby ten šok zahrnoval ztrátu osoby, která ho v první řadě předtím vyřešila.“

John se odtáhl od Sherlockovy ruky a převalil se na záda. Neodpověděl.

„Johne…“

„Nech to být.“

„Není tohle…“ Sherlockův hlas zněl nejistě. „Říkal jsi intimita. Myslel jsem…“

„Nech si to. Ty prostě cítíš záhadu.“

„Fajn.“ Nejistota byla pryč. „Ale pleteš se.“ Sherlock se nadzvedl a opřel o jeden loket. „Nebo alespoň nemáš tak docela pravdu. Ano, _chtěl_ bych to vědět tak jako tak, ale jestli se mám s tebou svázat, pak potřebuju znát všecka fakta.“

John nedokázal zabránit impulzivnímu vzhlédnutí. „Svázat se se mnou?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „No a jak bys to nazval?“ Zakmital obočím. „Můžeš dokonce použít opravdový provaz, jestli chceš…“

Johnovi zacukalo v koutcích. A to nebyla jediná část těla, která zareagovala. „No teda, z tebe asi bude pěkný kvítko.“

„To už jsem.“ Sherlock si ho znovu zkoumavě prohlížel. „Ale nenechám se rozptýlit.“

John odvrátil hlavu. „Fajn. Kulhání se tak trochu vrátilo, když jsi byl pryč, dobře? A konec.“

„To není ‚konec‘.“

„Prostě to tak ber.“ John se převrátil na bok a chystal se vstát z postele.

Sherlockova ruka vystřelila jako útočící had, ovinula se mu kolem pasu a přitáhla ho zpátky.

John ztuhl a zůstal úplně nehybný. „Pusť mě.“

„Slib, že tady zůstaneš.“

„Hned.“

Sherlock ho pustil.

John odhodil deku, posadil se a spustil nohy dolů na podlahu, ale nevstal a neodešel; prostě tam zůstal sedět.

„Já tomu nerozumím.“ V Sherlockově hlasu se ozval střípek ublíženosti, tentokrát nefalšovaný, ne jako ta nejistota předtím. John by přísahal, že teď už ten rozdíl pozná.

„Prostě to nech být, Sherlocku. Všechny ty psychologické žvásty můžou trvat na tom, že pokud se všechno neanalyzuje do posledního drobku, bude to jen zahnívat pod povrchem, ale já myslím, že to je kravina: některé věci se prostě časem postupně vytratí, když je necháš na pokoji. Nech to plavat. Jsme Angličani – nemusíme o těchhle věcech mluvit.“

„Já ani nevím, o jakých ‚věcech‘ to nemluvíme!“

John se uchechtl, spíš sám pro sebe. „Tak si s tím přestaň dělat starosti.“

Sherlock ho přirozeně ignoroval. „Takže, proč jsi nepoužíval svou hůl?“

„Možná to byla otázka hrdosti.“ Nemyslel si, že mu to Sherlock spolkne, ale stálo to za pokus.

„Ne. Na to jsi až moc praktický. Předtím jsi tu hůl používal, když jsi ji potřeboval. Má to něco společného se mnou.“

„A není to tak se vším?“ John si protřel rukou obličej. Absolutně neměl chuť si povídat o tom, jak se cítil po Sherlockově ‚smrti‘. Vypořádat se s jeho návratem bylo traumatické až až; ty pocity mohly klidně zůstat pohřbené tam, kde byly.  Na druhou stranu, _něco_ říct musel – možná by mohl prostě odpovědět na otázku a nechat to tak? Až na to, že se bál, že jestli začne, už nebude schopný přestat.

Vzdychl. „Už sis odpověděl sám. _‚Jestli ten šok zahrnoval ztrátu osoby, která ho v první řadě předtím vyřešila‘_ ,“ citoval ho. „No – tys vyléčil moji kulhavost. Takže poddat se tomu, znovu používat hůl, to by bylo jako…“

Zaváhal. Po pár vteřinách se mu uprostřed zad usídlila ruka.

„… jako smířit se s tím, že jsem odešel,“ dokončil Sherlock tiše.

„Skoro,“ přiznal John. Chtěl se ohlédnout, ale bál se, co by se mu dalo vyčíst z obličeje. „Ale spíš by to bylo, jako bys nikdy neexistoval – jako bych tě úplně vymazal, myslím.“

Na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho, zatímco to Sherlock nejspíš vstřebával a John se pokoušel nastrkat svoje děsy zpátky pod pokličku.

„Je toho víc, že? Co si to necháváš pro sebe?“

Ruka začala Johna hladit po zádech tam a zase zpátky, nejdřív spíš váhavě, ale když se nedokázal ubránit, aby se k ní nepřitulil, s čím dál větší jistotou.

Znovu vzdychl. „Co ode mě chceš, Sherlocku? Chceš vědět, že jsem brečel? Jaké štěstí ti to přinese? Ty slabost nepovažuješ za přínos. Ty jsi mozek… já jsem svaly a aplaus je moje role. Plus přicházet s hloupými nápady, které tě sem tam přivedou na správnou stopu, třebaže si z nich děláš prdel. To je to, co ode mě potřebuješ – a teď taky tohle, myslím…“ mávl rukou směrem k posteli. „Není mi jasné, k čemu by mohlo být mluvení o mých podělaných pokusech poradit si bez tebe.“

Kratičké ticho. „No, to není moc fér.“

„Fér?“ zopakoval John, do kterého se vplížil pramínek vzteku. „To není dobré slovo, Sherlocku. Měl jsem důvod, abych to pohřbil – nezkoušej to znovu vykopat.“

„Myslel jsem, že to _já_ jsem tu měl být ten natvrdlý? Nic moc vztah, jestli nemůžeš ukázat trochu slabosti, je to tak? Nebo i přátelství, když už na to přijde.“

Sherlock se vsedě narovnal, ruka mu sjela z Johnových zad, přitáhl si kolena pod dekou a objal je rukama. John se po něm ohlédl.

„To, žes převzal kontrolu tady nad tím…“ kývl Sherlock bradou k posteli, „… ještě neznamená, že musíš být silný v každém aspektu našeho… _osobního_ vztahu, ne? Nevidím, jak by to mohlo fungovat. Já nechci být pořád ten…“ Zdálo se, že není schopen najít slovo, které hledal.

John se naježil. „Jestli se pokoušíš mě už ovládat, můžu ti rovnou říct, že to se nestane. Měl jsem vědět…“

Sherlock mu skočil do řeči. „Já tě nechci _ovládat_ , ty idiote, já tě chci… _utěšit_ , alespoň myslím. Prostě něco takového. Očividně jsem tě zranil, a to způsobem, který nechápu, a ty mi to nechceš vysvětlit a takhle to bude vždycky? Že něco podělám já nebo někdo jiný a ty budeš trpět a já se nikdy nedozvím, jak nebo proč nebo jestli s tím můžu něco udělat? Protože to se mi nelíbí, Johne. Vůbec se mi to nelíbí. Tohle není to, co si představím, když pomyslím na partnerství – tohle není to, co bych klasifikoval jako ‚všechno‘. Já z tebe nechci jen ‚ty dobré kousky‘ – nehledám Johna Watsona: To nejlepší z něj. Jestli to má být ‚všechno‘, pak chci všechno. Všechno, Johne. Chci všechno, chci…“

„Myslel jsem, že to byla moje chyba!“

 Ta slova vypadla z Johnových úst jako lumíci vrhající se přes okraj břehu a on je nedokázal zastavit, nedokázal spolknout, nedokázal zabránit tomu zbytku, který následoval.

„Tys jenom _neumřel_ , Sherlocku. Ty ses zabil. Ne doopravdy, očividně, ale já jsem byl dost pitomý, abych tomu věřil.“ Naklonil se dopředu a opřel se lokty o kolena. Za ním bylo hrobové ticho.

„Kdybych si myslel, že jsi umřel ve rvačce s Moriartym – kdybych to viděl, kdybych sledoval, jak letíte ze střechy společně, pak by to byla jiná věc, ale tys tohle neudělal. Tys prostě skočil. Řekl jsi mi, žes byl falešný, a jak se zdálo, čekal jsi, že tomu uvěřím, a potom jsi skočil, a já…“ Polkl, zuřivě mrkal, ale pořád slyšel ve svém hlase ty zatracené slzy. „Strávil jsem šest měsíců, kdy jsem byl přesvědčený, že jsem tě zklamal. Protože jestli sis doopravdy myslel, že ti nevěřím vším, co jsem… že bych to s tebou tak snadno vzdal… že jsem tě _neznal_ …“ Zvedl ruku a hrubě si otřel oči. „No, tak potom jsem byl pěkně ubohá parodie na přítele… člověka.“

„Johne…“ Sherlock měl tichounký hlas a zněl šokovaně.

„A celé je to taková _hloupost_ , protože tys to všechno předstíral. Všechna ta bolest, všechna ta vina… neznamená nic. Doslova nic. Je to úplně irelevantní, jako by to nehrálo roli, a už by to ani nemělo bolet. Jsi tady. Jsi v pořádku. Byl to jenom trik. Šest měsíců mého života a ani jediný den, kdy bych nemyslel na další způsob, jak jsem tě mohl zastavit. Něco, co jsem mohl udělat nebo říct nebo předvést nebo dokázat, tak abys věděl, že máš někoho… někoho, kdo by udělal cokoliv… šel by za tebou kamkoliv… slepě by tě následoval…“ Teď už vůbec nic neviděl.

„Johne, já jsem si nemyslel…“

„Samozřejmě, že sis nemyslel.“ John si znovu otřel oči. Tentokrát oběma rukama. „Proč bys měl? Jen to nejdůležitější, že? Chápu to. Opravdu to chápu.“

„Já jsem musel předstírat svou smrt.“ Sherlockův hlas zněl defenzivně. „Moriarty připravoval moji sebevraždu, to se zdálo očividné… Věděl jsem, že tě to zasáhne, ale jak ses mohl vůbec, _vůbec_ cítit zodpovědný? Bylo to zcela a úplně Moriartyho úsilím, že jsem byl zdiskreditován – s tebou to nemělo nic společného, já jsem ne…“

„Nikdo není doopravdy zodpovědný za život někoho jiného, že?“ John zase sklonil hlavu a povzdechl si, než pokračoval. „Lidi na nás můžou mít vliv, dobrý nebo špatný, ale všichni nakonec děláme vlastní rozhodnutí. Mám za sebou PTSP – není tvoje chyba, že mě to vykolejilo…“ Už nebyl důvod pokoušet se schovat obličej – každá stopa po slze už byla touhle dobou vydedukována.

John se otočil.

„Mám zbraň.“

Sherlock zbledl a oči měl jako talíře.

„Jak by ti bylo, kdybych ji použil?“

Uplynula dlouhá chvíle, ve které Sherlock úplně ztratil barvu, pak mu tváří proběhl záblesk paniky, vyletěl z postele a vystřelil pryč.

John si povzdechl, složil hlavu do dlaní a poslouchal dávivé zvuky z koupelny. Tohle, co udělal, to bylo hrozné. Po pár minutách se sehnul pro svoje spodky, natáhl si je a zpod polštáře vytáhl Sherlockovy pyžamové kalhoty.

„Omlouvám se.“ Hodil Sherlockovi oblečení, šel k umyvadlu a natočil sklenici vody. Za zády slyšel spláchnutí důkazu pravdy. „To jsem neměl dělat.“

Když se John otočil, Sherlock seděl na podlaze, dlouhé nohy natažené před sebou, ale kalhoty si už oblékl.

„Tumáš.“ John mu podal vodu a Sherlock si několikrát vypláchl ústa a vyplivl to do toalety, než se zase opřel o zeď s jedním kolenem ohnutým a rukou opřenou o něj.

„A ty ses takhle cítil šest měsíců?“ zachraptěl.

John pokrčil rameny a přisedl si na okraj vany, prsty nohou zavadil Sherlockovi o stehno. Seděli tam tak snad věčnost.

„Nechtěl jsem bez tebe žít,“ řekl John nakonec. „Pořád nechci, jen abys věděl. Ale byl to pocit viny, co mě drtil.“ Pročísl si rukou vlasy. „Nemyslím si, že bych tu zbraň použil, ale nemůžu popřít, že jsem po tom toužil.“

„Tak ses radši chodil ven rvát.“

John se po něm podíval. „Myslíš, že teď už jsi to všecko rozlouskl, co?“

„Měl jsem pravdu s tím Moranem – vzdal jsi to příliš snadno.“

„A ty máš pravdu vždycky.“

„Zcela jasně ne.“ Sherlock natáhl ruku a panovačně mu pokynul.

„Co je?“

„Pojď sem ke mně.“

John pozvedl obočí, ale přesunul se do pozice, kdy seděl před Sherlockem a opíral se o něj zády.

„Cítím se divně,“ prohlásil.

„To proto, že jsi idiot.“

Johna ta urážka podivně uklidnila. A nejspíš zrovna tak ta spousta tělesného kontaktu, když Sherlock roztáhl nohy jakoby velmi nepřirozeným způsobem, dokud je znovu nepřekřížil přes jeho vlastní. Objal ho rukama, které natáhl tak, že ho úplně ovinuly, takže ho objímal ze všech stran. John začal soucítit s džemem v koblihách.

„To ty bys měl být tím, kdo si ví rady ohledně záležitosti vztahů,“ poukázal Sherlock.

„Nikdy jsem neřekl, že jsem v tom bůhvíjak dobrý,“ pokusil se John pokrčit rameny, ale ve skutečnosti neměl vůbec šanci se pohnout. „Očividně mám problémy s důvěrou.“

„Potřebuješ _mě_ ,“ prohlásil Sherlock.

Možná to je tak trochu jako být mouchou v pavoučí síti, usoudil John. Ty dlouhé končetiny, co ho svíraly v náručí – ačkoliv pavouci pravděpodobně takhle svým obětem nestrkají nos ke krku. Mají vůbec mouchy krk?

„Tolik k otázce ‚John může být šťastný s hromadou lidí‘,“ konstatoval Sherlock podezřele potěšeným hlasem. „U kohokoliv jiného by ti to prošlo – nejspíš by si ani neuvědomil, že něco skrýváš. Potřebuješ někoho, koho nedokážeš odbýt.“

 Strkání nosu ke krku přešlo definitivně v tulení a Johnovi došly analogie.

Sherlock měl pořád plné ruce práce s objasňováním své nadřazenosti nad kýmkoliv jiným na planetě. „Myslím, že tvoje terapeutka je k ničemu, ale jestli jsi něco dokázal tajit celou tu dobu přede _mnou_ , pak opravdu neměla žádnou šanci.“ Přitiskl se k neuvěření ještě blíž a mluvil teď Johnovi přímo do ucha. „Odteď na tebe hodlám dohlížet pořádně zblízka.“

„Fantastické.“ John se s kamennou tváří snažil zakrýt, jak úplně obnažený se cítí.

A zdálo se, že nakonec to sevření _může_ být ještě pevnější.

„Měli bychom jí hned zpátky do postele,“ rozhodl se Sherlock.

„Mohl bys mi dát ještě minutu, pořád se cítím pěkně bizarně.“

„Můžeš mít všechny minuty na světě,“ slíbil mu Sherlock lehkovážně. „Ale zcela jasně se musím pořádně omluvit a postel vypadá jako to pravé místo.“

„Ne.“

„Ne?“ Sherlockovi se podařilo Johna otočit dost na to, aby se na sebe mohli podívat, aniž by udělal cokoliv, co by se dalo interpretovat jako ‚pustit‘ ho.

„Můžeš se mnou spát z hodně důvodů,“ řekl mu John, který se začínal cítit trochu víc ve své kůži. „Touha? Skvělé. Potřeba? Rozhodně. Nuda? S tím se dokážu vyrovnat. Omluva? Ne.“

„Můžu vymyslet jiný důvod.“

John neměl ponětí, co na to říct, ale napadlo ho, že jeho srdce už Sherlockův mozek předběhlo. Nakonec udělal: „Hm.“

 „Bože, jsme stejně hrozní jako všichni ostatní.“ Sherlock se sklonil dolů, až se čelem dotkl Johnova. „Dobře, nebudu se omlouvat. Ale jsem rád, že jsi přežil to, čím jsem tě nechal projít. Moc rád. Výjimečně rád.“

„Neřekl jsem, že se nemůžeš omluvit!“ zaprotestoval John, když Sherlock vyskočil  - na někoho, kdo seděl na tvrdé podlaze, neskutečně pružně. „Jenom že bys k tomu neměl využívat sex.“

„Moc pozdě,“ řekl Sherlock a podal mu ruku, aby ho vytáhl na nohy. „Šanci jsi měl.“

Bez cirátů zvedl Johna nahoru, ale ten sotva stačil najít balanc, a už měl plnou pusu klíční kosti – Sherlock se zřejmě pokoušel o tu objímací záležitost znovu, tentokrát zepředu. John ho taky objal.

Po nějaké chvíli poplácal Sherlocka po rameni mezinárodně platným gestem pro ‚OK, už toho můžeš nechat‘. Jak vyšlo najevo, řeč objetí nepatřila k těm mnoha jazykům, ve kterých byl Sherlock schopen komunikovat.

„Nemůžu snést pomyšlení…“ teď bylo Sherlockův hlas sotva slyšet.

John se vzdal poplácávání ve prospěch mnohem konejšivějšího hlazení. „Tak to nedělej. Neměl jsem ti to dělat. Jsem sobe…“

„Zmlkni!“ Sherlockovy ruce se kolem Johna ještě víc utáhly. „Neopovažuj se.“

John ztichl.

„Neopovažuj se,“ zamumlal Sherlock znovu. „Nemůžu… Já…“ Slova mu na rtech odumřela a on zabořil tvář do Johnova krku.

„Dýchání… není vlastně tak úplná nuda,“ poukázal John, když marně čekal, až jeho sevření povolí.

„To je.“

„OK.“ Na nějaký čas se s tím spokojil. „Nebylo by pohodlnější si přece jen lehnout?“ navrhl po další chvíli.

Ucítil na kůži Sherlockův úsměv.

„Nenech nikoho říkat, že nejsi génius, Johne.“

„Ve skutečnosti to říkáš jenom ty.“

Sherlock se odtáhl dost na to, aby na něj shlédl dolů. O vteřinu později John poplašeně uhýbal dozadu.

„Ať tě ani _nenapadne_ mě líbat, dokud si nevyčistíš zuby!“


	13. Smiřování

„Čas vstávat.“

Sherlock stál vedle postele a díval se, jak se muž, který v ní spal, převalil na záda.

John pootevřel oko, široce zívl a překvapeně zjistil, že Sherlock je úplně oblečený. „Něco naléhavého?“ Natáhl ruku.

Sherlock ho za ni vzal a zatáhl za ni. „Ne, ale…“

O jedno prudké, z rovnováhy vyvádějící zatahání později se díval na scénu a vojáka, tyčícího se nad ním, z úplně nové perspektivy.

„Jestli nejde o nic naléhavého, tak mi můžeš dát chviličku, abych řekl ‚Dobré ráno,‘ že?“ John pustil Sherlockovu ruku, místo ní teď svíral jeho bok a přidržoval ho tak naplocho na posteli. Naprostý nedostatek odporu ze Sherlockovy strany se zřejmě zatím nedostal do jeho ospalého mozku – ten ještě nejspíš pracoval na úplně nové filosofické bázi, která se nejvíc ze všeho dala přirovnat k: ‚Sherlock… můj‘.

Sherlock k němu vzhlížel, pořád trochu užaslý, že ho taková nehorázná majetnickost spíš nažhavila, než zchladila. „Včera jsme nic neudělali,“ cítil potřebu připomenout, ne že by něco namítal proti tomu, být Johnem přimáčknutý k posteli. Vskutku, jeho nedostatek námitek hraničil s entusiasmem.

„Nic, co by souviselo s prací,“ dodal. Celý ten den byl podivný, od ranního probuzení vedle další osoby ve své posteli, což se mu přihodilo poprvé za celý život, přes potloukání se po bytě s reakcemi kolísajícími mezi tím, co dělat chtěl, co si myslel, že by udělat měl, co mu radila paní Hudsonová a k čemu ho ponoukaly jeho roky potlačované instinkty. Většinu odpoledne strávil začínáním nedokončených gest a planým otvíráním úst, z nichž nedokázal vydat ani hlásku. Byla úleva, když byl konečně zatažen na gauč. S náručí plnou Johna, srdcem, které cítil odhodlaně bít proti vlastnímu, a s nosem plným vůně domova Sherlockovi teprve začalo docházet, jak moc si cení toho, co málem ztratil. A jak blízko k té ztrátě měl.

Když se teď pod Johnovou paží uvolnil, ty myšlenky mu znovu naskočily v hlavě. „Ale chvilku ti dát můžu,“ souhlasil. „Můžeš si vzít…“ zaváhal, „…cokoli chceš,“ dokončil pomalu, dost překvapený, jak snadno ta slova přišla – minulý večer sotva promluvil, jak se bál, že upadne do propasti sentimentu, ze které se jeho sebeúcta nikdy nevyškrábe ven.

Čekal pozvednutá obočí a nějakou narážku, ale místo toho se mu od muže, jehož mozek pomalu začínal nabírat provozní rychlost, dostalo hodnotícího pohledu. Johnův zrak se přesunul níž, přejel celou délku Sherlockova do obleku oděného těla až dolů, kde mu nohy navlečené v ponožkách visely přes okraj postele.

„Přesně tohle jsi měl na sobě, když jsem tě poprvé vlekl do postele,“ všiml si. „Až na to, že tentokrát máš na sobě i sako.“

Sherlock se na sebe podíval. John měl pravdu – tohle byl oblek, který měl oblečený, když ho zdrogovala Irene. Dnes ráno si sotva všiml, co si na sebe bere – stálo ho dost úsilí jenom se zvednout z postele, když byl John pořád ještě v ní, ale ta neochota mu jenom ještě přidala na odhodlanosti. Ukázat trochu náklonnosti byla jedna věc, ale _tohle_ … tenhle pocit, že chce být s Johnem v tak těsném kontaktu, jak je to jen možné… a _celou dobu_ … Vážně tohle ze začátku cítí všichni? Během toho, čemu paní Hudsonová říkala ‚první období‘? Nebo to byl jen následek jejich okolností? Určitě to nemohlo být normální.

„Musíme jít ven,“ řekl. V tom prohlášení byl takový nedostatek naléhavosti, že skoro viděl, jak se za ním plazí ‚eventuálně‘.

John se mu znovu podíval do obličeje. „Ale ne zrovna v tuhle chvíli?“ Už se nakláněl dopředu.

Sherlock cítil, jak jeho tělo na to přibližování odpovídá, a napadlo ho, že takový Pavlovův reflex by měl být znepokojivější. „Zrovna jsem se oblékl,“ namítl s pocitem, že by měl vznést alespoň symbolický protest.

„Všiml jsem si,“ poznamenal John a opřel se znovu o loket. Pustil Sherlockův bok.

 _‚Všiml jsem si?‘_ zopakoval Sherlockův vnitřní hlas, který zněl znatelně otráveně. _‚VŠIML JSEM SI?‘_ Nepohnul se, aby využil příležitosti svého nechtěného osvobození.

„Vlastně jsem na tebe v tomhle obleku několikrát myslel, od té doby, co jsem začal o tobě _přemýšlet_ ,“ pokračoval John, zvedl volnou ruku a uhladil Sherlockovi klopy saka, než je rozhrnul do stran. „Jsem si jistý, že si dokážu poradit, i když si ho necháš.“ Prsty mu vklouzl mezi dva knoflíky košile, nahmátl nahou kůži pod ní, podíval se dolů a zase se pohledem vrátil. „No… _z větší části_.“

Když se špičky Johnových prstů začaly pohybovat po jeho hrudi, Sherlock zavřel oči a připravoval se na okamžik, kdy… _ach_. Napjal se, vyklenul se k ruce, která mu posílala jiskřičky vzrušení přímo dolů mezi nohy a on chtěl víc… pořád víc. Vzhlédl. „Hodláš to někdy udělat… _mě_ udělat… pořádně?“

„Oproti tomu _ne_ -pořádnému sexu, který jsme provozovali až doteď?“ uchechtl se John, jehož ruka se teď pod košilí přesunula a zatoulala se mnohem dál, přes celé Sherlockovo břicho a boky.

„Ty víš, jak to myslím.“

„Myslel jsem, žes říkal, že takhle věta je zakázaná? Nemůžeš mít obojí.“

Toulající se ruka se teď uvelebila na Sherlockově břiše a začala kroužit, pohybovala se o pár coulů všemi směry, takže se nedalo předpokládat, kudy se vydá dál – John byl v tomhle tak nádherně nepředvídatelný. Sherlock nad tou vyhýbavou odpovědí zavrčel, ale už se sunul na posteli výš – jestli ta ruka nepůjde za ním, pak on půjde za rukou.

John náznak pochopil a vyšel mu naproti, ale přehnal to a dotek, po kterém Sherlock toužil, skončil na jeho stehně. „Abych odpověděl na tvoji otázku, pak… ano, nanejvýš určitě hodlám.“

Začal ho hladit směrem vzhůru, Sherlock v nevysloveném pozvání rozevřel nohy a přál si, aby si byl oblékl volnější kalhoty… přál si, aby _vlastnil_ volnější kalhoty… přál si, aby jeho kalhoty měly schopnost se prostě vypařit, jakmile se jich John dotkne… a _ach_. Johnova ruka dorazila.

„To nebylo zamýšlené opomenutí, opravdu.“

Prsty mu líně kreslily vzor podél švu poklopce a Sherlockovi ten dotek připadal dráždivý, ale nedostačující. Zvedl boky z postele, vzepjal se proti tlaku a dostalo se mu jediného pevného pohlazení, než John povolil, aby to vykompenzoval. Sherlockovi se v ponožkách zkroutily prsty.

„Netrvám na tom, abys proskočil nějakou zvláštní obručí,“ pokračoval John. „Vzal bych si tě už na tom kuchyňském stole před dvěma dny, kdybys mě nebyl zastavil.“

„Zastavil tě?“ Sherlocka to tak pobouřilo, že se zvedl na lokty. „Já jsem tě nezastavoval! Prosil jsem o víc, ne o míň!“ John, dolní polovinu těla pořád pod přikrývkou a mírně stranou, se převalil nad něj a přinutil ho lehnout si zpátky.

„Ano, ale je toho víc než jen ‚Strč ptáka A do díry B‘. Jen jsem to chtěl brát zvolna, to je všecko.“

Místností se ozval hlasitý zvuk otvíraného zipu a Sherlockovi se zadrhl dech, když se Johnova ruka dostala o vrstvu blíž. Proč si na sebe dneska bral spodní prádlo? Na co pro všechno na světě myslel? Rozhodl se, že se při nejbližší příležitosti se zbytkem svých boxerek rozloučí – nebo je možná spálí.

John ho teď hladil pevněji, což mu působilo potíže soustředit se na jeho slova. „Když jsi řekl, že chceš zkusit ‚všechno‘, nemohl jsem tě prostě jen ohnout přes nábytek…“

„Ale ano, mohl.“ Tu scénu si Sherlock přehrával v duchu už tolikrát, až byl místy překvapený, že na tom kuchyňském stole nejsou škrábance po jeho nehtech. „Rozhodně jsi mohl. Můžeš,“ opravil se okamžitě. Nadzvedl se pro polibek, ale John zůstal z dosahu. „Měl by sis vzít, co chceš.“

Johnovi se zaleskly oči. „Jak si přeješ.“

Sherlock ucítil na horké kůži studený závan vzduchu, když mu John doširoka rozevřel zapínání vpředu na boxerkách. Johnovu ruku neviděl, ale věděl, že se tam vznáší… blízko… tak blízko… Kousl se do rtu.

John sklonil hlavu k Sherlockovu uchu a hlas mu potemněl. „Co chci…“ ruka mu vklouzla do mezery, kterou si vytvořil, a zamířila k jihu, „je darovat ti rozkoš a dívat se, jak ji přijímáš. Chci vidět, jak ztrácíš ostražitost a tvůj odpor mizí. Chci poslouchat zvuky, které vydáváš, když tě slova zradí. Chci tě dovést k vrcholu a chci se dívat, jak se tříštíš v orgasmu.“

Sherlock už dál nebyl schopen zůstat v klidu; když ho Johnovy zuby škrábly do krku, natáhl po něm ruce, ale John se mu vymanil, posadil se a přetočil se tak, že k sobě byli v pravém úhlu. Zdvihl koutky v úsměvu přetékajícím přísliby, pak se sklonil dolů jiným směrem a Sherlockovi unikl neartikulovaný výkřik, když studený vzduch nahradila horká ústa.

Nemyslel si, že si na tohle kdy zvykne. Zavřel oči, pocity temnotou zesílily a poslaly ho do fantazie, ve které mu John zavázal oči páskou… nebo možná řešili případ, schovávali se v prostoru pro ně dva příliš malém a John před ním dřepěl, z nějakého důvodu, na němž vůbec nezáleželo, a Sherlock najednou ucítil ruce na zapínání svých kalhot… a pokoušel se odtáhnout, ale nebylo kam a Johnovy ruce mu stáhly zip dolů a odsunuly spodky stranou a Sherlock chtěl protestovat, samozřejmě, že ano; ‚Nevhodné,‘ zasyčel, ale John jen přitiskl tvář blíž a ten jazyk… ten neuvěřitelně obratný, mrštný jazyk – _ach Bože, ano… ano, přesně takhle_ – ho ochutnal a vtáhl Sherlocka do úst a jen ho tam držel a Sherlock byl ještě měkký – po kteréžto zkušenosti k smrti prahl, ale ještě jí nedosáhl, protože na Johna reagoval tak dobře, že mu erekce naskočila, když tomu muži jen prchavě proběhla hlavou myšlenka, která nebyla právě mládeži přístupná – a Sherlock řekl ‚To _nemůžeš!_ ‘, ale už tvrdnul, a ruce zabořil Johnovi do vlasů a John začal sát a Sherlock byl tvrdší a tvrdší a pokoušel se ovládnout, ale bylo to beznadějné, protože John přesně ví, jak umlčet jeho protesty hned v zárodku, a Sherlock poraženě zasténal a bylo to moc nahlas a on musel být zticha a prostě to přijmout… prostě to přijmout… ale něco mu nedalo pokoj, vtahovalo ho to zpátky do reality, a… a…

„Dost.“

John k němu vzhlédl. „Něco se děje?“

Sherlockovi v hlavě vířily myšlenky, napůl pořád ještě u orálu v příliš malém imaginárním kumbálu. V duchu vystrčil nohu a přinutil ten kolotoč štěstí, aby se zastavil.

„Nikdy mě nenecháš se tě dotknout, dokud se neudělám.“ Byl překvapený, že mu to nedošlo dřív – vypadalo to, že ty časté orgasmy nejsou dobré pro funkci mozku. Rozhodl se koupit si víc nikotinových náplastí. Nepřipadalo v úvahu, že by se vzdal sexu.

John se posadil a pokrčil rameny. „Už jsem ti říkal: ‚Udělat tebe, to udělá _mě_.‘ To o tom jsem fantazíroval, když už to chceš vědět. Když tě vidím v tomhle obleku, chci tě z něj dostat. Nebo dostat z něj alespoň některé tvé části.“ Protáhl si prsty a zdálo se, že jimi hodlá nahradit svoje ústa. Sherlock sebou trhl.

Nebylo to špatné trhnutí, ale jak sledoval své myšlenky po té stezce dál, zamračil se. „Jak si vzpomínám, určité části příjemce mohou být po orgasmu přecitlivělé, takže je lepší, když se ten nahoře udělá první, nebo alespoň ne moc dlouho potom.“

Johnovi se zachvěla víčka.

Sherlock se posadil, aby k sobě byli čelem. „Ty se mě nikdy nechystáš ošukat, že?“

„Cože? No samozřejmě, že ano!“ John se mu pořád ještě nepodíval do očí a ruka mu spadla stranou.

Sherlock si ho podezřívavě prohlížel. „Ale budeš se držet zpátky a pak se odtáhneš, až budeš na hraně. Nepoddáš se tomu.“ Shodil z ramen sako a hodil ho stranou.

John pohledem sledoval, kam dopadlo.

„Nezkouším mít navrch – jsem jenom nažhavený,“ zdůraznil Sherlock.

Johnovi se znovu zachvěla víčka.

„Mít navrch…“ zopakoval Sherlock. „To je, oč tu běží, že? Bojíš se, že se pokusím převzít kontrolu, jestli povolíš v ostražitosti. _To_ je důvod, proč čekáš, dokud nejsem v postorgasmickém opojení – je to jediná chvíle, kdy mi věříš.“

„Ale já ti věřím.“

„Ve většině věcí.“

John vypadal vyvedený z míry. „Já ne…“ Zarazil se. Zamračil se.

Sherlock čekal.

John vzdychl. „Neříkám, že se pleteš, ale upřímně, nedošlo mi to.“ Protřel si rukou obličej. „Myslím, že je tu nějaká moje část, která je prostě tak zvyklá na to, jak štěkáš příkazy, že ti nedokážu dost věřit, že to nezkusíš i tady.“

„Co ze sebe udělat dominanta a štěkat je sám?“ Byla to ozvěna sotva zapamatovaného výrazu a vlastně to nebylo zvlášť legrační, ale prolomilo to napětí. O pár minut později se uprostřed postele navzájem podpírali, oba ruce kolem ramen toho druhého, hlavy přitisknuté k sobě a pořád ještě sem tam vyprskli smíchy.

„Příště,“ slíbil John, jakmile popadl dech. Posadil se na paty tak, aby se mohl podívat Sherlockovi do očí. „Udělám to ‚pořádně‘ příště.“

„A uděláš se ve mně?“ ujišťoval se Sherlock. Dosud si ještě neuvědomil, jak strašně po tom touží, ale pomyslet na to teď bylo jako ponořit se do příliš horké vody – přímo cítil, jak mu na kůži vyskakuje ruměnec.

„A opravdu to chceš?“

„Jestli existuje slovo, které považuješ za signifikantně víc souhlasné než ‚Ano‘, pak je to ono,“ řekl mu Sherlock. „Jestli ne, tak ano.“

„Kdybych si už dnes po probuzení vyčistil zuby, teď bych tě políbil,“ řekl John. „Jen abys věděl.“

„Ty jsi tím čištěním zubů posedlý. Polib mě i tak.“ Sherlock se ujistil, že je pro takovou aktivitu v náležité pozici.

John zavrtěl hlavou. „Políbím tě… kamkoliv jinam. Lehni si zase.“

Sherlock ho neochotně pustil a plácl sebou na postel na záda.

„Rozepni si kalhoty.“

Slibné. Předtím se nezdálo, že by se John vrátil zpátky k tomu, co dělal přes oblečení, ale ten muž byl samé překvapení. Sherlock by je bral všecka. Rozepnul si pásek.

John naklonil hlavu ke straně a upřel na něj tak kritický pohled, že z toho byl Sherlock trochu nervózní. „Ta košile je příšerně zmačkaná.“

Nervozita byla pryč. Sherlock se podíval dolů. „Určitě se musím převléknout, než půjdeme,“ souhlasil. „Kalhoty taky,“ upozornil a pokusil se o ostýchavost, která se přirozeně nedostavila. „Puky jsou zničené, určitě budou potřebovat přežehlit.“

John měl úsměv od ucha k uchu. „No tak do toho.“

Sherlock se bleskově svlékl, ponožky si stáhl zároveň s kalhotami. Určitě někde četl, že nosit ponožky bez kalhot je považováno za neatraktivní, což byl ten poslední dojem, jakým by zrovna teď chtěl působit – ačkoliv Johnova pozornost se nezdála být soustředěná tak nízko. Sherlockovy ruce se vznášely nad pasem spodků.

John zvedl obočí a Sherlock pátral po inspiraci.

 „Nebudou ladit s oblekem, který si chci vzít,“ zkusil to.

„Hezké,“ kývl John.

Sherlock, teď už úplně nahý, si zase lehl a na kůži ho zalechtal čím dál povědomější pocit očekávání. Zatímco mluvili, došlo možná k mírnému ochabnutí, ale jeho současná situace se ani trochu neblížila ke stavu ‚na půl žerdi‘.

„Otoč se na bok,“ řekl mu John.

Sherlock se přetočil a John odhodil přikrývku a lehl si k němu – ve smyslu, že byl vodorovně a na posteli, ne tak, že by k němu byl tváří v tvář. Ačkoliv tváří k… _ehm_ … ‚hlavě‘ by bylo správně, napadlo Sherlocka letmo a pilně si zaznamenával všechny detaily, na které byl při předchozích příležitostech moc přeendorfinovaný – existovalo vůbec takové slovo? – než aby je zaregistroval.

„Jsi tam dole v pořádku?“

„Ty mě necháš…?“ Sherlock si chtěl být úplně jistý.

„Ano.“

„Ještě než…?“

„Ještě než vyčerpáš svůj denní příděl nedokončených vět, ano.“

Sherlock se pokusil na Johna zamračit, aniž by musel odtrhnout pohled od oblasti, která nanejvýš poutala jeho pozornost. Přitáhl si pod hlavu polštář a druhý hodil dolů Johnovi. Pak pevně sevřel svůj cíl v dlani a o nepatrný kousek shrbil tělo.

„Hra začíná.“ Na nějakou dobu to byla poslední slova, která vypustil z úst.

***

„Takže, co že je to za ne-naléhavou věc, co potřebujeme udělat?“ zeptal se John později dopoledne. „A podej mi sprchový gel, mohl bys?“

Lahev mu přistála v ruce, pak si vyměnili místa a Sherlock zaklonil hlavu pod sprchu, přičemž musel trochu pokrčit kolena, aby se tam vešel, protože celá koupelna byla - podle jeho často opakovaného mínění – zařízena trpaslíky. John věděl, že ji vlastně dělal synovec paní Hudsonové, měřící sto padesát osm centimetrů, ale nikdy nic neřekl. Byla celkem hezká změna moci se holit u zrcadla, aniž by musel stát na špičkách.

Sledoval, jak se Sherlock narovnal a shrnul si mokré vlasy dozadu z obličeje, než otevřel oči a zpozoroval, jak se John tváří.

Zvedl obočí. „Už je příště?“

John se usmál, ale zavrtěl hlavou. „Ještě ne.“ Natáhl ruku a zlehka pohladil Sherlocka ze strany po krku. „Ale jsi nádherný, _až to bere dech_. Jak jsem mohl vejít jen před pár týdny k tobě do koupelny a nemyslet si to?“

„No, byl jsem trochu vychrtlý.“ Sherlock se na sebe podíval dolů a John jeho pohled následoval do míst, kam směřovalo společné úsilí lidí, kteří s ním bydleli, v pokusech ho trochu ‚vykrmit‘.

„Ty víš, že tak to nemyslím.“

„Vím.“

Dívali se jeden na druhého, nevyslovená slova se mezi nimi klenula jako duha v dešti, pak Sherlock zatřásl hlavou jako pes, rozstříkl vodu všude kolem a ten okamžik byl pryč.

„Tak… to ne-naléhavé…“ vrátil se John k původní otázce. „Má to co dělat s tvým hodinovým zmizením na té benefici tuhle večer? Nechals mě mimochodem vyslechnout si všechny ty řeči o skandálu, který jsi odstartoval.“

„Jaký skandál?“ Sherlock vylezl ze sprchy a John se pod ni postavil, aby se spláchl.

„Sir Reginald Butter-cosi…“ připomenul mu. „Nebo jak to jméno bylo – ten člověk, jehož lístek ses pokoušel štípnout, když jsi mu řekl, že jeho žena má aférku. Myslels, že mu ta novinka zabrání přijít.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny, omotal si ručník kolem pasu a druhý podal Johnovi. „To by byla normální reakce.“

„Jo, no ukázalo se, že už roky doufal, že ho žena podvede.“ John už byl jednou nohou na koupelnové rohožce, když se mu do oka nějak dostalo trochu mýdla. Mluvil dál, ale proložil další větu kletbami, co by mu ulevily od bolesti. „Krucinál! Au! Ukázalo se, že je štěstím bez sebe, že z toho může těžit – posledních osm let si spolu se svým milencem drželi byt v Islingtonu. Do hajzlu, to štípe!“

„Nehýbej se a přestaň si to třít.“ Sherlock ho dlouhými prsty popadl za bradu, otočil mu tvář ke světlu a osoušel mu oko ručníkem.

John se uchechtl a konečně mrkáním dostal mýdlo pryč. „Kradeš mi repliky.“ Vidění se mu projasnilo právě včas, aby zahlédl Sherlocka zvedat oči v sloup. „Mimochodem, ta manželka se objevila brzy potom, co jsi zmizel, a propuklo peklo.“

Sherlock znovu pokrčil rameny, sundal ručník z Johnova obličeje a místo toho mu ho upevnil kolem boků. „Co je mi po tom, kdo s kým spí?“

„Bude ti po tom, až tě předvolají pro křivé nařčení. Očividně ho při rozvodu obere o milióny, protože ona vůbec aférku neměla a teď má důkaz, že _on ano_.“

Sherlock vzal další ručník a agresivně si začal třít vlasy, což je zanechalo v poněkud divokém stavu. Byl na něj pěkný pohled. „No, tak máš zájem vědět, co jsem dělal _já_ , zatímco ty ses bavil sledováním ‚Oprah Winfrey show pro bohaté a rádoby slavné‘?“

„Jistěže,“ vzhlédl John zvědavě.

Sherlock po něm hodil ručník. „Tak to bude nejlepší, když se připravíš.“

***

„Hodláš mi říct, o co jde?“ zeptal se John o chvíli později, když jejich taxík vyrazil k místu určení tak rychle, že to nestačil zachytit.

Sherlock po něm hodil nesoustředěným pohledem. „Chci si promluvit s mužem, který spravuje tu Nadační asociaci podpory resocializace deklasovaných – ve skutečnosti nebyl na té benefici, jak se čekalo.“

„Aha, dobře.“ John se zamračil, jak se snažil vzpomenout si na jméno, které jim tehdy řekli. „Pan…“

„Hargreaves,“ dokončil Sherlock. „Zdá se, že je velmi nepolapitelný.“

„Takže, co si myslíme?“

„Velmi odlišné věci, řekl bych,“ zazněla úsečná odpověď.

John se uvelebil ve svém rohu a nechal Sherlocka, ať se v tom, co ho žere, podusí, ať je to, co je to. Pár minut bylo ticho.

„Proč by někdo zůstával s jedním člověkem, když by chtěl být s jiným?“ zeptal se Sherlock najednou a pak okamžitě zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, neodpovídej na to – je to očividné.“ Zase se na chvíli zamračil a zase vyhrkl. „Ale jak můžou…?“ nedokončil. „Jestli se cítí jako…?“ V tu chvíli už byl taxík plný nedokončených vět.

 John se pokusil proniknout do problému. „Je tohle o siru Butternevímjakdál?“

„Ani vzdáleně.“

John se zamračil.

„Trochu,“ připustil Sherlock.

John se na sedadle zavrtěl.

„To je jedno,“ povytáhl si Sherlock límec do průbojnějšího úhlu.

John chvíli jen seděl a obdivoval jeho lícní kosti. Pak to zkusil znovu. „Lidé spolu zůstávají z různých důvodů a nejsou to vždycky snadná rozhodnutí,“ vysvětlil. „Kdybys byl pryč déle, mohl jsem už s někým být a potom…“

„S kým?“

„Promiň?“

„Máš na mysli určitou osobu. Kdo to je?“

John zavrtěl hlavou. „Na tom nesejde. Myslím to všeobecně. Kdybych s ní _měl_ vztah, pak bych byl rozpolcený, když by ses vrátil. Rozpůlená loajalita – někdy na to není správná odpověď.“

„Kdo je ta _ona_? Nikoho jsem ani nezahlédl, o nikom ses nezmiňoval, nikdo nevolal…“

„Sherlocku! Zapomeň na to – prostě někdo, kdo pomáhal s vyučováním v jednom z těch útulků. Nikdy to nezašlo dál než ke flirtování.“ Měl chuť k němu natáhnout ruku, ale nebyli doma a nezdálo se to vhodné. „Nic to nebylo,“ zopakoval.

Sherlock se zakabonil. „Nikdy jsem na tvoje přítelkyně nežárlil.“

John udržel tvář úplně vážnou, ale nemohl si pomoct, aby se v duchu nad tím minulým časem neusmál.

„Ačkoliv ti zabíraly až moc času,“ dodal Sherlock.

John se uchechtl. „Ony říkaly totéž o tobě.“

Sherlock se otočil a zadíval se z okna. „Zvláštní, jaký rozdíl udělá jedno slovo.“

„Jaké slovo?“ John měl pocit, že ztratil v tom rozhovoru nit.

„Ve,“ řekl Sherlock. Nevysvětlil to.

***

„Ano?“

Recepční v Nadační asociaci podpory resocializace deklasovaných se nezdála mít zvláštní sklony k laskavosti. Vlastně celé to místo vůbec nebylo takové, jaké John čekal. Po přepychu na té benefici očekával něco opravdu šmrncovního a luxusního, ne pár místností ve staré budově s ošoupanými podlahami a spíš nahodilým rozmístěním koberců.

„Máme se setkat s panem Hargreavesem,“ oznámil Sherlock autoritativně. „Včera jsme si dohodli schůzku.“

To byla pro Johna novinka.

Recepční stiskla rty, ale o tom tvrzení nediskutovala. „Pan Hargreaves není v tuto chvíli v kanceláři přítomen, obávám se, že si ji budete muset přesunout na jindy.“ Byla to upjatě vyhlížející žena v nedefinovatelném věku a Johnovi připomínala semetriku, která vedla chirurgické oddělení, kde kdysi pracoval. Pacienti se tam v podstatě museli omlouvat, že onemocněli, než jim poskytla vyšetření.

„Och, nedělejte si starosti. Můžeme počkat.“ Sherlock ji poctil jedním ze svých ‚zdvořilých‘ úsměvů, které Johnovi vždycky připadaly trochu zneklidňující. „Bezpochyby si jenom zaskočil pro sendvič, nebo tak něco?“ Nepřestával se usmívat, dokud to ta žena nevzdala.

„Ehm… no, vlastně dneska ještě nepřišel,“ přiznala s očividnou neochotou.

„Ale to je nepříjemné,“ protáhl Sherlock obličej. „Jen mu tedy nechám vzkaz – je tohle jeho kancelář?“ Byl na nohou, než stačila zaprotestovat.

John mu byl v patách a pro případ, že by potřeboval získat nějaký čas, se zastavil ve dveřích. Rozhlédl se po místnosti a bezpochyby viděl jen zlomek toho, co Sherlock, který se pomalu otáčel dokola. Přesto dělal, co uměl.

Byl tu nepořádkem zavalený stůl, dvě nízká ošuntělá křesla a pár archivačních skříněk, na nichž stály zarámované certifikáty nějaké účetní firmy – Hargreaves, Morris & Cobb, pokud odsud mohl soudit. Protější zeď byla plná fotografií, na mnoha byli lidé, kteří vypadali důležitě nebo mu byli nejasně povědomí, jako často bývají ti, co se příležitostně objeví ve zprávách. Pár dalších zobrazovalo útulky nebo podobná zařízení – na jedné z nich byl Wiggins, usmíval se a držel ve zvednutých pažích obrovskou maketu šeku, jaké se užívají pro tenhle typ fotografování.

„Musím vás požádat, abyste odešli.“ Ta semetrika se očividně uměla rychle hýbat.

„Nebude to ani chvilka!“ prohlásil Sherlock přesvědčivě. „Podej mi pero, Johne, mohl bys?“

John se snažil, seč mohl, zablokovat té ženské cestu tak, aby nebylo poznat, co dělá, a napřáhl ruku s propiskou, ale Sherlock po ní sáhl neohrabaně a upustil ji na podlahu.

„Hopla!“ Vrhl se pro ni, než se John stačil pohnout, a zašátral pod křeslem, kam se odkutálela. „A hotovo!“ Vyskočil na nohy třímaje propisku, pak odkráčel, přičemž cestou položil ruku Johnovi na záda a vedl ho s sebou ven.  „Moc milé, že jste nám pomohla,“ zavolal za odchodu přes rameno. Semetrika vypadala, že to na ni neudělalo žádný dojem.

„Nikdy dřív jsi propisku neupustil,“ podotkl John, když nastupovali do taxíku.

„Nejlepší výmluva, proč se podívat pod křesla. Johne, my musíme Hargreavese najít.“

„Jo, vypadá na těžko vysledovatelného muže.“

„Včera se něco stalo.“

„Jak to myslíš?“

Sherlock na něj upřel pohled. „Byl jsi tam – nic tě netrklo? Podle důlků v koberci jsou křesla trochu mimo své místo. Pach čističe, třebaže kartotéky byly zaprášené až běda. Nedávno rozbité sklo na jedné z těch fotografií. Nemluvě o faktu, že se Hargreaves dnes ráno neukázal v práci.“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „Podle kalendáře na zdi v předpokoji měla recepční včera volno, ale v té kanceláři došlo k nějakému střetu.“

„Mezi Hargreavesem a… kým ještě?“

Sherlock sáhl do kapsy. „Tohle bylo pod křeslem, přesně tam, kam se na té hrbolaté podlaze zakutálelo i tvoje pero. Není na nich žádný prach.“

Upustil Johnovi do nastavené ruky čtyři korálky. Byly to takové krychličky, co na nich je na každé straně vyryté písmenko, a John si je rozložil na dlani a seřadil do jediného slova.

Stálo na nich: M A R Y.


	14. Co vidíš

„Mary,“ přečetl John jméno na korálcích v dlani. „Kdo je Mary?“ Tázavě vzhlédl. „A jak do toho celého zapadá?“

Sherlock se pošoupl přes sedadlo v taxíku, sebral dva z korálků a do druhé ruky vzal tu Johnovu, aby ji ustálil. „Ne Mary.“ Přemístil ta dvě písmenka.

John se podíval do dlaně, a jak si korálky najednou představil navlečené a omotané kolem hubeného zápěstí, najednou mu začaly být povědomé. „Myřin náramek,“ poznal je. „Jsou z Myřina náramku.“

Urputná, pichlavá, neomalená Myra – tak odhodlaná nedat najevo jakýkoliv náznak slabosti, že tím většinu lidí od sebe odháněla. Vždycky mu v tomhle ohledu připomínala Sherlocka. John sevřel korálky v pěsti. „Musíme zpátky.“

„To nemá smysl. Je pryč.“

John prudce zvedl hlavu. „Pryč?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Stav kanceláře svědčí o potyčce a pach čisticího prostředku naznačuje, že byl někdo zraněn. Hargreavesovo zmizení rozhodně není náhoda.“

„Tak potom policie – měli bychom zavolat Lestradovi.“ John sáhl do kapsy pro telefon, ale Sherlock ho popadl za zápěstí.

„A co uděláme? Nahlásíme zmizení holky bez domova? Ztráta času.“

John se otočil na sedadle. „Sherlocku…“ Nevěděl, jak to vysvětlit. „Myra je… Podívej, já vím, že k tobě byla hrubá, ale je neuvěřitelně loajální a na někoho její velikosti až směšně odvážná. Jestli se jí…“

„To zní povědomě.“

„Cože?“ John zavrtěl hlavou. „To je jedno. Jestli je v průšvihu, musíme ji najít.“

Sherlock na něj upíral podivný pohled… a pořád ho držel za zápěstí. „Předpokládáš, že Myra je oběť. Podle všeho, co víš, si mohla přetrhnout náramek, když napadla Hargreavese tím, po čem zůstal na stole ten nezaprášený čtverec.“

Johnovi spadla čelist. „Vždyť má sotva metr šedesát!“

Sherlock vyklenul jedno obočí.

John se zakabonil a osvobodil si zápěstí. „Já nejsem takhle malý! Sto dvaasedmdesát je jenom dva centimetry…“

Druhé obočí se připojilo k prvnímu.

„…no tak pět,“ dodal John neochotně, „pod národním průměrem. Myra je droboučká!“

„Znovu mi připomeň, jak jsi ji poznal.“

„Podvrtla si kotník.“

Sherlock se na něj významně podíval.

John protáhl obličej. „Ten chlap byl chlívák, osahával ženské – nic jiného než kopanec do koulí si nezasloužil.“ Ale musel uznat, že Sherlock má v něčem pravdu. Nedalo mu zvlášť velkou práci si představit Myru, jak někoho vezme přes hlavu popelníkem, pokud jí to bude připadat oprávněné.

„OK, dobře.“ Zamračil se. „Takže co víme?“ Zaváhal, uvědomoval si, že by nejspíš mohl veškeré své vědomosti strčit do Sherlockova paláce mysli a pořád by tam bylo dost místa pro Wikipedii. „Teda, pojďme se zamyslet nad fakty.“

„Rozhodně.“ Sherlockovi v koutcích pohrával malý úsměv, ale nedovolil mu rozvinout se naplno.

„Jako, co v první řadě Myra u Hargreavese v kanceláři dělala?“ začal John. „A co je vlastně ten Hargreaves za člověka, mimochodem? Řídí tu Nadační asociaci podpory resocializace deklasovaných, o které předpokládáš, že je zapletená do toho prozrazení, že jsi pořád naživu, správně?“

Sherlock přikývl.

John si dal ty dvě věci dohromady. „Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, nemůžeš si myslet, že s tím má Myra cokoliv společného. V žádném případě.“

„Jsi si jistý?“

„Absolutně.“ John byl úplně přesvědčený. „Ledaže by něco slyšela a náhodou jí to uklouzlo,“ poopravil se, jen pro jistotu. „Ačkoliv je tu sotva půl tuctu lidí, se kterými vůbec mluví, takže si vážně nedokážu představit, že by to bylo takhle. Myslím tím, že ona není zrovna společenská…“

Zarazil se, protože bylo jasné, že ztratil posluchače – světlé oči těkaly v tom známém vzorci pro ‚dedukce zahájena‘.

„Hmm? Ano, brilantní, Johne. Je to špatně, ale rozhodně použitelné.“ Sherlock zaváhal a pak Johna tak trochu nešikovně poplácal po koleni. „Dobrá práce.“

„Dobře.“ Očividně nemělo smysl se ptát. John se plahočil dál. „Vlastně jsem Myru neviděl už… no, už to bude skoro měsíc,“ rozpomněl se. „Ale paní Hudsonová říkala, že se v neděli zastavila v Baker Street, takže tehdy musela být v pořádku.“

„Ale proč se zastavila?“ poznamenal Sherlock. „To je zajímavá otázka.“

John pokrčil rameny. „Nemohlo to být důležité, protože jinak by počkala, alespoň myslím. Každopádně, to bylo předevčírem. A pak včera, to se její náramek přetrhl u Hargreavese v kanceláři; přičemž tu nebyla ani sekretářka, která by něco viděla, a dneska se Hargreaves neukázal v práci.“

Podíval se na Sherlocka, který k jeho výčtu nic nedodal.

„Tak co uděláme teď?“ zeptal se John.

„ _Cherchez la femme_ ,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Ať se na to podíváš z kteréhokoliv úhlu, Myra je v tom zapletená. Někde být musí – a někdo musí vědět kde.“

***

„Co tím myslíte, že se ‚pohřešuje?‘“ Billy měl hubenou tvář plnou obav. Našli jeho a pár dalších, kteří Myru znali, ve Wigginsově útulku a teď stáli uprostřed pokoje se sedacími vaky, který si John v duchu přejmenoval na ‚Dno pytle‘, a čelili skupině lidí, kteří byli ještě dost mladí, aby dokázali z těch sešívaných věcí vstát, aniž by potřebovali hydraulický zvedák.

Billy vyskočil na nohy. „Byla v pořádku, když ode mě včera ráno odcházela.“

„Ajaj,“ zamumlala jedna z dívek a významně šťouchla loktem do své sousedky.

Billy zrudl. „Tak to není. Jsme jenom kámoši.“

„ _Blízcí_ kámoši,“ rýpla si další.

„ _Hodně_ blízcí kámoši,“ dodala ta první, a jak se zasmála, zatřáslo se jí tetování. _Millie_ , vzpomněl si John na předchozí návštěvu.

 

„Nezdá se, že by vám to dělalo starosti,“ řekl Sherlock spíš věcně než kriticky, ale Millie se stejně naježila a posadila se na svém pytli víc zpříma.

„Myra se o sebe dokáže postarat sama. Nepotřebuje, aby se po ní sháněl nějakej vyčouhlej maník v rozevlátým mantlu.“ Podívala se po Johnovi. „Nic ve zlým, doktore.“

John se rozhodl nechat to být.

Billy to odbočení ignoroval. „Byli jsme celou noc tady a povídali si, to je všecko.“

„O?“ odvrátil se Sherlock od dívky s trefnou přezdívkou ‚Militantní Millie‘.

„Cože?“

„Měla ta konverzace nějaké konkrétní téma?“

Billy se zamračil. „To s tím nemá…“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ona je určitě v pořádku. Nemohla by…“ Ztichl a zachmuřil se ještě víc.

„Takže ji nikdo od včerejšího rána neviděl?“ zjišťoval John a rozhlédl se všeobecně kolem místnosti. Všeobecné vrtění hlavami.

„Proč tu jste?“ Ta otázka byla adresovaná Sherlockovi a přišla od mládence, se kterým se John zatím ještě nesetkal.

„Nebuď blbej, Vikrame – je tu, aby strkal frňák do…“

„Dej si voraz, Millie,“ přerušil ji stařík, ve kterém John poznal jejího protivníka ve stolním fotbalu z minulé návštěvy. Zdaleka se vyhnul sedacím vakům a raději se opíral zčásti o zeď a zčásti o hůl v ruce. Millie ztichla.

„Myslel jsem, proč si myslíte, že se Myra _pohřešuje_ , když může být prostě všude možně?“ pokračoval Vikram. „U bezďáka je to divnej předpoklad.“

Všichni se teď zahleděli na Sherlocka, který otočil hlavu a podíval se na Johna. Všechny oči v místnosti sledovaly jeho pohled. Sherlock kývl, John sáhl do kapsy pro korálky a pak natáhl ruku a pomalu rozevřel pěst, aby všichni viděli, co má v dlani.

Z několika stran se ozvalo mumlání a pak se všechny hlavy otočily Billyho směrem.

„Nesundala si ten náramek, už cos jí ho dal,“ upozornila Millie.

Billy byl bledý jako smrt, ale neřekl nic.

„Kde jste ty korálky našli?“

Sherlock odpověděl otázkou. „Měla Myra nějakou konkrétní spojitost s NAPRD, neví o tom někdo?“

Zase všeobecné vrtění hlavou a krčení rameny, lidi se po sobě tázavě rozhlíželi.

„No, tak děkuji za váš čas,“ oslovil Sherlock celou místnost. „Prosím, řekněte panu Wigginsovi, kdybyste se o Myře cokoliv doslechli.“

Odkráčel ven a Johna popoháněl před sebou – z místnosti, ven z budovy a za roh. Tam se zastavil a opřel se o zeď.

„Ehm… co to děláme?“ uvelebil se John vedle něj.

„Čekáme.“ Pohled měl zaměřený na protější okno a John si všiml, že v odrazu je jasně vidět vchod do útulku.

„Na co?“

„Na _tohle_.“ Sherlock vyrazil zpátky směrem, odkud přišli, a John ho následoval. Všiml si postavy vybíhající z útulku a mířící po ulici dál. Viděl toho člověka jen zezadu, měl na sobě běžnou kombinaci džínů a mikiny s kapucí, ale ta chůze mu byla povědomá.

„My sledujeme _Billyho_?“

Sherlock neodpověděl, jen si zvedl límec a hlavu sklonil dolů.

„ _Proč_ sledujeme Billyho?“ John musel poklusávat, aby stačil Sherlockovým dlouhým nohám a rychlé chůzi, protože Billy po každých pár krocích popobíhal.

„Protože Billy ví, kam jde.“

John šetřil dechem a soustředil se na to, aby nezůstal pozadu, a zároveň, aby ho nebylo vidět – ne že by to vypadalo, že by si s tím Billy dělal hlavu, protože se ani jednou neohlédl.

Asi o čtyřicet minut později se ocitli v rezidenční čtvrti, Billy zahnul na příjezdovou cestu odlehlého domu z červených cihel a začal bušit na dveře. Sherlock se postavil pod stříšku příhodně umístěné autobusové stanice a sledoval ho.

„Kde to jsme?“ zasípal John, snažil se vypadat napůl, jako že stojí ve frontě, a doufal, že se autobus číslo 37 neobjeví, dokud tu jsou.

„Hargreavesův dům, jak se domnívám,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „V žádné charitní dokumentaci není o jeho adrese jediný záznam, ale tenhle závěr se nabízí.“

„No mně se teda nenabízí!“ utrhl se John. Cítil se zmatený a dezorientovaný. Co tady Billy, ze všech lidí na světě právě on, dělá? A jak vůbec ví, kde to ‚tady‘ je?

Sherlock se na něj ohlédl. „Jaký mají mezi sebou Billy a Myra vztah?“

John se zamračil. „No, nejsou ‚pár,‘“ vysvětloval a prsty přitom naznačil kolem toho slova uvozovky. „Ale jsou si velmi blízcí.“

Sherlock zřejmě čekal, že bude pokračovat.

„Mám na mysli blízcí přátelé – ne, že by měli blízko k tomu být pár,“ rozšířil to John. „Jsem si celkem jistý, že Myra je vlastně do Billyho zamilovaná, ale je až moc hrdá, než aby mu to kdy řekla.“

Sherlock zavrčel a stočil pohled zpátky k domu, kde zrovna Billy nakukoval dovnitř skrz přední arkýřové okno. „A co _on_?“

„S Billym je to složitější,“ přiznal John. „On se stará o všechny – je něco jako křižácký rytíř. Myru má moc rád, ale myslím, že ho trochu děsí, abych byl upřímný. Pochybuju, že by měl tušení, co k němu cítí.“

Zamyslel se nad tím, co řekl. „Páni! Jestli by mohl být někdo zaujatý charitou pro bezdomovce, pak je to Billy. To proto teda zná Hargreavese, že?“ S nadějí se podíval po Sherlockovi.

Sherlockovi ztuhla záda. „Já… možná,“ řekl, aniž by se otočil.

„Možná?“ optal se John pochybovačně, když Billy zmizel za rohem domu.

Sherlock vydechl. „Jak se jmenuje Billy příjmením?“

„Hm…“ zavzpomínal John. Wiggins to říkal, když procházel seznam lidí, kteří mohli být za tím únikem informací. „Morris,“ vybavil si celkem překvapeně, že to dokázal. „Proč?“

„A všiml sis jmen na těch účetních certifikátech v Hargreavesově kanceláři?“

„Ehm…“

„Beru to jako ‚ne,‘“ řekl Sherlock. „Na jednom z nich bylo ‚Morris‘. Není to zvlášť neobvyklé jméno, ale vzhledem k okolnostem myslím, že můžeme předpokládat nějaké spojení.“

„Billy není účetní,“ řekl John otupěle.

Sherlock po něm střelil popuzeným pohledem. „Podle mého odhadu to může být jeho strýc. Možná otec.“

„Takže… co?“ John byl každou chvíli zmatenější a zmatenější. „Hargreaves je něco jako… já nevím… rodinný přítel, nebo co?“ Zamračil se. „Ale Billy se se svou rodinou vůbec nestýká – tedy, je bezdomovec. Ve skutečnosti je raději bezdomovec, než aby žil doma.“ Začínala ho z toho bolet hlava.

„Vypadá to, že dům je prázdný,“ oznámil Sherlock, John zvedl pohled a uviděl Billyho, jak se vrací zpátky k chodníku. Chvíli tam stál, střídavě se díval na dům a rozhlížel se po ulici oběma směry, pak se otočil a kráčel pryč jen se zlomkem své předchozí rychlosti.

„Neměli bychom jít a promluvit si s ním?“ navrhl John. „Zjistit, o co jde?“

„Ne. Měli bychom jít domů.“ Sherlock ho vzal za předloktí, nasměroval ho k ulici a zvedl ruku na projíždějící taxík, který se tam jako zázrakem objevil. „Když ho teď budeme honit, bude mít pusu na zámek.“ Taxík zajel k chodníku a oba nastoupili.

„Jestli má o tu dívku zájem jenom z poloviny, jak říkáš,“ dodal Sherlock a uvelebil se v sedadle, „přijde on za _námi_.“

***

O nějakou hodinu a půl později byli zpátky v Baker Street, Sherlock byl natažený na gauči a usilovně přemýšlel. Tohle byla neobvykle obtížná situace, s faktory, které nikdy dřív nemusel brát v úvahu – včetně udržení Johnova nevyhnutelného naštvání se na minimu.

„Ale čemu pořád ještě nerozumím…“ John vyšel z kuchyně, mával toastem a všude rozhazoval drobky, „… je, jak se k tomu všemu připletla Myra.“ Nabídl mu poslední kousek toastu, ale Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. John si ho strčil do vlastní pusy. „Teda,“ zamumlal s plnou pusou čehosi, co vypadalo jako ostružinový džem, „předpokládám, že jestli zná Hargreavese Billy, pak Myra může taky – ale proč by se s ním hádala? A kam se teď oba dva poděli?“

Nevyhnutelný závěr, ke kterému povede tenhle směr otázek, Johna nepotěší – bude lepší se mu prozatím vyhnout, dokud se neobjeví nějaké lepší řešení. Bude potřeba rozptýlení. Sherlock zaváhal… ale John tuhle metodu už použil, takže to musí být v pořádku. Zvedl ruku a gestem naznačil Johnovi, aby přišel blíž. „Pojď sem.“

„Proč?“ John vypadal pochybovačně, ale popošel blíž, ačkoliv se zastavil trochu moc daleko.

Sherlock se přetočil, dokud na gauči neklečel, a pak upřel pohled na Johnova ústa, která byla v téhle pozici skoro na jeho úrovni. „Určitě to není dost jasné?“ Natáhl ruku, popadl Johna za bok a přitáhl si ho o krok blíž. „Nemám snad dovoleno iniciovat polibek, když ho chci?“

„Cože?“ John se podvolil tahající ruce, ale měl zřejmě dost daleko k tomu tu myšlenku pobrat. „Ne… teda vlastně ano – ano, samozřejmě, že máš, ale…“

„To není zrovna dojem, jaký vyvoláváš.“

John vypadal, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli se má začít zabývat tímto novým tématem, nebo se držet svého. „Ale co to…?“

Sherlock si teatrálně povzdechl. „Vážně si myslím, že bereš tu věc s ‚kontrolou‘ až moc vážně.“ Znovu zatáhl a John mu položil obě ruce za ramena a vzepřel se.

„Tak to vůbec není! Zrovna jsme mluvili o…“

 „Tak můžu dostat pusu nebo ne?“ Opravdu, bez ohledu na to, že se snažil Johna záměrně rozptýlit, nebylo těžké do svého tónu dostat trochu dětinské mrzutosti. Jaké výhody má být s někým ve vztahu, jestli nedostanete polibek, když ho chcete? A teď, jak na to myslel, jeden rozhodně chtěl. No, možná ne _jeden_ …

„Můžeš. Samozřejmě, že můžeš. Vždycky můžeš…“

To už bylo lepší. Snadnější, než čekal, vážně.

„… ale proč zrovna v tuhle chvíli?“

Moc snadné, to určitě. John měl nasazený ten svůj výraz _‚ty máš něco za lubem‘._

Sherlock sesbíral všecky detaily související s případem, které měl vpředu a v centru svého mozku, a šoupl je o úroveň níž. Pocity, které po celý den vystrkovaly růžky skrz mezery v jeho soustředění, okamžitě vyplnily uvolněný prostor a jemu se z toho překotného chvatu nakrátko zatočila hlava. Bude muset ty nové touhy a svůj pracovní život nějak vybalancovat, protože potlačovat je, třeba i dočasně, je jenom umocní. Přesto mu právě teď výsledné fyzické efekty určitě pomáhaly podpořit jeho případ.

„Protože ho potřebuju…“ Sherlock věděl, že je zatraceně dobrý herec, ale tuhle větu by nikdy nedokázal říct tak, aby mu ji John spolkl, kdyby za ní nebyla pravda. Slyšel ve svém hlase hlad, cítil napětí ve svém těle, srdce zrychlovalo tep. Ruce na jeho ramenou povolily.

„… právě…“ Zesílil tah svých paží a John pomalu dovolil, aby si ho přitáhl.

„… v tuhle…“ Sherlock to slovo vydechl proti silné čelisti, ruka mu vklouzla do jemných vlasů.

„… chvíli.“ Jejich rty se už teď prakticky dotýkaly a Sherlock nečekal. Zrušil tu vzdálenost, naklonil hlavu tak, aby mohl přitisknout ústa k Johnovým, a bylo to jako náhlý nájezd drogy… jako najít odpověď… jako otevřít oči po půl roce, co jste byli pryč, a uvědomit si, že jste doma. Totálně nelogické, samozřejmě, ale teď nebyl důvod si s tím dělat starosti.

Líbal Johna znovu… a znovu, nejdřív se soustředil na to, aby odvedl jeho pozornost, ale nakonec v průběhu toho ztratil soustředění sám… a opravdu to od posledně bylo jen pár hodin? Sherlock byl vždycky pyšný na svou sílu vůle, v poslední době ale cítil, že tohle dosahuje nových výšek. Opravdu, zasloužil by si pochvalu, že zvládl věnovat alespoň trošičku svého času jakékoliv aktivitě, která nebyla tohle – nebo s tímhle nebyla spojená. _Intimně_.

Do téhle chvíle měl obě ruce na Johnově obličeji a bylo to dobré – bylo to velmi dobré – ale pořád to dost _nestačilo_. John mu polibek vracel, ale v jeho odpovědi byla jakási váhavost, nejistota v sevření, kterým držel Sherlocka v pase – bylo to rozpačité, nebyla v tom žádná naléhavost, žádný hlad, žádná… _síla a moc_.

„Johne,“ kousl ho Sherlock zuby do dolního rtu. „Johne, no tak.“ Dotkl se jazykem té drobné ranky, kterou mu udělal, ale pak ho nedokázal odtáhnout. Líbání bylo tak divné – byl v tomhle celý smysl toho všeho? Proč cítil to nutkání spojit se s Johnem tak velice specifickým způsobem? Sherlock nevěděl. Měl teď v hlavě tolik otázek, ale pro jednou byl šťastný, že nemá žádné odpovědi. Očividně mu bude trvat velmi, velmi dlouhou dobu, než vyřeší tuhle konkrétní záhadu, a možná to nedokáže nikdy. To pomyšlení ho přimělo k úsměvu.

John využil příležitosti, aby se zlehka odtáhl, a Sherlockův úsměv zmizel rychleji, než by Anderson stačil zmrvit místo činu.

„Tohle se ti nepodobá.“ Johnovy ruce se přesunuly z obou stran jeho krku – bezpochyby proto, aby ho udržely na místě, ale byly tam ty prsty, které Sherlocka hladily po pokožce hrdla, a podle efektu, jaký měly, by se klidně dalo soudit, že je má dole v kalhotách.

Sherlock zaklonil hlavu, spíš veden instinktem se vyklenul směrem k doteku, ale taky si byl vědom, že nabídnout Johnovi svůj krk by mu mohlo pomoci dosáhnout cíle. Cílů. Určitě měl původně nějaký určitý cíl… nebo tak něco. Pokusil se soustředit.

„Jak to můžeš říct? Sotva poznávám sám sebe.“

Polkl a cítil, jak se mu Johnovy rty otřely o ohryzek. Jeho krk… John nikdy nedokázal odolat jeho krku. Díky Bohu.

„Co to má znamenat?“ Johnova slova byla trochu nezřetelná, jak si razil cestu po jedné straně, pořád ještě ne naplno, ale už trochu víc přesvědčený. Zuby škrábly o blednoucí modřinu po kousnutí z jejich poprvé spolu a Sherlock náhle získal novou metu.

„Označ mě znovu.“

Johnovy pohyby ustaly; ruce, prsty i ústa – všechno se zastavilo na místě. Nepokračoval dál, neodtáhl se, byla tam jen otázka v horkém dechu na kůži a nové napětí ve vzduchu, jak zmizela jeho nejistota a její místo převzalo sebeovládání. Nepohnul se, nepromluvil, neprojevil žádnou reakci, která by se dala kvantifikovat, ale Sherlock přímo cítil, jak přechází od jednoduchého ‚nehnat se vpřed‘ k aktivnímu ‚držet se zpátky‘.

„Udělej to.“ Naklonil hlavu ke straně, ještě víc vyklenul krk a přitiskl ho k Johnovým ústům pevněji.

„Neměl bych,“ promluvil John tiše, ale neodtáhl se.

„Já to chci.“

„Lidi to uvidí,“ kreslila jeho slova na Sherlockově kůži vzory.

„Já to _chci_.“ Vteřinu počkal. _„Johne!“_ Žádost nebo prosba, co na tom záleží? Tohle byl John – nikdo toho proti němu nevyužije.

A… zdálo se, že to stačilo. Do vlasů mu vklouzla ruka, sevřela je a Sherlock se zapotácel vpřed, jak se mu náhle zatočila hlava.

„Dýchej,“ nařídil mu John a ano… tohle by to vysvětlovalo. Nadechl se, John přikročil přímo ke gauči a přitáhl si ho blíž, stáhl mu hlavu ke straně a dolů a pak si ji přidržel na rameni. Sherlock čekal, chvěl se, měl pocit, že zátylek má víc obnažený a vystavený, než kdy měl jakoukoliv část těla. Nebylo to přesně to, o co žádal, ale právě teď si nedokázal představit, že by mohl chtít cokoliv jiného. Zavřel oči, vtiskl tvář do tepla a pevnosti Johnova ramene a utápěl se v tom pocitu… a Johnova ústa na rozhraní jeho vlasů byla úplně to nejsprávnější ve světě, kde skoro všechno, čeho se dotkl, bylo špatné.

Ztěžka se nadechl, snažil se dostihnout slova, která mu začala prýštit z úst, a zase z nich spolknout ta, která nechtěl vyslovit, ale bylo to nemožné. Zatnul zuby do Johnovy košile, které měl plná ústa, aby se umlčel; přímo se tím úsilím dusil, zatímco si jemná vlhká kousnutí razila cestu po jeho krku dolů k bariéře límce… a on se třásl, jeho ruce Johna ve skutečnosti neobjímaly, ale spíš se ho držely – ne, že by to opravdu potřeboval, protože John to zvládl sám. Ruka v jeho vlasech byla pevná; paže ovinutá kolem něj silná; tělo, o které se opíral, stabilní a uzemněné.

Sherlock vyplivl košili a nabral dech. „Johne, já…“

Ode dveří se ozvalo diskrétní a nezaměnitelné odkašlání.

John se okamžitě otočil, aby byl k Mycroftovi zády a zaštítil Sherlocka z výhledu, jeho akce si sotva kdo povšiml. Sherlock zažíval cosi, co by se nejspíš dalo nazvat ‚mimotělní zkušenost‘… viděl se očima svého bratra, stejně jako k tomu byl přinucen už jednou, poté co ho tak dokonale obelhala Irene.

Před rokem, když stál v letadle, které nikdy nemělo letět, díval se na cestu, po níž přišel, a bylo mu předvedeno, jak kameny, mezi kterými manévroval, jsou ve skutečnosti vrcholky ledovců, jejichž mnohem větší masa se skrývá pod hladinou, ukázalo se, že pevná půda pod jeho nohama je vlastně voda, a on měl pocit, že se topí.

Teď, jak klečel na gauči, tvář schovanou před posledním člověkem na světě, o kterém by si přál, aby se stal svědkem téhle scény, Sherlock nechal ruce spadnout ke svým bokům a všechno, co se událo mezi ním a Johnem, se mu v paměti přetočilo zpět přímo k tomu prvnímu polibku.

~~~

V duchu stál uprostřed vlastního obývacího pokoje a díval se na ztuhlý výjev sebe a Johna, tak, jak byli toho večera – toho večera, kdy se John nechal postřelit a Sherlock byl zoufalý, že ho ztratí. V tuhle chvíli, jak poznal, bylo technicky vzato už po polibku. Hlava toho druhého Sherlocka byla skloněná a John se nad ním nahýbal, ústa přitisknutá k jeho zátylku.

„Zdá se, že vy dva máte _novinky_.“

Sherlock sebou trhl a podíval se doprava. „Ale do prdele práce!“ Napůl se odvrátil a rozhořčeně si povzdechl. „Moje podvědomí mě _nenávidí_.“

Imaginární, ale neméně iritující Mycroft si odfrkl. „Není třeba být vulgární. Rozhodně tu nechci být, ujišťuji tě.“ Kývl k postavám před nimi. „Můžeme?“

„Jestli musíme.“

Mycroft mávl rukou a scéna ožila.

„ _Teď_ jsme skončili,“ řekl John, na kterého se dívali, odtáhl se a opustil pokoj.

Mycroft kývl směrem, kde se Sherlock z před čtyř týdnů ochable opíral o nábytek. „Zvláštní, jak muž s Johnovými zkušenostmi může vidět _tohle_ a neuvědomit si, jaký efekt způsobil.“

„Sklapni, Mycrofte.“

Scéna se změnila a naskočil příští den: Sherlock se rozhodl zavrhnout fyzický vztah… a John dal najevo, že o to nehodlá požádat; Sherlock byl očividně dotčený, jeho pýcha uražená.

Mycroft zacukal obočím. „Učebnicový příklad,“ zamumlal. Sherlock se zamračil a poskočil vpřed, rychle proletěl dvěma následujícími týdny rostoucí frustrace a podivného chování… a Johna, který to všechno zcela jasně nevnímal.

„Byl opravdu tak nevšímavý?“ zašeptal znovu Mycroftův hlas. „Nebo jen čekal na svou chvíli?“

Přehrávání zpomalilo, dospělo k událostem z klenotnictví – na místě činu. John okukoval dívku v krátké sukni a Sherlockovi se to nelíbilo – vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Pak zase Baker Street a další polibek – Sherlock si o něj musel říct… a John ho utnul až moc brzy.

Později téhož dne se Sherlock rozhodl – už podruhé – nezacházet dál… a John _znovu_ takovou možnost vyloučil, ještě než měl Sherlock šanci odmítnout.

„No, je to typický voják,“ poznamenal Mycroft. „Drží se úspěšné strategie.“

„Ne.“ Sherlock se zamračil ještě víc, ale zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevěděl, že jsme kompatibilní.“

„Opravdu?“ Mycroft luskl prsty a přivolal momentku z dřívější fáze toho prvního polibku… Sherlock seděl na područce křesla, hlavu zakloněnou, šlachy na krku vystouplé, jak ho vypínal vzhůru k Johnovým ústům, prsty zaťaté do jeho pasu.

Mycroft kmitl zápěstím a byli v kuchyni o dva týdny později: John konečně souhlasil s dalším polibkem a Sherlock přiznal, že to nestačí – řekl mu, že musí vést. Pak běžely další záběry, ale Sherlock odvrátil pohled.

„A on pořád ještě nepoznal, že v sobě máš submisivní rys stejně široký, jak je on vysoký?“ ztěžkl Mycroftův tón skepticismem. „Dokonce i _ty_ jsi na to v tuhle chvíli už přišel.“

Znovu o kousek vpřed… sobotní večer… _ten_ večer… John ho svlékal ze saka, převzal kontrolu, nabídl to, co Sherlock chtěl – nabídl zdánlivě ideální řešení…

Sherlock to přeskočil. Dokonce ani imaginární bratr neměl žádné právo sledovat _tohle._

Nedělní dopoledne: John se choval normálně, znovu potvrdil, že mohou pokračovat příležitostně… a pak šel vyhledat konstábla Rossovou. Sherlock byl donucen stanout tváří v tvář tomu, co vlastně znamená ‚příležitostně‘…

„Načasování?“ napoví mu Mycroft. „Vedl tě přímo tímhle směrem.“

A zrychleně až k téhle chvíli… před malým okamžikem, Sherlock se zesláble o Johna opíral, jeho koncentrace byla v troskách, nevšiml si dokonce ani toho, že někdo stojí ve dveřích.

Mazlení na gauči.

_„Přesně tam, kde tě chtěl mít…“_


	15. Restart

„Tvoje načasování je příšerné jako vždycky, Mycrofte. Co u všech všudy potřebuješ zrovna teď?“

Sherlock se na gauči postavil, pak obešel Johna, šlápl na konferenční stolek a dolů na podlahu, narovnal si sako, zvedl housle a přešel ke svému křeslu. Na svého bratra se ani nepodíval.

„Omlouvám se.“ Z Mycroftova tónu se nedalo nic vyčíst. „Jen jsem si o tebe začal dělat trochu… starosti.“ Pohnul se k Johnovu křeslu. „Mohu?“

Sherlock ho ignoroval a urputně se soustředil na ladění houslí. Tohle bývala jediná oblast, _jedna jediná_ oblast, ve které jeho sebeovládání předčilo to bratrovo. Sherlockova abstinence, jeho schopnost povznést se nad fyzické potřeby svého těla… to byla jediná věc, ve které byl silný oproti požitkářské Mycroftově slabosti. A příležitostné popichování ohledně jeho nedostatku zkušeností dokazovalo, jak moc to Mycrofta štvalo. Ó, jak se teď musí smát, když ho přistihl… nejen si to užívat, ale prakticky o to škemrat.

„Zapnu konvici,“ vytratil se John do kuchyně. Jeho Sherlock ignoroval taky.

Mycroft se posadil.

Pár dalších minut se byt plnil jen brnkáním na struny, rachocením hrnků a stoupajícím napětím.

„Teď už chápu, samozřejmě, proč se zdá, že ti relativně tak jednoduchý případ působí takové problémy.“ Mycroft spustil řeč, právě když John prošel dveřmi s hrnkem v každé ruce. „Děkuji, Johne. To je velmi milé.“

Sherlock pohodil hlavou ke stolu za sebou a uslyšel zacinkání, jak John servíroval čaj. Pro Mycrofta vždycky náležitý šálek s talířkem. ‚Hodný královny‘, řekl Sherlock posledně a John se smál. Jestlipak se smál ty poslední týdny celou dobu?

Sherlock neměl v úmyslu se otočit, ale najednou se díval na Johna a přemýšlel o Irene. Myslel na to, jak si s ním zahrával někdo, kdo byl dost chytrý, aby jím manipuloval. Mohla by skutečnost, že ho dobře zná, stačit i nižší inteligenci, aby dosáhla stejného výsledku? Byly tu oblasti, kterým rozuměl jen málo, to věděl. John to taky věděl. Sherlock měl tendenci v těchhle oblastech hledat u Johna vedení, a to věděli oba. Vedl ho snad John celou dobu určitým směrem? A jestli ano, tak proč?

„Co tím chceš říct, Mycrofte?“ Tohle byl Johnův nicneříkající konverzační tón zatraceného Angličana a Sherlockovi se podařilo pousmát; sjel pohledem po délce smyčce a odkládal okamžik, kdy bude muset čelit té samolibé bublině nadřazenosti, kterou už cítil se nafukovat na druhém křesle celou dobu, co tu seděl a kroutil se rozpaky.

Mycroft si usrkl čaje a velmi delikátně odložil šálek na talířek. „Člověk nedosáhne brilantnosti bez jistých… _obětí_ , Johne. Jsem si jistý, že mi rozumíš.“

„Ne, vlastně ne. Nerozumím.“ Útočnost povystoupila o příčku výš a Sherlock měl náhlou vizi vrchního superintendanta, svírajícího si krvácející nos, a v duchu si na jeho místo dosadil Mycrofta. Byla to moc hezká představa.

Zdálo se, že Mycroft v jeho hlase postřehl tutéž vibraci, a když se v křesle natočil, aby Johna, který stál se založenýma rukama uprostřed pokoje, oslovil, jeho tón nabyl na smířlivosti. Sherlock využil příležitosti, aby svého bratra sjel rychlým pohledem; jeho poslední dieta očividně lehla popelem. Jako útěcha to bylo ale neadekvátní.

„Dosáhnout toho druhu výsledků, jakých je Sherlock schopen, vyžaduje velkou dávku soustředění a… _odtažitosti_ ,“ vysvětloval Mycroft. „Rozptýlení ho nevyhnutelně…“ následovala pauza, kdy předstíral, že zvažuje svoje další slova, „… no, _rozptýlí_ ,“ dokončil s  žalostným pokrčením ramen, evidentně strojeným, jak Sherlock poznal dokonce i svým periferním zrakem. Jak jen tohle musel milovat – namáčet Sherlockovi nos do jeho slabosti a naznačovat, že by mu mohla uškodit.

„On není nějaký stroj!“ Johnova slova přitáhl Sherlockovu pozornost, jak by se to nepovedlo ničemu jinému.

Ne, on nebyl stroj. Ale ten chladný nevzrušený muž, který poslal Johna pryč, než se vydal na schůzku s Moriartym, měl na hony daleko ke chtíčem prolezlému stvoření, kterým se stal. Vstal, položil housle na stůl, v duchu se obrnil a otočil se ke svému bratru čelem.

„Popřejeme ti hezký zbytek odpoledne, Mycrofte. Máme tu spoustu ‚relativně snadných‘ případů k vyřízení.“

Mycroft odložil svůj nedopitý čaj stranou a zvedl se z křesla; jeho výšková převaha vypadala nápadnější než jindy. Nejspíš si dal udělat do bot vložky.

„No, alespoň je hezké vidět tě šťastného,“ poznamenal neupřímně. „Budu doufat, že ten _sentiment_ …“ to slovo mu skanulo z úst jako sirup, po kterém tak nechutně bažil, „… nepřijde příliš draho.“

Sherlock došel ke dveřím, ujistil se, že jsou dost dokořán, aby jím prošel i nabubřelý pocit důležitosti, a Mycroft konečně odkráčel; cestou pozvedl deštník v sardonickém pozdravu s koutky úst už radostně stočenými vzhůru. Sherlock držel pohled odvrácený a dal by měsíční zásobu nikotinových náplastí, kdyby to odstranilo z jeho tváří zrádný ruměnec.

Ticho za ním jako by se mu plazilo přímo do krku. Sherlock zavřel dveře, vykročil k oknu, ale v poslední chvíli změnil směr a raději si místo toho stoupl před krb.  Cítil se celý zašmodrchaný, emoce se mu v mozku převalovaly jak namočené špinavé prádlo a on měl silné nutkání je vyprat dočista. Mycroftova přítomnost s sebou přinesla svět tajných jednání a skrývaných motivací a Sherlockovy nejistoty se vyplazily ze sklepa a razily si tunely jeho myslí, táhly s sebou duševní přehlídku nedávných událostí a každá z nich byla potenciálně víc zahanbující než ta předchozí.

„No, tohle bylo trapné,“ poplácal ho John po zádech, když kolem něj mířil sebrat nádobí po Mycroftovi. Sherlock zjistil, že se musí přinutit, aby neucukl.

Díval se na krbovou římsu a vzpomněl si, jak tam pro něj Irene nechala svůj mobil zabalený jako dárek. Irene – která, ať už se věci na konci vyvinuly jakkoliv, si z něj dělala blázny. Zavřel oči. John není žádná Irene a nikdy by takový nebyl. John by s ním takhle nemanipuloval, nikdy by…

‚ _Ty_ jsi oklamal _jeho,_ ‘ varoval ho temný hlas z hlubin jeho mysli. ‚Nechal jsi ho uvěřit, že jsi mrtvý.‘ Sherlock se od těch slov odvrátil. To bylo jiné – on to musel udělat. John to pochopil. ‚Ale ujistil ses, že bude poslední, kdo se to dozví.‘ Ten záludný tón se vrátil, tentokrát z jiného směru. ‚Tys ho pokořil.‘

Ne. Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. Tohle bylo absurdní. John by neusiloval o pomstu. Nebyl krutý. Ne.

‚A co lekce?‘ vynucovala si nejistota v podvědomí. ‚Rub a líc citové manipulace? Bůh ví, že ty jsi ji na něm využil bezpočtukrát.‘ Teď se zdálo, že je tam více než jeden hlas a vytahovaly společně na světlo něco, co nebyl schopný vymazat, ale zatlačil to dost hluboko, aby se na to nemusel dívat. ‚Vzpomínáš na Baskerville? Na tu laboratoř? Pamatuješ, co řekl Mycroft, když na to přišel?‘

Sherlock si to pamatoval až moc dobře, protože ta diskuze byla tak uštěpačná a jízlivá, že spolu potom nepromluvili, dokud nebyl ‚po smrti‘. Možná, že _měl_ vzít předem v úvahu Johnovu PTSP, ale ukázalo se, že na tom nezáleželo. Mycroftovo ‚Nerozbíjej si svoje hračky, Sherlocku,‘ bylo úplně neodůvodněné. John nebyl hračka. Sherlock s ním nezacházel jako s hračkou. Nezacházel.

‚Tak tedy pěšec?‘ nadhodil hlas. Sherlock si přitiskl klouby rukou na oči. John by si nehrál, _absolutně_ nikdy by si s ním promyšleně nezahrával v jakémsi druhu propracované ‚lekce‘. Na to byl až moc dobrý člověk… mnohem lepší než _on_ … mnohem lepší člověk, než… kdokoliv jiný. Sherlock zkrotil ty oponující hlasy silou nevyvratitelného přesvědčení a ony postupně… velmi postupně… utichly.

Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a svět se začal vracet na správné místo.

‚Takže to udělal s dobrými úmysly?‘

Sherlock zasténal a sevřel si rukama spánky.

***

John se váhavě zastavil v kuchyňských dveřích, zaražený pohledem na Sherlocka, který se zjevně snažil zabránit své hlavě v explozi.

„Ehm… Jsi v pořádku?“ optal se.

Žádná odpověď. „Sherlocku?“

Sherlock sebou trhl, jako by si teprve teď uvědomil, že na něj někdo mluví. „Fajn. Je mi fajn.“

Nevyslovil to. Spustil ruce dolů a napůl se otočil ke svému křeslu, ale pak se zastavil a místo toho vyrazil ke kuchyni, přičemž Johna minul v bezpečné vzdálenosti.

„Asi bychom měli začít zamykat dveře, co?“ navrhl John. Pomyslel si, že se dalo čekat, že bude Sherlock vyvedený z míry – muselo to být pro něj zahanbující. Bezpochyby už měl plné ruce práce s hledáním nějakého odůvodnění, proč celá ta věc byla _Johnova_ vina.

Sherlock otevřel jednu ze skříněk.

„I když, možná že si to teď dvakrát rozmyslí, než sem zase vpadne, ne?“ pokusil se znovu začít a snažil se udržet lehký tón.

Sherlock odhodlaně zavřel skříňku a přesunul se k další.

„To by bylo alespoň něco.“

Další skříňka a zdálo se, že Sherlock našel, co hledal.

Johnovi vyjelo obočí vzhůru. „Ehm… co to děláš?“

Sherlock se rozhlédl po kuchyni a pak sebral jednu sklenku z odkapávače. Lahev v jeho ruce zlehka cinkala o její okraj, když si do ní naléval.

„Koukej, já vím, že to nebylo zrovna ideální, že nás tvůj bratr takhle načapal, ale…“ John udělal opatrný krok vpřed.

„Nedotýkej se mě.“ Sherlock do sebe hodil panáka a praštil sklenkou o pult.

John zůstal jako přibitý a přehodnocoval to, co považoval za obvyklé sourozenecké vystrkování růžků. „Podívej… prostě… se uklidni, ano?“

Sherlock znovu naplnil sklenici, ale nevzal si ji a místo toho sevřel oběma rukama okraj pultu. John mu neviděl do obličeje, ale i pohled na jeho záda přímo křičel: ‚Vysoké napětí: Nepřibližovat se!‘

„Nemyslíš, že reaguješ přehnaně?“ přešel John stranou doleva.

Sherlock do sebe vyklopil druhou sklenku. John mu sebral lahev.

„Přece si opravdu nemyslíš, že má _pravdu_? Tím myslím… tohle… _my_ … přece tě to nezpomaluje, že ne? Mně se nezdáš o nic míň soustředěný.“ Zase lahev položil, tak nenápadně, jak svedl.

„Mohl jsem ten případ vyřešit už před týdny.“ Sherlock se neotočil, ale jeho hlas hraničil s agresivitou.

„Cože?“ zamračil se John. „Tu věc s Myrou a Hargreavesem a NAPRD? Jak bys asi mohl…?“

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak Sherlock začal mluvit – slova vystřeloval ve staccatových úhozech. „Kolik znáš bezdomovců, kteří by vlastnili mobil a mohli z něj telefonovat, Johne? Není to zrovna hlavní položka na seznamu, když si máš vybrat mezi tím, jestli se najíš, nebo se ochráníš před umrznutím. Ale tvůj kamarád Billy ho měl, a proč asi, hm?“ Najednou se zarazil, sebral sklenici a klopýtal do obývacího pokoje.

„Cože?“ John šel za ním a cítil se úplně mimo. „No teda… co?“

Sherlock stál před svým křeslem, ale neposadil se, raději se zase přesunul před krb.

„Nikdy jsem Billyho s mobilem neviděl,“ řekl mu John, který mu šel v patách, aby se alespoň pokusil zahlédnout Sherlockovu tvář v zrcadle, ale Sherlock měl hlavu svěšenou a zíral dolů do své whisky. „Proč si myslíš, že…?“

„Protože ten večer, co tě napadl Moran, volal Wigginsovi… který zavolal mně. V té čtvrti nejsou žádné veřejné telefonní budky a hlavně _nebyl čas_. Musel mít telefon. Se zaplaceným kreditem. Což je divné. Což znamená, že to stojí za bližší prozkoumání. Ale já jsem to pustil z hlavy. A víš proč?“

Konečně se setkal s Johnovým pohledem v zrcadle.

„Protože ho použil, aby ti zachránil život, proto. Sentiment, vidíš?“ Znovu odvrátil pohled a zvedl sklenici, ale teď si bohudíky dal jen menší doušek.

„OK,“ řekl John pomalu a pokoušel se pobrat všechny ty nové informace. „Nevidím, proč by v tom, že Billy vlastní telefon, měl být takový rozdíl, ale co _vidím_ , je, že jsi rozrušený, tak se pojďme soustředit na tohle, dobře?“

Sherlock se ani nepokoušel ten úsudek popřít, což zesílilo Johnovu starost od ‚vyšilování týdne‘ k ‚tohle je vážné‘. V duchu prozatím odsunul otázku Billyho stranou a zaměřil se na muže před sebou.

„Takže tohle je to, kvůli čemu jsi tak vytočený – ta domněnka, že náš vztah je rozptylování? Je tohle to, čeho se bojíš?“ Dal si záležet, aby udržel svůj hlas tichý a bez výčitek, ale Sherlock mu přesto málem ukousl hlavu.

„Já se _nebojím_!“ praštil sklenkou o krbovou římsu.

„Jo, fajn.“ John si připomněl, že s tím přístupem ‚pomalu a něžně‘ se posledně moc daleko nedostal, a pohotově ho hodil za hlavu. „No, tak se podívejme na důkazy, můžem? Použijme _tvou_ metodu. Protože do sebe liješ alkohol, což jen sotvakdy děláš, ruka se ti třese a za celou dobu se na mě nevydržíš dívat víc jak vteřinu. Nemluvě o té agresivitě a tom, jak mě odstrkuješ. Protože pro tohle musí být důvod – a v bytě nebylo žádné obrovské psisko, když jsem se posledně díval.“

Sherlock vydal pohrdavý zvuk.

„Ó, já vím… to nebyl pes. Pamatuju si, cos mi říkal. Byly to _pochybnosti_. Neschopnost věřit vlastním smyslům. Tak o čem to pochybuješ tentokrát? Co pro všechno na světě je tak zatraceně důležitého, že tě to dostalo do tohohle stavu?“

Sherlock se k němu otočil čelem a Johnova řeč utichla do vytracena. Zíral na něj, dokud se Sherlock neotočil a nezmizel směrem ke své ložnici. Prásknutí dveřmi mělo být mnohem hlasitější než otočení klíčem v zámku – ale nějak nebylo.

***

Sherlock se svalil na postel a čekal, až bouchnou hlavní dveře. Jestli kdy byla nějaká situace ‚potřebuju na vzduch‘, musela to být tahle – John už byl nejspíš na půl cesty v chodbě.

A bouchnutí se ozvalo. Převalil se na bok a vtiskl obličej do polštáře.

„Sherlocku, otevři ty dveře, nebo je, Bůh mi pomoz, vyrazím, a to hned!“

Sherlock prudce zvedl hlavu, aby se podíval přes rameno.

Další rána. „Myslím to vážně!“

No, tohle bylo nečekané. Župan, pověšený na vnitřní straně dveří do jeho ložnice, se silou toho úderu chvěl.

„Budu počítat do tří.“

Nikdo ještě nikdy Sherlocka nepronásledoval, když byl na tom takhle, a proč by taky měl? Který cvok by zahnal do kouta záštiplného sociopata?

„Jedna.“

Dokonce i John ho vždycky nechával o samotě, dokud ho ta nejhorší špatná nálada nepřešla.

„Dvě.“

Myslel to vážně? Určitě by ne…

„Tři!“ Třesk se ozval zároveň s číslovkou. Takže to myslel vážně.

Sherlock znovu švihem otočil hlavu, tak aby nebyl čelem ke dveřím. „Paní Hudsonová nám to strhne z nájemného, to dobře víš.“ Měl pocit, že by měl mít na Johna vztek, že mu vpadl do soukromí, ale v tu chvíli měl tak zpřeházené drátky, že podivně cítil spíš úlevu.

„Myslím, že paní Hudsonová bude tentokrát na mé straně.“ John přešel přes pokoj, ale udržoval si odstup.

„Ó, takže my teď máme ‚strany‘?“ Sherlock sám ve svém hlase slyšel jedovatost. Měl v hlavě zmatek. Věděl to. Měl podezření, že ten zmatek si způsobil sám, ale nevěděl, jak to vyřešit.

„No, protože jsi mě právě poctil pohledem, který jsem neviděl od té chvíle, když jsem byl obalený semtexem a ty sis myslel, že jsem Moriarty, pak ano, zdá se, že máme – i když si nejsem jistý, na čí straně jsi ty, protože se mi nezdá, že bys byl na té své.“

Sherlock nevěděl, co na to říct.

„O co tu k čertu jde? Je celý tenhle blázinec kvůli tomu, že nás Mycroft načapal? Protože já vážně nevím, jak by to mohla být moje vina.“

Sherlock si dokázal představit Johna, jak se snaží udržet v obličeji výraz ‚pokouším se neztratit nervy‘, ale neotočil se. Co kdyby John ten výraz vůbec neměl? Co kdyby měl úplně jiný výraz? Co kdyby měl výraz ‚který Sherlockův spouštěč bych měl zmáčknout teď‘? Bylo by to poznat?

„Jestli chceš udržet věci pod pokličkou, je to v pořádku, nehodlám investovat do trička s nápisem ‚Šukal jsem Sherlocka‘, ale musel sis přece uvědomit, že _Mycroft_ na to přijde? A spíš dřív než později, jak ho znám.“ V Johnově hlasu byla znát vzrůstající frustrace. „Nemluvě o tom, že před necelou hodinou jsi mě žádal, abych si tě ‚označil‘!“

Sherlock pevně sevřel víčka. Nechtěl na to myslet. Jak mu tohle John udělal?

„Bože, ty sis tohle prostě _vůbec_ nepromyslel? V tom to je, Sherlocku? Sakra, podívej se na mě, jo?“ Přikročil blíž.

Sherlock seskočil z postele na druhou stranu. „Není to to, co jsi chtěl?“ Otočil se a zamračil, doufal, že jeho zuřivost poslouží k zastrašení, protože neměl ponětí, co by se stalo, kdyby se ho John dotkl, ale skoro určitě by to bylo otřesně pokořující.

„Co jsem _co_?“

„Tlačit mě k emocionálním reakcím, místo abych je promýšlel? Zabránit mi myslet?“

„Ty jsi sjetý?“ John vyrazil kolem nohou postele naproti. „Co to má být, Sherlocku? To přece není tak, že bych ti zkroutil ruku… to ty jsi za mnou přišel s tím ‚všechno nebo nic‘.“

Byl čím dál blíž. Sherlock posunul svoje mračení na vyšší úroveň, ale vypadalo to, že John se vypořádal s tím, nechat se zastrašit dvojím těžce svraštělým obočím, a dál se blížil, ruka se mu už začala zvedat k Sherlockovu obličeji… nebo možná k rameni, nebo ruce, nebo hrudníku… co na tom záleželo? Sherlockovo srdce uhánělo jako o závod a začínal se cítit jako v mrákotách. Ucouvl a skoro zakopl o vlastní nohu.

„Stůj.“ Slyšel ve svém hlase zpanikařený tón a John se zarazil, jak by ho zastavila neviditelná zeď. Zírali jeden na druhého.

„Sedni si,“ nařídil mu John náhle. „Hyperventiluješ.“

„Cože?“ Okolí se mu začalo zdát po okrajích trochu rozmazané. Odvrátil oči od Johna a pokusil se soustředit na prádelník, ale ten, když zvedl ruku, aby se o něj opřel, uhnul. Zamrkal a zkusil to znovu, ale prádelník nechtěl zůstat v klidu.

„Ale pro rány Boží!“ John udělal dva kroky dopředu, popadl ho za ramena a šoupl ho dolů na okraj postele.

„Jdi ode mě.“ Sherlock se ho pokusil odehnat rukou, která ještě nebyla zoufale zaťatá do jeho svetru.

John ho ignoroval. „Zavři pusu, jestli to dokážeš,“ komandoval ho. „Dýchej nosem. Pomalu.“ Chytil Sherlocka za máchající ruku a přitiskl mu ji na břicho. „Pokus se odlehčit ruku s nádechem, a pak zatlač s výdechem. Udržuj hrudník v klidu. Jeden nádech každých pět sekund.“

Sherlock zavřel oči. Pořád se s ním ještě všechno točilo, jak uvnitř v hlavě, tak venku. Jako dítě byl jednou na jedné takové atrakci v zábavním parku. ‚Kouzelný kolotoč‘ se to jmenovalo, součást kočovné pouti, na kterou mu nedovolili jít, třebaže byla tak blízko, že oknem své ložnice slyšel její halasný rámus (dokonce ani jako sedmileté dítě tomu nedokázal říkat _hudba_ ), a ono to vypadalo _zajímavě_ , a tak tam proklouzl. Z točení se mu udělalo špatně a pamatoval si tu dezorientaci… záblesky obličejů v ostatních sedačkách, ústa dokořán a blýskající se zuby, a některá se smála a jiná ječela a všechna vypadala stejně, a teď se mu hlava točila rychleji a byly tam šarlatové rty, které ho oslovovaly ‚Juniore‘, a byla tam zvednutá obočí nad nesouhlasnými úšklebky a zvuky byly čím dál hlasitější, dokud si nechtěl zacpat uši a necítil se, jako by se dusil, jako by byl ztracený, jako by ztratil… ztrácel… a slyšel svůj vlastní hlas, jak se ptá: „Přemýšlel jsi někdy o tom, jestli je na nás dvou něco špatného?“ … ‚na nás něco špatného‘… ‚na nás něco špatného‘… a pak to všechno… _přestalo_.

***

„… a ven. Dýchej břichem. To je ono. Dobře.“

John klečel na podlaze, jednou rukou přidržoval tu Sherlockovu na jeho břiše a druhou mu odečítal puls na krku. Potřeba jeho medicínské pomoci odsunula jeho vlastní obavy dočasně stranou, ale byl vděčný, když o překot běžící tep pod jeho prsty začal zpomalovat a rozbouřený dech se zklidnil k něčemu, co se blížilo normálu. Sherlock otevřel oči.

„Tak jsme zase zpátky, co?“ Úleva dodala Johnovým slovům trochu na příkrosti. „Jak se cítíš?“

„Líp.“ Sherlock si zjevně povšiml, že má ruku doslova zamotanou do Johnova svetru, a uvolnil si ji. „Díky, doktore.“

John nechal klesnout vlastní ruce a posadil se na paty. „No tak, kvůli čemu to všechno bylo?“

Nedočkal se okamžité odpovědi a začínal si myslet, že Sherlock ještě nepochopil, že nekomunikovat už není dál možné. Člověk by si myslel, že vykopnout zámek u dveří bude dostatečně přesvědčivé, ale možná, že nebylo? John nasadil výraz, který, jak doufal, tlumočil jeho ochotu se v tomhle ohledu zlepšit, a Sherlock vydal rezignovaný povzdech.

„Měl jsem něco jako… poruchu.“

„ _Poruchu_?“  Johnův tón mířil na ‚pochyby‘, ale přestřelil o dost významný kus.

Sherlock protáhl obličej. „Mycroftův špatně načasovaný příchod odstartoval proud myšlenek, které se pokusily vrhnout stín pochybností na tvoji motivaci v posledních týdnech.“

„Aha, dobře.“ John přikývl, pak se zvedl a posadil se na stranu postele, přitáhl si koleno nahoru a napůl se otočil, aby byl čelem ke zdroji svého zmatku. „OK, teď už sedím pohodlně. A teď, můžeme si to dát ještě jednou a anglicky, prosím?“

Na odpověď musel čekat několik dlouhých vteřin.

„Bylo to vyvoláno…“

„Kým?“ přerušil ho John.

Sherlock se rozpačitě ošil. „Asi nějakou zbytkovou nejistotou po tom, co se stalo s Irene Adlerovou, myslím,“ řekl nakonec s obličejem směrovaným přímo vpřed.

Johnovi vyjelo obočí nahoru. Nedokázal si vzpomenout, že by se kdy dřív Sherlock přiznal k nejistotě. „Takže to _ve skutečnosti_ nevyvolal nikdo?“ zeptal se. S Holmesovými bratry jeden nikdy nevěděl – často se zdálo, že vedou celé konverzace, co vypadají spíš jako série jízlivostí, takže mu mohlo snadno něco ujít. „Takže to bylo celé jen v tvé hlavě?“

„Ano,“ potvrdil Sherlock. „Ačkoliv,“ dodal s podrážděně zkřivenými ústy, „nejdřív to na sebe vzalo Mycroftovu podobu.“

„Ale krucinál.“ John se soucitně zamračil. Bylo dost špatné mít Mycrofta v pokoji – určitě by nechtěl mít jeho nadřazené chování v hlavě. „Není divu, že ses pominul.“

Sherlock se na Johna podíval a pak zase pohledem uhnul. „Každopádně, to… _on_ … předpokládal, že jsi záměrně kormidloval náš vztah a směroval mě k činům, které bych jinak nikdy neudělal – jinými slovy, že jsi mnou manipuloval.“ John nabral dech, ale Sherlock promluvil dřív, než se stačil zeptat. „Například žes mi v příhodnou chvíli výhrůžně mával konstáblem Rossovou před nosem.“

John ani nevěděl, kde začít, a první slova, která vyhrkl, nebyla víc než zadrmolený protest.

Sherlock zvedl ruku. „Neobtěžuj se; teď už jsem schopen rozpoznat nesmyslnost takového obvinění. Nemohl jsi vědět, že tě toho dne budu sledovat do Scotland Yardu, a byla to spíš Lestradova volba slov, co mi tu myšlenku nasadila do hlavy, než jakýkoliv čin z tvé strany. Načasování bylo spíš nešťastné než naplánované.“

„Takže tys… co vlastně? Myslel sis, že jsem tě nějak _oklamal_?“ John si všiml, že jeho ústa zůstala otevřená a pokusil se je zavřít, ale na cestě bylo stále ještě až příliš překvapení.

Sherlock vypadal velmi rozpačitě, ruka se mu napůl pohnula k Johnovi, ale pak ji zase stáhl. „Já… Je mi to líto,“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec. „Uvědomuji si, že musí být zraňující, že jsem o tobě pochyboval, jakkoliv krátce, když ty jsi ve mně vždycky tolik věřil, ale já…“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl John hlavou. „Ne, to není… Ne.“ Bůh ví, že se párkrát snažil Sherlocka převézt, ale nikdy se k tomu nedokázal ani zdaleka přiblížit. Najednou mu koutky zacukal úsměv. „Myslím, že mi to vlastně lichotí.“

Sherlock se zatvářil kysele.

Úsměv ustoupil. „Ale stejně nechápu, proč ti to způsobilo ten…“ Usoudil, že Sherlock by slova ‚záchvat paniky‘ nepřijal mile, a tak místo toho jen trochu rozhodil rukama.

„To bylo vnitřním rozporem,“ prohlásil Sherlock. „Já ti věřím. Vždycky jsem věřil. Ty nejsi schopný mě podvést a sotva by ses obtěžoval to zkoušet, a určitě nikdy pro cokoliv morálně pokleslého.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Snažil jsem se přesvědčit o něčem, o čem jsem věděl, že je lež.“

„Proč?“

„Promiň?“

„Proč bys to dělal?“ opakoval John.

Dostalo se mu jen prázdného pohledu. „To je jedno.“ John uvažoval o tom, co se stalo. „Takže tenhle… ‚vnitřní rozpor‘ způsobil jakési… selhání systému a ty ses co? Restartoval?“

Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup.

„Ty jsi s tím začal,“ namítl John, ne poprvé. „Tos byl ty, kdo přišel s tou analogií s ‚hard diskem‘. Neobviňuj mě, že jsem se toho chytil.“

„Fajn. Jestli trváš na tom, že mě utlučeš k smrti mou vlastní metaforou, pak ano, něco takového.“

John o tom asi tak minutu přemýšlel, a pak se zamračil. „To ti nespolknu,“ prohlásil. „Za prvé, nemyslím si, že bys měl tak extrémní reakci následkem pochyb o někom jiném než o sobě, a za druhé nevidím důvod, proč by tě vůbec kdy napadlo si myslet… _Och_!“ Narovnal se a zahleděl se stranou, když si uvědomil, že měl předtím pravdu – Sherlock _měl_ plné ruce práce hledáním důvodu, proč celá ta věc byla jeho vina.

„Je pravda, co vždycky říkáš,“ zamumlal Sherlock zlověstně. „Náhlá odhalení _jsou_ nepříjemná.“

John zamrkal a stočil k němu pohled. „Ne, myslím, že to mám,“ vysvětlil. „Pochopil jsem, proč jsi ze mě zkoušel udělat toho špatného – proč ses pokoušel přesvědčit sám sebe, že jsem tě do toho vmanévroval. Styděl ses.“ Pokrčil rameny a rozhodil ruce doširoka. „Mycroft nás přistihl a tys byl zahanbený a vzteklý a obviňoval jsi mě, protože kdyby mě nebylo, nedostal by ses do téhle situace – nemusel bys mít tyhle pocity a nemusel by ses nechat chytit svým bratrem, jak děláš něco, na co se pořád ještě díváš jako na cosi, co bys dělat neměl.“

Sherlock se zamračil.

„Je to úplně pochopitelná a přirozená reakce,“ ujistil ho John.

Pro jednou vypadal Sherlock potěšený, že je popisován termíny, které jsou ekvivalentní slovu ‚normální‘. „Vážně?“

„Jo,“ přikývl John pevně. „Když je ti patnáct.“

Sherlock se nasupil, odvrátil se a začal se zvedat. John ho popadl za ruku.

„Sherlocku, tohle je dětinské! Je to puberťácké klišé – divoký románek a všechno je nádhera, dokud tě nesrazí společenský tlak a nezamrznou ti nohy.“ Zbledl, když si uvědomil, že ho napadla ‚Pomáda‘ a že se právě pasoval do role Sandy.

„Moje nohy mají dokonale přiměřenou teplotu, děkuji.“ Sherlock zatahal za ruku, aby se mu vyvlékl. „Přijít k rozumu je ale něco úplně jiného.“

Johnovi se nelíbilo, jak to zní.  _Vůbec_ se mu nelíbilo, jak to zní. Snažil se navázat oční kontakt, ale Sherlock uhýbal pohledem a z jeho výrazu vyzařovalo podráždění takovým způsobem, že to rozeznělo všechny poplašné zvonky. John se zamyslel nad jeho slovy z dřívějška. ‚Žes mi v příhodnou chvíli výhrůžně mával konstáblem Rossovou před nosem,‘ vzpomněl si. Najednou to dávalo příšerný smysl.

„Ty jsi žárlil.“

Sherlock nad tím slovem ohrnul rty, ale nepopřel to.

„To je důvod, proč jsi přišel s tím ‚všechno nebo nic‘,“ uvědomil si John. Znovu si v duchu přehrál celou tu konverzaci, pak se otočil a opřel se lokty o kolena. „Kurva.“

Sherlockova ruka ho váhavě poplácala po zádech. Setřásl ji.

„Měl jsem vědět, že je to až moc snadné. Nic, co by stálo za to, nikdy tak snadné není – a určitě ne, když se jedná o tebe. Měl jsem předtím pravdu: ty sis to nepromyslel. Vůbec sis to nepromyslel.“ Otočil se a zadíval se na Sherlocka, který měl ve tváři velmi podivný výraz. Johnovi chvíli trvalo, než rozpoznal lítost. „Tys do toho prostě skočil, že?“

Sherlock sklopil hlavu.

„A teď chceš zase vyskočit ven.“

Nebyla to otázka, ale Sherlock přesto odpověděl.

„Nemůžu ti dát, co si zasloužíš, Johne.“

„Opravdu?“ John cítil, jak se v něm zvedá zlost, což bylo dobře, protože druhá možnost by byla mnohem mokřejší a nekonečně trapnější.

„Nejsem schopný takového stupně emocionální angažovanosti, jakou potřebuješ.“

„Ale, vážně?“ Opravdu Sherlock téhle blbosti věří?

„Práce je u mě na prvním místě a vždycky bude.“

„No jistěže ano. Vím, že tehdy, když jsi nechal toho lupiče utéct, protože sis myslel, že mě bodl, to byla jenom ojedinělá výjimka. Jsem si jistý, že příště mě necháš vykrvácet, zatímco budeš toho zmetka chytat.“

Sherlock se zašklebil. „Nedělej hloupého. Osobní vztah je slabost, kterou si nemůžu dovolit.“

„Ó, to rozhodně,“ souhlasil John. „Jen si pomysli – kdybychom byli pár už předtím, Moriarty by mě mohl využít, aby tě k něčemu přinutil, místo aby si uvědomil, že jsi příliš necitelný, než aby ses obětoval pro přítele.“

Grimasu vystřídalo úplné zachmuření. „Sarkasmus ti opravdu nesedí, Johne.“

John vyskočil na nohy. „No, je to buď tohle, nebo ti dát pár facek, nebo tě zašukat do matrace – tak si sakra vyber!“

Sherlockovi trvalo nějakou chvíli, než odpověděl, a udělal to s ruměncem ve tvářích. „Tak to rozhodně buď tak sarkastický, jak je ti libo.“

Což samozřejmě smetlo sarkasmus ze stolu. „Čeho se tak bojíš?“ naléhal John. „Být lidský? Že nejsi takový sociopat, jak ses snažil být? Že jsi schopný citů a že jsou někdy silnější než ty? Protože pro tebe mám žhavou novinku, kámo – už to všichni vědí. Ty nejsi jako zatracený Mycroft a nikdy nebudeš a čím dřív to přijmeš a přestaneš předstírat, že jsi úplně nad věcí a imunní vůči…“

Jak se díval na Sherlockovu tvář, hlas se mu vytratil. _Tohle bylo ono_. Tohle bylo to, co ho poslalo do vývrtky, když je Mycroft přistihl – to náhlé, ostré uvědomění si, jak daleko se dostal od vnímání sebe samotného. Od vnímání, které mu bylo vtloukáno celé jeho dětství a od té doby pořád upevňováno. Sherlock se spatřil Mycroftovýma očima, viděl se oddávat se něčemu, co vždycky bral jako slabost, a podléhat emocionálním potřebám, o nichž nebyl připraven si přiznat, že je má. Ta dichotomie odstartovala panický záchvat a teď bral zpátečku do své ‚bezpečné‘ zóny tak rychle, jako ho jeho značkové boty zvládly nést.

Byla tu Johnova velká část, která ho chtěla popadnout a třást jím, až mu budou cvakat zuby. Ta _jediná_ věc… Johnova _jediná_ podmínka, než vůbec zajdou dál za líbání: _‚Nedělej ze mě něco, za co se stydíš,‘_ požádal tehdy… a bylo to přesně to, co Sherlock udělal. John měl chuť na něj řvát a donutit ho, aby si to _uvědomil_ … ale s emocionálním přístupem se zrovna teď zjevně nikam nedostane a musí něco udělat právě _zrovna teď_ , než Sherlock vycouvá tak daleko, že už na něj nedosáhne. John přehodil výhybku.

„A víš co? Zapomeň na to.“ Mávl rukou, jako by chtěl ta slova rozehnat. „Tak stáhneme ‚vztah‘ z nabídky, to je v pohodě.“ Přistoupil tak blízko, že Sherlock musel zaklonit hlavu, aby na něj viděl. „Takže je to ‚plán A‘, dobře?“

„Plán A?“ opakoval Sherlock, který tím náhlým obratem o sto osmdesát stupňů, nemluvě o té blízkosti, vypadal dost rozhozený.

„Jsme přátelé,“ prohlásil John.

„Samozřejmě,“ souhlasil Sherlock.

„Přátelé, kteří jsou sexuálně kompatibilní.“

„No, ano…“

„ _Extrémně_ sexuálně kompatibilní.“

„Ano, ale…“

„Což nás přivádí ke scénáři ‚Přátelé, co spolu spí‘.“

Sherlock polkl, což z toho úhlu, ze kterého to John sledoval – a možná i z jakéhokoliv jiného úhlu – vypadalo zatraceně svůdně. „Myslel jsem, že ten termín byl ‚přátelé s benefity?‘“ přeptal se.

„Spát spolu _je_ benefit,“ poukázal John. „Jedině, že by se ti spaní se mnou nelíbilo?“ Věděl, že _tohle_ není pravda, protože se nejednou probudil a našel Sherlocka, který na něj zíral, jako by už nikdy nechtěl, aby druhá polovina jeho postele byla zase prázdná.

„Ehm… ne, já… ne.“

„Teda, nechceme přece, aby se ze sexuální frustrace stal rušivý prvek jako předtím. To by mohlo překážet v práci.“

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „ _Teď_ se mě pokoušíš zmanipulovat.“

„Ale nelžu, že ne?“ John přikročil a kousek blíž. „Koukej, slibuju, že se nebudu víc citově angažovat, než už jsem, jo?“ To bylo dost snadné, protože to bylo v podstatě nemožné, ledaže by se proměnil v Pána času a najednou získal druhé srdce, které by tomu prvnímu přetékajícímu pomohlo se s tou záplavou vypořádat. „A jak jsi právě řekl, citová angažovanost není tvoje parketa, takže pro tebe by to neměl být problém, správně?“

„Já…“

„A já budu mít samozřejmě dost času, abych ti asistoval, když se nebudu muset neustále rozhlížet po…“

„Po?“

Sherlock měl rozpolcený výraz, ale dát mu nějakou možnost si racionalizovat to, co chtěl, bylo očividně účinné. Jestli ho John přiměje s tímhle souhlasit, pak budou OK, tím si byl jistý. Možná to nebudou nazývat tím, co to bude. Možná Sherlock nikdy nebude schopný přijmout, že nasává náklonnost jako ta nejabsorbčnější kuchyňská utěrka na trhu, ale John byl trpělivý člověk. Sklonil se dolů, takže se Sherlock musel opřít vzadu o ruce, aby nepřerušil oční kontakt.

„Ty víš, po čem…“ zamumlal a sklonil hlavu ještě níž, aby mluvil Sherlockovi přímo do ucha.  „Mluvili jsme o tom právě dnes ráno.“ Zajásal nad zasyknutím prudce vtaženého dechu a přesunul se na druhou stranu, přičemž se _téměř_ otřel o Sherlockovu čelist. „Myslím, že jsem se držel zpátky a nebral si tě ‚pořádně‘, protože jsem věděl, že něco není v pořádku,“ přiznal popravdě. „Ale jestli tu není žádný ‚vztah‘, se kterým bych si měl dělat starosti, pak mi nic nebrání a já si můžu vzít…“ podrazil Sherlockovi ruce, takže spadl zády na postel, „… cokoliv…“ John byl okamžitě nad ním a opíral se rukama z obou stran jeho hrudníku, „… budu chtít,“ dokončil s pohledem upřeným dolů do rozšířených panenek.

Ozval se domovní zvonek.

John strávil zlomek sekundy tím, že v duchu projel půl tuctu položek ze seznamu ‚extra hardcore obscénních‘ nadávek, které si schovával v zásobě, pak se rázně postavil a nabídl Sherlockovi ruku.

„Dvojí zazvonění,“ upozornil úplně pracovním tónem.

„Nervózní stisk poprvé, podruhé už odhodlanější,“ přisvědčil Sherlock, vzal ho za ruku, aby se zvedl, a pak si uhladil šaty.

Podívali se na sebe a pak promluvili společně.

„Billy.“


	16. Pod kůží

„Musíte mi pomoct!“

Když Billy opět vyhrkl jednu ze svých dvou klíčových frází, John se postavil pohodlněji a založil si ruce na hrudi.

„Jestli se Myře něco stane…“

 A tady byla ta druhá. Mladík rázoval tam a zpátky po pokoji už od chvíle, kdy dorazil, a John začínal mít pocit, jako by se všichni zasekli v nějaké časové smyčce. Nebylo to tím, že by mu chyběl soucit s Billyho úzkostí nebo že by si sám nedělal o Myru starosti, ale nezdálo se, že by se někam dostávali, a jestli vůbec existovala nějaká chvíle z jejich životů, jež by se měla opakovat, pak tu bylo mnohem více tříminutových intervalů, kterým by před tímhle dal přednost.

První z uchazečů zahrnoval Sherlocka s hlavou visící přes okraj postele, což Johnovi způsobilo poněkud skelný zrak a musel se napomínat, aby se na Billyho neutrhl jen proto, že jeho načasování bylo srovnatelné s… no… John měl vlastně potíže nějaké srovnání najít. Nedokázal přijít na nic tak špatného, jako potenciálně už už ošukat Sherlocka Holmese a pak muset přestat. Ve velkém schématu věcí bezpochyby takové věci existovaly, ale Johnův penis se zasekl na téhle. Povzdechl si.

„Proč se neposadíš?“ Jeho přispění do neustálého opakování bylo ignorováno právě tak, jako pokaždé předtím. Ve skutečnosti to vypadalo, že Billy jeho slova stěží zaregistroval. John se podíval přes něj na Sherlocka, který stál před krbem a zdál se podivně neochotný nějak zasáhnout. Čas prolomit cyklus.

„Zapnu konev.“ Možná hrnek čaje Billyho uklidní na rozumnou míru. Stálo to za pokus. Otočil se a zamířil do kuchyně, ale Billy šel prostě za ním a začal přecházet tam, čímž se mu okamžitě začal plést pod nohy.

Po dvou neúspěšných pokusech dostat se ke dřezu a s vědomím, že Sherlock číhá za dveřmi, John praštil konvicí, kterou nebyl schopný naplnit, vytrhl židli od stolu a nasadil vojenský tón.

„Sednout!“

Koutkem oka zachytil nějaký pohyb a ohlédl se, zrovna když Sherlock odtáhl ruku od protější židle. John zvedl obočí a Sherlock udělal grimasu… kterou ale následovalo žalostné pousmání. John se usmál v odpověď a něco v jeho hrudníku jako by povolilo.

„Prosím…“ prolomil v tu chvíli ticho Billyho hlas, John se otočil a uviděl, že podle jeho rozkazu sedí a vypadá nepatrně schopnější užitečného hovoru.

„Tak teda OK.“ John si sedl na židli přes roh stolu. „O čem tohle celé je, Billy? Očividně toho víš víc než my…“ od dveří se ozvalo odfrknutí, které ignoroval, „tak se na to podívejme. Co se děje?“

„Já…“ Zdálo se, že Billy nemá ponětí, kde začít, a Sherlock mu do toho tentokrát neskočil, jak to obvykle míval ve zvyku. John si protáhl ramena a udělal si pohodlí, protože tohle vypadalo na dlouho.

„Co víš o tom, co se stalo s Myrou?“ zeptal se.

„Vůbec nic!“ zasténal Billy, opřel si lokty o stůl a oběma rukama si vjel do šedohnědých vlasů. „A nemůžu najít ani strejdu Jasona.“

„Strejdu Jasona?“ Musel myslet Hargreavese. John vzhlédl a neslyšně to jméno artikuloval směrem k Sherlockovi, který přikývl.

„No, on to vlastně není můj strejda,“ řekl Billy nepřítomně a pořád si svíral vlasy. „Prostě jsme mu tak vždycky říkali.“ Bod pro Sherlockův odhad s ‚rodinným přítelem‘, uvědomil si John.

„Tak proč by se s ním Myra dostala do nějakého sporu?“ zeptal se, když si připomněl Sherlockova slova po jejich návštěvě v NAPRD. „Nebo alespoň proč by chodila do jeho kanceláře? To tam jsme našli ty korálky.“

Billy znovu zasténal a schoval si tvář do dlaní.

V tu chvíli už Johnovi docházela trpělivost. „Podívej, jestli chceš, abychom ti pomohli, musíš nám dát něco, od čeho bychom se mohli odpíchnout.“ Opřel se zády o židli a založil si ruce na hrudníku.

Vychrtlá postava před ním začala mumlat řetězec slov, ale žádné z nich nepřežilo cestu k Johnovým uším.

„Ty jsi co?“

Billy se vsedě trochu narovnal a rukama si sjel na spánky. „Myra za mnou přišla.“ Hlavu pořád držel sklopenou a odmítal se na kteréhokoliv z nich podívat. „V neděli večer. My… My jsme se pohádali.“ Hlas mu zněl přiškrceně a párkrát popotáhl.

John vydoloval ze zadní kapsy džínů poloprázdný balíček papírových kapesníčků a položil ho na stůl. „Kvůli čemu?“

Billy po něm střelil zmučeným pohledem a hrábl po kapesníčkách. „Ona na něco přišla. Nevím jak. Ale v sobotu odpoledne se k něčemu dostala a uhodla… no, myslím si, že ‚uhodla‘ není to správný slovo, ale prostě jí docvaklo…“ Nedopověděl a začal smrkat. Ten proces nějakou chvíli trval a během něj se dalších informací nedočkali.

Výslech očividně nebyl Johnova parketa. Hodil po Sherlockovi dalším tázavým pohledem, ale dostalo se mu jen prázdného výrazu, což mu připadalo výrazně typické. Buď byl Sherlock případem tak znuděný, že zkrátka ztratil zájem… nebo… Nebo už věděl všechno to, co se jim s tak ubohým výsledkem snažil Billy sdělit. To uvědomění mu muselo být v obličeji jasně vidět, protože Sherlock mu přisvědčil lehkým přikývnutím.

„Proč?“ zeptal se ho John tiše, zatímco si Billy dál odhodlaně vyprazdňoval nos. „Proč zůstáváš zticha?“ Nemohl přijít na žádný důvod, proč už byt nezvoní dedukcemi.

„Usvědčení brání přiznání,“ odpověděl Sherlock. John se necítil o nic moudřejší, ale nechápavý pohled mu nevynesl žádné další vysvětlení. Obrátil pozornost zpátky k Billymu.

„Dobře. Tak už dost. Karty na stůl, a hned. Co Myře došlo? Co celou tuhle záležitost odstartovalo?“

Billy naposled frkl do kapesníku, popotáhl, namáhavě zamrkal a pak si zastrčil kapesník do rukávu a zvedl hlavu. „Můžu dostat ty korálky?“ Hlas se mu třásl, ale natažená ruka byla pevná. „Ty z Myřina náramku. Prosím, dáte mi je?“

Po Sherlockově rychlém souhlasném pokrčení ramen si John prohledal kapsy a ulevilo se mu, když zjistil, že se korálky během jejich dřívějších… _aktivit_ … nepoztrácely. Jeden po druhém je nasypal Billymu do dlaně: MYRA.

Billy nakrátko zavřel oči a tváří mu proběhl záblesk čehosi… ne zrovna _klidu,_ usoudil John, spíš něčeho jako _odhodlání_. Sevřel korálky v pěsti, zhluboka se nadechl, pak sáhl do přední kapsy své mikiny a vytáhl kus papíru, poskládaný na čtvrtiny a s oslíma ušima. Na chvíli kolem něj stiskl prsty a pak ho položil na stůl.

S ohledem na Sherlockova slova John odolal impulsu papír sebrat, a namísto toho čekal, dokud ho Billy sám nerozložil – tak nějak neohrabaně, jenom jednou rukou, protože jak se zdálo, nebyl ochoten rozloučit se s těmi korálky. Uhladil papír, jak nejlíp dovedl, a pak ho popostrčil směrem k Johnovi, který okamžitě překvapeně zjistil, že ho poznává.

Byla to ta momentka z bezpečnostního videa, kterou mu v neděli dopoledne vytiskla konstábl Rossová a kterou si přinesl s sebou zpátky do Baker Street. Otočil si ji k sobě a přejel očima po známé scéně z klenotnictví, kde jeden ze zlodějů podával plátěnou tašku muži za pultem, zatímco druhý mířil zbraní na zákazníky.

„No, kde tohle vzala, to ti povědět můžu.“ Vzhlédl k Billymu, pak se otočil k Sherlockovi. „Museli jsme to nechat na stole, myslím. Všiml sis, že je to pryč?“

„Ne hned,“ odpověděl Sherlock, což nejspíš znamenalo, že si zmizení té fotografie spíš vydedukoval, než že by si toho všiml. Se všemi těmi hromadami krámů, které všude kolem vršil a které se paní Hudsonová příležitostně pokoušela uklízet, a s Johnovými občasnými výbuchy vzteku ‚v té krabici s mlíkem žádný mlíko není‘, během kterých měl tendenci všechno agresivně rovnat do komínků, nikdo v podstatě neměl šanci dojít k závěru, že někdo něco ‚sebral‘, už proto, že se to prostě mohlo jen někam založit.

Zdálo se, že Billyho už dál nezajímá, odkud se ta fotka vzala, ale svíral okraj stolu volnou rukou, zatímco v druhé mačkal Myřiny korálky tak pevně, až mu skoro absurdně vyvstávaly klouby. Je tak mladý, pomyslel si John. Byl _on_ vůbec někdy tak mladý? Nejspíš musel být.  Billyho klouby vypadaly příliš velké a kostnaté na někoho jeho postavy, která do nich ještě úplně nedorostla, a přežíváním na ulici to nikdy nedožene. John sledoval, jak znovu zavřel oči, čelist sevřenou a zuby zaťaté do spodního rtu.

„Co Myra uhodla?“ zeptal se John jemně. „Nebo zjistila? Proč je ten obrázek tak důležitý?“

Billy zkřivil obličej, pak se zhluboka nadechl, pomalinku nechal vzduch unikat z plic ven a vsedě se narovnal. Přitáhl si ruku, ve které držel korálky, blíž k hrudníku. Tu druhou napřáhl k fotografii a položil prst na snímek toho neozbrojeného lupiče.

„Je to důležitý…“ Polkl a zvedl oči, aby je upřel do Johnových. „Protože tohle jsem já.“

***

Sherlock se během nevyhnutelné ‚chvíle nevěřícného blábolení‘ zaměstnal přípravou hrnku čaje, což bylo něco, co vlastně navzdory faktu, že obvykle sarkasticky tvrdil opak, ve skutečnosti udělat uměl. Předpokládal, že Billyho dvojí tvář, teď když byla odhalena, způsobí Johnovi obrovský šok a obstarání čaje dlouhodobě vedlo žebříček jeho programu ‚minimalizace stresu‘. Společenský takt by bezpochyby velel, aby nějaký čaj uvařil i Billymu, ale Sherlock by radši skončil v pekle, než aby to udělal. Lidi, kteří rozruší Johna, žádný čaj nedostanou. Pro sebe si taky žádný neudělal.

Než ho měl hotový, to nejhorší ze směsky nevěřícnosti a potvrzení bylo za nimi. Položil hrnek na stůl vedle Johna a sedl si naproti Billymu.

„Musí tě opravdu dobře znát,“ podotkl a kývl směrem k fotce, na které ho Myra poznala. „John měl jen mlhavý pocit něčeho povědomého, dokonce i z toho videa.“

Billymu zvlhly oči a znovu sáhl po kapesnících. „To zná.“

John praštil rukou do stolu. „To tvoje zápěstí!“ vykřikl, mávl k fotce a skoro smetl hrnek s čajem na podlahu.  „Způsob, jak podáváš tu tašku – je na něm něco divného. _To_ bylo ono, co přitáhlo moji pozornost, když jsme sledovali to video. To tvoje zraněné zápěstí.“ Opřel se v židli se spokojeným úsměvem člověka, který právě rozluštil hádanku, jež mu dlouho nedala pokoj. Ale úsměv mu dlouho nevydržel, zase si poposedl dopředu, sáhl po hrnku, ale pak zaváhal, a místo aby si ho vzal, posunul ho přes stůl Billymu zároveň s cukřenkou. Sherlock rozhodně nenašpulil trucovitě pusu.

„Proč jste na mě tak hodnej?“ zeptal se Billy, když se znovu vysmrkal. „Právě jsem vám řek‘, že jsem zločinec.“

John se zamračil a mnul si rukou čelo. „Já vím, ale já si fakticky nedokážu spojit tohle…“ ukázal na Billyho ošuntělé oblečení a všeobecný dojem chudoby, „… s tímhle.“ Pohled mu znovu padl na fotku a Sherlock sledoval, jak se mračí víc a víc, když se mu oči pohnuly ke zbrani, kterou ten druhý lupič mířil na nevinné občany. „ _Proč_ , Billy? Jak jsi mohl…?“

„Ale no tak, Johne, to je přece nasnadě.“ Sherlock odstrčil svou židli a znovu se postavil. „Ty sám jsi ho nazval ‚křižáckým rytířem‘. Nedělá to pro peníze – ten kluk si myslí, že je Robin Hood!“

„Robin…“ opakoval John, zatímco Sherlock se přehraboval v poličce, která, měl dojem, toho měla rozhodně obsahovat víc, než jen potravinové produkty vhodné k přípravě toastů.

„Brát bohatým, dávat chudým,“ upřesnil. „Není to přesně ono? Neobvyklá motivace, ale ne neznámá.“ Nechal poličky poličkami a přesunul se k přeplněnému dřezu, trochu překvapený, když zjistil, že opravdu něco chce _opláchnout_.

„Nikdo neměl bejt zraněnej!“ horlivě zdůrazňoval Billy. „Strejda Jason to slíbil. Dyť to ani nebyly pravý zbraně!“

Sherlock zachytil pochybovačný pohled, který po něm John hodil přes rameno, a vrátil mu ho znásobený, ale ani jeden z nich to nekomentoval.

„Strejda Jason dal dohromady tu charitu – ten NAPRD,“ pokračoval Billy, který byl najednou celý žhavý do vysvětlování, teď když už měl přiznání z krku. „Mělo to pomoct bezdomovcům, ale všem to bylo fuk. Nedokázal získat žádnou podporu, nikoho to nezajímalo.“ S nervózní vervou si zamíchal do Johnova čaje cukr. „A ty vobchody se šperkama… teda… no _šperky_!“ Teď se v jeho hlase objevila zlost. „Lidi hladověj… kolikrát umrznou na těch samejch ulicích, kudy tyhle pracháči choděj, aby si koupili další zbytečnej cajk, na kterej zapomenou, jakmile uviděj někde nějakej blejskavější. A nás si ani nevšimnou, víte? Jsme pro ně jak neviditelný. Jako kdybysme byli psi… nebo… nebo _holubi_ – prostě nějaký zvířectvo, co zamořuje Londýn. Nejsme _lidi_. Nejsme _skutečný_.“

„Máme nějaké sušenky?“ otočil se John s otázkou. Sherlock by žádost ignoroval, kdyby nestál hned vedle dózy. Praštil s ní o stůl dost velkou silou, aby z nich nadělal drobky, a vrátil se k tomu, co dělal předtím.

„Čí to byl nápad?“ zeptal se John jemně, jakmile byly podle jeho předpisu zkonzumovány dvě uklidňující oplatky s náplní z vaječného likéru. „A jak to probíhalo?“

„Strejda Jason bejval účetní,“ řekl Billy, dal si pořádný doušek _ne svého_ čaje, právě když Sherlock postavil na stůl druhý hrnek, vzal ho za okraj a otočil jím tak, že ouško zavadilo o hřbetní stranu Johnových prstů, a to navýsost zřejmým způsobem. John si čaj vzal beze slova, ale úsměv, který mu věnoval, byl hřejivý. Sherlock na něj krátce kývl a znovu se posadil.

„Řek‘, že to bude lehký,“ vysvětloval Billy. „Prachy z klenotnictví půjdou do útulků pro bezdomovce, ale bude to vypadat, jako by byly z NAPRD – snadný.“

„Takže to byl Hargreavesův nápad,“ konstatoval John. Nejdřív vypadal, že má radost, ale pak si povzdechl a sevřel si kořen nosu prsty. „Ale jen tak se k něčemu takovému přidat, Billy – tos‘ mě tedy překvapil, to tedy ano.“

Dokonce i Sherlock slyšel _‚zklamal‘_ tam, kde se objevilo _‚překvapil‘_. Nenáviděl, když John použil tenhle tón na něj. A vypadalo to, že na Billyho to má stejný vliv.

„Já nejdřív nechtěl,“ začal se bránit. „Říkal jsem, že je to špatný – a navíc jsem si nemyslel, že by nám to mohlo projít, ale strejda Jason a…“ a najednou zmlkl, jako když utne.

Sherlock tentokrát necítil potřebu čekat – Billy už se přiznal, což by snad mohlo nějak zmírnit jeho rozsudek, a Sherlockův denní příděl trpělivosti expiroval už před tak dlouhou dobou, že teď už měl přinejmenším měsíční deficit.

„Craig,“ řekl a poklepal prstem na snímek muže se zbraní. „Ne ten skotský Craig,“ předešel Johnově otázce. „Ten druhý – je z Derby, vzhledem k tomu, že považuje ‚kachňátko‘ za akceptovatelnou formu oslovení.“

Billy na něj obdivně civěl s otevřenou pusou, což bylo sice milé – ale irelevantní. „Jak jste se dali dohromady?“ zeptal se Sherlock. „Jak se k tomu nachomýtl Craig?“

„Byl zrovna se mnou, když jsme poprvý kápli na strejdu Jasona.“ Zdálo se, že ho ani nenapadlo popírat Sherlockovo tvrzení, což prokazovalo alespoň špetku nějaké inteligence – nebo možná extrémní hloupost, jedno nebo druhé. „Není zrovna dvakrát oblíbenej, tenhle Craig, ale se mnou dycky vycházel dobře. Aspoň dokaď…“ Oči mu zabloudily k fotografii na stole, na které byla zachycena i ta prodavačka, kterou později omráčili.

„Dokud nezačal sahat k násilí,“ dopověděl Sherlock.

„Ale co změnilo tvůj názor, Billy?“ vyptával se John. „Prostě ses nechal přesvědčit, že vám to projde? Nechápu…“

„Říkal jsem ‚Ne‘,“ tvrdil Billy. „Říkal jsem ‚Ne‘ celý věky… ale pak zavřeli další útulek a Myra čím dál častějc končila ve squattu a já věděl, že se o sebe dokáže postarat, ale nedokázal jsem si přestat dělat starosti, a potom…“ pohled mu sjel na jeho zápěstí a sevřel prsty, „… a potom jsem si trochu vjel do pačesů s pár týpkama ze společenský smetánky.“

Vzhlédl k Johnovi, který přikývl. „Vzpomínám si. Dva yuppies cestou domů z halloweenské párty, to jsi myslím říkal? Měl jsi štěstí, že ti to zápěstí nezlomili.“

„Neměl jsem moc pocit, že mám štěstí,“ zakabonil se Billy. „Nešlo jen o ten vejprask, šlo o ty věci, co říkali – jejich postoj. Neměli ani sebemenší strach, že by mohli bejt potrestaný, říkali, že je každýmu fuk, jestli někdo někoho z ulice zkope, nebo jestli holku bez domova…“ Znovu se mu zkřivila tvář a skoro křičel.

John natáhl ruku a poplácal ho po rameni. „V pořádku, pochopili jsme.“

Billy si otřel rukou oči.

„Takže tohle tě přesvědčilo?“

Billy svěsil hlavu. „O týden později jsme to udělali poprvý – jakmile jsem byl dost v pořádku.“ Stáhl si rukáv mikiny přes dlaň, otřel si jím tvář a zvedl se na nohy. „Koukněte, já vím, že mě musíte nechat sbalit, beru to, ale prosím… pomozte mi najít Myru. Ona neudělala nic špatnýho, ona si nezaslouží…“ Znovu začal přecházet tam a zpátky způsobem, který Sherlock shledával navýsost iritujícím.

John ho chytil, když ho při příští cestě míjel. „Sednout.“ Ostré škubnutí a Billyho hubený zadek byl zpátky na židli. „Dopij si čaj.“ Jeho tón nepřipouštěl námitky a Billy se o žádnou ani nepokoušel, zvedl hrnek a poslušně usrkl. „Dobře,“ řekl John. „Osobně bych se rád zeptal na ten ‚mizící‘ aspekt, ale Sherlock na to už bezpochyby přišel…“

Sherlock si připravil výraz vyjadřující ‚evidentně‘, ale John se ani neohlédl, což by měl zřejmě považovat za kompliment – až na to, že z toho vůbec takový pocit neměl.

„Zmizet je snadný, když už jste neviditelnej,“ vysvětlil Billy tak trochu hořce. „Vždycky jsme tam byli dost dlouho napřed. Já pokaždý dělal kolportéra s novinama, protože na to můžete mít tašku – prostě pár časopisů navrchu a naše hadry pod nima. Někdy jsem pro Craiga vypučil psa a on tam taky moh‘ sedět s nějakejma rancema.“ Zkroutil rty. „Nikdo se nedíval moc zblízka, aby případně nechyt nějakou strašlivou ‚nemoc bezďáků‘.“

„Čaj,“ pobídl ho John a Billy se znovu na uklidnění napil, než pokračoval.

„Chodívali jsme v poledních pauzách – nejmíň zaměstnanců vevnitř a nejvíc nakupujících venku. Hned jak přijel náklaďák a zablokoval pouliční kamery, nandali jsme si kukly – vyrolovaný nahoru, aby vypadaly jako čepice – a kabáty, a pak jsme vtrhli dovnitř – a ve dveřích si stáhli kukly dolů.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Bylo to lehký.“

„A byli jste venku, než začal zmatek, a přesně tam, kde jste byli předtím – s lupem pod časopisy nebo v těch rancích,“ pokračoval John s pochopením. „Takže zatímco se policie soustředila na lidi, kteří odcházeli během toho, co ten náklaďák blokoval kamery… vy jste počkali, dokud nebyl pryč, a teprve pak jste odešli.“

„Přesně tak,“ potvrdil Billy. „Ale my jsme ani nespěchali pryč – Craiga dokonce vyslejchali jako svědka, a ne jednou. Posledně se jim představil jako ‚Jerry Baskin‘(pozn. překl.: postava tuláka se psem z filmu Somrák z Beverly Hills).“ Podařilo se mu trochu usmát a John zvedl oči v sloup. Sherlock usoudil, že to jméno je významné nějakým bezpochyby triviálním způsobem.

„A jak to bylo s Myrou?“ Sherlock už slyšel dost vysvětlení, které si už předtím vydedukoval. „Věděl jsi, že se chystá jít za Hargreavesem?“

„Rozhodně ne!“ zavrtěl Billy důrazně hlavou. „Říkal jsem jí, aby se do toho nepletla.“

„Jako by to bylo co platné,“ mudroval John.

„Chtěla po mně, abych utek,“ pokračoval Billy. „Teda z Londýna pryč. Říkala, že bysme mohli vypadnout – že má v Edinburghu nějaký kamarády.“

„Vy dva?“ vyzvídal John.

Billy zrudnul.

„Kolik jsi jí toho řekl?“ přerušil Sherlock jeho potenciální výlet do snu mladé lásky, než to v něm stačilo vyvolat záchvat zvracení.

„Co?“ zamrkal Billy. „Ééé… no… všecko, myslím,“ pokrčil rameny. „Nechtěl jsem, ale ona je dost chytrá…“ skleslý výraz zmizel za zvednutým hrnkem, „… a tak trochu neústupná.“ Zaklonil hlavu a dopil zbytek čaje, takže mu ušlo, jak se Sherlock zakabonil.

Ale Johnovi to neušlo. „Takže Myra šla včera za tvým strýcem do kanceláře,“ shrnul to, poté co hodil po Sherlockovi ustaraným pohledem, „a od té doby ani jednoho z nich nikdo neviděl. Je to tak?“

Billy položil prázdný hrnek zpátky na stůl a nešťastně přikývl. „Zkoušel jsem to všude. Nedokážu přijít na to, kam se poděli.“

„O kom dalším víš?“ zeptal se Sherlock. Billy se na něj podíval nechápavě, a tak to rozvedl. „Hargreaves měl určitě další kontakty – musel prodat pod rukou to, co jste ukradli, pro začátek – takže, koho dalšího znáš?“

„Nikoho,“ zavrtěl Billy hlavou. „Vlastně nikoho. Teda, je tu Mikhail, kterej řídí ty náklaďáky, ale já o něm nic nevím – strejda Jason řek‘, že to tak bude bezpečnější.“

„Nevědět _nic_ je nepravděpodobné,“ konstatoval Sherlock. „Ačkoliv, ve tvém případě…“ Jeho názor na Billyho inteligenci rapidně upadal. John ho pod stolem kopl.

„No, vídal jsem ho při akcích, samozřejmě,“ potvrdil Billy. „Ale on jenom vždycky hulákal z vokýnka, aby zajistil, že se všichni budou koukat na něj, a ne na nás. A taky jsem ho párkrát viděl, když se zastavil u strejdy Jasona.“

„Auto?“ otázal se Sherlock.

Další nechápavý pohled. Billy se otočil k Johnovi.

„On myslel ‚jaký typ auta‘?“ objasnil John. „Nebo třeba například poznávací značku nevíš, čistě náhodou?“

„Aha,“ přikývl Billy.

Sherlock vytáhl telefon, připravený zapsat si podrobnosti.

„Ne,“ řekl Billy.

Sherlock si připomněl, že to je člověk, který zachránil Johnovi život.

„Žádné auto?“ zjišťoval John.

„Ne… teda ano,“ přisvědčil Billy.

Sherlockovi přišlo na mysl, že by měl existovat nějaký zákon limitující vděčnost.

„Jo, byly tam auta, ale nepamatuju si žádný poznávací značky,“ snažil se Billy konečně vysvětlit. „Vždycky měli nějaký jiný.“

„Jiné poznávací značky?“ upřesňoval John. Vážně, usoudil Sherlock, ten muž byl pozoruhodný. Kdyby existovaly ceny za ‚extrémní trpělivost‘, stejně jako jsou nejspíš za ‚extrémní sporty‘, John by byl určitě jasná světová jednička.

„Jiný auta,“ vypadlo z Billyho.

Sherlock už toho měl dost. „Takže máme člověka jménem Mikhail, který má – nebo má přístup – k různým autům. Ojetá nebo nová?“ zjišťoval.

„Ojetý,“ odpověděl Billy. „Různě starý a různý značky. Jo, a má jizvu, jestli to pomůže,“ dodal. „Teda, nevím, jak by mohlo, protože stejně neznám jeho příjmení nebo kde bydlí ani nic jinýho, ale má na čele jizvu – vypadá jako ta klikatá čára z  _Doktora Who_ – ta z tý stěny u Amy v ložnici.“

Sherlock se uklidňoval myšlenkou na to, kolik potěšení získá vymazáním celé téhle konverzace z paměti.

„Asi sto vosumdesát vysokej, pořádně udělanej, tmavý vlasy, bradka a má londýnskej přízvuk,“ vychrlil Billy mnohem užitečnější informace, poté co sebou trhl, když John pod stolem kopl tentokrát _jeho_.

„Dobře.“ Sherlock začal psát textovky a zároveň rozběhl základní vyhledávání. „Garáže nebo autobazary vypadají nejpravděpodobněji. Něco bychom měli brzy mít.“ Podíval se na Billyho. „Běž si dát sprchu.“

Chvilku bylo ticho a on zaměřil pozornost zase na svůj mobil, a pak si John odkašlal tím svým způsobem ‚požaduji vysvětlení‘.

„Bude trvat alespoň půl hodiny, než získáme adresu, a oni ho ucítí přicházet na míle daleko,“ prohlásil Sherlock, aniž by zvedl hlavu. „Dej mu nějaké z těch šatů, které jsem nosil v utajení – spodní zásuvka v mém prádelníku. Nemůžou mu padnout hůř než to, co má na sobě teď.“

Následnou aktivitu přestal vnímat. Když příště zvedl hlavu, slyšel téct sprchu a John stál u kuchyňského okna zády do pokoje. Sherlock se zvedl, obešel stůl, zpomalil a zastavil se půl kroku od něj.

„Co chceš dělat?“ zeptal se tiše.

„S Billym, nebo s námi?“ zeptal se John. Hlas mu zněl unaveně a napjatě a nutkání se po něm natáhnout přimělo Sherlocka zhoupnout se na palcích dopředu.

„To první,“ odpověděl a potlačil emocionální reakci. „Vzít ho s sebou, nechat ho tady, nebo hned zavolat Lestradovi? Rozhodni to.“

„Co tím myslíš, ‚nechat ho tady‘?“ zeptal se John a otočil se – ve tváři zmatek, mezi všemi těmi dalšími emocemi, které se Sherlock bál identifikovat.

„No, jestli ho nenecháme sebrat, musíme hned odejít, jinak nás bude sledovat.“

„Aha,“ kývl John. „To proto jsi ho poslal do sprchy.“

„Je to na tobě,“ zopakoval Sherlock. Billy zachránil Johnův život. To vychýlilo jazýček jakýchkoliv vah, které si Sherlock dokázal představit. Pár loupeží to mohlo jen těžko převážit.

„Tak tedy vzít ho s sebou,“ rozhodl John.

„Dobře.“ Sherlock by byl radši, kdyby šli jen oni dva, ale ten kluk mohl být užitečný, takže dobře.

John se zase odvrátil a založil si ruce na hrudi. No… neměl ty ruce tak moc založené, jako spíš omotané kolem sebe. Sherlockovi došlo, že se necítí úplně dobře.

Nemohl dát Johnovi to, co potřeboval. _Nemohl._ To, že to nějaká jeho sexuálně probuzená část chtěla, nestačilo. Jeho chladné a racionální uvažování se obnovilo a bylo svým důvěrným povědomím uklidňující. Všechno bylo jednodušší, fakta dočista vypraná od emocí, černá a bílá. A přesto… Přesto mu víc než kdykoliv předtím připadala jeho izolovaná odtažitost jako maska… jako oblek, do kterého se většinu svého života pokoušel dorůst, ale který mu nikdy úplně nepadl.

John svěsil hlavu, zvedl ruku k obličeji a Sherlockovi se bolestivě stáhl žaludek.

„Omlouvám se,“ řekl.

Od člověka před ním se ozvalo tlumené odfrknutí, následované desetiletím ticha, a pak: „Já nevím, jestli tohle zvládnu.“

„Tohle?“ opakoval po něm Sherlock.

„Dávat ti, co chceš, zatímco ty budeš předstírat, že to ve skutečnosti nechceš,“ rozvedl to John. Krátce se nuceně zasmál. „Nakonec to není zas tak stejné, jako nutit tě do jídla.“

„Nemohli bychom se prostě vrátit tam, kde jsme byli?“ navrhl Sherlock. „Než to všechno začalo?“

John si povzdechl. „Já nevím, Sherlocku – můžeme?“ Otočil se stranou a opřel se zády o kuchyňský pult. „Vím, že _ty_ bys mohl. To by dřív zamrzlo peklo, než bys ty udělal první krok, já si to uvědomuju.“

Sherlock se pousmál a opřel se o stůl. Přece jen _měl_ nad sebou nějakou kontrolu – bylo milé, že to John uznal.

„Ale nejde jen o tebe, že ne?“ pokračoval John. „Opravdu si myslíš, že bych od tebe dokázal udržet ruce… den za dnem… noc za nocí, když bychom tu spolu žili tak blízko sebe? Vážně si to myslíš? Protože já si nejsem jistý. Vůbec si nejsem jistý.“

„O čem to mluvíš?“ zamračil se Sherlock zmateně. „Ty bys mě nikdy nenutil – ta myšlenka je absurdní.“

John se mu vysmál do obličeje. „Ty vážně vůbec nechápeš to, jakým způsobem na mě reaguješ? Před týdnem by mi stačilo, kdybych na tebe sotva _dýchl_.“ Prohlédl si Sherlocka shora dolů. „Dokonce i teď bych tě měl ohnutého přes stůl a žadonícího, abych si tě vzal, a netrvalo by mi to ani dvě minuty, to ti naprosto garantuju.“

Ruměnec jako by se mu propaloval až do kostí. „Ty bys ne…“ I Sherlock sám slyšel, jak se mu třese hlas.

„Popři to,“ vyzval ho John.

Sherlock sklopil oči. „Ty bys toho proti mně nevyužil. Nejednal bys proti mé vůli. Já tě znám.“

„Možná znáš,“ připustil John. „Ale jestli mluvíme o ‚tvé vůli‘, tak které části bych měl naslouchat? Mám věřit té ruce, která mě odstrkuje, nebo té, která se zoufale drží mého svetru?“

„Já…“

„Chceš to stejně jako já; jen sis celou tu _‚věc‘_ zaškatulkoval jako slabost.“ John si znovu protřel rukou obličej. „Myslel jsem, že se s tím dokážu vypořádat, myslel jsem, že vědět, jak to cítíš, bude stačit, dokonce i kdybys to nikdy nedokázal přiznat, ale zrovna teď…“ Zavrtěl hlavou.

Sherlock polkl a oba slyšeli, jak sprcha přestala téct a zašustil závěs. „Tak kam se pohneme dál?“

„Nevím,“ řekl John. Dlouho se díval na podlahu, pak se odstrčil od pultu, zvedl bradu a narovnal ramena. Záda zpevnil jako pravítko, napjal čelist a podíval se Sherlockovi přímo do očí. „Ale nevzdám to s tebou bez boje.“

Pod tou maskou, pod vědomím a nejvyšší úrovní jeho mysli, tam dole, kde byla bílá a černá prošpikovaná tím nejnádhernějším Technicolorem, se Sherlock usmál.


	17. Vítězství bez boje

„Stojíš mi na noze!“

John se pokusil to svoje ‚Přestaň!‘ vyjádřit co nejdůrazněji, zatímco se snažil vydat co nejméně hluku, protože důvod, _proč_ byli právě teď smáčknutí mezi dvěma kontejnery na parkovišti autobazaru, byl ještě pořád v doslechu.

Sherlock neodpověděl, ale odfrknutí, které vypustil do chladné noci, se zformovalo do obzvláště podrážděně vyhlížejícího obláčku. Přesto se trochu posunul, odlehčil Johnovým těžce zkoušeným prstům… a oblažil ho místo toho šálou nacpanou do obličeje. John plival chlupy, jak nejtišeji mohl.

„Už je pryč?“ ozval se Billyho šepot hlouběji ze škvíry za nimi. Tam vzadu bylo víc místa, ale John se nehodlal vzdát své výhodné pozice a Sherlock zjevně cítil totéž. John také popravdě nebyl úplně nespokojený s tím, že má Sherlocka nalepeného zepředu na sebe, ačkoliv dělal vše pro to, aby si to v duchu nespojoval s jejich situací. Zachvěl se a zkusil si strčit ruce do kapes džínů.

„Nepřekážím ti?“ zasyčel Sherlock, vzepřel se rukou o zeď vedle Johnovy hlavy a odtlačil se dozadu, jak nejvíc svedl, což v jejich současné situaci rozhodně nebylo moc.

„Studí mě ruce.“

„No, to těžko vypadá jako přiměřená metoda, jak si je zahřát!“

John se chvilku věnoval zvedání očí v sloup, protože nedaleká pouliční lampa poskytovala právě tak dost světla, aby se ta grimasa vyplatila. Pak povystrčil hlavu z úkrytu, aby zkontroloval ten tank v lidské podobě, kterému se vyhýbali a který se teď proplétal mezi zaparkovanými auty očividně bezúčelným způsobem. Otočil se jejich směrem a John bleskově schoval hlavu zpátky.

„Neměli bysme se ho prostě zeptat?“ navrhl Billy a lehkovážně tak pominul fakt, že Sherlock musel šťourat v zámku na vratech, aby je dostal až sem. „Teda, dyť si ani nemůžeme bejt jistý, že tohle je Mikhail…“

John ho zpražil drtivým zamračením, ačkoliv muset to provést zpoza Sherlockova ramene, přes které sotva viděl, nejspíš ten účinek zředilo. Gestem si zapnul rty na zip, aby to zdůraznil, a pak mlčky čekali, zatímco se těžké kroky pomalu přibližovaly a co chvíli se zastavovaly. Že by ten lidský tank snad něco hledal?

John se soustředil na to, aby nedovolil svým zubům cvakat moc hlasitě, což bylo těžké, protože vítr, který protahoval jejich skrýší, to bral zkratkou snad z Arktidy. Zvedl si ruce před obličej a začal si na ně dýchat. Sherlock s nepatrným odfrknutím volnou rukou rozhalil svůj kabát a pak se znovu přiklonil a přehodil ho dopředu, takže je zahalil oba.  Přiblížil ústa k Johnovu uchu.

„Nemůžu riskovat, že ti umrzne prst, kterým mačkáš spoušť.“

John se usmál a vklouzl oběma rukama pod Sherlockův kabát kolem jeho těla. Ve skutečnosti to nebylo objetí… ale blížilo se mu to dost, aby ho to zahřálo víc, než by dokázala ta samotná blízkost.

Přirozeně si ten přerostlý surovec vybral právě tuhle chvíli, aby pochopil koncept rozhodného chování, a odkráčel opačným směrem. John vydoloval z paměti některé z položek na svém seznamu ‚Ještě víc než extrémně obscénních výrazů‘ a v duchu je po něm hodil, přičemž si každé z nich představil jako pořádně těžkou cihlu.

„Jdeme.“ A Sherlock byl pryč, mířil cestou k osamocené osvětlené stavbě – stavební buňce v rohu prostranství, což bylo místo, kam měli namířeno původně, než se z ní najednou vynořil ten objetí kazící blbec. Když se přiblížili, John zaslechl, jak nějaký chraplavý baryton hudruje: „No, kdyby ses toho zbavil včera, už jsi teď mohl být pryč!“

Když se dostali až k budově, Billy na ně vztyčil palec. „To je Mikhail,“ prohlásil a vyrazil za roh, než ho John stačil zadržet. Sherlock, který se zastavil, jen aby dal průchod vyčítavému pohledu, zmizel za ním. Očividně byl každý jednotlivý Billyho čin označován za Johnovu odpovědnost.

S rezignovaným povzdechem následoval ty první dva a našel je, jak nakukují dovnitř skrz nejbližší okno. O kus dál se z dalšího vynořila ruka a odklepala si popel z cigarety.

„Už jsem ti to říkal.“ Hlas, který odpovídal, byl klidný a vyrovnaný. „Někdo nahlásil bombový útok, stavěli náhodná auta.“

„Takže ses prostě zapsal do motelu a v noci jsi spal,“ ozval se znovu Mikhail. „Ty jsi ale chladnokrevnej hajzl, Jasone, to se ti musí nechat.“ V jeho tónu se objevil neochotný respekt.

John už se sunul dopředu, ale když k němu Sherlock zamířil nazpátek a Billyho škubnutím za bundu táhl s sebou, zase vzal zpátečku. Druhou rukou už Sherlock zároveň sahal po mobilu.

Když zahnuli za roh, Billy se mu vytrhl. „Komu to voláte?“ dotazoval se.

„Očividně nikomu.“ Sherlockovi se prsty míhaly po tlačítkách telefonu takovou rychlostí, že z nich zbyla jen rozmazaná šmouha. Byl tak úplně soustředěný na to, co dělal, že když se Billymu podařilo mu telefon vyškubnout, jeho tvář byla přímo studií pobouřené rozmrzelosti.

„No tak píšete,“ opravil se Billy, otočil se zády a zašilhal na displej. „Kdo je Lestrade?“

Sherlock vypadal, jako by ho držela zpátky jen představa nedůstojné potyčky. Napřáhl ruku Johnovým směrem. „Mobil!“

 „Počkat!“ Billy se zase otočil k nim, taky zvedl ruku k Johnovi, ale dlaní vpřed v jasném gestu ‚stop‘. „A co Myra? Když už jsme našli strejdu Jasona…“

„Jak _velký_ jsi idiot?“ otázal se Sherlock. „A ne, neptám se na numerickou hodnotu.“

John dělal uklidňující gesta, ale žádný z nich tomu nevěnoval ani zatracený kousek pozornosti.

„Nemůžete zavolat policii!“ trval na svém Billy. „Ne, dokud nenajdeme Myru. Já vás nenechám!“ Zahodil Sherlockův mobil daleko do tmy, kde zazvonil o něco kovového, než dopadl na zem s třeskem ohlašujícím ‚na takové zacházení nejsem stavěný‘. Za tohle se Johnovi dostalo dalšího vyčítavého pohledu.

„Případ je vyřešen,“ řekl Sherlock chladně. „Tam vevnitř jsou čtyři muži…“

„Vlastně tři,“ ozval se zpoza nich Mikhailův hlas.

Slova doprovázelo hrozně povědomé ‚klik‘ a John automaticky trhl rukou směrem ke zbrani, zastrčené vzadu za džíny. Sherlock měl hlavu napůl otočenou a pomalu zvedal ruce, dokud ho žďuchnutí nepostrčilo klopýtavě vpřed. John měl možná tak půl vteřiny, kdy by byl mohl něco udělat, a skoro určitě by toho muže za tu chvilku dokázal dostat… ale čímkoliv menším než smrtelným zásahem by riskoval odvetu a už teď viděl hlaveň mířící Sherlockovi přímo do zátylku. Neměl na vybranou. Zvedl obě ruce, aby Sherlocka, který do něj narazil, zachytil, a využil příležitosti, aby společně s ním o pár kroků couvl dál od muže, jehož nejvýznamnějším rysem byla zbraň v jeho ruce.

Mikhail rychle přejel pohledem po všech třech, ale pistole zůstala neochvějně namířená na Sherlocka. „O co tu jde, Billy?“

„Řek jsem si jim o pomoc,“ vysvětloval Billy a mávl rukou tam, kde se Sherlock pokoušel vymanit z Johnových paží a John se je marně snažil oba natočit bokem tak, aby blokoval Mikhailovi výhled – a jako obvykle proklínal fakt, že nedokáže zaštítit Sherlockovu hlavu, aniž by k tomu potřeboval stoličku. „Nemoh jsem najít strejdu Jasona a myslím, že s ním byla i moje kamarádka Myra. Nevěděl jsem, co jinýho dělat!“

Mikhailovi se podařilo zvednout oči v sloup, aniž by je odtrhl od svého cíle.

„Želízka,“ oslovil Sherlocka, který teď stál vedle Johna.

Sherlock neřekl nic, ale John dokázal uhodnout, že se tváří pohrdavě, i podle toho, jak jejich útočníkovi ztuhla čelist.  Mikhail na chvíli přimhouřil oči a pak se ušklíbl. John sledoval, jak se hlaveň pistole zhoupla a tentokrát namířila na něj.

„Želízka,“ opakoval Mikhail. „Nebo cokoliv podobnýho, co s sebou zatracenej Sherlock Holmes vláčí.“

O chvíli později byli zahnáni za Billym do stavební buňky, John s rukama zvednutýma nad hlavou a Sherlock s rukama spoutanýma za zády vlastními pouty. No, technicky vzato John pochyboval, že by byla jeho vlastní, ale vytáhl je odkudsi ze svého kabátu a vypadala spíš jako opravdová policejní, než falešná, která by se mohla užitečně rozskočit v nějaký příhodný okamžik… jako právě teď.

„Billy, chlapče můj,“ zvolal hlas, který slyšeli už předtím, a John teď viděl, že patří podsaditému muži, jehož obličej vypadal podivně plochý – jako by vrazil do skleněných dveří a už tak zůstal. Opíral se zády o stůl na vzdáleném konci dlouhé místnosti, z obou stran doprovázený jakýmisi poskoky. Rychlý pohled Johnovi ozřejmil, že jsou oba ozbrojení. „Co tady pro všechno na světě děláš?“ zeptal se.

Billy se rozběhl ke svému ‚strýci‘, ale když Hargreaves zvedl ruku, zastavil se v půli cesty.

„A v jaké věhlasné společnosti,“ pokračoval. „Ačkoliv by člověk vážně očekával, že _konzultující_ detektiv pochopí, že zvuk se otevřeným oknem nese oběma směry.“

Kdyby se Sherlock jen ještě o malinko víc naježil, John by ho mohl klidně používat jako kartáč na šaty.

„Hledá někoho jménem ‚Myra‘,“ ozval se zpoza nich Mikhail.

„Myra?“ zopakoval Hargreaves přemýšlivě. „Myslím, že neznám žádnou ‚Myru‘.“ Rozhlédl se po ostatních. „Někdo z vás?“

Gorily zavrtěly hlavou. Billy se pustil do spletitého vysvětlování ohledně korálků, během kterého si Hargreaves udržoval svůj velkodušný úsměv.

„Je mi líto, můj chlapče, ale vážně ti nemůžu pomoct – včera jsem v kanceláři vůbec nebyl. Ve skutečnosti jsme měli pěkně napilno _tady.“_ Přejel pohledem po Sherlockovi a Johnovi. „Jak jste to ‚ _tady_ ‘ našli, mimochodem?“

„Nebylo to zrovna složité,“ promluvil Sherlock pohrdavě. „Jeden z vašich gaunerů má trochu… typické znaky.“

„Hmm,“ došlo to Hargreavesovi. „S tou jizvou bychom vážně měli něco provést, Mikhaeli – možná ji zvětšit?“ Jeho ledový tón k tomu přátelskému úsměvu podivně neseděl. „Nevadí.“ Odvrátil hlavu a zamyšleně se zadíval na stůl, o který se opíral. „Zbav se jich.“

 John ztuhl, ale vypadalo to, že Mikhail dostal příkaz se s nimi vypořádat někde jinde, a to byla lepší vyhlídka, než jaké čelili v tuhle chvíli. Zůstal, jak byl, vděčný, že nikoho zřejmě vzhledem k tomu, že je doktor, nenapadlo ho prošacovat.

„Cože? Ne!“ Billy otáčel hlavou mezi nimi a svým strýcem. „Co tím myslíš?“ Zacouval směrem k Sherlockovi a Johnovi. „Nemůžeš jim ublížit, jsou to moji přátelé!“

„Ty máš tolik přátel, Billy,“ objevil se znovu Hargreavesův falešný úsměv. „Kolportéry, kteří se nadšeně vzdají svého denního výdělku, když jsi to ty, kdo je požádá… Lidi, kteří tě nechají půjčovat si jejich psy… jsi k nezaplacení, vážně.“

Založil si ruce křížem. „Ale zdá se, že každý drahokam má skrytý kaz.“ Trhl bradou Mikhailovým směrem a John cítil, jak o něj Sherlock zezadu zavadil, když klopýtal směrem ke dveřím. John ho následoval, dával pozor na Mikhaila, který uzavíral řadu, a letmo ho napadlo, že zablokuje vchod na dost dlouho, aby mohl Sherlock utéct.

„Nedělej to,“ sykl na něj Sherlock, právě když John tu myšlenku zavrhl. John se pro sebe usmál. Tak tedy spolu. To pro něj bylo v pohodě. Jenže když ucítil zatahání zezadu za opasek, úsměv mu zmizel. Prudce se otočil, ale bylo moc pozdě…

„Nechte toho… Přestaňte!“ rozkázal Billy, v třesoucí se ruce držel Johnovu zbraň a divoce s ní mířil hned na Hargreavese na jedné straně, hned zase na Mikhaila na druhé.  No, ‚mířil‘ nebyl ten pravý výraz; zbloudilá střela mohla zasáhnout prostě kohokoliv v místnosti. Hargreaves se pomalu narovnal ze svého usazení na stole a zvedl ruku v uklidňujícím gestu.

„Ale můj chlapče, tys mě musel špatně pochopit.“ Pokynul Mikhailovi, který neochotně svou pistoli sklonil. „Přirozeně že nechceme nikomu ublížit, copak jsme to celou dobu neříkali?“ Jeho tón přetékal vibracemi ‚rozumného dospělého‘. John mu za to chtěl jednu vrazit.

„Nemůžeme tvoje přátele nechat spustit poplach, než budeme mít šanci si to nějak naplánovat, nebo ano? Nakonec _my_ možná víme, že naše motivy byly úplně altruistické, ale těžko můžeme čekat, že na to policie bude nahlížet stejně.“

John natáhl ruku a popošel vpřed. „Dej mi tu zbraň, Billy,“ řekl tiše. „Než někomu ustřelíš hlavu.“

„Ne.“ Billy zavrtěl hlavou a rukou mával ještě divočeji než dosud. „Ty…“ ukázal pistolí na Mikhaila, „… jdi tamhle,“ a zase zhoupl ruku k Hargreavesovi, jehož doprovod vypadal znatelně nervózní. „A tu zbraň vyhoď z okna,“ dodal.

„Billy, co to děláš?“ zkusil to znovu John. Mikhail zatím po souhlasném přikývnutí od Hargreavese udělal, co mu bylo nařízeno. Johna napadlo, jestli by měl poukázat na to, že ti dva vedle něj jsou taky ozbrojení, ale Sherlockovi to nejspíš neušlo a ten neřekl nic, a tak zůstal taky zticha.

„ _Tenhle_ chtěl předtím zavolat policajty,“ ukázal Billy na Sherlocka, ačkoliv naštěstí bradou, a ne zbraní. „Nestará se, aby našel Myru, záleží mu jen na tom případu. No… a na vás,“ dodal. „Evidentně mu záleží na vás. Ale já musím Myru najít.“

„Hledat Myru je irelevantní,“ prohlásil Sherlock. John měl chuť mu jednu vrazit. „Je zcela jasné, že…“

„Je jasné, že naše charitativní práce musí skončit,“ přerušil ho Hargreaves. „Což je škoda, ale aspoň jsme vykonali něco dobrého.“

Udělal krok vpřed, tvář mu překypovala úsměvem. „Co kdybys šel se mnou, Billy?“ lákal ho. „Na pár dní schováme hlavy, já se zatím poptám na tu tvou mladou dámu, a jakmile ji najdeme, začneme s čistým štítem. Jsem si jistý, že nemůže být daleko.“ Ukázal na svoje gorily. „Oni můžou dohlédnout na tvoje přátele, dokud nebudeme bezpečně pryč.“

„Ale pro Boha živého!“ neudržel se Sherlock a dokráčel k Johnovi. „Přece mu tyhle žvásty nespolkneš?“

„Žvásty?“ opakoval Billy, oči upřené na Hargreavese.

„Kolik procent z těch loupeží si myslíš, že opravdu šlo do útulků?“ zeptal se Sherlock a získal tím Billyho pozornost pro sebe. „Ani o pětník víc, než bylo třeba k zakrytí praní špinavých peněz, to ti garantuju.“

„Cože?“ zavrtěl Billy hlavou. „Ne, to není pravda. Že ne, strejdo?“ Otočil se zpátky k Hargreavesovi.

„Samozřejmě, že ne!“ ubezpečoval ho Hargreaves horlivě. „Přirozeně tu byla nějaká vydání – teď chápu, jak může být rychlý pohled do knih pro netrénované oko matoucí.“ Namířil Sherlockovým směrem zjevně benevolentním úsměvem. „Ale každý expert by vám mohl říct…“

„Že je to velký tlustý podfuk,“ dokončil Sherlock. „Využil tě. Kde jinde by našel tak příhodnou kombinaci popularity a hlouposti?“

„Nemohl jsi přijít prostě s naivitou?“ zamumlal John, který potlačoval chuť nakopnout ho do kotníku. „Copak se u génia nenajde _ani trocha_ společenského taktu?“

„Ne.“ Billyho vrtění hlavou bylo čím dál zoufalejší. „Ne, vy se pletete.“ Zbraň se teď zhoupla od Hargreavese směrem, který byl pro Johna absolutně nepřijatelný. Vykročil před Sherlocka a pokusil se natáhnout, jak jen to šlo, aby byl co největší.

„Je to na pomoc lidem!“ Billy měl oči jako talíře, když se nakonec setkal s Johnovým pohledem. _„Na pomoc lidem!“_ Nepochopitelně trval na svém, což byl postoj, se kterým se John setkal už i dříve. Pokud někoho přesvědčili, aby udělal něco, o čem věděl, že je špatné, ve prospěch ‚věci‘, pak se držel víry, že v tom případě… prostě _musel_ … protože alternativa byla úplně nemyslitelná. Stal se spoluviníkem kvůli sebeklamu, potlačoval pochyby, ještě než se vůbec vynořily.

 „Ale co tě přimělo se k nim nakonec přidat?“ Sherlock byl neoblomný. „Co byla ta poslední kapka?“

 John se ohlédl přes rameno, zvědavý, kam tím míří.

„Dostat výprask od dvou na první pohled yuppies, kteří říkali všechny ty správné věci?“ pokračoval Sherlock a jeho otázky pořád vypadaly víc a víc jako prohlášení. „Nikdy tě nenapadlo, že je to tak trochu… moc velká _náhoda_?“

„Jdeme, Billy. Odcházíme.“ Hargreaves se rychle pohnul kupředu a John zvažoval, že po té zbrani prostě skočí.

„Och!“ Sherlockova varovná obchodní značka pro dedukci přitáhla pozornost všech, právě když se zdálo, že zažité vzorce chování Billyho přimějí svého strýce poslechnout. Znovu zvedl zbraň, kterou předtím začal spouštět, a Hargreaves se zase zastavil.

„Och, tohle je až moc dobré.“ Sherlockův hlas měl rozjařeně škodolibý tón; protáhl se zpoza Johna a vykročil přímo kolem Billyho. Pohyboval se s mnohem větší grácií, než by měl být muž s rukama spoutanýma za zády ve skutečnosti schopen vyvinout. „Až moc dobré,“ řekl znovu a sklonil se, aby ta slova ironicky vmetl Hargreavesovi přímo do tváře.

„Vzpomeň si na ty muže, co tě napadli,“ vybídl Billyho. Otočil se zády k bezpochyby násilnickému muži, kterého právě důkladně naštval, s bezstarostností, která Johnovi připadala jak důvěrně známá, tak nanejvýš nesnesitelná. „Představ si jejich obličeje.“

„Cože?“ Billy zněl zmateně, ale naslouchal.

„Jejich obličeje,“ opakoval Sherlock, přiblížil se k němu a pak se znovu otočil a kývl k těm dvěma mužům, kteří stáli Hargreavesovi po boku od úplného začátku a na které se John, poté co je odhadl jako ‚ozbrojené, ale ne zvláště nebezpečné‘, sotva podíval.

Billy pohledem sledoval, kam mu Sherlock kývnutím ukázal, a spadla mu brada. „Ne,“ řekl. Nebylo to poprvé, co to slovo použil, ale tentokrát postrádalo jistotu předchozích popření a bylo jasné, že jeho přesvědčení kolísá. Přejížděl pohledem z jednoho muže na druhého a čím dál víc se mračil. „Ne, to nemůže být… strejda Jason… ne…“ Couval teď směrem k Johnovi a vzdaloval se od zbytku té bandy.

„Dej mi tu zbraň a já ti dám Myru.“

Hargreavesova slova zůstala těžce viset ve vzduchu, jejich důsledky se vznášely kolem a všichni jako by zamrzli na místě.

„To ty máš Myru?“ Billyho hlas zněl napjatě a přiškrceně, jako by toho všeho na něj už bylo až příliš.

„Dej mi tu zbraň,“ natáhl Hargreaves ruku.

„Kde je?“

„Tu zbraň.“

„Ne!“ Billy, místo aby mu ji dal, jí mávl proti němu, a John si všiml, že gorily kradmo sáhly pod saka. Zlehka přenesl váhu na špičky a modlil se, aby Sherlock neudělal něco _příliš_ šíleného.

„Tys mi celou dobu lhal!“ vykřikl Billy. „Nemůžu uvěřit… Jak jsi moh udělat _něco takovýho_?“ Oči měl jako talíře a celý se třásl. Zvedl druhou ruku, aby zvládl udržet pistoli v klidu.

„Kde je?“ dožadoval se znovu.

„Blízko.“ Hargreawesův hlas zněl chladně, nezbylo v něm ani trochu z osobnosti ‚milého strýčka‘. „Dej mi tu zbraň a budeš u ní do pěti minut.“

Billy sebou trhl dopředu, jako by příslib setkání byl magnet dost silný, aby ho přitáhl.

„Nedělej to,“ varoval ho Sherlock.

„Lže?“ zeptal se ho Billy se zoufalstvím v hlase. „Vím, že to poznáte. Lže mi o Myře?“

Sherlock protáhl obličej. „Ne,“ přiznal. „Ale…“

Ať už chtěl říct cokoliv, přerušilo ho, když se rozlétly dveře. „Ééé, šéfe…“ Objevil se ten rozložitý chlap, který se předtím potuloval venku, a oslovil pravděpodobně Mikhaila, ačkoliv bylo těžké to poznat jistě, protože měl hlavu sklopenou a rozpačitě si zíral na vlastní nohy. „Ééé… v kerým autě ste řikal, že je to tělo?“

Asi čtyři vteřiny bylo ticho… a pak propuklo učiněné peklo.

John skočil po Billym, z něhož vyšlo zavytí, které začalo jako agónie a skončilo zuřivým vztekem.

Sherlock srazil Hargreavese na podlahu, právě když jediná kulka, kterou Billy stačil vystřelit, prolétla prostorem, kde ještě před chvílí stál.

Poskoci vytáhli svoje zbraně a pak vypadali, že nevědí, co s nimi.

Mikhail otevřel ústa… ale nedostal ze sebe ani slovo, protože ho přerušil megafon zvenku a světla, která náhle zaplavila okna.

„Tady je policie. Jste obklíčeni. Vyjděte z budovy s rukama nad hlavou.“

***

O deset minut později seděl John v zadních dveřích sanitky s dekou kolem ramen a knedlíkem v krku. Bylo třeba tří policistů, aby zklidnili Billyho, poté co ho John pustil – ten kluk byl úplně bez sebe. John se nejdřív pokoušel zůstat s ním, ale zdálo se, že je slepý a hluchý ke všemu kromě vlastního žalu – což byl scénář, který byl Johnovi až příliš známý. Když ho od něj odtáhli, John ho musel nechat jít.

Protřel si rukou obličej a přál si, aby mohl setřít i některé svoje myšlenky, když slyšel Billyho křik a pláč z druhé sanitky, kde se mu pokoušeli dát sedativa. Myra. Drobná, urputná Myra, plná života, která si chtěla došlápnout na ‚strejdu‘, a místo toho padla na muže pod maskou. Její ztráta byla hrozně smutná, ale byla to Johnova empatie, co ho teď dusilo. Nemožnost naslouchat zvuku Billyho bolesti bez srovnávání se svou, to mu obracelo žaludek naruby.

„Tady je tvůj mobil,“ promluvil tiše Sherlock, který se objevil v jeho výhledu. John měl co dělat, aby si ho jednoduše nepřitáhl k sobě a neobjal ho.

„Johne?“

Aha, dobře. Telefon. Pořád ještě si dost nevěřil, že sáhne po telefonu a nepopadne místo něj toho muže.

„Nech si ho,“ navrhl. „Alespoň prozatím.“ Sherlock mu ho musel sebrat, když s ním předtím Mikhail smýkl dopředu… a pak se mu podařilo napsat zprávu Lestradovi, zatímco měl ruce v poutech a za zády.

„Měl bych… měli bychom… ji jít hledat?“ zeptal se Sherlock a John zavřel oči, tvář pořád bezpečně schovanou za svou rukou. Moc se necítil na to, pouštět se do honby za pokladem, kde na konci čeká mrtvá přítelkyně. Chtěl jít domů a chtěl vzít Sherlocka s sebou a chtěl ho povalit na gauč a chtěl si na něj vylézt a chtěl si ho prostě jen _nechat_ … Ale Sherlock nebyl jeho, aby si ho nechával.

 _A nebylo_ tohle _prostě skvělé?_ zoufal si John v duchu. Seděl tu, utápěl se v sebelítosti, protože ta nejdůležitější věc v jeho životě si ho necenila stejně vysoko jako on ji, zatímco chudák Myra ležela mrtvá a studená v jednom ze stovek či více kufrů aut někde na tomhle Bohem opuštěném místě a Billyho vzlykot se sotva začínal tišit.

„Měl bych…?“ začal Sherlock znovu.

„Pojďme.“ John se zvedl na nohy, shodil z ramen deku a přál si, aby stejně mohl setřást i svůj soucit. Možná měl Sherlock pravdu; možná bylo lepší žít bez emocí. Ach Bože, cítil se strašně, být rozhozený jednou věcí a bránit se slzám nad jinou. Zaskřípal zuby.

„Jsi…?“

„Veď mě.“ Mávl rukou, aby obsáhl tu rozlehlou plochu plnou aut před nimi. Nepodíval se na Sherlocka. Nedokázal se na něj podívat. Ale bude ho následovat.

Příštích… neměl představu, kolik to bylo minut… uběhlo v jakési mlze. Připojil se k nim Lestrade, přinesl klíč od auta, který získal od toho velkého chlapa, a potvrdil, že ani Hargreaves, ani ti ostatní neřeknou jediné slovo, dokud nedostanou právníka… a pak byli pryč; Sherlock mumlal dedukce o výrobci a stáří založené na čemsi, co mělo co dělat s designem klíče, a o pravděpodobných lokacích, kam musel Hargreaves toho dne zajet. John to všecko nechal proplouvat kolem sebe, držel se vlajícího kabátu před sebou a vyhýbal se častým pohledům, vrhaným jeho směrem. Lestrade se pokusil s ním párkrát promluvit, ale Sherlock ho umlčel.

Byli nedaleko vzdáleného konce prostranství, když se kabát zastavil. John se zastavil s ním.

„Tohle je ono.“ Sherlock už měl klíč v zámku a John ucítil, jak se svět kolem něj opět zprudka zaostřil, když se kufr rozletěl a spojené síly měsíčního světla a záře pouličních lamp odhalily… koberec.

Zamrkal a podíval se znovu. Možná spíš předložka než koberec, soudě podle střapců podél srolovaného konce – většinou tmavých, ale se stříkanci světle žluté, jak se ukázalo, když je jasněji ozářila Lestradova baterka. Sherlock sáhl dovnitř, sevřel vzdálenější konec předložky oběma rukama v rukavicích, zatáhl za něj a nechal ho spadnout přes okraj kufru auta, takže visel dolů k zemi, a teď všichni uviděli, že ta žlutá nebyla ve skutečnosti vůbec ‚žlutá‘… ale blond.

Vypadala tak malá. To byla vždycky, samozřejmě, ale teď ještě víc. Jako dítě, které se schoulilo na vážně skvělém místě pro ‚schovávanou‘ a usnulo, zatímco ho hledali. Lestrade pohnul kuželem světla baterky nahoru přes její zátylek… a iluze se roztříštila.

John se odvrátil a zavřel oči před pohledem na blond vlasy potřísněné tmavou krví. Chtěl… Chtěl… Chtěl útěchu od muže, který ji oplátkou nikdy nepřijme.

Po rameni ho pohladila dlaň a on ji setřásl, odklopýtal pryč do relativní tmy. Bože, musel se udržet pohromadě, alespoň dokud nebude sám. Což nejspíš bude vždycky, protože pro něj teď existoval jen Sherlock. Všechny hranice byly prolomeny. Všechny mosty lehly popelem. Kdokoliv jiný po tomhle bude jen ozvěna.

„Co můžu udělat?“ Sherlockův hlas se za ním nesl do tmy.

John zavrtěl hlavou.

„Johne, prosím…“

„Nech to být, Sherlocku. Prostě mi dej nějaký prostor.“

Lestrade už mluvil do vysílačky a John měl jen pár minut na to, aby se sebral. Právě teď mu připadalo, že mu to zabere hodiny… pokud to vůbec kdy dokáže. V hlavě měl všechno tak zmatené: žal nad Myrou, soucit s Billym, strach, co ztráta milované osoby někoho jiného nevyhnutelně způsobí jemu… všechno smíchané a propletené s překotnými událostmi posledních několika dní.

„Nemůžu.“ Sherlockova ruka byla zpátky na jeho rameni, ale tentokrát ho tahala, aby se otočil. „Já _nemůžu_ , Johne. Nežádej mě o to.“

John se na něj podíval… a tolik ho to _svádělo_. Jediné slovo a byl by zpátky v Sherlockově náručí… i v jeho posteli, ještě než by skončila noc, bylo by to tak snadné. Další vztah založený na špatných důvodech, ale Bože, tolik to chtěl… Odtáhl se. „Chceš být můj přítel? Tak se drž zpátky, když to potřebuju, OK?“

„Nemůžeš mě odstrčit.“

„Ano, můžu,“ odporoval John. „Ano, můžu, Sherlocku. Nemáš žádné právo na mě tlačit – vzdal jsi to, vzpomínáš? Tys to nechtěl.“ Zcela jasně se nabízelo ‚mě‘ tam, kde se objevilo ‚to‘, ale řekl to správné slovo.

Sherlockova tvář byla učiněná frustrace. „Potřebuješ mě.“

„Co _potřebuju_ , je, abys mi dal chvilku, ano? Prostě…“ zoufale se rozhlédl. „Prostě… jdi támhle.“ Ukázal směrem, kde Lestrade zřejmě končil svou konverzaci s vysílačkou.

„Já nechci.“

„Jo tak ty nechceš.“ Hněv byl vítanou stopkou pro Johnovy slabší emoce. „A vždycky to musí být o tobě. Samozřejmě že ano.“

„Měl jsem na mysli _nemůžu_.“ Sherlock vypadal čím dál znepokojenější. „Tvoje… tvoje bolest. Úplně na mě křičí.“

„Bože, ty jsi ale _idiot_!“ John měl chuť ho udeřit. Jak mohl mít takový génius tak málo porozumění svým vlastním citům? „Proč někdy nemůžeš použít tu svoji zatracenou vnímavost na sebe?!“

„Co tím…?“

„Johne?“ Lestradovo váhavé zvolání je oba přimělo otočit hlavu. John se několikrát zhluboka nadechl. Očividně mu nebude dopřán žádný soukromý čas, ‚aby se sebral‘, tak si bude muset poradit, jak nejlíp to půjde.

„Doktore!“

Byl to spíš ten tón než to slovo, ale John utíkal… rychle doběhl k Lestradovi, který tam stál a zíral do otevřeného kufru auta.

„Co se děje? Uf!“ Klopýtl o krok blíž než zamýšlel, jak mu Sherlock v běhu narazil do zad.

„Promiň.“ Sherlock chytil rovnováhu s rukou na Johnově boku, odkud ji nějak pozapomněl sundat. John ho k tomu nevybídl.

„Prohlídni ji, můžeš?“ požádal Lestrade naléhavě.

„Prohlédnout?“ John se obrnil a znovu se podíval na Myřino tělo. Žádná změna. Samozřejmě, žádná změna.

„Já… prostě ji prohlídni. Nedokážu sám nahmatat puls, ale přísahal bych…“ Vypadal krajně otřesený.

„Dobře.“ Jak jen dokázal, zatlačil John myšlenky na ‚Myru‘ do pozadí a vytáhl ‚lékařskou profesionalitu‘. Přistoupil blíž a nic nenamítal, když se Sherlock pohnul s ním.

Pokožka studená, ale to byla i jeho – prsty měl necitlivé a k nepotřebě. Zvedl Sherlockovu ruku ze svého boku a stáhl z ní rukavici. Sherlock okamžitě porozuměl a sáhl dolů Myře na zápěstí. Po pár vteřinách zavrtěl hlavou.

„Počkej,“ řekl mu John. Srdeční tep podchlazeného člověka může být velmi pomalý. „Dej tomu celou minutu.“

Všichni čekali. A všichni nadskočili, když sebou o patnáct vteřin později Sherlock trhl.

„Můj Bože!“ zvolal Lestrade přiškrceně. Vzpamatoval se a sáhl po vysílačce. „Pošlete sem k nám sanitku. Okamžitě, slyšíte mě? Ihned!“

***

Než se John a Sherlock dostali zpátky do Baker Street, už skoro svítalo.

Myra byla v nemocnici, pořád v bezvědomí, ale aspoň naživu. Billy byl těmi zprávami tak přemožený, že Johna stálo několik pokusů mu vnuknout myšlenku, že je tu možnost, že v nějakém nespecifikovaném okamžiku během toho večera mohl utrpět zranění krku. Jakmile mu to poselství došlo a mladík si sevřel krk přiměřeně přesvědčivým způsobem, John neztrácel čas, připlácl na něj krční límec a nařídil, aby ho odvezli do nemocnice, místo aby ho rovnou vzali do vazby. Lestrade zvedl oči v sloup, ale kývl hlavou a Billyho sanitka odsvištěla jen pár minut po té s jeho milovanou.

Sherlock si mezitím vzal za své, aby ty dobré zprávy tlumočil Hargreavesovi. Jeho reakce se zdála být vším, v co doufal, soudě podle samolibého výrazu v jeho tváři, když se vrátil k Johnovi, kde odhodlaně setrval až dosud.

John se s obrovským úlevným povzdechem svalil do svého křesla; neměl dost energie ani na to, aby uvařil čaj. Mimoděk ho napadlo, jestli existuje emoce, kterou za posledních čtyřiadvacet hodin _nezažil_ , ale nedokázal na žádnou přijít.

„Tady máš.“

Jeho nos rozpoznal whisky, ještě než přivřené oči uviděly sklenici, přidržovanou před obličejem. „Díky.“

Alkohol mu hladivě sklouzl krkem dolů a přistál v jeho až příliš prázdném žaludku. Napadlo ho, že si měl jít udělat něco k jídlu. Zaklonil hlavu a zavřel oči. No… na to nedojde.

„Měl bys jít do postele.“

„Jo,“ souhlasil John. „Přesně k tomu se chystám.“ Zabořil se hlouběji do křesla a Sherlock si sedl do toho naproti. „Jenom chviličku…“

Chvíli bylo ticho a John už z osmdesáti procent spal, když ho Sherlockův hlas vytrhl zpátky k vědomí.

„Jak jsi to předtím myslel?“

Byl to nepříjemný pocit, být takhle najednou probuzený. „Ech?“ byla nejlepší odpověď, na jakou se vzmohl.

„Řekl jsi, že bych měl zkusit použít svou vnímavost na sebe.“

„Aha, no jo.“ John široce zívl. „Zeptej se mě zítra…“

Jakési nejasné uvědomění zvedlo ruku s rudým praporkem.

„… nebo ne…“

Praporek začal mávat.

„… prostě na to zapomeň, jo?“

Ruka praporek upustila a udělala vyčerpané gesto.

„Ptám se tě teď,“ řekl Sherlock.

„Kdepak. Není to k ničemu dobrý.“ John znovu riskoval vykloubení čelisti dalším pořádným zívnutím. „Nikdo netouží slyšet pravdu o sobě samém…,“ protáhl si krk a zase se uvelebil, „… nejmíň ze všech ty.“

Hlavou mu proplouvala slova ‚okázale ignorantský‘, pravděpodobně vyslovená semaforem za tou rukou s praporkem.

„Myslel jsem, že to tys vždycky zdůrazňoval, jak je důležité být upřímný?“

V tom byla nastražená past; John to dokázal vycítit i bez těch zoufalých signálů, které mu běžely hlavou. „Neměl by ses mě ptát na takové věci, když jsem takhle mimo.“

Nakratičko bylo ticho. „Neměl bych, protože ‚toho budu litovat‘, nebo bych neměl, protože ‚se na mě budeš zlobit, jestli to udělám‘?“

John se ho pokusil sledovat, ale bylo to nad jeho síly.

„Řekni mi nějakou pravdu, Johne.“ Sherlockův hlas teď zazněl blíž a John pootevřel jedno oko, aby ho uviděl, jak se v křesle naklání dopředu, lokty na kolenou. Najednou si sedl zpátky. „Jestli můžeš, samozřejmě.“ Tón měl nenucený, ale Johna to neoklamalo. Ani na vteřinu. Nějakou pravdu…

„Mycroft ti nikdy nedá, co od něj chceš.“ To by mohlo fungovat. Tohle slovo na ‚M‘ bylo obvykle konverzační zabiják. Pak by John mohl v klidu usnout.

„A co od něj chci?“

Sakra.

„Respekt?“ navrhl John a vzmohl se na polovičaté pokrčení rameny. Možná čtvrtinové. „Aby tě viděl sobě rovného?“ Znovu zívl. „Nevím. Tahle pitomá záležitost s rivalitou… kdo z vás dvou dokáže být víc bez emocí… víc ‚jako Spock‘. Je to směšný. I když myslím, že tak nějak… dost normální.“

„Normální?“

„Je to tvůj velkej brácha,“ vysvětlil John, který se při Sherlockově tónu trochu probral. Přimělo ho to vzpomenout si na skeč z Monty Pythona, která se mu v hlavě hbitě adaptovala: _‚Říkáte ‚normální‘, ale zní to jako ‚ta nejšerednější urážka, jakou lidstvo zná‘.‘_

„Je přirozené, žes vyrůstal s přesvědčením, že bys měl být jako on,“ vysvětlil.

„Já _nechci_ být…!“ Ostrá slova Johna vyrušila z polospánku, až zamrkal jako sova. Sherlock se na něj mračil.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ Johna napadlo, jestli by neměl něco udělat. Sherlockova tvář se vyhladila do nicneříkající prázdnoty. John usoudil, že zůstat na místě bude v pohodě. Byl už zase zpátky na whiskou podporované cestě do země snů, když Sherlock znovu promluvil.

„Takže ty si nemyslíš, že Mycroft a já jsme stejní?“

„Proboha, ne!“ John si odfrkl tak, až se do ušáku skoro vysmrkal. „Nedovedu si představit _Mycrofta,_ jak tu skáče kolem a ječí ‚No to jsou Vánoce!‘, když dostane zprávu, že je na cestě zajímavý případ.“ Johnova fantazie ho okamžitě usvědčila z omylu a byla to opravdu pěkně znepokojivá představa.

„Ty v sobě máš tolik radosti. On je jako… jako nesouhlasná upjatá matrona!“ Zahihňal se, když si vzpomněl na tu hru, na kterou s sebou vzali paní Hudsonovou. Vážně, Mycroft by byl úžasná lady Bracknellová, ačkoliv si John nebyl jistý, jak je to u něj ohledně otázky cestovních tašek. Ne, že by to chtěl vědět. K tomu měl daleko.

„Hmm.“

Tiché žuchnutí Johna upozornilo, že upustil svou sklenku na koberec. Rozhodl se, že si s tím nebude dělat hlavu. Whisky byla stejně už dlouho pryč.

„Měl bys jít do postele.“

Někde blízko kolem se potuloval vtípek o tom, jak se Sherlock opakuje, ale vynořil se jen jako zabručení.

„No tak. Vstávej. Zítra budeš umírat bolestí, jestli usneš v tom křesle.“

„Dneska,“ zjistil John přes Sherlockovo rameno, které se z nějakého důvodu zdálo být před jeho obličejem. „Už jsem zdolal alespoň sedmnáct set schodů, abych se dostal sem, nehodlám lézt do dalších. Ouha!“ zaprotestoval, když zjistil, že je náhle a znepokojivě zpříma.

„Chceš, abych tě nesl?“

To ho probralo. „Ne, to teda nechci, abys mě kruci nesl!“

„No tak se přestaň chovat jako idiot.“

S mírným brbláním sebou John nechal kormidlovat… do jisté míry. „Tohle je _tvůj_ pokoj.“

„Ty jsi dneska v úžasné formě. Vážně, Johne, sotva s tebou dokážu držet krok.“

„Nemyslím…“

„Očividně.“

John se tvrdohlavě odmítl hnout ze dveří. Už tak byl dost zmatený, i bez zabíhání do uspořádání, jak to bude se spaním.

Sherlock prošel kolem něj a odtáhl jednu stranu přikrývky. „Podívej: žádné schody!“ prohlásil a mávl k posteli, jako by předváděl cenu v jedné z těch laciných televizních soutěží, které si John potají dost užíval.

Možná ne tak potají. Povzdechl si. Sherlock ho gestem lákal dál, a tak to vzdal. „Ale nečekej, že se mnou bude nějaká sranda,“ varoval ho a skopl boty.

Sherlock ohrnul nos a pár minut se motal po pokoji. John zatím zápolil se svlékáním trička a spodního prádla a pak padl do postele. Přikrývka se přes něj přetáhla ještě dřív, než po ní stačil sáhnout.

„Jsi vyčerpaný.“

John se pokusil o výraz vyjadřující ‚no nekecej‘, ale věděl, že to nebyl jeho nejlepší výkon. „Co bude s Myrou a Billym?“ Vlastně se ani neplánoval na nic ptát; prostě jen nebyl připravený, aby Sherlock odešel.

„Co chceš, abych ti řekl?“

John se stočil na bok a ne, že by zrovna poplácal na postel před sebou, jen ji uhladil, jako by říkal _‚Jé, podívej, jaké je tu místo k sezení!‘_ „Něco hezkého.“

Sherlock povytáhl jedno obočí. „Nejsem si jistý, že pohádky na dobrou noc jsou nějak zvlášť můj obor.“ Ale posadil se na místo, které mu John udělal.

„Tak tedy nejlepší scénář?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Myra se zcela zotaví. Billy dostane podmínku výměnou za svědectví proti Hargreavesovi a ostatním.“ Zaváhal, a pak vyprodukoval lehce sardonický úsměv. „A oba budou žít šťastně až navěky.“

„Neříkáš to moc přesvědčivě,“ namítl John. „Ty si nemyslíš, že si to zaslouží?“

„A ty ano?“

„Samozřejmě,“ zívl John a cítil, že usíná a pomalu přestává ten rozhovor vnímat. Zavřel oči. „Každý má právo být šťastný.“ Pomyslel na Hargreavese & spol… a všechny ty další zločince, které kdy dostali do vězení. „No, skoro každý.“ Měli sklon vídat spíš temnou stranu, ale lidé byli v podstatě dobří. Tomu opravdu věřil.

„Třeba i já?“ Ta slova zazněla tak potichu, že se po nich John musel skoro natáhnout, aby je zachytil.

„Zvláště ty, Sherlocku.“ Usmál se a odplouval do říše snů s dlouhými prsty ovinutými kolem vlastních. „Zvláště ty.“


	18. Karty na stole

„Možná máš pravdu.“

John se mírně zavrtěl; nebyl si úplně jistý, co to slyšel, ale byl si vědom, že se něco dostalo dolů pod posledních pár vrstev spánku a popíchlo jeho vědomí přímo k reakci _‚Ech?‘_.

Otevřel oči a pomalu se zamrkáním zaostřil na Sherlockovu ložnici. Světlo, které se sem prodíralo kolem okrajů závěsů, vypadalo jako polední, takže musel prospat celé dopoledne.

„Co jsi to říkal?“ zamumlal a převalil se na záda.

Od vysoké postavy sedící opřené o čelo postele vedle něj se mu dostalo pouze bezbřehého nedostatku odpovědi.

„Sherlocku?“ pronesl John tázavě, přetočil se o trochu víc a opřel se o loket. Jak jeho mozek nabíral na otáčkách a přeřadil na dvojku, pobral víc detailů. Sherlock seděl na přikrývce a byl úplně oblečený, až na boty a ponožky – hmm, _prsty_ … Johnovým myšlenkám hrozilo, že ustrnou.

„Jsem tady nahoře.“ Sherlockův hlas byl suchý jako poušť.

John zařadil trojku. „Tak co jsi to říkal?“ zeptal se znovu a posunul se dozadu, aby mu mohl snadněji pohlédnout nahoru do tváře, která teď nabrala mírný ruměnec. Potlačil úsměv. Tohle byl jeden z několika faktorů, pro které bylo Sherlocka tak rozkošně snadné svést – Johnovi stačilo jen pomyslet na to, co by s ním chtěl provádět, a Sherlock si nemohl pomoct a přečetl si to; a než se myšlenky vtělily v činy, už byl na půl cesty v cíli.

„A nemyslím tu věc s tím ‚jsem tady nahoře‘,“ upřesnil, když Sherlock podezřele šibalsky otevřel pusu. „Co jsi to říkal předtím?“

Zdálo se, že Sherlocka najednou začalo něco zajímat na stropě. „Tys měl ještě spát.“

John čekal. Byl si dost jistý, že už byl napůl vzhůru, když bylo to přiznání vysloveno, a absolutně nepřicházelo v úvahu, že by to Sherlockovi ušlo. Spíš to vypadalo, jako že nevěděl, jak načít diskuzi, a tak se ji snažil vyprovokovat.

„Já… Možná jsem připustil, že by tu mohla být možnost, že ses ohledně toho všeho nemusel tak úplně mýlit,“ prohlásil.

John povytáhl obočí. „To máme týden akcí ‚tři za cenu dvou‘?“

Strop byl ponechán svému osudu ve prospěch prádelníku.

John si povzdechl. Kdyby se mohl prostě natáhnout a popadnout Sherlocka kolem pasu, bylo by snadné z něj pravdu prostě vymazlit – protože Sherlock si mohl odfrkávat, jak chtěl, ale nemohl zakrýt, jak totálně hladoví po fyzickém projevu citů. Vždycky tu byla chvilka těsně předtím, než se do toho nechal vtáhnout, kdy se zdálo, že skoro zamrzl. Jako by jeho tělo nebylo zvyklé na dotek a nemělo ponětí, jak se s ním vypořádat.

Naneštěstí neměli ten druh vztahu, který by Johna opravňoval to udělat. A taky si vážně potřeboval odskočit.

„Za chvilku jsem zpátky.“

Než se vrátil, Sherlock byl pryč. John si rychle natáhl džíny a vydal se ho hledat. Jestli Sherlock kolísal, pak se chtěl John ujistit, že spadne na tu stranu plotu, která povede ke štěstí. A k orgasmům. Ke spoustě a spoustě orgasmů.

Hledání nebylo žádná zvláštní výzva – Sherlock seděl u kuchyňského stolu. No, přesnější by mohlo být ‚vypadal, že sedí na jehlách‘, ale byl tam. John se opřel o kuchyňský pult naproti němu a prohlížel si ho.  Tohle potřebovali pořádně probrat – nebylo by vůbec dobré zase do něčeho spadnout, protože další obrat jako ten poslední by ho mohl dorazit, musel se ze svých chyb poučit. Byl čas vyložit karty na stůl. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl, pak si odtáhl židli před sebou a posadil se.

„Mluv se mnou,“ vyzval ho.

„Volal jsem do nemocnice,“ začal Sherlock. „Myra je při vědomí a vede si dobře.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Myslel jsem, že bys to chtěl vědět.“

„To od tebe bylo velmi ohleduplné,“ uznal John. Sherlock vypadal tím termínem mírně pohoršený. „Ale tohle jsem nemyslel.“

Sherlock se rozpačitě zavrtěl. „A musíme o tom mluvit? Jestli jsem zjistil, že některé z tvých názorů mají určité množství validity, nemůžeme prostě zkusit…“

„Ne,“ utnul ho John. „Už žádné ‚zkusit‘.“

Sherlock se na něj podezřívavě zadíval. „To je citát, ne?“ zeptal se. „Dokážu ti to poznat podle uší.“

John se odmítl za své uši cítit rozpačitě. Natož aby se pouštěl do Yodovy filosofie. „Nemůžeš mít žádné další ‚pokusy‘, Sherlocku… protože to nezkoušíš dost tvrdě. Nechals mě na holičkách.“

 „Já…“

„Ublížil jsi mi.“

Sherlock odvrátil pohled. „Je mi to líto.“

„Já vím, že jo,“ souhlasil John. „Ale to neznamená, že tě to nechám udělat znovu.“ Zavrtěl hlavou. „Podívej, mohl bych celý den tlachat o tom, jak ‚být sám sebou‘ a jak ‚lidi nejsou ničí vlastnictví‘ a o všech těchhle věcech – s čímž v podstatě úplně souhlasím – ale když dojde přímo na věc, prostě tě chci popadnout za vlasy a odtáhnout do svý jeskyně.“

Sherlockovo obočí vyjelo nahoru v tandemu s rukou, která se ochranitelsky zvedla k jeho kudrnám.

John žalostně pokrčil rameny. „Promiň. Ale je mi k zblití ze všeho toho hraní her a pokusů odhadnout jeden druhého. Pravda je, že tě miluju. Úplně a natrvalo. Ale nehodlám ti hodit srdce k nohám, abys po něm skákal, nebo na co se zrovna budeš cítit.“

„Já bych nikdy…“

„Tys to _udělal_.“

Sherlock ztichl jako pěna.

„Takže, jestli do toho půjdem,“ pokračoval John po chvíli, „pak to uděláme pořádně, se vším všudy. Já jsem tvůj, ty jsi můj, jsme spolu a hotovo.“ Odhodlaně kývl. „Alespoň po zbytek mých dní – myslím, že až tu nebudu, můžeš si dělat, co budeš chtít.“

„Neakceptovatelné,“ prohlásil Sherlock okamžitě.

Johnovi pokleslo srdce. Už byl skoro v pokušení prostě přijmout, cokoliv mu bude Sherlock ochoten nabídnout, bez ohledu na zkušenosti, které mu říkaly, že je čistý řez méně bolestivý než běh na dlouhou trať. Stejně, komu sešlo na dlouhé trati? Dokonce ani nevěděl, jak dlouhá by ta trať mohla být.

„Nemáš povoleno umřít dřív než já; to je úplně mimo diskuzi.“

John vydechl úlevou, ale pak se zamračil. „Ehm…“ Poškrábal se na hlavě. „To není úplně to…“

„… o co ti šlo,“ dokončil Sherlock, který vypadal mírně rozladěně. Zdálo se, že ta náhlá prohlášení ho trochu vykolejila. „Dobře.“ Chvíli zkoumal okno a pak si odkašlal. „Takže co přesně bude obsahovat ta věc ‚se vším všudy‘?“

Data. Informace. Samozřejmě, že je Sherlock bude chtít. John se pokusil srovnat si myšlenky, zatímco se zároveň snažil udržet naděje na uzdě, aby nevyletěly až do stratosféry.

„Společné spaní,“ řekl. Byl si dost jistý, že to Sherlock miluje – možná stejně, jako nechat se ovládat.

„Ehm, myslíš to jako eufemismus, nebo…?“

„V tomhle rozhovoru nejsou žádné eufemismy přípustné,“ řekl mu John. „Myslím to v tom smyslu, že bych se od tebe každou noc radši nechal zkopat do kuličky, když ve spaní trénuješ nějaký nový chvat z baritsu, než abych spal bez tebe.“

„Dobře.“ Sherlock vypadal tou záplavou oddanosti čím dál víc otřesený.

„Ale sex taky, samozřejmě,“ dodal John.

„Samozřejmě.“

Nakrátko bylo ticho, jako by si to téma zasloužilo chvíli zvažování. John se pokusil vrátit na správnou trať.

„Dotýkání,“ pronesl.

„Ehm, pořád se bavíme o…?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl John hlavou. „Ne nezbytně v sexuálním smyslu  - prostě fyzický kontakt.“ Položil ruku na stůl dlaní nahoru.

Sherlock pomalu natáhl tu svoji, aby se s ní setkal. John se pokusil ignorovat ten pocit, jak se mu jiskřičky rozběhly paží vzhůru, a soustředit se na Sherlocka, který zřejmě cítil totéž, pokud se dalo soudit podle způsobu, jakým se díval na jejich spojené ruce.

„Musím se zarazit tucetkrát za den,“ řekl John tiše. „Už to dál dělat nechci.“

„Paní Hudsonová tvrdila, že vůči tobě potlačuju svoje spontánní impulsy,“ přiznal Sherlock. „Řekla mi, že bych se měl přestat tolik hlídat.“

„Velmi moudrá žena, tahle paní Hudsonová,“ ocenil ji John s úsměvem.

„To říkáš _ty_.“

„Ty bys to řekl taky, kdyby tu teď stála.“

Sherlock to uznal sklopením hlavy.

„Ach, práce!“ John nemohl uvěřit, že tohle nestanovili před čímkoliv jiným. „Případy jsou na prvním místě, přirozeně,“ objasnil rychle. „Jakmile půjde o práci, jsem ti po ruce, jako jsem byl vždycky – a vždycky budu, jestli mě necháš.“

Sherlock se malinko uvolnil. „Dál.“

John se zamračil a dumal, co ještě říct. Byla pravda, že se nerad nechal komandovat v ložnici, ale kromě toho s ním bylo opravdu lehké vyjít. Ale Sherlockovi se to líbilo. Líbilo se mu to hodně – ale jak moc to bylo založeno na jeho neochotě přiznat, že takové potřeby vůbec má, to John nevěděl; budou toho muset ještě spoustu vyřešit za pochodu.

„No, všechno tohle je samozřejmě otevřené k vyjednávání,“ stanovil. „Měl jsem to objasnit dřív. Můžu ti říct, jak si to představuju, ale nic z toho není vytesáno do kamene, dobře?“

„Tak to abys začal.“

John se usmál. „OK, no a vtípek jako tenhle si zaslouží nějakou odplatu, pro začátek.“

„Odplatu?“ vyvalil Sherlock oči.

John pokrčil rameny. „No, podle situace, samozřejmě. Nehodlám po tobě najednou skočit uprostřed Scotland Yardu, nebo tak něco.“

Sherlock polkl, jak si zjevně představil důsledky něčeho takového. Pak se zamračil. „Jestli chceš naznačit, že k tobě musím být celou dobu _zdvořilý_ , tak…“

Přerušilo ho, jak John vyprskl smíchy. „Zdvořilý!“ vyhrkl a volnou ruku si připlácl přes pusu. „Ty!“ To slovo mu vytrysklo mezi prsty a najednou měl volné obě ruce, protože Sherlock se namíchnutě odtáhl.

„Promiň,“ pokoušel se John namáhavě dostat svůj chechtot pod kontrolu. Zakýval na Sherlocka prsty ruky, která pořád ještě ležela na stole. „Dej ji sem.“

Sherlock ohrnul nos.

„Dej ji sem.“

A Sherlock mu ruku vrátil. John ho souhlasně pohladil palcem po vnitřní straně zápěstí.

„Podívej, bez ohledu na to, jak moc tě sekýruju kvůli stavu kuchyně nebo za to, že používáš moji zbraň, aby ses pomstil nábytku, vlastně tě nechci vůbec měnit.“ Odmlčel se a zamyslel se nad tím, proč má někdy Sherlockovo chování na něj takový vliv. „Myslím, že je to vlastně tak trochu flirtování – nebo alespoň tvoje verze flirtu. Tedy, obvykle jsi prostě hrubý, protože ani za zlatý prase nedokážeš být zdvořilý, ale někdy to je, jako bys zkoušel vyprovokovat reakci.“ Usmál se, zčistajasna hladově. „A já mám nutkání ti nějakou poskytnout.“

Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup. „Zákaz eufemismů se očividně nevztahuje na narážky.“

John beze známky studu jen pokrčil rameny.

Sherlock si ho přemýšlivě měřil. „A co když to nebudu chtít? Tedy v tu určitou chvíli,“ dodal rychle.

„Tak řekneš ‚Ne‘,“ pokrčil John znovu rameny. „Ta možnost tu je vždycky.“ Ačkoliv si opravdu jen těžko dokázal představit, že by Sherlock odmítal fyzický styk. To jeho hlava mu působila problémy; jeho tělo bylo prostě štěstím bez sebe, že si může vzít, po čem touží. Johna napadlo, jestli si to vůbec uvědomuje. „Myslíš, že mi budeš říkat ‚Ne‘ hodně často?“

Sherlock mu věnoval svůj nejlepší ‚vychytralý‘ úsměv. „Ne.“

John mu úsměv vrátil, ale nevydržel mu. Zhluboka se nadechl. Čas na lámání chleba. „A řekneš mi ‚Ne‘ teď?“

Sherlockův úsměv se pomalu vytrácel.

Pouliční ruch z Baker Street… tiše hrající rádio od sousedů… nepatrný hukot ledničky, to všechno mizelo zároveň s ním. John čekal.

Trvalo to příliš dlouho.

Zadíval se na Sherlockovu ruku ve své… a začal ji pouštět.

„Bylo to v márnici,“ začal Sherlock nesouvisle a jeho prsty se sevřely kolem Johnových s takovou silou, že by sebou trhl, kdyby pro něj ten tlak nebyla taková úleva.

„V márnici?“ zamumlal, když se zdálo, že má Sherlock potíže pokračovat. Hlavu měl svěšenou a tvář moc bledou i na svůj obvyklý standard průsvitnosti.

„Kdy jsem si to uvědomil.“

„Pokračuj,“ pobídl ho John.

Sherlock se mu podíval do obličeje a zase uhnul pohledem. John viděl, jak mu pracují svaly na druhé paži, jako by si zatínal prsty do nohy pod stolem.

„Byla tam nějaká rodina. Tři lidi. Plakali. Vzlykali a naříkali, abych řekl pravdu.“ Zvedl koutek rtu. „Posmíval jsem se jim.“

Tentokrát se John neubránil trhnutí a Sherlock po něm zase letmo pohlédl.

„Ale ne, ne do obličeje – nemluvil jsem s nimi. Mluvil jsem s Mycroftem.“

John přikývl, došlo mu, o kterém večeru to Sherlock mluví.

„Ptal jsem se ho, jestli si nemyslí, že je s námi něco špatně. Protože my se _nestaráme_ jako jiní lidé – jsme nad tím vším, víš?“

„Ano,“ potvrdil John. Věděl to, věděl to celé věky, jen prostě ztratil naději, že by to kdy došlo i Sherlockovi.

Sherlock se ušklíbl. „Empatie nikdy nebyla moje silná stránka. Nikdy mě nenapadlo, jak lehké je nebrat v úvahu emoce, které člověk nikdy nezažil.“ Poposedl si a Johna napadlo, jestli by mu to nepřipadalo snadnější, kdyby se mohl hýbat. Jemně si osvobodil ruku a Sherlock mu mírně přikývl, pak vstal a došel k oknu.

„Včera večer jsi mluvil o tom, že jsem jiný než Mycroft…“ nedokončil a ohlédl se přes rameno, jeho obvyklé způsoby se nakrátko zase objevily, „… ignorujme tu část o tom, jak ‚jsem si myslel, že bych měl být jako on‘, protože to je prostě absurdní.“

John kývl tak pokorně, jak dokázal. Sherlock se zamračil a pak se očividně upamatoval, co se od něj čeká. Odkašlal si a zase se odvrátil.

„No, připomnělo mi to ten rozhovor,“ pokračoval. „A teď je mi jasné, že ten pocit nadřazenosti, který jsem tehdy cítil, byl úplně neoprávněný.“ Odmlčel se a sklopil hlavu, než pokračoval. „Kdyby to bylo _tvoje_ tělo, co bych musel identifikovat, nebyl bych na tom líp než oni.“ Hlas měl plný bolesti. „Nejspíš hůř. Určitě by to bylo mnohem destruktivnější.“

Otřásl se, pak se otočil, rázoval po pokoji a prsty jedné ruky si divoce prohraboval vlasy na zátylku. „Když jsme byli jen přátelé a nic víc, mohl jsem si to odůvodňovat tím, že jsme spolu tak dobře fungovali.“

Zdálo se, že dosáhl nějakého optimálního bodu pro otočku a vyrazil opačným směrem. „Dokonce i ta nejchladnější mysl by musela uznat logiku našeho partnerství.“

Znovu dorazil k oknu a ohlédl se, jako by se ujišťoval, že ho John sleduje. „Naše náklonnost, naše přátelství napínalo moje vnímání sebe sama do krajnosti, ale nezlomilo je.“

Nebyla to otázka, ale John stejně kývl.

„Ale _tohle_ …“ Sherlockovo přecházení ho dovedlo ke dveřím do obývacího pokoje, kde se zastavil. „Pro _tohle_ není žádná logika, žádná racionalizace možná…“

John ho viděl jen zezadu, ale vypadalo to, že bojuje sám se sebou. Zvedl se a došel k němu tak, aby k němu stál čelem. Sherlockovi se míhal pohled všude kolem a vyzařoval z něj ten druh vibrací, které  u něj John vnímal před dedukcemi – tušení, že by se mohlo stát absolutně cokoliv.

„Ten muž, o němž jsem si myslel, že jím jsem, by nikdy nemohl cítit tohle… všechno.“

Zaváhal, oči dokořán se upnuly na Johnův obličej a John se bál pohnout… bál se dýchat… bál se udělat cokoliv, co by teď Sherlocka mohlo zastavit. Čekal.

„Ale já to cítím,“ řekl Sherlock.

Najednou byl nepřijatelně daleko.

„Je tohle ‚Ano‘?“ zeptal se John a držel si odstup… protože tohle by znovu nepřežil, musel si být jistý.

Sherlock zamrkal a nakrátko vypadal zmatený. „Zeptej se mě na tu věc, cos říkal předtím – tu se vším všudy.“

„Tu věc se vším všudy?“ John postoupil blíž, navzdory sám sobě. Muselo to být ‚Ano‘, prostě muselo. Sherlock by nebyl krutý – kdyby chtěl vycouvat, už by to udělal.

„Vždyť víš…“ Sherlock se taky blížil. _„Já jsem tvůj, ty jsi můj…“_

 _„… jsme spolu a hotovo,“_ dokončil John citaci a bojoval o to, aby v té euforii, která mu začala zaplavovat organismus, vůbec ještě dokázal myslet.

„Ano, tohle,“ přisvědčil Sherlock. Přikývl. „Pojďme to udělat.“

Johnovi selhaly brzdy. Vrhl se dopředu, popadl Sherlocka za boky a strkal ho pozadu ke stolu. „Jsi si…?“

„Samozřejmě, že jsem si jistý!“ odsekl Sherlock, ale nebylo v tom ostří; a Johnovy ruce už byly na jeho tvářích, a aniž by se vůbec pokoušely skrýt svoji chamtivost, hladily ho po lícních kostech a čelisti. „Jenom blázen by… _och_!“

Jeho slova vyústila v zalapání po dechu, když mu Johnovy prsty zvedly bradu, sjely dolů po krku a rozevřely límec doširoka.

„… by mohl ignorovat…“

John se k němu naklonil, protože jen _hladit_ tu kůži mu nikdy nestačilo.

„… tak nezvratné…“

Jenom jeden knoflík, rozhodl se John. Sherlock ještě mluví, ale jeden knoflík nemůže být taková věda.

„… nezvr… _Achch_ …“ zasténal Sherlock, když knoflík udělal místo zubům, „… ignorovat důkazy,“ podařilo se mu dokončit.

Dva knoflíky jsou vážně lepší než jeden, odůvodnil si John. Jednoho knoflíku si člověk skoro ani nevšimne.

„Pokud fakta neodpovídají… Bože, Johne, co to _děláš_?“

Dvou knoflíků si tedy člověk určitě povšimne, byl John nucen si uvědomit. To už jich rovnou může rozepnout víc.

„… neodpovídají teorii…“ lapal Sherlock po dechu.

John docela žasl, že byl Sherlock pořád ještě schopen mluvit, ale on musel mít vždycky poslední slovo.

„… pak je teorie…“

Jít na pásek, nebo se soustředit na hrudník? váhal John. Bylo to jako stát u bufetu ‚sněz, kolik můžeš‘ s těmi nejchutnějšími lahůdkami, jaké si jen člověk dokáže představit, a nevědět, kde začít.

„… je teorie chybná.“

John došel k rozhodnutí, vrátil ruce k Sherlockově tváři a odtáhl se natolik, aby na ni mohl zaostřit. „Ty jsi ten nejbrilantnější…“ naklonil se k němu a vtiskl mu polibek do koutku úst, „nejúžasnější…“ políbil druhý koutek.

„… nejneuvěřitelnější…“ tentokrát přistál polibek na lícní kosti.

„… muž, jakého jsem kdy potkal…“ a další na čele.

„… a já tě úplně zbožňuju…“ - nos.

„… ale teď tě opravdu…“ tentokrát skoro ústa místo tváře, jak Sherlock předvídal, kam míří.

„… _opravdu_ potřebuju políbit…“

„Technicky vzato, ty už mě…“ začal Sherlock.

„… a nechci to udělat tady.“

Sherlock vypadal skoro komicky rozčarovaný. Už se zadkem opíral o stůl, ale teď položil obě ruce na okraj a vzepřel se na něj s výrazem, který zřetelně říkal ‚no ale… přece _STŮL_!‘

John se na něj usmál. „Na stůl dojde, slibuju. Ale tentokrát ne.“ Tentokrát to je speciální.

Sherlock trucovitě našpulil pusu.

John o krok ucouvl. „Ložnice.“

Sherlock si založil ruce.

John si ty svoje založil taky a velmi podrobně si začal představovat scénu: Sherlockovy bíle vyvstalé klouby proti dřevu čela jeho postele, kudrnatá hlava nakloněná, aby byla vidět vlastnická značka - kousanec dole na krku, dlouhá záda zachvívající se v souladu s pravidelným, rytmickým, neúnavným…

Sherlock nechal stůl stolem.

John se zazubil a následoval ho, cestou minul jeho košili zahozenou na podlaze ve dveřích. Sebral ji.

Sherlock stál zády k němu vedle postele, na sobě jenom kalhoty s – čehož si byl John z předchozích aktivit, obsahujících držení za boky, vědom – těsně přiléhajícími boxerkami.

„To jsem chtěl udělat _já_ ,“ poznamenal přívětivě, prošel kolem Sherlocka a zvedl v ruce košili, aby naznačil, co má na mysli. Stálo ho obrovské množství vůle, aby ho prostě nepovalil na postel, ale dělal, co mohl.

Sherlock po něm střelil postranním pohledem, když ho míjel. Tlumené světlo, pronikající kolem pořád ještě zatažených závěsů, zvýrazňovalo jak paličatý úhel čelisti, tak divoký puls, který se hnal pod ní.

„Ty víš, jak rád zkoumám to, co odhalím,“ pokračoval John, přešel před Sherlocka a zvedl ruku k jeho nahému hrudníku. Sherlock se naklonil blíž, bradavka mu vyvstala, jako by se snažila dosáhnout ke konečkům prstů, vznášejícím se nad ní. „Škoda,“ usoudil John a nechal ruku spadnout.

Když pokračoval ve své cestě a obcházel Sherlocka, dokud nebyl zase za ním, ozývalo se tlumené mumlání. „Říkal jsi něco?“ zjišťoval zdvořile a teď, když byl z výhledu, uvolnil tvář. Jeho oči jako by byly odhodlané snažit se rozpustit Sherlockovy kalhoty jen samotnou silou pohledu a bylo neuvěřitelně těžké zachovat si alespoň minimální odstup. Chtěl… toužil…

„Ne.“ Sherlockův zápor, vyslovený jeho hlubokým hlasem, sotva dolehl do Johnových myšlenek. „Ne, neříkal jsem nic.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasil John nepřítomně. „To je dobře.“ Zadíval se na košili ve svých rukou. Měl v úmyslu svázat s ní Sherlockovi zápěstí, ale najednou ho přešla chuť. Dech se mu zrychlil a Sherlock si před ním přešlápl.

„Johne?“

John upustil košili na podlahu.

„Johne… jsi v pořádku?“

Tentokrát nechtěl ovládat.

„Johne?“

Chtěl to prostě nechat běžet.

„Co se děje?“

To ještě nikdy neudělal.

„Johne?“

Nikdy.

Sherlock se začal otáčet.

Pohyboval se pomalu a John měl dost času, aby zase nasadil tu ‚tvář pro hru‘, opravdu měl. Ale nějak se to nestalo. Sledoval s žaludkem skoro naruby, jak se Sherlock vynořil ze svého pasivního stavu, po jediném pomalém zamrkání náhle v plné pohotovosti. Vševidoucí oči přelétly po Johnovi a on pod tričkem napjal ramena, aby se ujistil, že ho má pořád ještě na sobě a není úplně nahý, jak se cítil.

„Něco je jinak,“ usoudil Sherlock.

„Ano.“

„Máš strach.“

John sklopil pohled. „Ano.“

Sherlockova ruka mu zase zvedla bradu. „Už nechceš hrát hry.“

„Já…“ John nevěděl, jak vysvětlit, že obvykle s tím bývá v pohodě. Miloval mít ‚Sherlocka Nedotknutelného‘ před sebou v těch nóbl šatech a moct se ho dotknout… moct je z něj sloupnout vrstvu po vrstvě a vyvést ten velký mozek z rovnováhy.

„Ne tentokrát,“ vydedukoval si Sherlock. Zvedl druhou ruku, takže držel Johnovu tvář v obou dlaních, a John cítil, jak _on_ odkrývá vrstvy. _„Och!“_ vykřikl tiše. „Ano. Ano, Johne. Nech to běžet.“ Přistoupil blíž. „Žádná kontrola.“ Vklouzl jednou rukou do vlasů na Johnově zátylku. „Já to chci. Daruj mi to.“

John zaváhal.

Sherlockovy oči se dosud ještě míhaly myšlenkami, ale teď se zastavily, upřené na Johnův nejistý pohled. Pohladil ho palcem po lícní kosti. „Věř mi.“

John se na něj díval a cítil se svlečený a vystavený a… Bože, tak _živý_. Víc živý, než kdy v životě byl. Třaslavě se nadechl; a pak s výdechem nechal spadnout i poslední obranné valy.  „Ano.“

Sherlockův úsměv měl divoký nádech. „Jsem celý tvůj.“ Zašklebil se. „A to doslova, zdá se. Nemyslel jsem si…“

John ho povalil na postel.

 Sherlockovo nadšené zajíknutí zmizelo v Johnových ústech, ještě než záda úplně dopadla na přikrývku, a Johna vzdáleně napadlo, že by měl nejspíš nějak srovnat jejich pozice, ujistit se, že má Sherlock pohodlí, zbavit je oba šatů…

Neudělal žádnou z těch věcí.

Zvedl obě ruce k Sherlockově tváři a líbal ho, jako by jeho ústa skrývala všechna tajemství života, vesmíru a všeho – což, pokud John mohl posoudit, skoro určitě skrývala.

Vzduch, kterého se nakonec musel nadechnout, si nedokázal udržet, tryskal z něj s nesouvislým řetězcem slov, která tiskl do kůže na Sherlockově tváři, krku, hrudi… kamkoliv, kam dosáhl, sem tam zaregistroval náznak slov ‚úžasný‘ a ‚nádherný‘, jak mu to doléhalo k uším, s občasným ‚šílený cvok‘, které ho ujišťovalo, že ještě úplně neztratil rozum.

Sherlock se pod ním svíjel, jak se snažil je posunout směrem k polštářům, a John se vzepřel na jedné ruce na kolena, pak tu druhou strčil Sherlockovi pod boky a nadzvedl ho, aby mu pomohl výš na postel, kde chtěl být.

 _„Och“_ , zaťal Sherlock ruce do látky na Johnově hrudi a zalapal po dechu, zorničky obkroužené bledou krásou jeho duhovek upřené na Johna, který si užíval chvilku posvátného úžasu z pohledu na něj.

„Šaty,“ zamumlal Sherlock. Zdálo se, že je na pokraji toho, aby Johna stáhl k sobě, ale teď jeho ruce nabraly opačný směr, pokoušely se ho odstrčit výš a popadnout lem jeho trička. „Dolů!“ naléhal.

John ve skutečnosti neměl námitky, ale měl potíže se soustředit na něco jiného než na to, že se Sherlockova ústa hýbají a že ty rty jsou růžové a že jsou dokonalé a že jsou _právě tady_ … Znovu sklonil hlavu, protože ať už Sherlock říkal cokoliv, nebylo to ‚Ne‘; a Sherlock vydal frustrovaný zvuk, ale i tak se nadzvedl, aby mu vyšel naproti.

Zatímco se líbali, John cítil, jak mu ruce sunou tričko výš po těle, a tak se vzepřel nahoru, přenesl váhu na jednu ruku a pak na druhou, jak z něj Sherlock stahoval rukáv po rukávu, a pak se neochotně odtáhl dozadu, aby si tričko přetáhl přes hlavu a konečně ho zahodil.

Sherlock po něm sáhl, ale John se vsedě narovnal, najednou se potřeboval _dívat_. Vnímal zarudlou pokožku, pootevřené rty, tmavé vlasy rozhozené po polštáři a zdálo se mu, že se mu srdce v hrudi rozpíná, dokud nezabíralo tolik místa, že mohl sotva dýchat.

„Můžu tě mít?“ zašeptal. „Opravdu?“

Sherlock otevřel ústa pro lehkovážnou odpověď a John sledoval, jak mu došel smysl otázky a nechal ta slova nevyslovená. Polkl, zvedl ruku k Johnově hrudi, teď stejně nahé, jako ta jeho. „Ano.“ Ruka mu vklouzla nahoru kolem Johnova krku ve snaze ho stáhnout dolů. „Ano.“

John trochu povolil a nechat se přitáhnout dopředu, ale ve stejnou chvíli posunul boky, položil ruce z obou stran Sherlockova těla a opřel se o ně. Sklonil hlavu a vtiskl polibek Sherlockovi přímo nad srdce.

„Ano,“ řekl Sherlock znovu.

John ústy sklouzl níž, tváří se sunul po Sherlockově břiše, občas ho políbil, občas škrábl zuby, a celou dobu se snažil natáhnout vůni Sherlockovy kůže do plic tak hluboko, aby už byla navždy dostupná, kdykoliv by ji potřeboval.

„ _Ano…“_ prohýbal se pod ním Sherlock do oblouku a John se u okraje prádla nezastavil, sunul se dál, až přitiskl ústa i nos do látky, těsné a napjaté přes zoufalou touhu pod ní, a Sherlockovo příští ‚Ano‘ bylo zajíkavé a bezdeché a ruce zatínal do povlečení na posteli, jak se z posledních sil snažil udržet na místě.

John klesl na lokty, předloktí natáhl právě dost daleko přes Sherlockovy štíhlé boky, aby dosáhl na zapínání jeho kalhot, které poslepu rozepnul a bez váhání pokračoval, dokud prsty nezahákl za horní okraj Sherlockových spodků. Tam počkal na poslední přidušený souhlas, než je stáhl a odstrčil je dost daleko z cesty, aby se mohl vrhnout zpátky na svou odměnu s hladem, který cítil vždycky, ale držel ho v šachu, potlačoval, kontroloval… vždycky kontroloval.

„Johne… Johne… _Bože…_ “ Sherlockův hlas v sobě měl skoro stopu paniky a John k němu natáhl ruku - ani se na něj nepodíval, neviděl nic; a Sherlock ho za tu ruku vzal a sevřel ji tak pevně, že John zapomněl na všechno kromě té těžké váhy na svém jazyku, jeho chuti ve svých ústech, šokovaných stenů a napůl zformovaných slov, která se valila přes jeho ramena tam a zpět, dokud jeho pozornost nepřitáhlo _‚Dost!‘_ a ‚ _Do mě…_ Johne, Johne, Johne… _Do mě, prosím!_ ‘, a on se převalil na záda a vytáhl ruku ze Sherlockova sevření, aby ze sebe serval zbývající šaty. Odstrčil je dolů a odkopl a zůstal stejně nahý, jak se o to snažil Sherlock, který měl ale pořád jednu nohu chycenou v nohavici kalhot. John se překulil zase na kolena a trhnutím ho osvobodil.

„Ach Bože…“ Sherlock padl zády na postel a John se vrhl zpátky tam, kde byl předtím, ale tentokrát to bylo mezi Sherlockovýma nohama, místo aby na něm byl obkročmo, vecpal se mezi Sherlockova kolena a doširoka je roztáhl, pak vklouzl oběma rukama pod jeho stehna, zvedl je a rozevřel a znovu se ponořil, protože on nechtěl Sherlocka jen ošukat, on ho chtěl _zhltnout_ … sát a kousat a lízat a ochutnávat a polykat a jakákoliv další slova, která by se dala použít na člověka se zoufalou potřebou _pohltit_ toho druhého, vzít si ho a vlastnit ho… a vlastnit ho… a _vlastnit_ ho.

Do chvíle, než zvedl hlavu, byla ze Sherlocka troska… a byl tak připravený, jak ho jen John připravit dokázal.

„Kondom,“ nařídil John. „A lubrikant.“ Obojí bylo v nočním stolku, ale Sherlockovy dlouhé končetiny jen nepoužitelně šátraly a John viděl, že bude rychlejší vzít si to sám… a ‚rychlejší‘ nebyl jeho obvyklý cíl, ale právě teď musel být _uvnitř_ , prostě musel. Vysoukal se nahoru po Sherlockově těle a políbil ho, zatímco se rukou přehraboval v nočním stolku, což mu mohlo ukrojit jen pár vteřin z jeho času, ale když se naskytla příležitost Sherlocka políbit, John jí vždycky využil. Vždycky, vždycky. A od téhle chvíle to bude moct prostě udělat…

Ta myšlenka proťala omámení touhou a on se na chvíli cítil úplně přemožený. Odtrhl se od Sherlockových úst, přitiskl se k jeho krku a těžce dýchal.

„Johne?“ Sherlockův hlas zněl syrově, jak se vracel od pokraje, kam ho John dovedl. „Co se… Jsi v pořádku?“

John přikývl. „Jsem dobrej.“ Pohřbil obličej hlouběji a mrkáním zaháněl slzy, které mu vyhrkly i přes jeho náhle vytrysklý úsměv; kreslil po Sherlockově bledé pokožce emocionální duhu.

„To vážně jsi.“ Sherlock se nejspíš snažil o lehkovážnost, ale nezvládl to. John zvedl hlavu.

„Příliš dobrý pro _mě_ , bezpochyby,“ uznal Sherlock, pořád ještě bez dechu. „Ale na tom nezáleží, nebo ano?“

„Co…?“

„Už jsme se přes to dostali, ne?“ začínal se Sherlock soustředit. „Tohle je to, cos myslel?“

„Já…“ John si nebyl jistý, kam tím míří.

„Kdo z nás je inteligentnější…“

Jako kdyby o tom kdy byly nějaké pochybnosti.

„Kdo je lepší člověk…“

Nezdálo se, že by i tohle byla pro Sherlocka nevyřešená otázka.

„Je to irelevantní,“ pokračoval. „Pro nás, myslím.“ Tázavě zvedl obočí. „ _Jsme spolu a hotovo_ ,“ citoval. „Tohle jsi říkal.“

„To ano,“ potvrdil John.

„Tak dobře.“

Tak dobře. John si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli to bylo ze Sherlockovy strany prohlášení nehynoucí lásky, nebo oznámení, že nemá v úmyslu se pokoušet vylepšit svoje chování, protože John ho už tak jako tak miluje… ale bylo mu to jedno.

„Spolu,“ souhlasil a sedl si na paty. „Teď mi podej kondom, můžeš?“

Jemu se už podařilo najít lubrikant, a zatímco Sherlock se poslušně otočil k nočnímu stolku, začal ho víc než dobře využívat, třebaže věděl, že by to, co dělá, mohlo přetrhnout Sherlockovu snahu… což se stalo.

„Kondom,“ pobídl ho znovu, když se Sherlock zhroutil napůl na boku, ruka, kterou zvedal ke stolku, mu spadla přes oči a jeho tělo se vyklenulo do všech stran od místa, kde v něm měl John po klouby zabořené dva prsty.

John je vtlačil o trochu hlouběji. „Kondom,“ zopakoval, našel, co hledal, a jemně po tom místě kroužil.

„Ano… já… _Bože…_ “ Sherlock znovu natáhl ruku, divoce se začal přehrabovat v zásuvce a polovinu balíčků upustil na podlahu.

„Chceš, abych přestal?“ zeptal se ho John tím nejpřívětivějším tónem. Krátký návrat své kontroly nad situací si užíval, třebaže věděl, že nebude mít dlouhého trvání. „Můžu toho nechat, kdybys chtěl.“

Sherlock ho probodl vražedným pohledem, který se rychle změnil v triumfální. „Kondom!“ ohlásil a převalil se zpátky s trofejí pevně sevřenou v pěsti. Zamával jí na Johna. „Hned, hned, _hned_!“

John se na něj vesele ušklíbl, Sherlockova verze dominance v ložnici… vážně asertivní žadonění. Bože, byl dokonalý.

„Jsi dokonalý.“

Sherlock znovu zamával pěstí.

„ _Ty_ to udělej,“ řekl mu John. Vůbec neměl v úmyslu vytáhnout ty prsty, dokud nebyl připraven je nahradit, a už přímo cítil, jak jeho sebeovládání bere nohy na ramena a míří za hory a doly. Nechal ho běžet, a když Sherlock nedělal hlouposti a ve své dychtivosti mu bleskově vyhověl, zatmělo se mu před očima a jeho uvědomění toho, co se chystá udělat, uvedlo každičkou buňku v jeho těle do pozoru a namířilo je všechny stejným směrem, až už se nemohl soustředit na nic jiného… až už tu nebylo nic jiného… až ho síla, vytažená z té nejzákladnější zásady v jeho duši, přiměla zaváhat, zastavit, _zeptat se…_

„Ano?“ Hlas měl úplně zhrublý; zvedl tu dlouhou, dlouhou nohu nahoru, zahákl si ji přes to dobré rameno a posunul se vpřed, vytáhl prsty a čekal… čekal…

„Ano!“ Noha se celá třásla. „Ano, ano, _samozřejmě že ano_! Proč mi vůbec kladeš tak směšnou…?“

A byl tam.

A Sherlock k němu vzhlížel a John se na něj díval dolů, a jestli kdy existovalo něco, po čem toužil stejně jako po tomhle, tak si nemohl vzpomenout, co to bylo, protože tohle byl… Sherlock. Nádherný, brilantní Sherlock. Zářivější než slunce, ostřejší než čepel… ten, který vzal zlomeného muže a zachránil ho… a John vydechl ústy a začal se hýbat a Sherlock se hýbal s ním, zvedal se vzhůru proti Johnovým pohybům, přijímal Johna do svého těla stejně, jako ho přijal do svého života. Přijal… uvítal… potřeboval… a John měl pocit, jako by to byl pro něj dar… naplnit Sherlockovy potřeby, o kterých nikdy nevěděl, že je vůbec má, neuvědomoval si, že po tom touží, a vzpíral se přijmout, že si to zaslouží.

„Sherlocku… Sherlocku, zůstaň se mnou.“ Nezamýšlel to říct. Přenesl váhu na jednu paži a druhou ruku spustil dolů, aby se ujistil, že Sherlock s ním udrží krok právě teď… právě v tuhle chvíli… ale měl na mysli ‚navždy‘ a oba to věděli.

„Vlastně myslím, že jsem přímo před tebou,“ zalapal po dechu Sherlock, který se teď najednou pokoušel posunout dvěma směry naráz; tělem mu probíhaly další a další otřesy při každém zhoupnutí Johnových boků a každém tahu jeho dlaně, dokud z jeho záchvěvů nebyl neustávající třas a on nemusel hodit jednu ruku za hlavu a vzepřít se o čelo postele a to… vypadalo dobře. To vypadalo… ve skutečnosti až trochu moc dobře, protože John… to… prohrával.

„Já nemůžu… nemůžu…“

„Ale ano, můžeš!“ přesvědčoval ho Sherlock, sevřel svaly a smáčkl Johnův svět dolů k místu, kde byli spojení, a nikam jinam. „Daruj mi to,“ dožadoval se a John zavřel oči, ale Sherlockův hlas ho následoval i do temnoty. „Teď jsi můj,“ říkal. „Věř mi. _Daruj mi to_.“

A John ho nemohl odmítnout… nikdy nemohl… a nikdy ani nebude moci… nic, co doopravdy chtěl, a Sherlock chtěl tohle, chtěl Johna… a John byl jeho, vždycky byl a bude.

Vykřikl, když vyvrcholil, tvář zkřivenou, víčka zavřená; povolil dlaň, ve které držel Sherlocka, a padl dopředu na lokty; ještě se pokoušel udržet vzepřený, ale Sherlock ho stáhl dolů, objal ho rukama i nohama a mumlal mu nesmysly do vlasů, zatímco se John třásl a chvěl a opravdu se poprvé v životě vzdal, a když se vzpamatoval dost na to, aby otevřel oči, svět byl pořád tam, kde ho nechal, a přesto vůbec nebyl stejný; a Sherlock ho sledoval s pýchou a touhou v očích a John sáhl dolů mezi jejich těla a pomohl si ven; a pak do té dlaně vzal Sherlocka a druhou mu vjel do vlasů a líbal ho a líbal ho a líbal, dokud se mu Sherlock neodtrhl od úst a nevzepjal se pod Johnovou rukou do oblouku, hlavu zvrácenou vzad tak, že John mohl přečíst ‚ _tvůj_ ‘ napsané přes napjatý úhel jeho hrdla… a nezasloužil si to… nikdo si to nikdy nemohl zasloužit… ale on se toho nikdy nevzdá.


	19. Prostě si řekni

„Co to děláš?“

Bylo to později. O několik hodin později. Sherlock stál ve vchodu do kuchyně a mračil se na muže, který zcela nepřijatelně _nebyl_ v jeho posteli.

John sebou trhl a ohlédl se; právě se přehraboval ve skříňce s nádobím. „Ach, promiň,“ řekl s úsměvem, který Sherlockovi nepřipadal ani zdaleka tak omluvný, jak si okolnosti zasluhovaly. „Nechtěl jsem tě budit.“ Zvedl talíř, který držel v ruce. „Už _dávno_ byl čas oběda.“

„Čas oběda?“ Sherlockovi se podařilo vměstnat opovržení, které by vystačilo na celý odstavec, do pouhých dvou slov. Tohle měla být omluva, se kterou se John vytasil? Ubohé. A _ještě k tomu_ se zase oblékl, což bylo jak zbytečné, tak nepatřičné. Sherlock svoje zachmuření posunul na vyšší úroveň.

Johnův úsměv začal být trochu ostražitý. „Ehm… no, vlastně už je spíš čas na večeři,“ hájil se. Položil talíř na pult a vykročil k Sherlockovi, který zaujal nezúčastněný postoj a připravoval se, že mu dovolí, aby ho trochu uchlácholil.

Nicméně se zdálo, že to není _on_ , kdo tu v místnosti přitahuje největší pozornost. John se zastavil půl metru od svého předpokládaného cíle a začal se štrachat pro změnu v ledničce.

Sherlock si kolem sebe přitáhl župan a domašíroval k nejbližší židli.

„Nejedl jsem už skoro čtyřiadvacet hodin,“ oznámil John, jako by to byl nějaký druh výkonu lámajícího rekordy. „A pochybuju, že ty jo, pokud ses nevyplížil na snídani, zatímco jsem prospal dopoledne.“ Ohlédl se. „Což se očividně nestalo,“ pokračoval a vyndával z ledničky potraviny, které Sherlock rozpoznal jako ingredience pro přípravu sendviče.

„Jak to víš?“

John si odfrkl a nesl svůj úlovek zpátky k pracovnímu pultu. „No, určitě ti nehodlám říct, jak poznám příznaky tvého stavu ‚mám hlad, ale ignoruju to‘.“

Nesnesitelný člověk. Sherlock si natáhl nohy před sebe a překřížil je v kotnících.

„Budeš se cítit líp, když něco sníš,“ sliboval John a položil přísady na pult.

Sherlock si založil ruce. Musel usnout skoro okamžitě po… _předtím_ ; a probudil se s nekonečnou plochou postele bez Johna, rozkládající se před ním. Nelíbilo se mu to. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Rozhoupal se k činu, přijal všechny závazky, a přesto tam v posteli nebyl žádný John a zbyla po něm vedle něj jen prohlubeň ve tvaru jeho těla, a teď byl ten muž na druhé straně kuchyně, krájel rajče na dokonale přesná kolečka – vážně, kdo si dává takhle záležet na zatraceném rajčeti? – a Sherlock nevěděl s určitostí, co to vlastně chce, ale byl si zatraceně jistý, že to není jídlo.

„Nemám hlad.“

John ho ignoroval, zvedl kuchyňský nůž a zaútočil na bochník chleba způsobem, který se zdál být jednoznačně vypočítaný na to, aby přitáhl pozornost k jeho rukám. Silným rukám. Schopným rukám. Rukám, které byly na úplně špatném místě a dělaly úplně špatné věci. Sherlock se na ně zamračil. Ta, která držela nůž, měla být správně v jeho vlasech – to bylo úplně nasnadě. A ta druhá… Čekal, až se představí různé erotické scénáře, ale ty se všechny jeden po druhém vytrácely a on byl ponechán s představou paže ovinuté kolem jeho pasu – jeho _oblečeného_ pasu. Co _tohle_ mělo znamenat? Zamrkal. John před ním úspěšně dokončil krájení chleba a odložil nůž. Sherlock se stal svědkem už dost kompletací sendvičů, aby věděl, co přijde dál, a vzteky bez sebe čekal, až John sáhne po misce s máslem.

John po misce s máslem nesáhl.

Stál tam zády k němu a najednou byl celý nerozhodný. „Jsi vytočený,“ řekl nakonec, aniž by se otočil.

Sherlock se okamžitě pokusil svoje iracionální a, upřímně řečeno, tak nějak žaludek obracející pocity potlačit, ale pak si vzpomněl, že by to dělat neměl. Určitě ale nehodlal přiznat, že by byl ‚vytočený‘. Otřesné slovo. Překřížil si kotníky trochu jinak.

„A není to proto, že jsem tě vyrušil,“ pokračoval John.

„Proč by taky bylo?“ Divný nápad. Ne že by v první řadě připustil, že je ‚vytočený‘, samozřejmě. Ani náhodou.

John se otočil a podíval se na něj. „Já jsem ale idiot.“

Jestli si myslel, že mu tohle Sherlock bude vyvracet, zapletl se se špatným géniem.

„Pojď sem,“ nařídil mu John.

Sherlock zvedl bradu. Byl snad... _pes_ , nebo co? Rozhodně nebude panáčkovat jen proto, že mu to John řekl. Ignoroval tu část svého mozku, která mu říkala, že neexistuje nic, co by chtěl víc, než tam jít, přesně, jako by byl pes, a to obzvláště hloupý.

Naštěstí pro jeho pýchu to John podruhé nezkoušel. „Omlouvám se,“ řekl a přešel k Sherlockovi. „Měl jsem vážně hlad a ty jsi vypadal, že tvrdě spíš. Na mou duši jsem měl v úmyslu vrátit se rovnou zpátky do postele.“

Sherlock si odfrkl. „Jsi úplně oblečený,“ poukázal a pořád se díval přímo před sebe.

„Ne _úplně_ ,“ namítl John a v jeho hlase bylo tak jasně znát zakmitání obočím, že Sherlock nemohl odolat a musel se na něj podívat. „Nemohl jsem najít svoje spodky,“ přiznal John. „Svůj župan mám nahoře a ve tvém vypadám jako šašek. Polovinu času je to tu jako na nádraží – nechtěl jsem případně šokovat paní Hudsonovou.“

„To by potřebovalo víc, než jen…“

„Ty víš, jako to myslím,“ přerušil ho John. Tak trochu váhavě zvedl ruku, což Sherlock sledoval koutkem oka. Přistála mu na rameni. Ani náhodou se k ní v žádném případě ani trochu nepřitulil.

„Je mi odpuštěno?“ zeptal se John.

Sherlock pokrčil rameny – což se samozřejmě nedalo počítat jako ‚přitulení‘. „Konal jsi přiměřeně situaci,“ připustil. „Odpuštění je irelevantní.“

Johnova ruka se přestěhovala ke straně krku. Možná se objevil malý stupínek ‚vyklenutí‘, ale to bylo jasně a úplně něco jiného.

„Tak ti nebude vadit, když se naobědváme, že ne?“

Jakákoliv (minimální) snaha o vyklenutí okamžitě ustala a Sherlock se zakabonil. „Tvoje logika je…“

John ho políbil.

„… přijatelná,“ usoudil Sherlock. Byl to velmi dobrý polibek. Vůbec by nebyl proti dalšímu.

John ho políbil ještě jednou, ale odtáhl se až moc rychle. „Oběd,“ prohlásil. „A pak můžeme jít zpátky do postele.“ Natáhl ruku.

Sherlock si ji prohlédl. „Já _nevařím_ ,“ poukázal. Tohle byla zcela jasně Johnova parketa.

„Já vím,“ souhlasil John. „Ale jsi tam až moc daleko.“

Sherlocka stálo neuvěřitelné množství úsilí udržet úsměv na uzdě a musel se přinutit myslet na něco rozčilujícího. Hodil roztrpčeným pohledem k prkýnku s chlebem a vstal. „Myslel bych, že ve chvílích, jako je tahle, sex bude mít nad sendviči navrch,“ zabrblal. Až na to, že samozřejmě vůbec nebrblal. On prostě jen konstatoval fakta.

John se uchechtl. „No, jestli nedostanu nic k jídlu, pak už se moc dalších ‚vrchů‘ nedočkáš, to ti zaručuju.“

Sherlock se nad tím zamyslel.

„Výdrž, víš?“ zamumlal John a objal ho rukou kolem pasu.

Sherlock provedl pár rychlých výpočtů. „Budeme potřebovat větší talíř.“

***

O víc jak hodinu později to pořád ještě do postele nezvládli, ale Sherlock zjistil, že mu to nevadí. Ležel na gauči, trochu přimáčknutý Johnem, který tam byl taky, ale Sherlock nikdy netrpěl klaustrofobií a právě došel k závěru, že trocha mačkání je překvapivě dobrá věc. Usoudil, že na to měl vzhledem ke svým preferencím pro těsné oblečení přijít už dřív – ne, že by v tuhle chvíli měl na sobě cokoliv těsného, protože se zatím nedostal dál než ke svému županu.

„Jak dlouho tady ještě zůstaneme?“ Zvedl hlavu pár centimetrů nad Johnův hrudník, tak aby se na něj mohl podívat, pak se rozhodl, že je to moc daleko, a zase ji položil zpátky.

V Johnově odpovědi se dal zaslechnout úsměv. „Ty se nudíš, co?“

„Ne,“ popřel Sherlock upřímně. _Nenudil_ se… proč by taky měl? Johnova ruka mu znovu projela skrz vlasy, což Sherlockovi připadalo až směšně příjemné. Pořád se snažil nevtisknout se do té ruky moc nadšeně, ale obával se, že beznadějně selhal. Přesto mu to selhání nedělalo ani zdaleka takové starosti, jak čekal.

„Neměl jsi mě nechat sníst ten poslední sendvič,“ vyčetl mu John. „Mám pocit, že bych mohl usnout.“

Sherlock se zamračil. „Doufal jsem, že bys to mohl potřebovat.“ Očividně bude nezbytné experimentovat, aby se stanovila optimální hladina sendvičů. „Ty jsi nespal po tom… _předtím_?“  Kolik spánku může člověk potřebovat, proboha živého?

„Ééé… vlastně moc ne.“ Johnův hlas zněl nějak divně.

Sherlock roztočil všecky svoje mozkové buňky, které právě ležely na zádech s nohama vzhůru, a přiměl je k pozornosti. „Buď jsi spal, nebo nespal. Tak co z toho?“

„No tak nespal.“

„Proč ne?“ John byl celou noc venku a potom spal jen pár hodin. V kombinaci s typickým chováním muže v postorgasmickém stavu by měl zhasnout jako žárovka. _On_ tedy určitě zhasnul, uvědomil si Sherlock tak trochu rozmrzele.

John pokrčil rameny a ta hladící ruka se zastavila. Sherlock do ní šťouchl, dřív než pomyslel na to, aby se zarazil; paní Hudsonová by byla pyšná. Možná celá ta záležitost bude snadnější, než čekal. Zbavit se instinktu předstírat musí být lehčí než samo předstírání, že ano?

„Přemýšlel jsem.“

„Není divu, že jsi unavený.“

„Cha cha.“ Johnova ruka mu sevřela vlasy a odtáhla mu hlavu dost daleko, aby se jeho ústa ocitla v dosahu políbení. Sherlock se tomu novému uspořádání přizpůsobil s nadšením. Jestli tohle byl způsob, jak bude John ‚odplácet‘ neomalenost, pak před sebou Sherlock viděl budoucnost plnou radostné neurvalosti.

Byl propuštěn až příliš brzy, ale vzhledem k tomu, že John si musel hodně namáhat krk, aby dosáhl dolů, Sherlock velkomyslně nic nenamítal.

„No?“ pobídl ho, když se zdálo, že se John nechystá k ničemu, co by vypadalo jako odpověď.

John si povzdechl. „Ty nemáš ponětí, že?“

Sherlock měl pocit, že to bylo skoro nefér, vzhledem k tomu, že jenom jeden z nich vypadal, že ví, o čem to spolu mluví, a určitě to nebyl on. John ho znovu začal hladit po vlasech a Sherlock se úplně vzdal svého konceptu ‚netulit se k ruce‘ a místo toho se zaměřil na to, aby nevydával tak trapně spokojené zvuky. Nešlo mu to o nic líp.

„Usnul jsi, já jsem tě očistil, ty ses ke mně přitulil a já jsem strávil tři hodiny tím, že jsem se na tebe díval a myslel na to, jaké mám neuvěřitelné štěstí, a že kdyby se někdo pokusil mi tě znovu vzít, prostřelil bych mu hlavu, než by měl vůbec šanci se tě dotknout. Je to dostatečná odpověď na tvoji otázku?“

Sherlocka napadlo, jestli není nevhodné být tolik vzrušený tak potenciálně vražedným prohlášením. Naštěstí mu došlo, že ‚vhodný‘ nikdy nebylo klíčovým rysem jejich svazku, takže ani trochu neváhal, vyplazil se po gauči výš a přitiskl se k Johnovým rtům s dychtivostí hraničící se zoufalstvím.

 Samozřejmě to bylo nádherné, ale… unikl mu trochu nespokojený zvuk a John je otočil, takže místo aby byl nahoře, byl teď Sherlock přimáčknutý k opěradlu gauče s Johnem, který ho tam přišpendlil, a to bylo… och, to bylo o tolik lepší. Ve skutečnosti to bylo tak dobré, že trvalo několik dlouhých minut, než se byl ochoten odtáhnout dost daleko, aby se mohl přeptat na to, co ještě to John říkal.

„Ty jsi strávil tři hodiny tím, že jsi na mě zíral?“

John zvedl obočí. „Vadí ti to?“

„Ne, já… Ne, to je v pořádku.“ Sherlock pokrčil rameny a nechal bezostyšnou uzurpaci jeho věty i svérázný projev bez povšimnutí. „Nevadí mi, když se na mě díváš.“ John udělal zvuk, který se Sherlock rozhodl neinterpretovat jako uštěpačné odfrknutí. „Ale proč?“ zeptal se. „Dokonce i ty bys byl určitě schopný vypozorovat, cokoliv bys potřeboval, za kratší časový úsek.“

„Pravda,“ souhlasil John. „Kdybych tě pozoroval.“

„Ale tys říkal…“

„Já jsem se jen _díval_. Díval se a přemýšlel – pár pěkně agresivních myšlenek na adresu kohokoliv, kdo by ti mohl ublížit, to přiznávám, ale taky mnohem povšechnější věci… o budoucnosti a tak.“

„O budoucnosti?“ zopakoval Sherlock. On v podstatě neměl ve zvyku přemýšlet o budoucnosti o moc dál než k příštímu případu – ale na druhou stranu, nikdy dřív nevypadala tak barvitě.

John ho pohladil po spánku. „Jak budeš vypadat, až ti zešedivějí vlasy.“ Usmál se. „Co jestli budeš tlus…“

„Já nebudu _tlustý_!“ přerušil ho Sherlock. Šťouchl Johna do břicha. „Pokud vůbec, jsi to ty, kdo…“

John se zahihňal. A oplatil mu to. Situace se zvrhla do jakési tahanice a k pošťuchování se přidaly i další doplňky. Sherlock skončil naplocho na zádech s malou, ale extrémně dobře stavěnou postavou nahoře na sobě, což byla situace, kterou shledával zcela přijatelnou. Teprve když mu Johnova ruka přejela po boku a stočila se kolem nahé kyčle, uvědomil si, že se mu rozevřel župan a visí k podlaze.

„Víš…“ začal John, pak zaváhal. Vzepřel se na druhé ruce. „Vždycky si můžeš _říct_ o to, co chceš,“ dokončil s mírným úsměvem. „Nebo si ani nemusíš říkat – prostě mi to ukaž. Jsi dost pohotový, abys vznášel žádosti ohledně všeho, co se týká práce, a _máš_ právo na náklonnost… ať už jsi během vyrůstání věřil čemukoliv.“

Sherlock nakrčil nos.

„Jako předtím, v kuchyni,“ nedal se zviklat John. „Nedokážu vždycky správně interpretovat to tvoje mračení vyjadřující _‚Idiote!‘_ – kdybys začal s ‚Pojď zpátky do postele‘, mohl bych se chytit mnohem rychleji.“

„Já…“

Na schodišti se ozvaly kroky.

Sherlock zasténal.

„Koho to sem… _aha_.“ John přerušil svoji otázku, když se ozvalo charakteristické zaklepání předraženého deštníku na dveře, na které pro jednou pamatovali, že je mají zavřít.

Ale ne, jak se ukázalo, zamknout.

„Dobré odpoledne, Mycrofte,“ protahoval Sherlock pomalu a ani se neobtěžoval zaklonit hlavu dost daleko, aby byl odměněn bezpochyby nadutým výrazem. „Zase ti alarm ‚Můj bratr je nepřijatelně šťastný‘ vyhodil pojistky?“

Čekal, až se z něj John zvedne, ale ten se nehýbal. Proč se John nehýbal? Och… jak prosté. Sherlock se skoro usmál. Chránil jeho cudnost. Jako by na tom Sherlockovi za mák sešlo. Poplácal Johna po noze. „Slez.“

John poslechl, ale jak se zvedal, podařilo se mu přitáhnout nahoru spadlý okraj Sherlockova županu a přehodit ho přes něj, a pak tam zůstal stát, zježený jako vzteklý buldok. Sherlock po něm střelil pobaveným pohledem, spustil nohy švihem na podlahu, posadil se a zároveň si bezpečněji utáhl pásek. Drobné svaly kolem Johnových očí a úst se všecky napjaly, pak se otočil a zmizel přes pokoj. Sherlock ho s trochou zmatku vyprovázel očima.

„Vážně, Sherlocku, _kam_ chodíš na ty nápady?“ otázal se Mycroft, doplul před gauč a shlédl dolů přes svůj nezanedbatelný nos.

Sherlock se pokoušel podívat za něj, ale v cestě mu stál výsledek celoživotního přísunu laskominek. Postavil se.

„Vlastně přináším novinky,“ oznámil Mycroft. „Což by mohlo zvláště zajímat tvého…“ významně nechal větu vyznít do vytracena, napůl se otočil, aby ukázal na Johna, který stál u vzdáleného okna.

John se neohlédl. Tvář mu byla vidět jen zboku, ale čelist měl zaťatou a očividně uvažoval o něčem mnohem pochmurnějším, než byl výhled na Baker Street.

 _‚Myslí si, že zase změním názor.‘_ To uvědomění vybuchlo v Sherlockově mozku jako granát a cestou převálcovalo všechny ostatní úvahy _._ Protáhl se kolem otravně všudypřítomného bratra a zamířil přímo k muži, o kterém už neuvažoval jako o zcela samostatné entitě.

„Po královském kočáru ani stopa?“ zeptal se nahlas, když došel k oknu a vykoukl z něj přes Johnovo rameno. Sáhl dolů rukou schovanou před Mycroftovým pohledem, popadl dlaň, která nabrala třes, za který by se nakopl, a pevně ji stiskl. Mycroft to samozřejmě pozná, ale John si to snad neuvědomí. Sherlock si byl vědom, že by byl z takového projevu emocí v rozpacích. „Spolu,“ zamumlal pod vousy.

John vydechl a bylo to spíš jako zajíknutí, ale nikdo nedal najevo, že by si toho všiml. Alespoň v tom se dalo Mycroftovi věřit – že bude diplomatický. Raději by měl být – jinak by si mohl svoji příští žádost o ‚terénní výzkum‘ strčit přímo do…

„Naše zdroje naznačují, že Jason Hargreaves je podstatně větší ryba, než se původně myslelo,“ oznámil Mycroft.

Sherlock naposledy stiskl Johnovi ruku. „V pořádku?“ zeptal se šeptem.

„Ano.“

Mycroft si odkašlal. „Byl to on, kdo uvědomil Morana, že je Sherlock pořád naživu.“

To přitáhlo Johnovu pozornost, takže se začal otáčet. „Jak…?“

„Craig,“ vysvětlil Sherlock a pustil mu ruku. John poodešel o pár kroků dál, pořád s lehce otřeseným výrazem, ale už ne tak zranitelný. „Ten druhý zloděj. To on tehdy kouřil na lavičce.“

„Vskutku,“ potvrdil Mycroft a přešel přes pokoj. „Zdá se, že ten Hargreaves má pár velmi zajímavých kontaktů. Mohu?“ ukázal na Johnovo křeslo a povytáhl obočí Sherlockovým směrem.

Sherlock pokynul k Johnovi. Mycroft přesměroval obočí.

„Cože?“ zatvářil se John zmateně. „Jo, jasně. Ano. Samozřejmě,“ mávl rukou.

Zatímco si Mycroft sedal, Sherlock prošel kolem Johna a usadil se ve vlastním křesle. Po chvíli váhání John šel, uvelebil se u něj na opěradle a Sherlock zažil velmi podivnou… skoro _předtuchu_ – ačkoliv to samozřejmě nemohla být ‚předtucha‘, protože to by bylo směšné – ale pocit úplné jistoty, třebaže neodůvodněné, že tohle je jen první z mnoha příležitostí, kdy tu budou takhle sedět; on a John proti zbytku světa. No… alespoň proti státní správě. Schoval úsměv za prsty spojenými do stříšky.

„Mohl by být velmi užitečný…“ pokračoval Mycroft, „za předpokladu, že na něj budeme mít dostatečnou páku, samozřejmě.“

Ó, to bylo chytré. To bylo velmi chytré. „Třeba jako svědka, který by ho mohl poslat za mříže,“ souhlasil Sherlock.

„Myslím, že dva svědci jsou lepší než jeden, není-liž pravda?“ nadhodil Mycroft. „Ta mladá dáma v nemocnici podala ten případ dost rozhodně, vzhledem k jejímu zdravotnímu stavu.“ Usmál se skoro uznale, jako by na něj udělala dojem. „Velmi nezdolný charakter.“

„Takže…“ John nasadil svůj tón ‚doufám, ale bojím se předpokládat‘. „Takže co to tedy znamená? Billy nepůjde do vězení?“

„Billy nepůjde do vězení,“ potvrdil Mycroft. „Půjde do Programu na ochranu svědků, stejně jako Myra.“

„Och, to je… To je dobře.“ Stupeň úlevy v Johnově hlasu vůbec nešel dohromady s jeho volbou slov, ale ono se stejně zdálo, že si schovává svoje nejlepší superlativy jen pro Sherlocka. „To je moc dobře,“ dodal. Sherlock se pousmál.

Johnův mozek očividně ještě běžel naprázdno. „Ale nebudou muset být rozdělení?“ zeptal se. „Kvůli bezpečnosti, myslím?“ Jeho romantický útlocit při tom pomyšlení viditelně posmutněl.

„To by byl normální vývoj událostí, ano,“ souhlasil Mycroft. „Ale tou mladou dámou bylo poukázáno na skutečnost, že ‚Billy Morris má rozum sádrového trpaslíka‘…“ uvozovky byly zcela zřetelně znát, „… a na vlastní pěst by se jedině dostal do maléru. Vzhledem k nedávným událostem bylo těžké s tím závěrem polemizovat.“

Proti tomu Sherlock rozhodně neměl žádné námitky; sám neměl daleko k tomu toho kluka uškrtit, a to ne jednou.

„Takže budou přesunuti společně,“ dokončil Mycroft. „Nové identity, práce, bydlení, všechno. Jakmile se dostanou z nemocnice, samozřejmě. Mladý pan Morris, zdá se, utrpěl zranění krku.“ Po jednu napjatou vteřinu si Sherlock skoro myslel, že mrkne, ale ta chvíle minula.

John si odkašlal. „Dobře.“ Ohlédl se na Sherlocka s výrazem, jako by se chtěl zeptat ‚Je to všechno?‘ Sherlock přikývl. John vstal a Mycroft následoval jeho příkladu.

Byli na půl cesty ke dveřím, když John zvolnil. „Proč tohle děláš?“

„Pardon?“ zastavil se Mycroft, stejně jako on.

„Chci říct… tohle opravdu nevypadá jako _tvoje věc_ ,“ vysvětlil John. „Zloději šperků. Postarat se o mé přátele… kdyby to byl Sherlock, myslel bych si, že to dělá pro _mě_ , ale…“

„Ne. Sentiment bude v mých rozhodnutích jen těžko nějakým faktorem, Johne, máš úplnou pravdu.“ Pohled, kterým po něm Mycroft hodil přes místnost, nevypadal tak docela jako ‚nadřazený‘, jak by Sherlock čekal. „Ačkoliv musím připustit, že jsem někomu s tak unikátní pozicí ohledně mého bratra příznivě nakloněn.“

Z Johnova překvapeného výrazu bylo jasné, že uvažoval o úplně jiné pozici, kterou Mycroft navrhoval v zájmu ‚udržet ho v bezpečí‘.

Když jeho bratru na tvářích vykvetl slabý ruměnec, Sherlock potlačil odfrknutí.

„Vždyť víš, jakou mám o něj starost,“ pokusil se Mycroft obhájit.

John vyvalil oči ještě o trochu víc. Bezpochyby to bude muset vyřešit později, až jeho mozek nepoběží naprázdno z přílišné aktivity, ale pro tuhle chvíli se zdálo, že si na seznamu ‚Oblastí Sherlockova života, o které se jeho bratr nepřiměřeně zajímá‘, vysloužila záznam položka ‚sexuální uspokojení‘.

Sherlock se musel kousnout do rtu. Tohle byl pravděpodobně zatím nejlepší den jeho života – a to ještě ani neskončil.

Mycroft se na pár okamžiků uchýlil ke zkoumání svého deštníku, ale když pak znovu promluvil, hlas měl vážný a vysál jím z pokoje jakýkoliv humor. „James Moriarty byl snětí na povrchu této země.“ Zvedl hlavu. „Srdce jeho ‚sítě‘ bylo možná zničeno…“ kývl k Sherlockovi, „… ale její vlákna už se začínají zase splétat dohromady. Tenhle Hargreaves bude užitečný.“ Z jeho úsměvu mrazilo. „To vás ujišťuji.“

John ho vyprovodil ven a Sherlock se zvedl na nohy a otočil se od svého místa u krbu, když uslyšel zavírání a tentokrát i zamykání dveří. Přemýšlel, jestli Johna budou zajímat jeho dedukce ohledně načasování úderů těch ‚Mizejících zlodějů‘.

John nevypadal, že by zrovna dedukce byly v popředí jeho mysli. Udělal několik kroků vpřed a zastavil se uprostřed pokoje.

„Takže… už si neděláš takové starosti s tím, co si tvůj bratr pomyslí, že?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Mimo rodinu má Mycroft nejsilnější emoční pouto k servírovacímu stolku se zákusky – a ten mu zajisté nikdy lásku oplácet nebude. Je to, jak jsi říkal – alespoň v některých ohledech si nejsme podobní. Není důvod věřit jeho úsudku o něčem, čemu nemůže porozumět.“ Usmál se a přál si, aby se John nebyl zastavil tak daleko od něj. „Mimochodem, teď jsme přece spolu, nebo ne? Nemůžeme to vrátit zpátky.“ Ne, že by chtěl. To nikdy.

John měl ve tváři velmi podivný výraz. Otevřel ústa, pak je zase zavřel. Otevřel. Zavřel. Konečně to vypadalo, že nabral odvahu, a zeptal se: „ _Oplácet_ lásku?“

Zcela jasně citoval… Sherlock si znovu přehrál, co to vlastně řekl. _Ach_. Najednou se jeho srdce pokusilo o únik z hrudního koše.

„Uvědomuješ si, že jsi mi vlastně nikdy neřekl…“ začal John.

„Vždyť je to očividné,“ prohlásil Sherlock. Protože bylo. Proč by jinak procházel celou tou sebeanalýzou? Proč by tak drasticky měnil svůj život? _Bylo_ to očividné. Nebylo třeba být kvůli tomu přecitlivělý. Přikázal svému srdci, aby se uklidnilo.

„Tak dobře,“ přikývl John a stopa zklamání v jeho úsměvu byla tak slaboučká, že ji bylo sotva vidět. „Tak pojďme uklidit nádobí do dřezu a pak můžeme jít zpátky do postele, jo?“ Zvedl talíř, ze kterého předtím jedli, a kývl směrem ke krbové římse, na které stálo pár zapomenutých hrnečků. „Vezmi támhlety, můžeš?“ Otočil se a zamířil ke kuchyni.

Sherlock se za ním díval. _‚Zbabělče‘_ , nadával si. Dokonce to ani nebyl ten tenký hlásek, který si spojoval porůznu se svým podvědomím, rozumem, logikou… Tohle byl jeho vlastní hlas, plný a bohatý, všechny jeho části v jediném akordu. Všechno, čím byl. _‚Zbabělče!‘_ řekl znovu.

„Miluju tě!“ Bylo to příliš rychle, vyřítilo se to z něj dřív, než to jeho zábrany stačily zachytit; vyhrkl to k Johnovým zádům, právě když s talířem v rukách překročil práh.

John se otočil.

Zasloužil si víc. Sherlock se horečně přehraboval vzpomínkami. Co od něj John chtěl? Co by mu mohl dát? Jak by mohl ukázat…?

„Stůl?“ navrhl.

Bylo to jenom jediné slovo.

Ale nebyla to narážka, ani jen lehce zastřená. Nebyl to pokus o odvedení pozornosti. Byla to upřímná žádost muže, který konečně uvěřil, že může cosi udělat pro něco, co je úplně lidskou potřebou… a že to z něj neudělá slabocha.

Který ví, že dokáže milovat.

A že s ním není nic v nepořádku.

John se usmál.

„Už jsem myslel, že si nikdy neřekneš.“

 

**KONEC**


End file.
